Eien no Inochi-Eternal Life
by Roseros
Summary: Notre bande d'héros fait face à un problème qui les plongera dans une aventure sans dessus-dessous.Afin de sauver leur monde,ils devront confronter les autorités divines et empêcher un terrible complot de se réaliser au coeur même de l'enfer,mais bien des obstacles se dresseront!Pour le salut de l'Yggdrasil,sauront-ils vaincre les dieux et mener à bien leur quête? OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**La mission céleste**_

Partie 1

_«Les grands dieux n'avaient pas abandonnés les mortels, ils avaient simplement fermés les yeux sur leur existence en entendant que leur haine s'éteigne en leurs cœurs, ce qui n'arriva jamais. Désespéré, le dieu de Midgard accorda une dernière chance de rédemption à l'humanité et pour ce, il fallait qu'il y ai la présence d'une autorité divine pour juger si les hommes méritaient de vivre. Indisposé au moment pressant, il somma un de ses serviteurs de prendre cette tâche sur ses épaules. Le serviteur vit donc route jusqu'à la terre humain et se jura de rendre son verdict dans les plus brefs délais. Mais le dieu de leur monde déclara avant que son loyal allié n'entame son travail d'investigation la mort d'un humain qu'il jugerait inutile pour s'en servir comme exemple. En effet, les hommes avaient tendance à oublier de craindre et respecter les dieux, ça allait donc être leur châtiment de base… Le serviteur s'en alla, déçu que son maître n'ai pu trouver la force d'aimer ses créatures autant qu'autrefois, à une époque où la haine n'existait que dans le cœur du dieu de l'enfer…»_

L'ex-Soldier s'étira paresseusement, fatigué de sa longue nuit mouvementée. Passant sa main dans sa chevelure blonde hirsute, il bailla et une larme perla à ses yeux, qu'il essuya prestement.

-Tu es fatigué de la veille, pas vrai Cloud?

-À qui le dis-tu? Nous confier une telle mission aux petites heures du matin, tu parles d'une organisation raisonnable…

-_Avalanche_ lutte pour notre bien Cloud, ne dit pas de telles choses.

-Tifa, tu dois tout de même avouer que c'est éreintant!

-Oui, c'a l'est, mais met toi à la place de certain qui travaille avec doublement d'ardeur!

-Qui ça?

-Devine.

Elle pointa du doigt leur ami au visage inexpressif, à peine changé par l'exténuation accumulée. Il enchaînait mission après mission, sans jamais prendre une pose. D'autant plus qu'il travaillait pour Avalanche ET pour le WRO, dirigée par son plus ancien allié, Reeve Tuesti.

-Ça va aller Vincent?

-Je vais survivre…

-Va donc te reposer, on se charge du reste.

-Ça va, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de sauver la peau de Reeves de toute manière…

-Ne te surmène pas hein!

-Tifa, ça va, calme toi.

Vincent Valentine, sombre personnage à la cape aussi écarlate que ses iris flamboyants. Il était sombre de nature, quelque peu sociopathe, comme coupé dans ses pensées bien plus noires qu'on pourrait lui deviner.

Tifa Lockheart, simili ninja de Nibelheim, amie d'enfance du petit blondin. Elle s'était jointe à l'équipe d'Avalanche après que Cloud l'y ait incité, pour défendre le monde de quelconques menaces, quelles soient écologiques ou sataniques…

Cloud Strife, le blondin en question, un peu ébranlé psychologiquement, parfois complètement fêlé, mais de bon cœur, toujours prêt à aider son prochain… Du moins, si ce prochain fait parti de sa bande… Et s'il n'est pas trop chiant, ça pourrait toujours passer. Cloud était un peu comme Vincent, mais moins extrémiste. Il avait se coup de déprime de temps en temps, mais ses amis étaient toujours là pour lui remonter le moral, ce qui est humainement impossible à faire avec le ténébreux solitaire marmonnant des choses incompréhensible dans son coin.

Avalanche était un groupe écologiste qui s'opposait aux actions frauduleuses de la Shinra, la compagnie qui exploitait les ressources naturelles du continent. Quand à la WRO, elle s'occupait de remettre de l'ordre dans la pagaille que provoquait la Shinra avant de tenter de la renverser pour protéger la planète, _Gaïa, _d'une fin douloureuse qui avait débuté à l'apparition catastrophique de Jénova, l'espèce d'extraterrestre qui voulait tout détruire sur son passage. Passons tout cela et résumons les évènements des derniers jours : la Shinra a fait exploser un canon mako, ce qui est très lourd en conséquence. Le tout a occupé durant plusieurs jours Barett Wallace, le meneur d'Avalanche. Cloud devait rester pour protéger la ville d'une quelconque attaque terroriste et Tifa le suivait, comme toujours. Vincent avait ses affaires du côté de la WRO, puisque Reeve avait tendance à abuser de la bonne volonté de son ami, il lui faisait faire la sale besogne… Comme tuer quelques indésirables… Ouaip.

Mais ce jour était spécial. Une importante mobilisation avait lieu en ce moment même, car Avalanche et WRO avait décidé de mettre un terme à la tyrannie qu'imposait la Shinra sur les villes d'Edge et de Midgard.

-Au fait Vincent, t'es d'où toi?

-Je suis né à Kalm.

-Oh…

Tous savaient que la ville avait été rayée de la carte après l'attaque des Deepgrounds, l'année précédente. Cloud s'en voulait d'avoir posé la question à présent.

-Ne te ronge pas les sangs, ça n'a jamais été vraiment on foyer là-bas.

-Quelle peur j'ai eue bon sang! Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi?

-Je n'y ai vécu que quelques années avant que mes… parents ne s'installent à Nibelheim.

-Je vois.

Tifa donna une petite tape sur la tête du blond, pour lui indiquer qu'il lui fallait se taire maintenant. Comme la plupart des gens dans son entourage, Vincent était orphelin depuis longtemps, mais à voir son expression, c'est comme si le deuil n'avait jamais été enterré dans son cœur. Et il faut spécifier que malgré son apparence, il avait plus de soixante ans! Il était resté jeune physiquement pour de bien sombres raisons…

C'était un peu le cas de Cloud aussi, mais lui, il était réellement jeune…

-Bah! Il faut se préparer! On attaque les quartiers de la Shinra ce soir! On va finalement les bousiller ces fils de…

-…

Vincent se retira et Tifa toisa Cloud une dernière fois avant de déplacer une caisse à l'intérieur d'un des véhicules blindés fournit par Reeve.

-Ce que tu peux être idiot!

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi?

-Tu ne te souviens pas? Vincent à déjà travaillé pour la Shinra en tant que Turks!

-Et alors?

-Son père était un de scientifiques là-bas avant qu'il ne meurt!

-Oh merde. Je n'ai pas vraiment dit tout ça devant lui hein?

-Idiot… Aide-moi plutôt que de retourner le couteau dans la plaie! Et je veux que tu lui présente des excuses plus tard!

-Très bien, très bien!

Et le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement… Jusqu'à ce que Cid Highwind ne fasse son entrée fracassante.

-Hé la compagnie! J'ai enfin fini de retaper Shera, elle fonctionne comme à son premier jour!

-Hé Cid! Vraiment? Alors le Hauvent est fonctionnel pour l'opération?

-Et comment qu'il l'est! Il ne manque que ses passagers pour allez botter le derrière de cette Shinra de m-…

Tifa lui intima de son regard de se taire pour ne pas terminer sa phrase.

-Ce que tu peux être froide pour une femme… Bah! Ah! Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu notre chaperon rouge?

-Qui ça?

-Ben, Vincent quoi… la cape tu sais… jeu de mot…

-On avait comprit Cid, mais je ne te conseille pas de le nommer ainsi devant lui, il pourrait fort bien te foutre une ou deux balles dans la tête.

-Il ne ferait pas ça!

-Tu crois?

-…

(Moment incertain où on n'est plus sûr si Vincent est inoffensif…)

-Mais non idiot! Juste une balle, pas deux… Il a d'autre chat à fouetter!

-Tu ne me rassures pas plus que tout à l'heure, mais merci du conseil! Alors, tu l'as vu notre vampire ou non?

-Tu ne comprendras jamais n'est-ce pas?

-Nope.

-Seigneur… Il est sûrement parti faire un tour du côté de la ville… Ou bien à la Forbiden City. Mais je te déconseille d'aller le voir, il est de mauvais poil à cause de Cloud.

-Hé!

-Vincent? De mauvais poil? Il l'a toujours été non?

-Soit gentil Cid! Cloud à dit des conneries à propos de la Shinra et ça l'a sûrement blessé!  
-Ah… à cause des expériences ou..?

-Son père voyons! On sait tous qu'il était très proche de lui avant sa mort…

-Ce n'est pas si grave, il est habitué ce petit martyre, tu verras, il sera remit sur pied en moins de deux!

-Ce n'est pas pour son état physique que je crains…

-Il est fait fort, ne crains rien.

-Tu sais bien qu'il est radicalement différent depuis son combat contre les Deepgrounds… comme s'il avait laissé un part de lui-même là-bas…

-Mais grâce à lui, le monde est sauf!

-Je crois que je vais cesser d'argumenter avec toi, c'est peine perdue. Sois prudent et assure-toi de ne pas le brusquer!

-À tout à l'heure Tifa!

-À plus.

«Au fait… pourquoi voulait-il lui parler?»

-Je te trouve enfin Vince!

-Cid?

-Qui d'autre que le grand guerrier des airs, chevalier implacable du ciel?

-Et merde… c'est reparti.

-Allons, ne fait pas semblant de ne pas m'admirer! Ne soit pas timide!

-Je crois que tu es trop narcissique en fait.

-Alors passons aux choses sérieuses!

Conformément aux prédictions de Tifa, il avait trouvé Vincent à la Forbiden City. Il aimait cet endroit paisible, là où il n'avait pas à entendre toutes les idioties proférées par Cid… Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

-Que me veux-tu?

-Je reviens du QG de Reeve, il a un boulot pour toi.

-Encore?

-En fait, c'est plus une mise en garde qu'un travail.

-Une mise en garde? De quoi s'agit-il?

-Il m'a remit ceci pour toi, stipulant clairement que ce n'était pas de mes affaires.

Il tendit à Vincent un bout de papier plié en deux. Un numéro y était inscrit.

-Sur ce, je te laisse à tes affaires! Ne tarde pas, nous partirons au crépuscule!

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il attendit que son ami quitte les lieux avant de composer le numéro sur son portable. Il attendit deux tonalités avant de se faire entendre.

-Vincent?

-Reeve?

-Dieu merci! Cid a pu te remettre le numéro sans le perdre! Tu sais comme il peut être maladroit…

-Ne tournes pas autour du pot. Pourquoi ce numéro et pas celui que tu m'as déjà donné?

-Celui-ci est établi sur une ligne d'urgence sécurisée que je t'ai entièrement dédiée.

-C'en est presque touchant. Explique-toi.

-Je voulais te prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le faire.

-Me prévenir de quoi?

-Au QG, nous avons détecté à l'aide de notre ribambelle d'installation que je ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert, que l'endroit où vous vous rendez ce soir est empreint d'un phénomène assez rare à observer selon mes experts.

-Mais encore?

-Il s'agirait d'un phénomène appelé _Déchirure Terrestre_. C'est les mots employés pour décrire une sorte de vague énergétique venant «du ciel» et qui frappe la terre.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il?

-Il s'agit d'une connexion brève, mais profonde entre la Lifestream et notre bon ciel bleu qui ne se produit que très rarement.

La Lifestream était la rivière qui portait la vie originelle de la terre, la représentation matérielle de Gaia en d'autre terme. Tout ce qui naît viendrait d'elle et tout ce qui meurt y retourne pour entamer un nouveau cycle de renaissance.

-Et alors?

-Votre destination est directement plongée dans cette «connexion», et cette même liaison créer un puissant flux d'énergie physique et spirituelle.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me poserait des problèmes.

-Je crois que ton ami le démon te le fera bien comprendre sur les lieux.

Vincent se crispa, le message avait douloureusement passé de travers.

-Ce flux sera trop fort pour toi, tu ne tiendras pas le coup plus de dix minutes et ça, ça sera grâce à la Protomatéria!

La dite matéria était celle qui contrôlait le démon en lui, à même plongée dans son cœur.

-Le flux spirituel réveillera Chaos tandis que le physique t'affaiblira. Tu es extrasensible à ton environnement et je crains pour ta vie si tu y vas. Une telle décharge te paralysera et tu seras à la merci de ce monstre. Est-ce cela que tu souhaites?

-Non.

-Alors n'y va pas, d'accord?

-Tu prépares cette mission depuis des mois Reeve et tu comptais sur moi pour la mener à bien. Je ne peux pas abandonner les autres à quelques heures du commencement bon sang! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, la force militaire que je représente est trop importante pour être mise de côté!

-Je sais Vincent, mais si tu te transformes, ne crois-tu pas que c'est ce qui ruinera la mission le plus? Je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrive malheur et imagine si tu perds tout contrôle et que tu fais du mal à Cloud ou à Tifa! Il est mieux pour toi de rester!

-Me crois-tu incapable?

-Non, pas du tout, mais je sais que tu as une peur bleue de Chaos et je ne veux pas t'imposer ce genre de chose à nouveau… comme la dernière fois.

Vincent se rappelait clairement le jour où Reeve lui avait demandé de se débarrasser des Deepgrounds. Il n'avait pas eu assez de doigts pour compter le nombre de fois où il s'était transformé en cette horrible bête de l'enfer. Chaos était un «esprit», une entité qu'on lui avait jadis inoculée pour lui sauver la vie. Il était prit avec lui depuis, un vrai cauchemar. D'autant plus qu'ils se haïssaient mutuellement et férocement.

-Je vais y aller Reeve.

-Soit. Je sais que quand tu prends une décision, le ciel pourrait tomber sur la terre que tu ne changeras pas d'idée… Du moins, je veux que tu attendes un peu avant de passer à l'action. Selon nos données, le flux disparaîtra quand la lune atteindra son apogée dans le ciel. Reste loin d'ici là et tout se passera bien.

-C'est un bon compromit.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir pas mal de choses à préparer.

-Je suis déjà équipé, je vais aller donner un coup de mains aux autres.

-_Cerberus _ne te cause pas de problème?

-Non, il ne s'enraye pas et il est facile à recharger.

-Tu as des balles?

-Tout un arsenal.

-J'ai jamais comprit comment tu faisais pour trimbaler un fusil aussi lourd et encombrant que Cerberus…

-Disons que j'ai la force physique nécessaire pour le manipuler avec aisance.

-T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir te mettre à l'épée?

-Tu me vois me promener avec un katana dans le dos?

-Pas du tout, mais c'est la classe! Il n'y a rien de meilleur que l'escrime!  
-Tu ne sais même pas couper un papier sans te blesser… Oublie ça l'ami.

-Dommage. À plus! N'oublie pas, pas avant que la lune soit haute!

-Je sais.

-Au revoir Vince, soit prudent.

Il raccrocha.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à m'appeler «Vince» aujourd'hui? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué : VIN-CENT!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**La mission céleste**_

**Partie 2**

Il rageait de ne pouvoir porter secours à ses amis mal en point. Finalement, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu et la Shinra avait déployée secrètement des unités composées de monstres de laboratoires, inachevés et instables. Qui donnaient du fil à retorde à Cloud et aux autres, sauf Vincent, puisqu'il était contrait à rester en dehors des limites du champ de bataille, sujet au flux énergétique qui pourrait le condamner. Il tournait en rond dans le Hauvent de Cid, posé à quelques centaines de mètres du combat qui faisait rage. Il se sentait inutile, car sa seule vocation avait toujours été celle de combattre. De toute sa longue existence, ses mains n'avaient jamais apprit à faire autre chose que de tuer. On ne lui avait pas donné de chance après tout, aucune qui lui aurait permit de se repentir. Il n'avait plus que son arme et ses cartouches pour définir son identité, son appartenance.

-Et puis merde!

Il donna un violent coup de pied sur une colonne métallique, bouillant de rage. À l'aide de son communicateur, dont tous les membres d'Avalanche et de la WRO, il entendait Cloud appeler des renforts, signe qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Vincent jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitré, la lune n'était qu'à peine un petit point à l'horizon, il lui fallait attendre au moins une heure encore avant de pouvoir passer à l'action.

Il jouait nerveusement avec la gâchette de Cerberus, comme déterminé à la presser sans gêne au moment opportun. Il entendit soudainement la voix de Tifa.

-Venez, ça ne va vraiment pas bien de mon côté! J'ai besoin de renforts!

Cloud renchérit :

-Désolé, j'en ai une vingtaine qui me colle aux fesses, demande à Barett!

-J'peux pas les amis, je suis pris avec le double de toi Cloud!

-Mais merde, faites quelque chose!

Vincent sentait la pression monter d'un cran quant à sa patience. Il devait attendre, mais les vies de ses amis étaient en danger potentiellement mortel. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre les cris de détresse, mais il savait que s'il bougeait avant l'heure, ce serait lui la menace. Et il pouvait bien faire échouer la mission, ce qui était impardonnable à ses yeux. Il fut prit d'une fureur impuissante qui se transforma en impulsion. Sa colère se déversa par un violent coup de griffes sur la structure de métal. Quand il réalisa son geste, il regarda tristement son bras coupable, se remémorant combien de vie il avait arraché.

-_Déchirure Terrestre_ ou pas, un monstre reste un monstre! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire?

Il quitta le vaisseau au pas de course, s'assurant que le chargeur de son fusil était plein. Il pressa le bouton qui permit aux autres d'entendre sa voix :

-J'arrive. Je commence par le coin de Barett, puis celui de Cloud et je finirais par toi Tifa. Tiens-bon jusque-là!

-Vincent! Reste à l'intérieur du Hauvent! Reeve t'a pourtant averti que…

-Et alors? C'est ça ou vous laisser mourir bêtement.

Il coupa la communication pour ne pas se faire gronder d'avantage. Quand il eu franchit la petite colline qui le séparait des lieux du combat, il fut choqué d'apercevoir une vraie boucherie plutôt qu'une simple lutte.

-Bon sang de m… À peine dépassé en nombre hein? Ils sont des centaines!

Plus au nord il aperçut Barett, effectivement aux prises avec tout un lot de monstres. Vincent passa à l'action, il n'avait pas besoin d'être à proximité pour descendre ses ennemis. À ses pieds, il remarqua quelques boîtes métalliques, l'équipement de Cid sans doute. Il s'intéressa particulièrement à l'une d'elle, étroite et longue. Il avait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin, un fusil pour les longues distances. Quand il le mit en place, il visa le premier monstre, celui qui s'apprêtait à transpercer Barett avec ses griffes. Le colosse fut bien étonné de voir la bête s'écrouler à ses pieds sans le moindre avertissement. En voyant le trou au milieu de son crâne, il remercia le ciel et Vincent silencieusement.

Depuis toujours, il avait été adroit avec les armes à feu en tout genre, même les lance-roquettes ne lui posait pas de problèmes. Et rien n'échappait à sa vue parfaite, plus aiguisée que celle d'un fauve. Il s'en souvenait clairement de son entraînement de Turks… Trop même. Parfois, il s'en voulait d'être «ami» avec des gens qui se battaient contre la Shinra, cette compagnie qui l'avait formée jadis. Il croyait les trahir, mais on le rassurait, c'était du passé maintenant. Pas pour lui du moins. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à tourner la page. Surtout à cause d'ELLE.

Ayant liquidé les opposants de Barett, il se concentra sur ceux de Cloud. Cette fois, il allait devoir passer aux poings, Cloud ne cessait pas de bouger et il pourrait le blesser malgré son talent de tireur d'élite. Il n'y avait qu'une centaine de mètres qui le séparaient du blondin et il les franchit en très peu de temps. Une fois ayant défoncé la cage thoracique de quelques abominations à l'aide de puissant coup de poings, il se retrouva dos à dos avec son ami.

-Je croyais que Reeve t'avait dit de ne pas bouger!

-Suis-je mort ou même à l'agonie en ce moment? Je crois qu'il a eu tort de me mettre à l'écart.

-Bah! À sept heures!

Cloud se pencha pendant que Vincent tirait une balle là où sa tête se tenait il y a une fraction de seconde, elle alla plutôt transpercer celle d'une de ces choses.

-C'est quoi c'est trucs au fait?

-On n'en sait rien, ils sont simplement sorti du bâtiment comme des enragés!

-On les aurait libérés…

-Pas le temps d'étaler des hypothèses, tire à la place!

-Si c'est ce que tu veux! Mais j'ai une meilleure idée, trouve-toi quelque chose pour te protéger!

-Pour quoi faire?

-Ne pose pas de questions!

Cloud s'éloigna quelque peu, fauchant les monstres au passage. Il planta son imposante épée dans le sol et attendit.

-C'est ça ta protection?

-Le métal est fait à partir de mako, j'espère bien quelle est résistante!

-Comme tu veux…

Vincent saisit un petit objet rectangulaire qui était attaché à sa ceinture.

-Tu veux nous faire sauter?

-Eux oui, pas nous.

-Et tu fais comment pour survivre?

-Ne pose pas de question…

Il activa le mécanisme. 90 secondes.

-Je te conseille de reculer encore un peu Cloud, il y a de la mako dans cette bombe également!

-Et merde!

Vincent lança l'objet de toutes ses forces vers l'attroupement de bestioles qui ne cessait de croître. Il en tira quelques uns avant de battre en retraite avec Cloud, ça n'allait pas être beau à voir!

70 secondes.

Cloud avait trouvé un rocher assez haut et large pour les abriter tous les deux. Vincent continuait son décompte, mais il fut interrompu par un bruit tout à fait hors contexte.

-Cloud, pourquoi tu chantes?

-Quoi? Je ne chante pas! J'ai l'air du type qui va chanter dans ce genre de situation?

-Mais… tu n'entends pas?

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

-Non, c'est trop aigue… ça ne peut pas être toi…

-Merci du compliment, tu as crus que j'étais une fille!

-C'est pas ça…

Il cherchait la provenance du son et quand il regarda le sol, il vit qu'à la limite de la largeur du rocher s'étendait une lueur bleuté. Quand il se déroba à la protection du monument naturel, le spectacle le laissa pantois.

-Vincent! Revient, ça va sauter d'un moment à l'autre!

50 secondes.

Il y avait cette fille, cette femme plutôt, des mots étranges s'échappant de ses lèvres, maintenu dans un rythme musical, enchanteur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il savait que les mots prenaient un sens réellement profond pour elle. Des formes étranges brillaient autour d'elle, écrites par la lumière bleue qu'il avait vue. C'était des symboles anciens, très anciens et très puissants, empreints d'une magie plus pure que celle qu'on pouvait tirer de la mako. C'était donc _ça_ le phénomène qu'avait décrit Reeve, car il en émanait une incroyable force spirituelle. La femme se tenait au centre des lieux, entourée par les monstres, mais elle ne semblait pas craintive. Elle était tout de bleu et de blanc, sauf ses yeux et cheveux, les premiers étant violet et les seconds étant noirs. Elle tenait dans sa main une longue tige qui s'avérait à être une lance et elle défiait du regard les bêtes. La bombe était à ses pieds, elle ne l'avait pas vu apparemment. D'un seul coup, elle embrocha trois bêtes, puis encore et encore, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se fatiguer. Dans cette grâce féminine on distingua la forte habitude du combat, ses gestes semblaient calculés, précis, mais indéchiffrables.

20 secondes.

Elle allait mourir sur le coup si personne n'intervenait, c'est ce que pensait Vincent du moins. Il fut soudainement prit de vertige et il perdait son souffle. C'était ELLE le flux d'énergie, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et plus près elle était, moins ça allait pour Valentine. Il sentait le monstre en lui s'agiter, mais il le réprima par sa seule colère, il ne le tolérait d'aucune façon.

-Revient bon sang! Tu veux te faire sauter le derrière ou quoi?

-Reste-là.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un mourir bêtement après tout, surtout pas un «allié». Il commit donc le suicide d'aller la secourir à temps.

10 secondes.

-Cours! Il y a une bombe!

Elle stoppa net en l'entendant et en le voyant arriver, mais elle fronça les sourcils par la même occasion, puis elle écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité, comme si quelque chose l'avait profondément troublé. Elle recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Vincent voyait qu'elle tremblait légèrement avant de fermer les yeux. Elle expira longuement avant de retrouver un semblant de calme, mais son regard trahissait une certaine confusion…

-_Hvem er du_?

-Quoi?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne parlait pas leur langue et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se faire comprendre. Il se résolu à mimer une explosion avec ses mains avant du pointer du doigt la bombe à ses pieds. Elle sembla comprendre, car elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Ses yeux exprimait toutefois une certaine méfiance, elle n'était pas encore remit de son choc. Dans sa main, sa lance disparue dans un éclair bleu, ce qui fit LÉGÈREMENT sursauté Vinent. Malgré ses avertissement, elle ne bougea pas pour éviter l'explosion, il n'avait plus le choix que de passer à la méthode traditionnelle de sauvetage d'une demoiselle.

-Pardon, mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir!

-_Men hva gjør du?_

Il l'a prit par la taille et se pressa de déguerpir.

2 secondes.

-_Person du er?_

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis et la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est sortir de ce pétrin!

-Haha!

-Te moques-tu de moi?

Elle haussa les épaules à nouveau. Puis, sans aucune explication, elle tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais elle ne réussit point, Vincent avait une incroyable force physique à vrai dire.

0 secondes.

Il y eu une forte détonation, suivit d'une lumière aveuglante. La première onde de choc jeta Vincent au sol, ils n'étaient pas assez loin pour échapper à la bombe… La deuxième onde de choc le frappa avec une telle dureté que dans sa tentative pour reprendre pied, il tomba et se cogna la tête sur un petit rocher. Ses idées n'étaient plus tout à fait claires et il voyait trouble. La seule chose qu'il pu voir avant de fermer les yeux était la fille, bien droite sur ses pieds, récitant une sorte de sort dans sa langue étrange, les mains jointes, entourée de lumière bleue… Les protégeant tous les deux.

-Debout Vincent! Allez, tu ne vas pas rester inconscient pour si peu quand même!

Tifa lui tapota la main, inquiète. Il ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Il faut dire qu'il s'était assommé assez brutalement, il saignait là où sa tête avait percuté la roche. La femme inconnue aussi était amochée, ses avant bras étaient striés de coupures et elle saignait beaucoup. Cloud avait proposé de l'aider, mais elle s'était mise à l'écart, parlant dans son langage incompréhensible… On l'avait même vue dire des mots étranges et que pour effet, ses blessures se cicatrisaient. On aurait dit qu'elle était fatiguée, car elle abandonna et elle avait pansé le reste des plaies à l'aide de bandages.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un à une idée pour le réveiller?

-Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, il peut se reposer comme ça!

-Cloud! Ne dit pas de conneries! C'est très dangereux un coma!

-Je suis sûr qu'il dort paisiblement plutôt…

Cid écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux dire que… ce truc machin-chose… peut dormir?

Et il s'esclaffa de rire, et Cloud ne put chasser un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle les gars, il est blessé!

-Il s'en remettra,

-_La meg korrigere problemet._

Elle s'était approchée furtivement, personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Cloud demeura perplexe, incertain de connaître les motivations de la femme.

-Tu ne comprends absolument pas notre langue n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que si.

-?

-C'était simplement amusant de voir vos visages complètement désemparé!

-Ce n'est pas une raison bon sang!

-Bah. Laissez-moi faire, je peux le guérir.

-Pourquoi te ferions-nous confiance?

-Vous n'avez rien à perdre.

-Mouais… Essaie si tu te sens capable!

-Avec joie.

Elle s'accroupit près de Vincent, le regard las. Doucement, elle avait passé ses doigts sur le visage de l'homme, le cœur troublé. Cloud l'a devina craintive et triste à la fois, ce qui était fort étrange.

-Les humains sont vraiment fragiles… De vraies porcelaines. Et lui en particulier… Surtout lui.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Oh, rien de spécial.

Elle lui tapota la joue, mais il ne réagit pas.

-Hum… Méchante chute… Naturellement, son corps guérirait en deux ou trois jours, mais je sens qu'il est un peu différent… Quelques heures devraient suffirent pour qu'il reprenne conscience, mais je peux le réveiller sur le champ et sans danger à vous de décider…

-Sans danger? Pourquoi il y en aurait?

-Certaine magie ne sont pas entièrement contrôlée, mais je suis bien entraînée et je peux facilement le soigner. Si j'avais été une débutante, je n'aurais jamais proposé mon aide!

-De la… magie hein?

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'étonne? C'est parfaitement naturel pour les miens de la maîtriser!

-Les tiens?

-Oui.

Une lumière bleue engloba sa main, elle la posa sur la tête de Vincent.

-Il me résiste ce petit chenapan. Son corps du moins… quelle énergie! Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît la source de ce rejet catégorique?

Tous se consultèrent du regard, Cloud flairait un danger potentiel.

-Il n'est pas comme nous, comme tu as pu constater.

-C'est quoi… cette chose?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la lumière bleue faiblit, puis tourna à un rouge vif. Elle se déroba automatiquement, perdant son équilibre par la même occasion. «L'apparition» rouge lui avait brûlé la main.

-Une entité! Je n'y crois pas! Voilà mille ans que je m'avais pas vu ce fichu Chaos à la noix! Il peut bien me blesser ce rat!

Cloud posa ses mains sur les épaules de la fille, incertain.

-Tu connais ce… cette «entité»?

-Tout le monde le connaît bon sang! Le fameux «tueur-né» de l'Helheim!

-L'Hel quoi?

-L'Helheim! Et je vous conseille de reculer, je crois bien qu'il va se réveiller et ce ne sera pas pour dire bonjour!

Elle se plaça en position de défense, prête à affronter le démon, mais tout était calme, Vincent n'avait pas bougé d'un poil…

-Il ne semble pas instable pourtant!

Tifa saisi le bras de Cloud et l'entraîna plus loin, elle avait l'intuition que l'étrangère avait raison et elle ne voulait pas que son ami soi blessé à cause de son manque de jugement.

-Cloud, écoutons-là, elle semble certaine de ce qu'elle dit.

-Non mais! Tu l'as entendue parler? C'est quoi l'Helheim au juste?

-Espèce d'inculte… C'est le monde des morts! C'est l'enfer!

-… Chaos viendrait de l'enfer? Ça me semble logique!

-Idiot! Tu ne sais donc rien?

-Nope.

-L'Helheim est un des neuf royaumes dirigés par les dieux… Et personne ne peut s'en échapper!

-Alors explique-moi comment Chaos peut se retrouver ici dans ce cas?

La fille répliqua plus rapidement que Tifa :

-Chaos a connu la Création, mais jamais la Destruction. Seuls les morts ne reviennent pas de l'enfer… Et puis, il a été libéré de ses chaînes il y a si longtemps…

-Par qui?

-Un dieu. Un sale dieu qui va me devoir des explications à propos du dressage incomplet de ce fichu clébard! Montre-toi Cerberus que je te passe un collier au cou!

-Cerberus?

-… Ne pose pas trop de question, humain.

-Mais qui es-tu donc? Tu viens de l'Helheim toi aussi?

-Non. Je suis une fille d'Asgard.

-Le royaume… des dieux?

-Quoi d'autre? Tifa, c'est ça? Explique donc à tes amis ce qu'est l'Asgard afin que personne ne perde le fil!

Elle se retourna vers eux, ce fut sa plus grande erreur. IL en profita. Il y eu l'apparition d'une très grande énergie spirituelle, suivie de sa libération qui s'étendit comme une vague sombre annonciatrice de mort.

-Derrière toi!

Mais il était trop tard pour la sortir du pétrin. Cloud et ses compagnons furent étrangement repoussés de quelques mètres, comme chassé par un vent empreint d'une magie écarlate. Elle fut saisie par l'arrière, puis jetée au sol violement.

-C'est comme ça qu'on traite son maître Cerberus?

Il était là, dans toute sa grandeur maléfique, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

-La vache… ce que tu es moche… Tu étais plus mignon dans l'Helheim, sous ta VÉRITABLE apparence! Maintenant, soit gentil et fiche-moi la paix, c'est un ordre!

-_Tu n'es pas… mon maître._

Il avait une voix plutôt grave, saccadée à quelques reprises, preuve qu'il était soumis à plusieurs restrictions dans le corps humain de son hôte.

-Tu veux peut-être redire ça devant tu sais qui? Il te fera la peau pour m'avoir malmenée de la sorte!

-_Je n'ai plus d'obligation envers cet imbécile qui se croit tout-puissant…_

-Désolé de te ramener à la réalité monsieur tout feu tout flamme, mais tu lui appartiens corps et âme!

-_Il suffit!_

Rageusement, il enfourcha la fille et empoigna sa gorge de ses griffes assassines. Il l'a souleva légèrement, lui laissant tout de même la capacité à respirer convenablement.

-S'il serait là…

_- Tu sembles croire qu'il viendra toujours me punir… mais en fait, il n'en a rien à foutre de moi. Il ne te protégera pas éternellement non plus et comme tu peux voir, il n'est pas là. Tu es donc à ma merci et contente-toi chanceuse d'être encore en vie sale petite gamine…_

-Je suis plus vieille que toi!

_-Mais tu n'as pas la moindre once de maturité!_

-Ferme-là!

_-Ne me fait pas répéter, il ne pourra pas toujours te protéger, il a d'autre chat à fouetter!_

Elle se troubla, consciente qu'il avait raison.

_-Tu es veinarde… Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de tes talents. _

-Tu n'auras rien de moi!

_-Aller, ce n'est pas grand-chose! Fait-le pour moi, en souvenir du bon vieux temps!_

-Non!

_-Je te récompenserais amplement. _

-C'est ça! Tu as toujours été un bon menteur du plus loin que je me souviens!

_-Je ne mentirais plus, c'est promit. Écoute-moi au moins et tu prendras une décision après._

-Soit, tu me fais seulement perdre du temps!

_-Sépare-moi de ce fichu corps humain. _

-Cause toujours.

_-Si tu le fais, je te serais docile. J'épargnerais ta vie également, ainsi que celle de ton compagnon._

-Mon compagnon? Me crois-tu stupide? De plus, te dépouiller de réceptacle te donnerais une partie de tes véritables pouvoirs, ce qui serai inacceptable! Tu peux faire ça plus simplement, retourne dans ta cage et n'en sort jamais!

Elle lui donna un bon coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe, ce qui lui fit atrocement mal, assez pour le faire lâcher sa prise. Elle le renversa sur la droite et prit l'avantage. Quand il fut plaqué au sol, elle le maîtrisa en faisant apparaître deux poignards dans ses mains pour les planter dans les membranes de ses ailes rouges. Il se crispa de douleur et tenta (sans doute) de l'égorgée vive. Un troisième poignard le fit taire, menaçant sa gorge par quelques millimètres qui pourrait s'avérer fatals s'il résistait.

_-Je reconnais bien là la fameuse «déesse» élue._

-Je n'ai rien de divin, alors tait-toi.

_-Ma foi, aurais-tu finalement aiguisé tes crocs enfantins pour en faire des dards imparables? Aurais-tu finalement découvert la haine?_

-Tait-toi!

_-Non… tu es toujours la même, fragile, faible… Impuissante. Ah oui! J'oubliais! INDÉSIRABLE!_

-TAIT-TOI SALE FILS DE..!

Elle allait planter la lame dans le cœur de son opposant, mais…

_-Tu oserais faire ça? Surtout à ce corps? Je ne crois pas… tu croirais le trahir, non? Comme c'est touchant… il suffit de trouver le bon hôte pour te désarmer! Tu as bien vu n'est ce pas? Ce visage… C'a ne te rappelle rien?_

-Cerberus… va pourrir en enfer!

-_À la prochaine dans ce cas!_

Et le démon sourit, étalant une parfaite cruauté.

_-Pauvre, pauvre petit ange sans défense… ça t'apprendra à tenter les ténèbres!_

Elle n'hésita pas à lui assener un coup à la tête.

_-Ca va, ca va, j'ai compris! Encore trop sauvage! Laissons le temps faire effet… et te ramener à cette même folie à laquelle tu t'es enfuie il y a si longtemps!_

Son corps se crispa avant de se détendre. L'apparence de Chaos changea et redevint celle de l'humain. Mais il était parfaitement conscient cette fois. Il paru surprit de retrouver une fille sur ses genoux alors qu'il était étendu au sol. Il se redressa et voulu se dégager, mais les yeux de la fille lui intimait de na pas bouger. Tant de tristesse y régnait, tant de douleur…

-Qui es-tu?

Cette simple phrase sembla l'anéantir d'un coup. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses mains couvrant son visage, mais inefficace à cacher ses larmes abondantes.

-Ne dit pas ça!

Vincent était encore plus mélanger de l'entendre parler normalement. Incapable de gérer la situation, Vincent ne put faire autrement que de l'écarter et s'éloigner légèrement.

-Je… je vais aller chercher de l'aide.

-Si tu pars... je…

-Je reviens, je vais juste ramener de l'aide, d'accord? Essaie de te calmer.

À genoux, elle s'inclina en position de prières alors que Valentine s'éloignait. Il vit ses amis lui faire de grands gestes à l'aide de leurs bras, lui indiquant de se grouiller à les rejoindre. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour la regarder et il l'entendit prononcer des mots qu'il connaissait douloureusement aux travers de ses sanglots :

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi une telle chose? Pardonnez-moi…. Pardon, pardon! Je ne voulais pas! Pardonne-moi! C'est ma faute… Je suis l'unique responsable!

_«Pardonne-moi part pitié!»_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**L'ange sans ailes**_

Elle s'était finalement ressaisie par ses propres moyens, quoiqu'elle ait refusé de parler par la suite. La lune était à son zénith scintillant quand ils rentrèrent tous sains et saufs au QG de la WRO. Reeve fut bien étonné de voir une parfaite étrangère parmi les rangs de ses alliés. On lui expliqua qu'elle avait sauvé la peau de Vincent et celle de Tifa, car après l'explosion, elle avait porté secours à la jeune femme en détresse à la hâte avant de revenir voir l'état du rescapé. Présentement, ils étaient dans le hangar, Cid voyait à ce que tout était en place dans la machinerie de son Hauvent adoré. La fille était assise sur une caisse, elle-même empilée sur deux autres, ce qui lui donnait une bonne hauteur d'observation. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'a dérange dans sa réflexion et elle arborait un air sévère, mais qui semblait toujours aussi mélancolique aux yeux de Valentine.

-Alors vous me dites qu'elle a simplement débarqué dans la place pour vous sauver?

-Je te dis que c'est ça.

-Et que c'était _elle_ qui avait crée le flux énergétique?

-Si tu aurais vu de tes propres yeux, tu me croirais sans hésitation Reeve.

-C'est un peu dur à avaler Vincent… Ce n'est pas cohérent. Et en plus, tu m'as désobéit en y allant trop tôt! Bon sang que tu es une tête enflée! Et tu t'es transformé en plus!

-Mais personne n'est blessé, c'est déjà ça.

Tifa prit la parole :

-Peut-être, mais c'est tout de même grave Vincent! Chaos s'en ai prit à la fille tu sauras!

-! Et vous ne m'avez rien dit!

-Tu étais encore un peu sonné je te signale.

Il porta son regard vers l'inconnue, qui frissonna quand elle le vu l'observer. Elle lui tourna le dos peu après, rongée par quelconque inquiétude.

-Elle doit m'haïr maintenant… J'aimerais bien m'excuser, mais elle ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que je dis…

-Elle parle notre langue, nous l'avons entendue, elle se moquait de toi.

-… Quelle délicatesse.

-Mais peut-on me dire qui elle est?

-Du calme Reeve. Nous le saurons bientôt.

-Quoi? Tu vas aller lui demander tout simplement?

-C'est la meilleure solution tu ne crois pas?

-Laisse-là au moins se remettre de ses émotions! Chaos l'a attaqué je te signale!

C'était les mots de trop. Vincent ne se pardonnait jamais la moindre erreur et celle-ci le tourmentait particulièrement. Tifa donna une tape à Reeve et il comprit son erreur.

-Ce… n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Vincent… Je suis un peu à cran à cause de la situation, pardonne-moi.

Le concerné baissa légèrement la tête, affligé par ses actes.

-Non, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

-Ne dit pas ça, l'essentiel est que tout le monde va bien.

-Tu diras ça à elle, pas à moi.

Vincent se remémora l'époque où il avait fait connaissance de la bande… Ce ne fut pas facile de sortir ses chimères de son cœur afin de se confier à eux, mais il avait trouvé le courage de le faire quand il avait comprit qu'ils seraient toujours là pour le soutenir. Nombreuses sont les personnes qui l'avait repoussé en apprenant qu'il possédait un monstre en lui et il ne voulait pas que la fille fasse pareil. Il ne voulait plus être haï pour une erreur qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qu'il devait inlassablement porter comme fardeau.

-Je vais lui parler et tenter de la calmer. Elle ne me semble pas hostile au fond.

-Fait comme tu veux, mais soit délicat.

-Ais-je déjà été rude envers une femme?

Reeve se passa la main dans le cou, hésitant sur sa réponse.

-Ben… c'est difficile à dire puisque tu n'en fréquentes aucunes…

-Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire…

Tifa répliqua :

-Il est doux comme un ange, un vrai gentleman!

-Merci Tifa, tu m'as sauvé d'une longue explication.

-Pas de quoi!

Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la pile de caisses.

-Bon…

En moins de deux, il fut au sommet, remercions ses aptitudes physiques hors normes! (Et ses griffes aussi…) Quand elle le vu tout près, elle eu un mouvement de recul, si bien qu'elle perdit son équilibre et s'apprêta à chuter. Vincent attrapa sa main juste à temps et la ramena en sécurité.

-Tout doux, tu ne veux pas te faire mal n'est-ce pas?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle le fixa longuement, détaillant chacun de ses traits. Elle fronça les sourcils pour une raison inconnue, puis détourna son visage du sien, ramenant ses jambes pliées contre sa poitrine, passant ses bras autour.

-Je sais que tu comprends ce que je dis, alors pourquoi tu me fais la gueule? Si c'est à cause de Chaos, je suis désolé. Je tâcherais de ne plus le laisser faire.

-Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter, il est trop puissant.

-Ce n'est pas rassurant, mais tu parles, c'est un bon début.

-Cerberus est un démon de l'enfer, seul son maître sait le contrôler.

-Son maître? Cerberus?

-Tu n'es pas ce maître. Alors il fera tout pour te détruire. Tu as sûrement fait des crises avant aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien entendu.

-Combien environ?

-Je l'ai depuis plus de trente ans, mais je dirais une quarantaine de fois.

-Trente ans?

-Oui.

Elle essuya ses yeux avec ses paumes.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir cet âge.

-En fait, j'ai plus de soixante ans, mais c'est une longue histoire dans laquelle je n'ai pas envie de replonger.

-Je vois.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Vincent.

-Ok.

-Toi?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-J'insiste…

-…

Elle était hésitante, mais elle ne semblait pas être méfiante, ce qui était une bonne chose, elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment.

-On m'a donné le nom de Kara.

-Hé bien, enchanté.

Il lui tendit sa main… Celle qui avait des griffes.

-Ah… Ne fait pas attention à ça.

Et il l'a retira, profondément confus. Il était très maladroit sur le côté social, n'oublions pas.

-Et si nous descendions?

-Pourquoi faire?

-Il faut bien te présenter aux autres.

-Soit.

Elle se leva, mais la pile de boîtes remua soudainement.

-CHAUT DEVANT!

-Cid, fait attention avec ce chariot!

Mais il était trop tard, elle tombait. On s'entend qu'à plus de dix mètres du sol, on peut mourir.

-Cid! Éloigne-toi tout de suite!

-P***** de *****!

(Désolé les enfants, ce ne sont pas des choses à répéter à la maison!)

Vincent sauta directement au sol, tentant de repérer la fille parmi les boîtes qui tombaient. Si par malheur elle se faisait écraser, il s'en coudrait éternellement.

Un des contenants se brisa une fois entré en contact avec le béton, déversant son contenu, qui était en partie du sable, celui qu'on utilisait pour aménager les pistes d'atterrissages. La poussière se répandit dans les alentours et ne permettait pas à Vincent de distinguer l'emplacement de Kara. Frustré, il dû se contenter d'attendre et de s'éloigner pour ne pas être lui-même écrasé. Quand le sable retomba au sol, il l'a vit, le visage à quelques centimètres du sol.

Suspendue entre ciel et terre.

Elle paraissait effrayée, mais soulagée à la fois. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, couvrant ses vêtements de sable. Elle se releva, mais ne vit pas la lourde caisse qui allait l'aplatir comme une mouche d'ici quelques secondes. Vincent voulu la secourir, mais quand l'objet allait la frapper, il explosa en centaines de morceaux, comme s'il avait été heurté de pleine fouet par une immense massue. Elle regarda vers le plafond du hangar et s'interrogea brièvement. Elle épousseta ses vêtements, puis grimaça en apercevant sa manche droite passablement couvertes de déchirures.

-Et puis merde!

Elle l'arracha d'un coup sec et la laissa tomber au sol.

Tout le monde la fixait avec stupeur, ce qui lui donna la déplaisante impression d'être un animal en voie de disparition dont on contemplait l'apparence.

-Vous n'avez jamais vu un bras nu ou quoi? Ah! Je vois… C'est ça qui vous dérange?

Elle exposa son membre, il était couvert de symboles étranges.

-Moi c'est Kara. K-A-R-A! Vous comprenez ou je dois vous le traduire dans ma propre langue?

Vincent et Reeve furent les premiers à retrouver un semblant de lucidité. Les autres suivirent par la suite. Reeve avait l'air troublé et Vincent le remarqua.

-Tifa, tu m'as bien dit tout à l'heure qu'elle s'exprimait bizarrement hein?

-Oui, elle nous appelait «humains» et tout ça… Elle a même dit que ça faisait «mille ans» qu'elle n'avait pas vu Chaos…

-Je vois. Les amis, nous avons affaire à une immortelle.

-Pardon? S'écriaient-ils tout en chœur.

-Je connais ces symboles… Ce sont les Runes.

-Et?

-Kara c'est bien ça?

-Oui.

-Peux-tu me dire ce qu'une personne comme toi peut bien fabriquer dans le coin?

-J'ai une mission à remplir.

Elle fit apparaître dans sa main sa lance vue précédemment par Vincent, mais il remarqua cependant que ce n'était pas la même, la précédente était plus courte et les symboles étaient différents.. Ils ont tous pris ce geste et ces mots comme des menaces, alors ils prirent des positions de défenses, tous sauf Vincent et Reeve bien évidemment.

-Du calme mortels! Je ne suis pas ici pour vous exécuter!

-Alors range ton arme! Tonna Cid.

-Ce n'est pas une arme destinée à tuer, alors calmez-vous.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors?

-C'est _Sjelen, _la lance d'âme.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Elle ne touche que l'âme qu'elle rencontre à sa pointe.

-Et tu veux nous faucher avec ou quoi?

-Pas du tout.

- Cid, calme-toi, je crois avoir deviné la nature de cette femme.

-Tu m'aurais découverte humain? Tu as de l'œil. À l'habitude, vous ne seriez même pas capable de me voir, mais mon _Speil_, mon miroir, peut me faire découvrir à vous.

Elle saisit un objet sous ses vêtements, une sorte de médaillon dont le joyau scintillait d'un éclat bleuté.

-Cette langue… très ancienne n'est-ce pas?

-Je commence à bien aimer les mortels tout d'un coup, on que je l'ai ais détesté un jour, mais bon.

-Si nous combinons les Runes, tes pouvoirs, ton langage et tes accessoires, je peux facilement déterminer ton identité.

-Révèle-là pour voir.

-«Kara»… C'est un choix judicieux de nom. Malgré le double sens…

Vincent réagit finalement :

-De quoi parles-tu pour l'amour du ciel?

-Nous parlons de créatures dont on ne soupçonnerait même pas l'existence. Je suis féru de lecture comme tu peux le savoir et je me souviens très clairement d'un recueil de légendes… Mais tout d'abord, est-ce que tu sais comment on écrit le mot «Kara» en kanji?

-Non, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire vois-tu.

-Le mot «Kara» ne se retrouve que dans deux seuls pictogrammes. Le premier : «celle qui vient du ciel» et le deuxième : «celle qui vient de l'enfer», la traduction est un peu floue pour les contresens malheureusement.

-Celle qui… vient du ciel?

-Soyez honoré d'avoir devant vous une créature céleste répondant au noble nom de…

-Je suis Kara du ciel, Valkyrie d'Odin.

Reeve sourit, il avait vu juste. Il se félicita silencieusement d'avoir un fort intellect.

-Et tristement pour vous, l'heure du jugement arrive à grand pas. J'ai été envoyé sur terre au nom de mon maître afin de rendre le verdict qui déterminera votre sort.

La bande qui avait été sans voix face à la révélation de la nature de Kara passait maintenant à une expression d'incertitude.

-Tu vas nous châtier?

-C'a ne relève pas de mes fonctions. Je suis là pour faire un rapport. J'ai parcouru tout le Mannheim afin de trouver des hommes aux cœurs purs, ceux qui pourraient sauver votre race de l'extermination… Je n'ai rien trouvé. Que des poussières de haines et des résidus de guerre. Êtes-vous fier de combattre? Êtes-vous fier de tuer? Moi, j'ai tué vos ennemis, car ils n'avaient rien d'humain, mais vous, ce ne sont pas vos débuts… Combien d'hommes avez-vous tué dans vos vies? Combien de vies sont tombées sous vos mains?

Le revirement de situation les choquaient, elle ne leur voulait pas de mal, mais elle agissait comme si elle allait les tuer sur le champ.

-Mais vous… malgré la haine et la colère, chacun de vous possèdes un cœur pur.

Elle s'adoucit largement, rassurant les autres.

-Vous êtes le dernier espoir d'Odin. Je suis une messagère et une observatrice. Voici le message que mon dieu veut vous transmettre : « Hommes de Mannheim, royaume mortel, voici mon ultimatum. Cesser les combats, cesser de vous entretuez! Quand la Valkyrie que je vous expédierais vous transmettras ce message, assurez-vous d'écouter ses conseils pour mener à bien votre sauvegarde. Je ne désire pas mettre une fin à la vie des Hommes, alors je vous demande pour une toute dernière fois de cesser d'engendrer le mal. Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger éternellement… Faites ce qui est réellement juste et non ce que vous croyez qui est juste de faire.»

Reeve était sans voix, il sentait une puissance divine émaner de ces mots. Kara était bel et bien la femme-guerrière qui allait décider du sort de l'humanité, ce qui lui conférait une immense pourvoir politique et social. Bien des Valkyries avaient été prêtes à accomplir cette mission, mais ce fut elle l'élue… Et ce n'était pas pour ses qualités de diplomate…

-J'espère que mon maître à été assez clair. Les dieux en ont assez de vous voir mourir inutilement.

-Les dieux sont eux-mêmes des guerriers chevronnés, je me trompe?

Vincent intima Reeve de se la boucler par un de ses regards menaçant.

-Ils se battent pour la paix.

-Nous aussi, et alors? La seule différence est qu'eux, ils ne meurent pas!

-N'insulte pas l'Asgard.

-Je ne fais qu'étaler les faits.

-Odin s'est toujours efforcé à conserver un équilibre entre les neuf mondes, et vous êtes le maillon faible de cette chaîne.

-Pourquoi envoyer une Valkyrie plutôt que de jeter un coup d'œil soi-même?

-La guerre à été déclarée à l'Asgard il y a quelques semaines. Les dieux doivent affronter un terrible fléau et ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre. Ils doivent protéger Asgard pour protéger Mannheim après tout.

-Quel fléau?

-…

-Lequel?

-La chute de l'Yggdrasil, l'arbre cosmique, pilier de tous les mondes et de toutes les vies. Il se meurt et des conflits ont éclatés à propos de l'origine de la détérioration de l'Arbre.

-… Il y aurait un fautif?

-On fait porter la faute à Loki comme d'habitude.

Elle avait dit cela avec un réel relâchement, ayant haussé les épaules avec innocence, presque avec ironie.

-Loki..? C'est qui lui déjà? Ma mémoire n'est pas très fraîche.

-Le frère de Thor, le véritable seigneur de l'Helheim.

-Ça me revient! Le dieu du mal, le malin incarné!

-Si on peut dire…

Elle sembla offensée de la remarque. Après tout, un dieu restait un dieu.

-Il est le plus à plaindre, c'est lui qui doit essuyer chaque problème après tout… personne ne prendra sa défense puisqu'il est le dieu du «mal»…

-Tu sembles le connaître.

-Je suis une Valkyrie et ma fonction première est de guider les morts je te signale. J'ai été dans l'Helheim des milliers de fois et oui, je le connais. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute manière.

-Guider les morts! C'est payant au moins?

Tifa claqua Cloud assez durement pour qu'il ravale sa mauvaise plaisanterie. Parfois on se demande ce qu'on ferait si elle ne serait pas là à surveiller les garçons…

-Ce n'est pas de tout repos il faut dire… parfois ils sont dociles… parfois ils sont détestables… Je m'en souviens de ce conn*** qui ne voulait pas aller dans la Valhöll d'Odin pour y devenir un fichu guerrier immortel… ce salop*** m'en a fait baver oui! Qui peut bien refuser d'aller au paradis? Surtout qu'en plus, ce sont les Valkyries qui servent ces fichus humains…

(Tout le monde : ….)

-Et qui était ce…. Cette tête dure?

-Aucune idée… Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis que j'ai tenté de le guider vers l'Helheim par la suite. Je ne me rappelle que son fichu entêtement à rester sur terre!

-Tu ne sais même pas qui sont ceux que tu t'apprêtes à servir loyalement?

-Je suis une divinité mineure, par une déesse tout puissante et qui sait tout! Et je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que d'obéir à mon maître! De plus, je suis une Valkyrie de première catégorie, alors il est rare qu'on me force à servir ces bouffons de héros humains choisis par Odin lui-même! Je suis généralement demandée pour des tâches plus importantes.

-Comment nous transmettre la fin du monde?

-Pas nécessairement. Je suis une diplomate qui voyage dans les neufs royaumes pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien, et ce, aux côtés des Corbeaux d'Odin, ses sentinelles personnelles.

-Sinon tu fais quoi?

-Je… je reste dans l'Helheim.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai honte, alors je vais me taire.

-Quoi? Tu t'occupes des morts?

-Pas du tout, c'est bien trop ingrat pour une personne de mon rang!

-Je vois que tu as un certain statu social… Quel est-il?

-Un humain n'a pas à savoir ces détails.

-Mais j'insiste Kara, toute cette histoire est fascinante!

Quand Reeve fit un pas vers l'avant, elle souleva sa lance et frappa le sol avec le bout, la violence du choc avait craquelée le sol.

-Il suffit. Je ne permettrais pas à un mortel de contredire ma volonté!

Et voilà, il l'avait mit de mauvais poil. Vincent posa sa main sur son visage, découragé par le comportement extrémiste de son ami. Reeve était pétrifié par la puissance qui émanait de la Valkyrie.

-Je savais que les Valkyries étaient des jeunes vierges superbes, mais je ne les savais pas aussi farouche!

(…)

Le sang monta au visage de Kara, visiblement embarrassée.

-Sache que j'ai plus de vingt mille ans…

-?

-Et tu vas la fermer quant au reste, est-ce clair?

Elle tourna les talons, elle bouillait de rage. Vincent cru discerner sur son expression quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à…

Des regrets.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Fleurs de sang

Vincent l'a trouva finalement, elle était au sommet de l'édifice, sur le toit. On dirait qu'elle aimait bien les hauteurs. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et elle chantait. Vincent reconnu le chant, le même que celui qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Elle était assise au sol, ses jambes pendant dans le vide qui se faisait menaçant. Vincent n'avait pas le vertige, mais il n'aimait pas trop rester près du vide. La voix de Kara se faisait douce, très belle à entendre, empreinte de notes aigues qui lui donnait un air terriblement féminin, non qu'elle était masculine, mais… On aurait facilement pu tomber fou d'amour pour elle, d'autant plus qu'elle était d'une beauté rare…

Mais le cœur de Valentine était trop froid pour se raviver de chaleur.

-Je peux me joindre à toi?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle continua à enchaîner les notes, les intonations, les mots qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Malgré la douce musique qu'elle créait, il sentait que la chanson n'avait rien de joyeux, quelle exprimait un sentiment de chagrin, teinté d'une défaite douloureuse. Sans savoir pourquoi, il associait des images aux mots, il voyait clairement un champ de bataille, des cadavres jonchant le sol à perte de vue, qui se relevaient et commencèrent à marcher, guider par des Valkyries…

«Le chant des morts..?»

Il s'assied un peu plus loin, désirant conserver une distance minimale qui l'a mettrai à l'aise. Elle le fixa, puis acheva la dernière note avec un soupir révélateur, la chanson lui était pénible à prononcer.

-C'est très joli.

-De quoi?

-Ce que tu as chanté.

Elle se figea instantanément. Avait-il vu juste?

-Tu… n'es pas censé l'entendre… Tu ne devrais pas en être capable!

-Cette mélodie est celle qui appelle les morts pas vrais?

-Vrai… Les Valkyries l'utiliser pour amener les décédés dans l'Helheim…

-Je suis mort il y a longtemps, je n'ai simplement pas répondu à l'appel au bon moment… On m'a tué il y a trente ans, mais je suis revenu à la vie… Pour n'être que par la suite l'hôte de Chaos. Qui sait, c'était peut-être toi qui avais chanté pour moi?

Il avait tenté de plaisanter, mais son succès fut nul.

-C'est impossible. Je n'ai pas chanté pour les morts depuis bien longtemps… Et il y a trente ans, j'étais sûrement dans l'Helheim, vaquant à mes occupations.

-Sans doute.

Elle détourna à nouveau son regard du sien, comme si elle était incapable de soutenir son apparence.

-Dit-le moi si je te fais horreur…

-Pas du tout… C'est juste que tes yeux me font penser à ceux de Cerberus… La même couleur.

-Cerberus… pourquoi le nommes-tu ainsi?

-C'est son nom. Celui en Helheim du moins.

-D'après les légendes, ce nom appartient au gardien des portes de l'enfer…

-Cerberus est celui qui veille sur les morts, c'est un peu le gardien en effet. Il s'assure que nuls morts ne s'échappent.

-Est-ce possible?

-Bien sûr. Quand un humain meurt avec trop de chose dans le cœur, il peut se rebeller et retourner vers l'Arche.

-L'Arche?

-Celle qui relie les neufs royaumes, autrement nommée le pont de Bifrost. Et ceux qui étaient supposé demeurer à l'état d'esprit peuvent emprunter ce chemin pour retourner au Mannheim, ce monde. On peut dire Midgard aussi.

-N'y a-t-il personne qui garde ce pont?

-C'était aussi le travail de Cerberus… Mais il s'est enfui il y a plus de mille ans… Et je viens de le retrouver ici même, au cœur de ma mission.

-Tu comptes le ramener?

-Si je le ferais, tu en paierais les conséquences en devant offrir ta «seconde» vie au royaume de l'enfer… Vous ne pouvez pas être séparés tout simplement, il est bien trop profondément ancré en toi désormais… Tu es condamné à le porter éternellement.

Ça, il le savait, mais il avait toujours conservé un faible espoir, rien qu'une petite lueur d'un vœu qui lui était interdit de formuler. La liberté.

-Ce n'est pas un hasard si nos chemins se sont croisés Vincent, il doit y avoir une explication.

-Tu crois?

-Cerberus ferait tout pour ne pas avoir affaire à moi, alors oui.

-Quand bien même qu'il a tenté de te tuer?

-Il m'a un peu secouée, oui, mais il n'aurait jamais osé me tuer. Il sait que ces gestes pourraient le mener à la damnation.

-C'est un démon, il est déjà damné.

-En réalité, Cerberus est une véritable divinité. Il est presqu'un dieu. Mais par le fait qu'il appartient à l'enfer, cela implique le lourd nom de démon à porter sur soi. Il n'a jamais été reconnu par Asgard. Il n'existe que dans l'Helheim, sous l'autorité du dieu Loki et ici, en toi… Libre comme l'air. Et quand à la damnation, je crois que nos définitions sont un peu différentes.

-Quelle est cette différence?

-La destruction la plus totale de notre être. Cesser d'exister dans toutes nos formes, se voir brisé de toutes parts… Voir son corps et son âme se rompre à jamais, sans possibilité de reconstruction. Nous disparaissons tout simplement, emportés par un coup de vent… Et nous n'existeront plus jamais après cela, toutes traces de nous se perdent dans un néant lui-même autodestructeur. C'est le pire des châtiments de tous les mondes, on appelle ça _«La Rédemption». _Loki est le créateur de cette «punition» et il juge qu'elle est la seule qui puisse réellement absoudre les fautes du coupable. Elle est bannie de l'Asgard, mais elle est pratiquée en secret pour les traîtres. Le seul hic, seul Loki connaît la procédure. Il faut donc avoir recours à ses services douteux de temps en temps.

-Et… on disparaît dans le néant réellement?

-On est détruit, pas disparu. Mais oui, c'est comme si nous n'étions jamais né, un parfait inconnu qui ne devient même pas de la poussière après avoir passé par La Rédemption.

-Je vois. C'est un peu cruel non?

-C'est pourquoi seul Loki est en connaissance de ce châtiment. Entre de mauvaises mains, elle serait la plus dangereuse des armes des dieux.

-Entre de mauvaises mains? C'est un dieu maléfique pourtant!  
-Loki est juste et il n'abuse pas de ce sort. Il est rare qu'il l'inflige et il y pense toujours deux fois avant de remettre son verdict. Mais le plus terrible de cette «rédemption» n'est pas l'acte en soi-même, jugé immoral…

-Quoi donc?

-La victime est détruite à froid. Elle sent chaque fibre de son être se désintégrer et la souffrance est impossible à imaginer. Le spectacle est des plus horribles. Assister à l'anéantissement d'un individu est une chose qui ne devrait même pas exister, et ce, dans n'importe quel monde.

-As-tu déjà assisté à cette torture?

-Oui. Plusieurs fois même. C'est mon rôle de veiller sur le bon fonctionnement des choses après tout…

-Mais tes fonctions ne t'obligerais tout de même pas à regarder ça bon sang!

-Ma situation est précaire pour l'instant, je serais châtiée au moindre faux mouvement. Les règles sont très strictes à l'Asgard, surtout celles qui dénoncent l'insubordination.

-Je crois sincèrement que les Valkyries sont sous-estimées et traitées comme des animaux!

-Je préfère être un animal que de subir La Rédemption. Une fois, une Valkyrie a eue une aventure avec un des guerriers d'Odin et elle avait tenté de fuir avec lui sur Midgard… Nous autres, anges sans ailes, nous sommes toutes sœurs, filles et mères, nous sommes un tout complémentaire. Odin, pour la punir, a fait venir Loki. On a toute su ce qui allait se produire, mais Odin leur ordonna de quitter les lieux. Je suis la seule qui fut retenue. Et j'ai vu ma sœur mourir plus atrocement qu'un animal à l'abattoir…

-C'est…hideux de faire ça…

-Je suis un peu une meneuse chez les miens… Et elles n'ont eu qu'à regarder mes yeux pour comprendre que j'aurais préféré mourir à ce moment-là. Ce sont des mesures disciplinaires draconiennes, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

-J'imagine que ce massacre… n'a jamais quitté ton cœur.

-J'ai assisté en tout à vingt-trois exécution de ce genre. À la première fois, les émotions que j'ai ressenties étaient indescriptibles… Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus rien dans le cœur à terrifier ou à émouvoir… Ce… «Spectacle»… m'a arraché toutes émotions de pitié. Je n'ai plus de cœur. Je ne réagis même plus en entendant crier ces pauvres gens… Je suis une glace inébranlable désormais. C'est-ce qu'Odin désirait faire de moi.

-Pardon? C'était son but?

-Je suis une Valkyrie. Une arme à l'occurrence. Je suis un sujet expérimental un peu, un jouet à manipuler. Il voulait savoir si ses servantes pouvaient endurer un tel niveau d'agonie spirituelle. Je suis la preuve, l'aboutissement d'une série de carnages effrayants… Interminables. Je suis devenue l'arme qu'il désirait créer… Un objet froid et meurtrier, juste bon à obéir. J'ai été choisie pour accomplir cette mission, car il savait que mon jugement par rapport au sort de l'humanité serait des plus sincères et non falsifiés. Si je vois la justice, mon cœur saura la respecter, si je vois la haine, mon cœur saura vous condamner… Tu comprends maintenant?

Vincent était horrifié de ce qu'il entendait. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on pouvait traiter des gens aussi mal sainement. Même la Shinra n'avait pas poussé aussi fort…

-Mais tu as des émotions! Sinon tu ne te serais pas emballée par les conneries qu'à dites Reeve!

-Ce sont des émotions de la vie de tous les jours que je possède, mais même à cela, elles ont été bien malmenées… Quand je me bas, c'est une toute autre histoire. Je tue jusqu'à ce que tout tombe derrière moi. J'ai été…façonnée longuement pour devenir une Valkyrie d'élite. Un monstre.

Il comprenait enfin la tristesse qu'elle avait dans les yeux. On l'avait réduite en morceaux pour mieux la refaire après. C'étaient des méthodes inhumaines qui l'avaient menée à un niveau supérieur, mais toutes ces choses en valaient-elles la peine?

-Mais je suis libre maintenant. Mon ange gardien a veillé sur moi.

Un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, accompagné d'une sincérité tout à fait humaine.

-Je ne reste que par loyauté, mais je pourrais mettre les voiles n'importe quand.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne suis plus une «Valkyrie» en tant que tel. Du moins, je…

Elle se tu et se renfrogna quand elle avait daigné le regarder. Définitivement, il gâchait involontairement l'ambiance.

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit, ça n'a pas la moindre importance… Je parle trop parfois et je m'égare facilement dans mes mots.

Elle se leva sans plus tarder. Vincent devina qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup finalement, sinon elle ne serait pas aussi choquée à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. C'était mieux que de se faire détester du moins…

-Kara. J'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu me… fuis si on peut dire.

-Je ne te fuis pas!

-Tu n'as pas envie de rester près de moi dans ce cas.

-Pourquoi m'attarderais-je? Peut-être que c'est toi qui me colle plutôt!

-J'ai tendance à vouloir m'amender.

-Que veux-tu que je te pardonne bon sang? L'affaire avec Cerberus? Il m'a a peine égratignée, alors cesse de te faire du sang d'encre.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, c'est normal.

-Si tu veux obtenir mon pardon, alors je te conseille d'aller botter les fesses de celui qui m'a mise dans l'embarras tout à l'heure! Quel manque de respect!

-Il y est allé un peu fort en effet. J'irais lui parler.

-À cause de lui j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un…

-Frappe un mur, c'a revient à la même chose.

-Les deux options sont des mauvaises idées.

-Pourquoi?

-Regarde.

Elle serra son poing et choisi le sol comme victime. Quand son membre entra en contact avec le béton, le résulta fut… effrayant. Elle avait _broyé_ la pierre, littéralement. Heureusement qu'il y avait une bonne épaisseur, sinon il y aurait eu un trou.

-J'ai une force de frappe de mille tonnes lorsque j'y vais de plein cœur. Je me suis retenue, mais ça ne fonctionne pas tout le temps, surtout en plein action.

-Comment… peux-tu faire ça?

-Je viens de l'Asgard, c'est parfaitement normal là-bas de briser un mur sur un coup de colère… Surtout avec Thor… Quel sauvage lui! De plus, je peux «reconfigurer» la nature de cette force et pression. Je peux par exemple passer de broiement à cisaillement et couper plutôt que de défoncer. Je ne ferais pas d'exemple, cette tour ne survivra pas.

-Impressionnant.

-Ça n'a rien d'agréable, au premier relâchement et je pourrais briser sans le vouloir. J'ai déjà malheureusement cassé quelques côtes à un guerrier d'Asgard… Il me cherchait des noises.

-Et tu perds le contrôle tout simplement?

-Je dois en permanence, sans le moindre répit, contrôler ma force. Même durant mon sommeil. Mon esprit est sans cesse en activité.

-Mais alors, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un sommeil!  
-En effet. Mon corps est disposé, mais mon âme se meurt de fatigue… Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse me libérer de ce fardeau le temps que je me repose.

-Qui ça? Odin?

-Ce n'est pas important, ce n'est qu'un détail. Bah… Maintenant, j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes!

-… Que veux-tu faire?

-Hum… Un petit vol plané me fera du bien.

-Un vol… plané?

-Chaud devant!

Elle se précipita vers le bord de la tour. Vincent se pétrifia, elle allait sauter?

-Il y a deux cent mètres de vide qui t'attendent, tu es folle ou quoi?

-Regarde et admire l'humain!

Elle n'a pas hésité le moindre instant. Elle a sauté. Vincent se ressaisit, se leva et regarda dans le vide. Aucune trace d'elle. Il commença à douter, puis se prépara mentalement à voir un cadavre au sol un peu plus tard. Une forme sombre passa tout à coup à quelques centimètres de lui, il dû reculer pour l'éviter de justesse.

-Alors quoi? On a peur des hauteurs?

Elle était là, les deux pieds dans le vide, son corps étant entouré de filets de lumière bleue.

-Voler, c'est une sensation qui m'est chère… J'aime ça sentir le vent, aller à sa vitesse… C'est indescriptible! Tu veux essayer?

-J'en ai assez avec monsieur chauve-souris!

-Cerberus n'a jamais pris le temps de savourer cette sensation… Il ne vole que pour éviter de ne rien faire. Il est chanceux lui d'avoir des ailes!

- Pourquoi les Valkyries n'en ont pas?

-C'est une vieille histoire. La première des Valkyries, la mère de notre peuple, avait les plus belles ailes du monde. Si grandes, si blanches, si majestueuses qu'on la jalousa rapidement. Odin, qui n'avait pas d'ailes, ordonna à notre Mère de les lui prêter. Elle refusa bien évidemment. Conciliant, le dieu lui ordonna de le servir avec loyauté plutôt que lui donner son bien. Elle accepta à contrecœur, car elle ne désirait pas être une esclave, mais elle avait besoin d'une protection divine pour éloigner les malfaisants. Bien des années s'écoulèrent sans les moindres incidents, mais un jour, notre Mère fut sauvagement attaquée. C'était l'œuvre des Elfes Sombres, ceux qui ont le cœur à l'image de la haine. Elle fut vaincue après trente jours et trente nuits de combat acharné et pour la punir de sa défaite, ses ennemis lui arrachèrent ses ailes à coup d'épée.

-Ça ne doit pas être agréable.

-En fait, elle en est morte sur le coup. Ses ailes étaient sa source de vie. Mais il faut savoir que quand une Valkyrie meurt… deux autres naissent. C'est ainsi que nous avons subsisté, en mourant et «renaissait» en paire. Pour compenser notre absence d'ailes, les Valkyries doivent rester éternellement auprès de celle qui est née en même temps qu'elle, car ce sont des «sœurs de l'âme», des complémentaires. Si l'une venait à mourir, l'autre en ferait de même. Nous sommes un peu comme une aile solitaire qui retrouve sa moitié en compagnie de l'autre. C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne pour nous dans nos cycles de vies.

-Est-ce la seule façon pour vous de mourir?

-Il faut bien qu'une des deux meurent pour que l'autre suivent, tu ne crois pas?

-…

-Le temps est notre allié, alors il ne peut nous arracher le souffle. Nos corps guérissent à une vitesse surnaturelle, alors aucunes blessures n'en feront de même. La maladie n'est même pas envisageable…

-Alors comment?

-Seuls les dieux peuvent nous tuer.

-Ah bon?

-Mais ils nous sont pacifiques, les Valkyries sont aimées à Asgard. Mais il y a longtemps, il y a eu un véritable génocide… une décimation qui aurait pu nous être fatale.

-Mais ne renaissez-vous pas en paire?

-En temps normal oui, mais ce massacre-là à eu lieu dans l'Helheim!

-Quel est le rapport?

-Quand on meurt dans l'Helheim… Notre âme et corps y sont prisonnier éternellement, ce qui annule toute réincarnation. Et nous sommes enchaînées à ses portes pour devenir lentement un débris d'un vague passé glorieux.

-Que s'est-il passé en enfer?

Elle prit une longue respiration, saccadée. Vincent devina que le sujet lui rappelait de mauvais moments très douloureux.

-Dans les champs de feu et de glace de l'enfer…le plus violent combat éclata. Thor déclarait à ce moment là la guerre à Loki et idiot comme il est, profita de l'absence d'Odin pour envoyer une légion de dix mille Valkyries dans les entrailles du Royaume Imprenable.

-Le… Royaume Imprenable?

-L'Helheim est le seul monde ou Odin n'exerce aucune autorité. Pour la simple raison qu'il appartient à Loki, son propre fils. Et malgré les dieux désireux de le soumettre à Asgard, nul n'a jamais réussit à simplement franchir le Champ des Morts. C'est un monde où on peut perdre la raison, se tuer pour échapper aux hallucinations, s'agenouiller devant son propre reflet… Ce sont les ténèbres incarnées qui s'emparent de ta chair et de ton âme là-bas, la mort en elle-même t'envahie! Et Loki, seigneur de tout ce mal… n'en a absolument rien à foutre de ton sort. Le seul endroit où nous ne sommes pas exposés à tout cela, c'est la Citadelle, la demeure de Hel et Loki.

-Hel?

-La fille de Loki. Elle est originellement la reine de ce monde, mais nous savons tous que c'est son père qui le dirige réellement.

-Ok… Mais rien n'explique le massacre dont tu m'as parlé un peu plus tôt…

-J'y viens.

-Alors continue.

Elle reprit place sur le sol, les jambes repliées comme si elle se sentait menacée.

-J'étais dans cette légion. La meneuse en réalité. Je devais conduire mes sœurs à la victoire imminente, pas rentre à Asgard c…

Elle hésita et elle tremblait. Vincent comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

-Ne te force pas. Ne dit rien.

-Tu es le seul… qui est susceptible de comprendre tout ça… alors il le faut.

-Je ne suis pas un psychiatre.

-Mais tu… non. Ce n'est pas toi qui est en mesure de comprendre… Cerberus oui. Sale monstre.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment, mais elle réalisa l'ampleur de ses mots rien qu'en voyant l'expression ravagée de son compagnon.

-C'est de lui que je parle. En aucun cas tu seras cette chose. Vous êtes peut-être indissociables, mais vous ne pouvez pas être «unis».

-Mais il vit en moi, alors je suis responsable de nos deux volontés.

-Si tu persistes à penser ainsi, je n'y peux rien. Je ne tenterais pas de te faire changer d'avis, car ce serais peine perdue. Ça ne sert à rien de brusquer les gens quand ils ne sont pas prêts à faire le premier pas. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont plongé dans un passé qui n'existe plus pour personne d'autre…

Elle se leva et huma l'air avant de se détendre. La lune brillait de mille feux, les baignant dans une atmosphère de quiétude et apaisante. Mais les temps étaient trop noirs pour apaiser le tourment d'un certain individu considérant longuement la réplique de la Valkyrie, ignorant s'il devait ne pas y porter attention ou la considérer comme une insulte.

-Je sens la rage dans ton cœur et c'est normal d'en avoir après tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais ce qui est bizarre Vincent est une toute autre chose.

-Laquelle?

-Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour te sortir de ton malheur? Es-tu lâche, froussard ou juste…

-Quoi?

-Inhumain?

Elle le regarda longuement de ses yeux violets, teinté à ce qui semblait être de la compréhension.

-Moi, je n'ai pas peur de dire ce qui pèse sur mes épaules, alors je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé le jour où le sang de mes dix milles sœurs à coulé à mes pieds sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Puisqu'il était toujours assis, elle lui empoigna aisément la gorge sans prévenir gare et elle le força à s'étendre.

-Immobile hein? Bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sous peine de mourir, pas vrai? Ou bien… par peur? Cette sensation-là m'a anéantie par le passé. L'impuissance dans toute sa douloureuse grandeur. Des griffes sous la gorge… celles qu'on ne croirait jamais capable de nous faire du mal pas vrai? La trahison est cuisante, affreuse. Incapable de vivre, incapable d'aimer autre chose que la fuite, incapable de se dresser pour protéger ce qui nous est cher! C'est ça Vincent, pas vrai? Nous avons beaucoup de points en commun toi et moi. Tu as perdu ton amour et j'ai perdu ma conscience ces jours-là, ceux qui ont fait de nous les êtres actuels que nous sommes. Des lâches. Des bêtes. Des choses qui reflètent la vérité, ces choses qu'on aurait préféré ne jamais voir face au miroir… Des trucs qui n'auraient jamais dû exister en ce monde, car ils sont une menace pour tous. Incontrôlables. Déchaînés. Sauvages. Nous sommes semblables toi et moi, nous avons les mêmes regrets. Et nous sommes incapables de croire en autre chose qu'en un frêle espoir doux comme le velours… Je regrette chaque instant, car je ne suis pas à la hauteur et que je ne mérite pas tout ça. Je regrette car mon cœur est un morceau de glace qui ne fondra jamais entièrement, car j'ai vu des choses plus terribles que tout. J'ai vu des monstres dévorer des monstres, des innocents dévorer des innocents… Des dieux dévorer la moindre part d'humanité et de rébellion chez moi. J'ai été _annihilée. _Pour ne plus jamais entendre mon cœur battre au rythme de ceux qui avaient encore une chance… de vivre.

Elle desserra sa poigne d'un coup, le libérant. Mais il n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce. Il se reconnaissait dans les paroles de la créature céleste, il voyait sa vie se faire énoncé… Cette vie si sombre qui sonnait maintenant comme une annonce d'espoir. Soudainement, il se senti tomber dans le vide. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il vit un bien étrange décor se former. En fait, l'actuel se _fissurait_. C'était impensable, le ciel, la terre, le vide, tout se striait de craquelure comme s'ils étaient dans une peinture desséchée.

-Les mots sont inutiles. Nos yeux sont les véritables témoins.

Tout se fracassa. Des milliers et des milliers de morceaux de verre tombaient du ciel. Il eu le réflexe de se protéger de ses bras, mais ce fut inutile. Il senti son dos heurter le sol doucement et il fut rassuré. Quand il dégagea sa vue…

Il n'était plus sur Mannheim.

-Bienvenu dans le passé d'une Valkyrie dégonflée.

Elle lui tendit sa main et il l'a prit pour se relever. L'endroit était une sorte de vaste désert de rocs pointus, de sable légèrement gris, de glace insolite…

-Où sommes-nous?

-Ce n'est pas important, la vraie question est plutôt : à quelle époque sommes-nous?

-Alors répond s'y pour m'éclairer.

Il tapota ses bras et jambes pour chasser la poussière, le temps de lui permettre de méditer soigneusement sur sa réponse.

-Ce moment s'est produit il y a exactement onze mille deux-cent-vingt-quatre ans.

-Ça doit être récent si on tient compte que tu as sûrement une forte espérance de vie…

-J'étais encore jeune dans ce temps là. À peine dix mille ans d'existence à mon curriculum. Bien trop jeune pour voir _ÇA._

Elle pointa du doigt le nord. Le spectacle était…

-Horrible.

On pouvoir voir une jeune femme, debout sur le haut d'un tas de glace, immobile. Vincent cru qu'elle observait la lutte qui faisait rage au pied de son perchoir, mais Vincent vu le visage de cette personne. Le carnage. La haine. Le sang. La haine, la haine, la haine. Toujours ce sentiment monstrueux. Il l'a devina justifiée, le massacre était inhumain. Quand il reporta son attention au combat, il ne vit que des femmes, les Valkyries, mourir sous des coups invisibles, cachés par la poussière soulevée. Qui étaient-donc les assassins impitoyables?

-Suis-moi.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils furent rendus près de la femme figée. Vincent l'a reconnue par son apparence.

-C'est toi?

-Autrefois, oui.

-Tu n'a pas prit une ride… Tu es plus grande, c'est tout.

-Tait-toi et regarde.

_«Qui êtes-vous? Montrez vos visages! Monstres!»_

C'était sou double du passé qui hurlait. Aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche, mais Vincent l'entendait clairement.

-Le passé ne parle pas, il se fait entendre par notre esprit. Par le mien en fait, mais je te transmets ces mots pour que tu comprennes.

-Merci bien…

_«Meurt gentiment, comme tes précieuses sœurs sous mes griffes… n'ai pas peur, je ferais ça rapidement, tu ne sentiras rien du tout!»_

Cette voix. Il lui semblait la connaître.

-Qui…?

Il y eu ensuite un flash d'une lumière noire et rouge aveuglant, suivi par une sorte d'onde de choc. Les dernière Valkyries survivantes furent anéanties sur le coup et tout redevint calme… La poussière retomba lentement, dévoilant pans par pans et par millier des cadavres et les rivières de sang qui s'en écoulait à profusion.

-Odin a nommé ce combat _Le Guerre des Fleurs de Sang_, car suite à ces morts, des fleurs rouges comme le sang ont poussés sur ces champs. En temps réel, cette lutte à duré une heure, alors on ne peut pas nommer ça une guerre, mais… Ces fleurs s'entretuent à la moindre occasion, comme pour marquer nos mémoires à jamais…Personnellement, je les nomme _Sanguines. _

-Et la suite?

-Admire l'horreur dont est capable la seule créature non divine qui est capable de tuer des Valkyries… Avec une facilité déconcertante de plus. Je te conseille de te déplacer d'un centimètre vers moi.

Il s'exécuta sans poser de question. La seconde qui suivie fut dédiée à l'apparition d'une silhouette flouée par sa grande vitesse se jetant sur la jeune Kara sans défense. Il l'a plaqua au sol avec violence, faisant craquer la glace. Une fois l'ayant chevauchée et emprisonnant ses poignets d'une seule de ses mains ses mains, la créature lui assena un puissant coup de griffes sur la gorge. L'actuelle Kara passa sa main à l'endroit précis ou des années auparavant, avait reçu cette blessure. Elle se crispa, dédaignant le moment tant craint de son passé.

-Tu devines qui il est?

Vincent ne voulait pas y croire pendant un instant, mais quand il se rapprocha pour mieux voir le visage de l'agresseur couvert de sang et entouré de lumière noire et rouge, il se mit dans une terrible colère et une impuissance profonde le terrassa.

-Si c'est son visage… son vrai je veux dire… explique-moi…

-C'est Cerberus. Chaos. Le Gardien de l'Arche, le Gardien des Morts et… Le Gardien de la Citadelle de Loki.

-Mais…

-C'est Thor qui nous a envoyés ici, dans l'Helheim, afin de détrôner Loki. Nous l'avons bien cherché après tout… Cerberus ne manquerait pour rien au monde une bonne bagarre. Encore moins un génocide. Comme nous croyions la victoire assurée, Thor avait envoyé presque toutes les Valkyries. Il n'en restait que mille à Asgard. Mille et une. Je suis la seule survivante bien entendu. Regarde.

_«Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de m'amuser avec des petites filles comme toi, alors je vais prendre le temps de te découper morceaux par morceaux!»_

_«Ne me touche pas! Libère-moi!»_

_«Implore ton fou de dieu, il ne viendra pas te sauver. Tu n'existe déjà plus aux yeux d'Asgard! Tu es devenu un fantôme dès que j'ai brisé mes chaînes. Je n'obéirais qu'à moi-même désormais! Je suis libre et tu seras le parfait petit sacrifice qui marquera cet heureux évènement!»_

Les larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux pétrifiés de la fille. Vincent regarda Kara. Elle pleurait à l'unisson avec sa cadette. La douleur de revoir ces images devaient être insoutenable… Il tenta de lui toucher le bras, mais sa main passa au travers de sa peau.

-Nous sommes immatériels ici. Nous sommes nos âmes. Continue de regarder.

«Si une âme peut pleurer… quel peut être le degré de sa souffrance?»

_«Je t'en prit! Ne me tue pas! Ne me fait pas de mal!»_

_«Qu'entends-je? Des cris désespérés? Une Valkyrie qui demande pitié? Tu es faible et c'est de ta faute, ne te plaint pas! Tu n'as pas su protéger tes sœurs parce que tout ce dont tu avais besoin, c'est qu'elles te servent de bouclier! Tu es cruelle, bien plus que moi. C'est toi qui les as menés à la potence, c'est toi qui les as donnés à mes griffes! N'as-tu pas entendu leurs cris à elles? Elles t'appelaient, pourquoi les avoir ignorée ma belle? Tes sœurs sont mortes et elles ne reviendront jamais. JAMAIS! Maintenant, je crois que je vais attendre avant de te tuer, tu es bien plus jolie quand tu pleures et quand j'entends ton cœur se rompre sous la peur! Allez, cri encore, tu me divertis… Cri!»_

De sa main disponible, il étendit du sang sur le visage de sa prisonnière, puis il l'a leva, menaçante.

_«Cri ou je te tue comme toutes les autres! Tu ne seras pas une lourde perte pour Asgard de toute façon, puisque personne ne t'aime sale petite imitation ratée!»_

_«Laisse-là où c'est toi qui mourra dans la seconde Cerberus.»_

Vincent le vit se faire, avec une extrême brutalité, tirer vers l'arrière par une force invisible, puis se faire plaquer contre une paroi de glace. Il était paralysé et ce ne fut pas long que des cris inhumains retentirent, de souffrance absolue, d'une torture monstrueuse.

_«Je croyais t'avoir dressé convenablement sale cabot… Je dormais paisiblement, puis tu as commencé à aboyer… Je ne me suis pas vraiment pressé puisque tu le fais tout le temps, mais que vois-je? Une mer de sang…»_

_«Elles attaquaient merde! Elles voulaient te tuer!»_

_«Me tuer? Nul ne le peut Cerberus, pas plus que me désobéir sans recevoir de punition.»_

Ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Qui… est-il?

-…

Elle eut automatiquement un mouvement de recul, son double fit de même.

-Ce passage là... est plus ancré en moi que le massacre.

Chacun de ses gestes étaient copié par sa jeune forme, jusqu'à l'intensité de ses émotions sur son visage. Toujours au sol, elle rampait pour reculer, mais elle fut vite bloquée par une paroi. L'inconnu la fixait, mais lui, on ne voyait pas son visage puisque sa tête était couverte d'une capuche.

«_Toi? Asgard se moque de moi si elle à réellement l'intention de m'éliminer… Tu es à peine sortie de la garderie!»_

_«Ne m'approche pas!» _

_«Pourquoi devrais-je obéir à cette charmante Valkyrie qui autrefois était la jeune guerrière qui n'était rien de moins qu'une servante pour Odin et ses idiots de dieux?»_

_«!»_

_«Pourquoi dit-moi, tu ne souris plus?»_

Elle avait été consternée par la question. Pourquoi, oui en effet, pourquoi?

_«Tes sœurs ne reviendront pas, Cerberus te l'a sûrement fait comprendre… Mais sur ces ruines rouge tu peux construire un avenir blanc. Devient forte, rappelle-toi de ce jour et laisse-le te pousser au-delà de tes limites. Tu as un futur inestimable entre les mains, ne le laisse-pas filler, Tu es le plus précieux des joyaux…Je donnerais cher rien que pour un jour, peut-être… effleurer de mes mains ton éclat… Rien qu'une fois.»_

Il s'était approché d'elle, elle n'osa pas bouger. Cerberus avait perdu connaissance sous la torture et il ne gênait plus personne à présent. Vincent ressentit un terrible désarroi gagner son cœur. Qui était cet homme? Pourquoi ne l'a ne tuait-il pas sur le champ? Une fois près d'elle, il s'accroupit. Il tendit une de ses mains, il portait des gants noirs. Tout doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer, il posa sa main sur la joue refroidie par les larmes.

_«Je ne toucherais directement ta peau qu'au jour où tu voudras bien que je le fasse, je te le promets.» _

_«Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Pourquoi? Je suis ton ennemie!»_

_«Une ennemie? Je ne vois qu'une gentille fille qui m'a un jour sourit avec sincérité lors d'une des petites fêtes de Thor. Sache ceci Kara…»_

Il essuya ses larmes doucement, voulant attirer sa confiance.

_«Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Ta mission est une réussite. C'est tout… ce qui compte pour eux.»_

_«Ré…ussite?»_

_«Tu…»_

À nouveau les lieux se fracassèrent. Vincent ne s'en troubla pas, il semblait s'être habitué aux pouvoirs étranges de la fille. Ils étaient maintenant à nouveau sous la lune, côte à côte, silencieux.

-Le reste est sans importance, finit-elle par dire.

-Qui est cet homme?

-Personne. Un membre de la garde de la Citadelle.

-S'il n'est personne, pourquoi justifies-tu sa position.

-Aucune idée.

-Ce n'est pas très clair comme explication. Je suis sûr que tu veux cacher son nom de moi, n'est-ce pas?

-Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose?

-Parce que tu n'es pas capable de simplement dire qu'il s'agissait de Loki.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, il avait deviné finalement.

-Co..mment?

-Voyons voir… Super puissance… Helheim… Chaos docile… Mission visant à tuer Loki… Tu veux d'autres exemples?

-Ça va…

-Je ne suis pas idiot Kara, alors tu n'a pas à me cacher des choses. Qu'est-ce que le dieu du mal peut bien te vouloir pour t'épargner? Il semblait te connaître également…

-Pour tout dire Loki est le dieu le plus…

-Maléfique?

-_Sage_. Il réfléchit avant d'agir et de parler et il est d'une très grande intelligence. Il est rusé également, d'où vient les légendes de ses mauvais coups planifiés parfaitement. Il est le plus posé de tous, le plus calme et celui qui en a le plus dans le crâne. Diriger les morts n'est pas une chose facile non plus il faut dire, il faut quelques qualifications pour cela.

-Comme quoi?

-Il faut connaître la mort en elle-même et avoir un cœur dur comme la pierre. Il a déjà expérimenté la mort une fois… Suite à une bagarre contre Thor.

-Les frères qui se battent hein?

-Théoriquement, Loki n'est pas le fils d'Odin, donc il n'est pas le frère de Thor. Il est adopté si on peut dire.

-Ses parents biologiques?

-Morts.

-Mais… pour être un dieu il faut…

-Naître de parents divins?

-Exactement, non?

-Loki est spécial. Il a obtenu son titre à coup de griffes. Il s'est battu de longues années avant de pouvoir devenir un véritable dieu de sang et de puissance. La génétique en ce sens n'a pas beaucoup d'importance chez nous en dehors de la succession du trône d'Asgard. Thor est le prochain sur la liste et j'ai vraiment envie de mourir plutôt que de voir ce jour arriver…

-Il ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

-Monsieur muscles n'en fait qu'à sa tête… Mais il est plus mature depuis qu'Odin l'a sévèrement puni pour avoir fait tuer dix mille Valkyries.

-Hum… Mais quand Loki t'a dit que tu avais réussit ta mission, que voulait-il dire?

-En fait, tuer Loki n'était qu'une facette de la chose. Nous devions découvrir ses points faibles.

-Ah bon.

-Mais ce détail-là… on me l'a dit _après_ la guerre…

-Pardon?

-Nous sommes des jouets, nous n'avons pas à savoir ce que nous faisons, nous n'avons qu'à obéir docilement ou mourir dans la honte. Je suis la seule Valkyrie qui sait tous les côtés obscurs des choses, les véritables motivations dignes du nom de souillure! Je suis cette Valkyrie qu'à Asgard on nomme… Ange Noir.

-Le fardeau que tu portes doit être extrêmement lourd.

-Le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas les informations qui me choquent le plus, mais le fait de me taire. Je suis révoltée à l'idée d'accomplir une mission dans laquelle je sais parfaitement que mes sœurs insouciantes périront… Je n'en peux plus de tout cela, c'est trop pour moi.

-Alors arrête tout.

-Dit ça à l'épée d'Odin.

-Il n'a pas le droit de manipuler vos vies de la sorte! Vous êtes des personnes, pas des animaux de compagnie! ÇA, ça me révolte!

Au même moment qu'il se levait, on fit irruption sur le toit de la tour. Cloud, incertain de vouloir faire un pas de plus face au regard frustré de Vincent.

-Heu… Je voulais simplement savoir si tu voulais venir. Barett à une nouvelle mission pour nous.

-Je passe.

-Très bien… Dit Vincent, tu n'aurais pas vu Fenrir? Cid à encore fait des siennes avec je crois…

-Dans le troisième hangar, près des portes.

-Ok, merci.

-Fen…rir?

Elle s'était levée d'un bond, hésitante, tremblante comme une feuille.

-Oui, Fenrir. Il y a un problème?

-Il est ici?

-Toujours.

Elle fit apparaître deux longues épées dans ses mains.

-Wow! Tout doux la Valkyrie!

-Il est où ce cabot? Il n'est pas supposé être sur Midgard, encore moins de sortir de son trou!

-Hein? Je crois qu'il y a une méprise!

-Troisième hangar donc…

Elle dépassa Vincent, mais il l'a retint fermement. Soudainement, Reeve se dévoila, se positionnant près de Cloud.

-Il y a un prob…. Wouah! C'est quoi ce trou?

-Ne pose pas de question Reeve, c'est trop long à expliquer.

Quand à Kara, elle avait des sueurs froides et les tremblements de son corps devenaient de véritables spasmes.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bon sang?

_«Elle craint plus le méchant toutou que moi ma parole! Qu'elle froussarde!»_

Vincent avait clairement entendu la voix de Cerberus dans sa tête, mais il décida de l'ignorer royalement.

-J'en ai aucune idée Reeve, j'ai demandé à Vincent s'il avait vu Fenrir et elle s'est mise dans tous ses états!

-Fen…rir?

(Même réaction)

-Tu es idiot Cloud ou quoi?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Sais-tu ce qu'est «Fenrir»?

-Non! C'est juste un nom!

Reeve s'approcha de Kara, si bien qu'il osa poser sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de la femme en état de choc.

-Du calme Kara, ce n'est pas de ce Fenrir-là qu'il parle. Il s'agit de son véhicule, sa moto, il l'a nommée ainsi sans y penser… Calme-toi.

Les armes disparurent, mais son pouls refusait catégoriquement de diminuer. Elle perdit pied et Reeve l'a soutient dans ses bras. Vincent voyais que son souvenir du massacre n'était rien contrairement à la peur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Tant qu'elle perdait le contrôle de son corps, Reeve cru bon de la déposer au sol le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

-Reeve, c'est quoi Fenrir?

-Pas quoi, mais qui plutôt.

-…Alors?

-Fenrir est incontestablement le pire monstre de l'Helheim. L'être qui peut prendre l'apparence d'un loup géant sauvage, détruisant tout sur son passage, confondant guerriers et innocents, femmes et enfants. Il a lui seul déjà ravagé Midgard autrefois avant d'être mit en laisse par les dieux.

-S'il est hors d'état de nuire… pourquoi le craint-elle?

-Peut-être parce que Fenrir n'a pas besoin de son corps pour faire du mal? Sa grande puissance magique lui permet de tout faire, jusqu'à abattre des fléaux par la seule force de son âme.

-Faire quoi par exemple?

Kara prit la parole.

-Fenrir est…le créateur de Cerberus et en quelques sortes… Il est son «père»...

_«Allez le paternel! Tue-la dès que l'occasion sera présente!»_

-Tait-toi Chaos!

Il regretta amèrement d'avoir parlé à voix haute, mais Kara ne s'intéressa pas à la petite conversation.

-Et Fenrir, quant à lui… Il est le fils…

Reeve termina à sa place :

-De Loki…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Les crocs de l'Helheim**_

Il posa sa main devant sa bouche afin de bailler poliment. Une larme perla sur le coin de son œil, il l'essuya paresseusement.

-Il est quelle heure là?

-L'heure où les fainéants se lèvent.

L'homme se redressa prestement, surprit de découvrir une présence dans ses quartiers. Le drap qui le recouvrait était strié de déchirures, pareillement pour la carcasse malmenée qui lui faisait office de lit. Son torse était à découvert, il était musclé et pâle comme l'ivoire, mais sur son épaule, une large cicatrice barrait son épiderme lisse. Mauvais souvenir.

-Ah… C'est juste toi.

-Comment ça juste moi?

-Ne crie pas, j'ai mal à la tête.

-À force de faire la fête jusqu'aux petites heures du matin tu finis par avoir mal au crâne en effet, et tout est de la faute de ton immaturité sans doute.

-Ne me cherche pas des noises ma sœur, tu sais que je peux être méchant.

-Tu es dans mon royaume, j'espère que tu sauras le respecter mon frère.

-C'est père qui le dirige, ne te fait pas d'illusion.

-Il m'aide, car je suis encore un peu jeune en tant que cadette. Allez Fenrir, père m'envoie te chercher. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Il n'est de bonne humeur que quand ça lui plait ce fils de…

-Il s'agit de père, soit respectueux! Ne l'insulte jamais plus entre les murs de ma cité ou je t'expédie illico a Asgard, là où tu n'es ni reconnu ni aimé! Ils te feront la peau, j'espère que tu le sais.

-J'y ai déjà mit les pieds je te signale.

-Et sans père, tu serais mort et enterré.

-Pas du tout. J'avais la situation bien en main.

-Vraiment? Tu avais les dieux et ses Valkyries sur le dos… en plus des Berserker.

-C'est du gâteau les tuer, ils sont si faibles… Surtout ces sales Valkyries.

-Surveille tes mots, père ne te pardonnera pas une nouvelle offense. Tu sais bien que les Valkyries sont des êtres divins et que Loki les respectent énormément.

-Il courbe l'échine devant elles bon sang! Tu parles d'un flanc mou!

Il se leva finalement, dévoilant sa nudité habituelle. Hel détourna le regard, dégoûtée du manque de savoir-vivre de son frère. Fenrir avait une imposante carrure de guerrier aguerrit. Il avait aussi une épaisse tignasse blanche comme la neige, mise en valeur par une paire d'yeux bleus comme le ciel. Il trouva finalement son pantalon et le mit, ce qui permit à Hel de reporter son regard sur lui.

-Père ne s'incline que devant une seule d'entre elle, ne te méprend pas.

-Une mauviette reste une mauviette.

-Il suffit Fenrir! Je te somme d'aller à lui sans plus tarder!

Le caractère exécrable de son aîné avait finit par dominer sa patience. Quand elle était en colère, elle était terrifiante malgré son apparence sublime. Elle avait l'air d'une adolescente aux longs cheveux d'or, bouclés à souhait, surmontés par des yeux plus vif que l'émeraude sans parler de sa peau encore plus pâle que celle de Fenrir.

-J'ai comprit Hel, pas besoin de faire ton petit numéro. Je n'ai aucun maître, tu le sais parfaitement.

-Dit-ça à Loki pour qu'il refasse ton dressage!

-Ouais, ouais.

Le loup ingrat sorti finalement de la pièce en souriant, il se moquait éperdument des conséquences de ses actes. En chemin, il croisa son frère, Jörmungand.

-Ça va mon pote?

-Ne me nomme pas ainsi Fenrir, tu me manques de respect.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le respect aujourd'hui? Je viens à peine de me lever et on me bombarde!

-Fenrir, la lune est déjà haute dans le ciel. Tu as dormi plus de vingt-quatre heures de suite.

-Pas vrai?

-Si.

-Je me ramolli moi… C'est trente heures à l'habitude!

-Ta plaisanterie n'avait rien de comique. Va donc rejoindre père, il bout de rage à t'attendre vainement.

-Qu'il attende le vieux, j'aime bien m'amuser avec ton petit frère!

Il lui saisi le cou à l'aide de son bras et à l'aide de son poing, il lui frotta énergiquement le haut du crâne.

-Il suffit!

Il le repoussa vivement, il ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute façon.

-Ce que tu peux être barbant avec ton air outragé! Tu es pareil à père!

-Peut-être est-ce la meilleure chose d'être en ces temps, surtout avec toi qui lui casse les pieds sans arrêt. Si tu ne prends pas tes responsabilités, je ne répondrais pas de ses actes, soit en assuré.

-Mes responsabilités? Nous sommes en enfer bonté divine! Je n'en ai rien à foutre!

-Et c'est cette pensée qui te conduira vers ton tombeau mon frère. Et personne ne sera là pour t'aider, car tu n'auras aucun ami sur qui compter.

-Je t'enverrais une carte postale de la mort!

Jörmungand se retira, las de parler à un sourd entêté.

-Mais quoi? Tu me boudes encore? C'est toi qui devrais grandir espèce de vipère!

Si le loup était le symbole de Fenrir, le serpent était celui de son frère. Rien qu'à voir ses iris pourpre aux pupilles reptiliennes ont avait la chair de poule.

-Tsss! Il peut bien parler lui sur l'amitié alors que tout le monde à peur de lui pour son apparence…

Les mains dans les poches, il rejoint à contrecœur la salle du trône. Quand il se découvrit à la vue du seigneur assis sur son siège de pierre noire, il s'attendait à une claque retentissante.

-Te voilà fils.

-Père. Vous m'avez demandé?

-En effet. Approche.

Quand il disait ça, c'était pour mieux le frapper. Il se résigna, mais dès le premier pas, il fut au sol, la pointe d'une lance menaçant de transpercer son cœur.

-Tu pourrais mourir sous cette arme, tu le sais hein?

Le loup déglutit difficilement. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

-Gracieuseté des Valkyries. Seules les armes divines peuvent tuer un dieu, mais les armes Valkyriques peuvent bien tuer un demi-dieu comme toi.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

-Oh, juste une petite erreur de rien du tout.

-Alors pourquoi menacer ma vie père?

-Parce que cette erreur aurait pu coûter celle de quelqu'un qui m'est précieux.

Loki lui empoigna la gorge et le souleva de terre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Cerberus est toujours en liberté? Je croyais t'avoir dit de le détruire ou de l'enfermer à jamais puisqu'il est hors de ma portée sur Midgard!

-Cer…berus… il est vivant?

-Bien plus que toi en ce moment.

-Ah… quelle joie de savoir que ma créature chérie se porte bien! Mon petit bébé!

Loki le relâcha finalement, le laissant tomber lourdement au sol.

-Tu vas aller sur Midgard et le ramener ici.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça?

-Car ton fils est une menace et que je peux très bien me déplacer moi-même pour aller l'exécuter.

-Tu assassinerais ton petit-fils?

-J'assassinerais ce fichu clébard issu de ta haine et de ta chair, oui.

-Quelle cruauté!

-Je te donne vingt-quatre heure à partir de maintenant. Si le délai expire sans résultat, tu l'accompagneras dans sa Rédemption.

Fenrir tressauta de peur.

-Tu oserais?

-S'il le faut pour protéger la paix, oui.

-Pour protéger ta petite Valkyrie préférée plutôt!

-Elle est indispensable.

-C'est une plaie!

-C'est elle qui un jour t'a sauvé la peau je te signale. Pour la remercier, tu l'as presque tuée! Quelle gratitude mon fils, je suis si fier de ton inutilité et de ton insolence!

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais perdre dans ton estime, tu ne m'as jamais aimé de toute manière.

-Il fut un temps où tu étais quelqu'un de bien, mais cette époque est aussi révolue que ma clémence à ton égard. Accompli cette mission et je verrais ce que je ferais de toi.

-Bla bla bla…

-Si tu continus, je te tue sur le champ.

-Tu es si sérieux… N'as-tu jamais fait la fête dans ta longue vie de dieu?

-Pas souvent, non.

-Hum! Laisse-moi penser! La dernière fois que tu as voulu te divertir, tu as rencontré cette fichue Valkyrie sans valeur! Maintenant, tu restes cloitré ici! Les femmes sont terribles mon vieux, pas vrai hein?

-Fiche le camp.

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible Loki? Cette fille?

-Tu vas te la fermer oui?

Une aura noire et bleue s'empara du dieu qui libérait sa rage peu à peu.

-D'accord, d'accord… J'y vais!

-Une dernière chose.

-Quoi?

-Si tu touches à la Valkyrie, tu auras affaire à moi.

-Soit. Je n'y TOUCHERAIS pas.

Il quitta l'immense pièce, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

-Quel enf**** ce Fenrir…

-Je vais faire un tour avec Fenrir.

-Cloud, ne fait pas exprès de tester la patience de Kara.

-Ça va aller Vincent, maintenant que je sais de quoi il parle, tout va bien.

-Au fait, pourrais-tu nous expliquer c'était quoi cette frousse que tu as eu hier?

-J'ai eue quelques confrontations avec Fenrir autrefois, jamais très bonne.

-Ah.

-Et dire que je suis une Valkyrie qui est supposée vous guider vers le bon chemin… je suis devenue familière et ça ne fait pas parti de mon travail…

-Ne t'en fait pas, le monde peut bien attendre pour être sauvé.

-Non justement. L'Yggdrasil se détériore d'heure en heure et la guerre menace d'éclater entre les neufs royaumes, le vôtre sera donc également impliqué.

Reeve prit la parole :

-Serait-ce le fameux Ragnarök?

-Le Ragnarök à déjà eu lieu.

-Mais…

-Il était largement différent de la prédiction apocalyptique qu'on avait, voilà pourquoi tout le monde est vivant.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Il fallait traduire le mot en Valkyrique en réalité, pas dans la langue des dieux qui alors signifie «la fin des dieux». Dans ma langue, Ragnarök signifie à peu près «Le jour des astres». Ce qui s'est vraiment passé, c'est qu'il y a eu un alignement planétaire et cela à créer une brèche dans l'espace temps. Ce fut le moment où tous les royaumes étaient connectés en un seul, brisant toutes frontières. On a eu une belle peur!

-Toutes ces sciences sont fascinantes!

-Hé l'intello, prend garde de ne pas avoir la tête dans la lune!

Cette fois, Cloud se tira avec un coup de pied au derrière de la part de Tifa.

-Mais heu!

-Tait-toi!

-Grrr…

Vincent eu soudainement un petit malaise et il tituba un instant avant que tout retourne à la normale. Kara le vit et s'inquiéta.

-Si c'est Cerberus le problème, dit-lui que je suis armée et dangereuse.

-Je lui ferais volontiers le message, mais il parle sans arrêt.

-Allons un peu à l'écart.

-Bonne idée.

Une fois éloignés de l'attroupement, Vincent eu un nouveau malaise et Kara le supporta en le retenant.

-Que dit-il?

-Il dit des conneries incompréhensibles.

-Je vais tenter de l'assommer.

-Comment?

-Juste un peu, histoire qu'il te fiche la paix.

-Comment comptes-tu faire ça?

-Un petit sort de Valkyrie pas méchant du tout. Toi tu ne sentiras rien, c'est lui qui va s'endormir.

-Il n'y a aucun risque?

-Aucun. Je suis la meilleure dans les sorts, tu peux me faire confiance.

-D'accord.

Elle joignit ses mains et récita une sorte d'incantation compliqué. Elle écarta ses mains et une boule bleue apparue entre elles.

-Que fais-tu?

-Je vais canaliser mon énergie, l'envoyer au cœur de l'âme de Cerberus, recueillir une partie de son énergie et il s'endormira.

-Ingénieux.

-Magique serait l'adjectif le plus approprié.

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Vincent. Pendant une seconde il cru la voir rougir.

-Tu es gênée ou quoi?

-Non.

-C'était quoi les joues pourpres dans ce cas?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude avec les hommes. Je te signale qu'il n'y a que des filles chez les Valkyries.

-Suis-je le premier homme que tu… «Soignes»?

-Non, le troisième.

-Qui sont les deux veinards?

-Ne pose pas de question après d'accord?

-Promit.

-Le premier était Fenrir, le second, Loki.

-Si j'aurais su, je n'aurais peut-être pas promit de me taire.

-Bah…

La boule bleue prenait graduellement une teinte rouge. Ça commençait à faire effet finalement. Déjà Vincent sentait Cerberus se calmer, ce qui l'apaisa grandement.

-Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre aussi longtemps avec cette chose à l'intérieur de moi.

-Cerberus est du type «parasite», il a besoin d'un hôte pour vivre s'il est en dehors de son propre corps.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Et toi tu es du type «symbiose». Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour vivre. Pas nécessairement une entité, mais… juste quelqu'un. La solitude t'est amère n'est-ce pas?

-Comment fais-tu pour… me déchiffrer si facilement?

-Tu es un livre ouvert Vincent. N'importe qui peut le faire. Mais… je crois bien avoir trouvé des pages cachées.

-Lesquelles?

La boule d'énergie disparue, Cerberus roupillait finalement.

-Celles de la tristesse de déchire ton cœur.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre la main de la femme. Elle s'étonna de voir le regard de son ami aussi profondément ému.

-Si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal…

-Non. Tout est parfait.

Toujours en retenant la main pâle, il l'a contempla. Vulnérable, douce, gracieuse…

Belle.

Sans réfléchir à ses actes, n'obéissant qu'à ses impulsions, il porta la main de Kara à ses lèvres. Il déposa un doux baiser sur la peau chaude qu'il avait secrètement désiré au même moment. Elle ne se rétracta pas pour le moins du monde, elle semblait affligée par contre. Affligée de regrets.

-Je… m'excuse.

Il l'a laissa et il recula d'un pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il avait fait, il ne se serait jamais senti capable d'avoir de telles émotions portées à une autre femme que celle qu'il avait tendrement aimé autrefois.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Vincent. En fait, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû être claire dès le début plutôt que de tourner en rond : les Valkyries n'aiment pas de la même façon que les mortels. Très peu découvrent ce mot à vrai dire puisque nos vies sont dédiées à Odin. Mais les rares élues n'ont qu'un seul cœur à donner. Une fois brisé, il ne se répare jamais et elles perdent la capacité d'aimer pour toujours. Je ne peux répondre à ce baiser, j'en suis navrée Vincent.

-Ton cœur… à été brisé?

-Pas tout à fait. Plutôt horriblement déçu. Mais en un morceau. Et je n'aimerais personne d'autre que mon élu. C'est la punition qu'à infligé Odin aux Valkyries afin qu'elles ne se détournent jamais de leur véritable vocation. Pour les Valkyries, c'est un amour unique et éternel… dont nul ne peut arracher les racines.

-Je comprends. Pourrais-je du moins savoir… qui est ton élu?

-Tu le sais déjà Vincent.

Elle se retourna, honteuse.

-À partir d'aujourd'hui je me comporterais comme une servante d'Odin. Ma mission est vitale et je ne peux la faire attendre plus longtemps. Nous ne sommes plus amis, nous sommes deux êtres de deux races différentes. Je te considérerais comme un mortel comme les autres. Je te prie donc de me considérer en conséquent uniquement en tant que Valkyrie dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Peux-tu le faire?

-Si c'est ton désir.

Il disait ça, mais c'était à son tour d'essuyer une déception sans bornes. Son cœur lui faisait mal, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se posait des questions à présent.

«Ais-je réellement pu commencer à l'aimer en une nuit seulement? C'est un peu court…»

-Fenrir!

Kara se retourna.

-Il y a un problème avec la moto ou quoi?

Reeve rappliqua :

-Pas ce Fenrir-là, lui!

Il pointa une direction de son index et Kara posa son regard vers cette dernière. Elle hoqueta de surprise et elle dépassa Vincent. Un immense loup s'imposait, blanc comme la neige, salive dégoulinant de sa gueule, prêt à mordre. La peur ressaisie Kara de plein fouet. C'était bel et bien le monstre redouté de l'Helheim. Derrière elle, Vincent commençait à douter de la nature de son cœur douloureux. Il fut soudainement happé par une vague de magie rouge et noire. Cerberus se réveillait en force. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne soit hors d'était de nuire, Vincent n'aurait jamais eu la force de la contrer de toute façon. Kara avait déjà fait apparaître deux épées dans ses mains et elle s'apprêtait à prendre son courage en main pour défier le loup, mais il suffit d'un seul regard vers Vincent pour la faire douter. Il était au sol, luttant contre le monstre, se tordant de douleur. Si elle l'abandonnait, Cerberus allait s'emparer de lui, mais si elle restait, Fenrir allait faire d'énormes dégâts, voire tuer des gens. Le dilemme s'imposait sauvagement dans son esprit, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, s'occuper du loup ou de son rejeton mal élevé.

-ET PUIS MERDE!

Elle jeta ses armes au sol, tant bien même que Fenrir se dirigeait vers elle. Vincent se remémora qu'elle n'avait aucune pitié au combat… Ni même aucune compassion pour ceux qui souffre. Elle allait donc le laisser là…

-Vous autre, venez par ici!

La bande ne s'est pas faite priée deux fois. Tous ses sont regroupés dans un périmètre moyen, Tifa portait secours à Vincent pendant que Reeve rejoignait Kara.

-Que comptes-tu faire contre ce colosse?

-Pour l'instant, c'est l'était de Vincent qui me préoccupe. Je vais tenter de le ralentir, occupez-vous de lui. Donne-lui ça.

Elle sorti de sa poche ce qui semblait être un morceau de cristal bleu.

-Il freinera assez sec l'élan de Cerberus pour un certain temps. Il faut simplement que ça touche sa peau directement, près du cœur par préférence.

-D'accord.

Reeve accourue dans la direction de ses amis et Kara fit un pas vers l'avant.

-Que veux-tu Fenrir? Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Il reprit d'un coup sa forme humaine, il était toujours en pantalon uniquement…

-Je suis ici sous l'ordre de Loki.

Elle se troubla, incertaine de bien avoir entendue ce qu'il avait dit.

-Mais premièrement, laisse-moi te saluer! Ça fait longtemps ma chère… trop longtemps.

-Va pourrir en enfer.

-Je l'ai déjà fait malheureusement, grâce à toi de plus! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir enchaîné durant mille ans…

-Il suffit! Quel est ton but!

-Loki est réellement le demandeur de ma présence. Il a apprit que mon précieux fiston était toujours vivant et qu'il t'avait fait du mal. Il m'a sommé de venir le quérir et le ramener au bercail.

-…

Kara se positionna pour attaquer. Ramener Cerberus impliquait l'enlèvement de Vincent puisqu'ils vivent dans le même corps et elle ne supporterait pas une telle chose.

-Tu diras à Loki qu'il devra me passer sur le corps pour l'avoir!¸

-Oh! Tu oses contester ton protecteur? Comme c'est intriguant! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu protèges celui qui veut te faire la peau!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Un innocent est impliqué dans ce conflit!

-Ah… le porteur, je vois. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait mourir, on va juste l'enfermer pour le restant de l'éternité.

-Tu ne le prendras pas!

-Dois-je utiliser la force?

-Prend garde. Je tai sauvé la vie et je peux la reprendre quand il me le plaira.

-Sort donc tes crocs et tes griffes pour voir!

Un cri attira son attention. Vincent était mal en point et le cristal n'avait presque aucun effet sur lui.

-Merde…

-Pourquoi protéger un humain si faible?

-Parce que…

-Quoi?

-PARCE QUE C'EST ÇA LA JUSTICE!

Elle serra ses poings et libéra d'un coup une quantité d'énergie titanesque, matérielle et reflétant une puissance illimitée. Les vagues de lumière bleue déferlaient, si condensées quelle écorchait les pierres au sol, le fissurait, et le réduisait en poussière.

-Je dois admettre que tu es forte… mais tu ne peux rien faire contre moi.

Il mit en évidence ses griffes en signe de défi.

-Dépêche-toi petite Valkyrie… mon fiston rêve déjà de te déchirer en mille miettes. Quoi faire? Le loup attaquera peut importe ta décision, mais dans un cas Cerberus se libère, dans l'autre il est contenu, mais à un prix fort. Tu devras canaliser toute ton énergie pour sauver l'hôte et tu seras sans défense! Quoi faire, quoi faire? Si seulement tes sœurs pouvaient t'aider! Mais elles ne savent même pas où tu es, pas vrai? Tu ne leur à rien dit quant à ta mission, te voilà seule au monde! Oh! Et Loki ne viendra pas sécher tes larmes cette fois… il est occupé.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je te déteste?

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es vraiment le fils de ta mère…

Ce. N'était. Pas. La. Bonne. Chose. À. Dire.

-Elle était complètement folle celle-là… Par chance Loki s'en ai débarrassé juste à temps!

-Tu as fini pour que je puisse te décapiter?

La rage se lisait dans son regard haineux. Elle avait dépassé les bornes. Il se jeta sur elle, mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle attendait. Encore, juste encore un peu. Malgré la vitesse impressionnante du loup, elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Il frappera sur la gauche. Elle attendit à la dernière fraction de seconde, juste au moment où elle allait recevoir le coup. Son poing s'enfonça dans l'abdomen de l'homme, qui fut propulsé vers l'arrière. Il toucha le sol une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, preuve que les dégâts étaient assez importants.

-50 tonnes de pression dans l'estomac… tu es chanceux d'être vivant.

-Tu… as… retenu ton coup?

-Imagine si j'aurais libérer les 1000 tonnes dont je suis capable? Tu aurais été broyé sur place… Ma main aurait passé au travers je crois bien…

-Pourquoi m'avoir épargné?

-Parce que tu es si pitoyable que je me fiche bien de te savoir mort ou vif. Fiche le camp et dit à Loki de venir par lui-même s'il n'est pas content!

Fenrir n'aimait pas être traité avec pitié, vraiment pas. Il se retransforma automatiquement est chargea. Sous cette forme, il était cent plus rapide et elle se retrouva dépourvue de prédiction. Elle se contenta de mordre la paume de sa main et de laisser du sang couler au sol. Des Runes bleues s'illuminèrent et agirent juste à temps. Le loup s'écrasa contre une paroi invisible, un bouclier à l'occurrence. Un peu assommé, il tituba en se relevant.

-Tu veux toujours te battre?

Pour répondre, il grogna de mécontentement. Elle fit apparaître sa lance meurtrière dans sa main gauche et la pointa en direction du loup.

-Je t'attends.

Plutôt que de charger directement, il tournait autour d'elle, cherchant un angle mort, un moment d'inattention. Se moment se présenta justement quand elle détourna son attention à l'entente d'un nouveau cri de douleur, Vincent n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme. Le loup en profita pour lui assener un coup de pattes, il lui blessa l'avant bras. Elle s'écroula au sol tout de suite après, fiévreuse.

-Merde… J'ai oublié que tes griffes et tes crocs sont empoisonnés… Ce n'est pas mortel pour une Valkyrie, mais extrêmement gênant…

Elle voyait trouble et elle perdait de son assurance. Cette fois, il voulait l'aplatir. Elle para la patte meurtrière en tenant sa lance à l'horizontale avec ses deux mains, mais ses bras se pliaient rapidement pour faire gagner du terrain au loup blanc. La gueule de Fenrir était toute proche, près à lui arracher un membre de ses crocs aiguisés.

-Si tu me baves dessus… je te ferais regretter le jour où tu es né!

En fait, elle ne voulait réellement pas se faire baver dessus, surtout quand on sait que la salive de Fenrir était un puissant acide qui pouvait dissoudre à peu près tout. Malheureusement pour elle, quelques gouttes tombèrent sur sa peau, lui arrachant des cris de souffrance. Elle donna un coup violent à Fenrir avec la lance et il fut contraint de reculer. D'un geste vif, elle mania son arme de façon à ce qu'il soit blessé. Elle lui entailla sur près de dix centimètres la mâchoire. Il couina de douleur avant de se ressaisir.

-Cessons de nous battre, ce combat n'a aucune raison d'être!

Il rugit avec puissance. Ce qui attira inévitablement l'attention de Reeve. Il se montra finalement, ayant escaladé la petite bute de pierre qui menait à un terrain sous-élevé.

-Bon sang de bois… C'est une boucherie ici!

-Reeve! Cache-toi merde!

Trop tard, Fenrir reporta son attention à sa mission, s'emparer de Cerberus.

-Merde!

Avec ses blessures, Kara avait de la difficulté à se mouvoir correctement, mais elle fut plus rapide de Fenrir et elle s'interposa entre lui et la bande qui ne se doutait de rien.

-Je te le répète : fiche le camp!

Une boule de lumière blanche apparue devant elle puis se teinta de noir et de rouge.

-Mer…de…

La sphère explosa et elle fut à son tour projetée. Ses amis n'avaient vu qu'une Valkyrie passer au-dessus d'eux, mal en point. Elle atterrit bien plus loin, et elle ne se releva pas. Fenrir profita du chemin libre pour se montrer, Cloud eu le réflex de prendre en main son épée, Cid sa lance, Reeve son arme à feu… mais Tifa resta pétrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais vue une telle bête auparavant et cela l'effrayait. Barett fut le premier à tirer, mais il manqua sa cible. Fenrir se positionna pour attaque tout en rugissant.

Kara était toujours au sol, immobile. Quand elle avait atterrit au sol, des morceaux de pierres pointus s'étaient fiché dans sa chair, laissant une marre de sang apparaître graduellement.

-Cette chose va nous tuer!

-Merde! Et il fallait que Vincent soit dans cet état au moment où on aurait vraiment besoin de lui!

-C'est pas sa faute!

-Tu diras ça à la mort!

-Réveille-toi bon sang… Debout. Aller!

Loki s'impatientait et tournait en rond autour de la bassine dont l'eau reflétait l'image de la Valkyrie en mauvais état.

-Tu vas te réveiller oui?

-Père, elle ne vous entend pas. Elle est inconsciente et…

-Jörmungand, elle m'entend très bien, mais elle fait semblant que non. Son corps refuse de lui obéir! De plus, ton idiot de frère se rebelle encore une fois! Je jure qu'il passera le pire mauvais quart d'heure de sa vie quand il rentrera!

-Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il rentre père… Il sait quel sort vous lui réservez, alors je pense fortement qu'il ne mettra pas les pieds ici de si tôt.

-Quelle plaie!

Il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir s'interposer d'avantage, mais il était impuissant dans l'Helheim et il était hors de question pour lui de mettre les pieds sur Midgard. Il se ferait foudroyer par Odin sur le champ et la guerre pourrait menacer son royaume.

-Réveille-toi Kara… Ou si tu ne peux le faire, laisse-moi… te réveiller à ma manière.

-Père! Je doute fortement que ce soit idéal dans cette situation!

-Silence! Je sais ce que je fais!

-Mais… on ne peut prédire sa réaction, elle pourrait fortement tourner… mal.

-C'est le risque à prendre, elle pourra ainsi vaincre Fenrir les yeux fermés et sauver sa vie et celles de ses compagnons.

-Mais elle pourrait devenir quelque chose encore plus incontrôlable que mon frère…

-Cette Valkyrie est née ainsi, avec cette particularité unique en son genre. Elle ne peut ignorer sa nature plus longtemps et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Kara ne mérite pas de sombrer dans ce mal père… Son cœur est trop doux pour qu'elle puisse supporter un tel changement.

-Elle s'est déjà éveillée une fois, une seconde fois ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Et cette première fois fut un vrai désastre! Un échec lamentable de la part des dieux d'Asgard!

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai prit sous mon aile? En s'accoutument à l'Helheim, elle a développé une forte tolérance aux ténèbres… Elle s'en sortira, n'ai crainte.

-C'est pour les humains que je crains.

Le jeune homme finit par se taire, savant pertinemment que rien au monde ne pourrait faire changer d'idée Loki. Il était résolu à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois.

-Ange Noir… Ouvre les yeux.

Il passa sa main au-dessus de l'eau brillante avant d'y enfoncer sa main. L'eau bleutée se colora de noir et bientôt, on ne discerna plus rien, l'opacité était trop intense.

-La guider à vue levée n'est pas une bonne chose, mais je ne peux que la ressentir… Elle est invisible comme un fantôme maintenant aux yeux des dieux. Il faut seulement de la patience et de la foi…

«Rien qu'un peu de cette foi en laquelle elle n'a jamais cru…»

Fenrir s'apprêtait à transpercer Cloud à l'aide de ses griffes puissantes, mais il ressentit une sensation désagréable l'envahir, celle qui met en alerte le corps d'une proie faisant face à un prédateur bien trop fort pour s'échapper. Son geste fut suspendu net et il recula en grognant. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait la forte pression spirituelle et magique qui était apparue de nulle part. Une force à même taillée les ténèbres les plus noires…

Il se ressaisit, il n'était pas question de se laisser faire! Il voulu attaquer de nouveau afin de s'emparer d'un Vincent bien mal en point, mais cette fois, il fut jeté au tapis par une vague d'énergie matérielle noir de jais. Il ne put se relever tant la douleur était vive, accompagnée par un phénomène étrange. Il entendait à présent des voix, des milliers de voix, toutes féminines, parlant sans cesse du la même chose, dans une langue qu'il reconnu automatiquement, le Valkyrique. Il connaissait quelques mots et il identifiât celui qui se répétait le plus souvent : _hevn _: vengeance.

Il sut alors que son heure était peut-être venue. Elle s'était réveillée. Sous sa forme primaire et originelle : Ange Noir.

L'ultime stade Valkyrique.

Une forme sombre se dressa un peu plus loin, flouée par l'énorme quantité d'énergie spirituelle qui émanait d'elle avec violence. Son physique avait changé radicalement. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ses iris s'étaient teintés d'encre, elle avait des crocs, le bout de ses oreilles étaient devenus pointus, ses simples vêtements bleus étaient devenue des habits de guerres, toujours noirs, accompagnés par des éléments d'armures argenté, entre autre un alliage à son poignet qui lui procurait des griffes métalliques. Elle avait l'air d'une guerrière impitoyable, prête à sauter à la gorge du premier venu, sans parler de son imposante lance noire couverte de symboles encore plus anciens que les Runes. Un d'eux marquait le milieu de son front, il s'agissait du symbole du mal originel, le premier ayant existé en tous les mondes.

La mort.

Son regard était dénué d'émotion, mais on devinait en elle une forte tempête mentale qui opposait sa conscience et celle qui s'imposait en sa chair. En apercevant Fenrir, un sourire cruel naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es venu mourir petit chiot?

Sous l'effet de la peur, il retrouva son apparence humaine. Il était bien plus vulnérable ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre les yeux assassins qui le fixaient avec avidité.

-Prosterne-toi demi-dieu ou je ferais en sorte que tu ne le fasses plus jamais.

Fenrir se refusa mentalement le geste humiliant, mais son corps le trahit lamentablement.

-C'est bien. Tu mérites un os pour la peine.

Elle fit un pas vers l'avant et aussitôt, Fenrir se précipita vers elle. Il n'avait qu'une intention : lui arracher la tête. Mais elle, plus rapide, plus forte, meilleure que lui dans tous les domaines, fut inévitablement maîtresse du jeu traître. Elle le saisit à la gorge et le laissa tomber au sol après lui avoir bien coupé le souffle.

-Un cabot avec collier n'a pas de valeur. Dommage, tu aurais pu être un bon élément pour moi.

Elle planta sa lance dans le sol et recula d'un pas. Elle mordit au sang son index et quatre gouttes s'écoulèrent de la plaie qui se cicatrisa en un clin d'œil. Les gouttes restèrent suspendues entre ciel et terre… Elles s'étendirent toutes pour former des sphères moyennes et graduellement changèrent d'apparence. La première devint une masse compacte d'air, la deuxième une boulle d'eau, la troisième était un roc et la quatrième fut un feu ardent.

-Par quoi allons-nous commencer? Les quatre en même temps, qu'en dis-tu?

Une fusion parfaite s'entama dès lors et une fois achevée, fut brutalement dirigée vers le pauvre Fenrir sans défense. Elle le heurta de plein fouet et le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Ce fut son tour de ne pas se relever.

-Y a-t-il un volontaire parmi les humains?

Ils répondirent tous à la négative.

-Bien.

Elle s'avança et s'imposa parmi leur compagnie.

-Je reconnais cette aura… C'est bien Cerberus ce type?

Reeve avait légèrement comprit ce qui s'était passé avec Kara, mais il préféra ignorer les faits et tenter d'apporter une aide à son ami.

-Non, Vincent est son hôte.

-Hôte ou pas…

Elle le saisit par le col de sa cape. Reeve retint son bras afin de l'empêcher de faire un autre geste.

-Il doit être livré à Loki sans plus attendre. Ne t'interpose pas mortel, je ne répondrais pas de mes actes la prochaine fois!

Elle se débarrassa de la poigne gênante et reprit là où elle en était rendue.

-Hum… Je vois. C'est frappant comme similarité!

-Qu'y-a-t-il?

-Rien. Je pensais à voix haute.

Vincent était presque inconscient, il n'avait donc pas la possibilité de se défendre, mais avec l'énergie du désespoir, il parvint à s'emparer d'un brin de lucidité.

-Ka…ra?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je… j'é…tou…ffe.

-Félicitation, veux-tu des fleurs pour l'effort?

Il n'eut plus la force nécessaire pour répliquer, il sombra, Cerberus avait gagné même s'il ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Kara remarqua une légère déformation au travers du chandail de l'homme, au niveau du cœur. Elle dégagea le vêtement et découvrit un cristal tout de rouge.

-Mais il était bleu! S'exclama Reeve.

-Cerberus à dévorer d'un coup ce caillou, mais je félicite l'initiative, ça l'aura sauvé d'une longue lutte douloureuse.

-Mais c'est toi qui me l'a donné Kara!

-Mon nom n'est pas Kara. Je me nomme Sigrùn.

-! Et qu'es-tu?

Elle sourit à nouveau, de bon cœur cette fois.

-Je suis la première de toute.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Je suis la mère créatrice de la glorieuse et inébranlable lignée pure des Valkyries. Sigrùn du Ciel.

Elle prit une longue inspiration. Elle posa sa main sur le torse de Vincent et une lumière noire s'en échappa. Toutes traces de Cerberus disparue instantanément et il revient à lui, troublé d'apercevoir une femme étrangère ayant sa main sur lui.

-Et je suis revenue à la vie pour de bon.

Une paire d'ailes de jais apparurent dans son dos, majestueuses, imposantes… Tâchées de lourdes rancunes.

-Et je détruirais Asgard de mes propres mains.

Non loin de là, un personnage ricanait intérieurement.

-Une Valkyrie hein? C'est intéressant… Et rien qu'à voir la couleur de ses ailes… je sais que je peux m'en faire une précieuse alliée! Il suffirait de pouvoir m'approcher un peu au moment opportun… Bat des ailes tant que tu le peux… Tu tomberas au sol comme tous les autres un jour!

Il se retira, de bien sombres desseins en tête…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**La trahison d'Asgard**_

Dominant les humains de toute sa grandeur surnaturelle, Sigrùn porta un regard peu attentionné à Vincent, il était l'hôte d'un monstre après tout.

-Que vous le vouliez ou non, ce mortel sera livré au dieu Loki. Il est un danger public pour Midgard.

-Il n'a jamais posé le moindre réel problème! Il se contrôle très bien!

-On ne peut avoir le dessus sur un démon, peut importe notre force d'âme. Sa chair est mortelle, donc sujette à une soumission totale. Il est mieux autant pour vous que pour lui de se faire contrôler sur le champ avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cerberus le gruge lentement et vu sa progression fulgurante, votre ami ne tiendra pas un mois de plus avant de disparaître dans les limbes habitant le Gardien. Et nul ne saura l'en sauver.

-Vincent est l'un des nôtres, tu ne peux pas le prendre comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire jouet à manipuler!

-Il appartient à l'Helheim depuis que son âme s'est soudée à celle du démon, ce monde n'est plus le sien depuis de nombreuses années apparemment. Et puis, il respire la mort, ce qui signifie le simple fait qu'il est enchaîné à celle-ci. Il revient de droit au royaume de l'enfer, vous n'avez plus aucune possession de son être.

-Qu'importe! Kara n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque prendre un humain de la sorte!

-Un humain ou bien lui en particulier? Dites-moi mortels, depuis quand les Valkyries se soucient de vous? Vous n'êtes que de la chair à pâté inconsistante, faussement élevées au rang de créatures civilisées… Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des sacs de viandes vulnérables, prêt à être écorchés au moindre faux mouvement. Les Valkyries sont des demies-déesses et nos pouvoirs peuvent facilement égaler ceux d'un dieu, vous êtes en conséquent impuissants face à moi et je ne me répéterais plus : ôtez-vous de mon chemin.

-Qu'as-tu bien pu faire de Kara pour parler de la sorte?

-Kara n'est qu'un objet à manipuler, facile à dompter. Son corps a été à l'origine façonné pour accueillir une immense force, des pouvoirs inimaginables, des talents inégalables! Elle est cette petite virtuose sans ailes qui n'a jamais su ce qu'elle était réellement.

La révélation fut un choc sans précédent, Reeve comprenait peu à peu la situation, mais il n'osait imaginer une certaine issue à la grave résonnance.

-Kara n'a rien de naturel. Elle est une chose qui n'aurait pas dû exister en ce monde, une poupée synthétique qui n'avait ni âme ni cœur à pourvoir de sentiments avant qu'on les lui donne. Elle n'a rien d'une simple Valkyrie, elle est un monstre. Un monstre dont on a coupé net l'instinct, seule chose qui pouvait encore être propre à elle-même. Si elle devait un jour retrouver cette voie de guidance, Asgard serait anéantie. Je suis la messagère et je parle en son nom. Kara m'est supérieure en tout point et je fais bien pâle figure à ses côtés. Elle est un jouet, certes, mais pas manipulable par le premier venu. Il a fallu des années à Odin pour trouver la bonne manière d'agir afin de s'attirer son obéissance.

-Mais… Kara est…

-Kara est un monstre. J'ai eu tout juste le temps de la posséder avant qu'elle ne se réveille sous cette forme. C'est bel et bien son apparence d'origine, celle de l'Ange Noir, mais j'ai réussit à mettre son esprit de côté pendant quelques instants. Je vous conseille fortement de quitter les lieux avant que mes forces s'épuisent. Je ne garantie pas votre sécurité autrement.

-Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!

-C'est une tueuse à la solde d'Asgard je te rappelle. Et elle n'a aucunement conscience de sa véritable identité, ce qui l'a rend particulièrement instable.

-Quelle est telle?

-Vous le saurez en temps et lieu. Déguerpissez, je sens sa volonté déchirer la mienne… Et puisque je n'ai plus de temps, je me vois forcée d'abandonner l'idée de mener ce mortel en enfer… merde.

-Pourquoi était-ce si important de le faire?

-C'est cet homme qui provoque l'instabilité de Kara. Leurs énergies spirituelles sont incompatibles et le fait d'être à proximité de lui la perturbe grandement sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il faut que vous les éloignez l'un de l'autre le plus possible, saurez-vous répondre à cette tâche?

-Bien entendu.

-Une dernière chose…

-Quoi?

-Ne laissez jamais cette fille seule. Elle court de très grand danger ces derniers temps et sa sécurité est vitale pour tous les royaumes.

-Pourquoi serait-elle menacée?

-Des gens mal intentionnés s'en prendront à elle pour ses pouvoirs, c'est sûr. Faite gaffe surtout avec les dieux qui se manifesteront.

-Les dieux...?

-Oui. On ne doit jamais croire en leurs belles paroles, il n'y a qu'un seul immortel que vous pouvez croire sur parole même si vous doutez.

-Lequel?

-Loki bien évidemment. Il ne ment jamais. Laissez vos préjugés de côtés s'il se manifeste à vous, un dieu de l'enfer n'est pas nécessairement un dieu maléfique… Il sera votre allié au besoin. Vous pouvez aussi faire appel à lui si Kara fait preuve d'instabilité, il saura quoi faire. C'est un homme d'honneur, alors soyez rassuré, sa parole ne se fera jamais traîtresse.

-Très bien, c'est noté.

-Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de mobiliser au moins deux personnes pour l'accompagner dans ses déplacements. Le moindre relâchement pourrait être fatal au monde entier, surtout pour Midgard. Kara est une enfant vulnérable et influençable dans son stade actuel, n'importe qui pourrait s'attirer ses bonnes grâces et une Valkyrie persuadée est une Valkyrie dangereuse. Allez, fichez le camp. Elle est plus forte qu'autrefois et j'ai mal calculé mon temps. D'ici quelques minutes ces lieux seront des cendres et de la poussière…ne réapparaissez devant elle que lorsqu'elle reviendra à la raison, pas avant. Elle ne vous reconnaîtrait pas et elle n'hésitera pas à croire que vous êtes ses ennemis à abattre à tout prix.

-C'est entendu…

Barett et Cid s'occupèrent de saisir Vincent, toujours comateux. Cloud aida Tifa puisqu'elle avait été légèrement blessée durant l'affrontement avec Fenrir et les autres s'empressèrent d'évacuer les lieux. Sigrùn resta seule sur les lieux, s'isolant dans le monde de douleur de Kara. Une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche, Kara revenait brutalement réclamer son corps et les ténèbres l'habitant chagrinèrent la première des Valkyries.

-Tu as beaucoup de souffrance oubliées dans ton cœur Kara… espérons que ta mémoire ne revienne jamais plus te donner ces griffes qui ont prit la vie de plusieurs de tes sœurs…Tu ne survivrais pas à un tel choc… alors oublie à jamais Kara… Et ne cherche pas à assouvir ta vengeance sur les dieux, c'est inutile. Loki te protégera et t'aidera, alors ne craint rien. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, je te le promets.

Des éclats de jais l'entourèrent, elle se faisait engloutir, mais avant d'être annihilée, elle se retira de plein gré. Si Kara venait à consumer une autre âme de puissance, ce serait la fin.

Son seul regret fut de ne pas avoir pu sauver la fille de la haine.

De la haine humaine qui lui grugeait lentement le cœur depuis des milliers d'années…

Des milliers d'années de souffrance inutile et vaine.

Celles qui ont forgé le terrible Ange Noir ni d'Asgard ni de Midgard, mais de l'Helheim.

«_Le mot «Kara» ne se retrouve que dans deux seuls pictogrammes. Le premier : «celle qui vient du ciel» et le deuxième : «celle qui vient de l'enfer», la traduction est un peu floue pour les contresens malheureusement.»_

_«Je suis Kara du ciel, Valkyrie d'Odin.»_

«Non… tu es Kara de l'enfer, monstre…

De Midgard»

Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête tout en s'accroupissant.

«_Qui… Qui suis-je?»_

Ça recommençait. Inlassablement. Le monstre ouvrait les yeux sous un nouveau paysage étranger, marquant son incertitude. Et c'était ces choses toutes nouvelles, inconnues qui provoquaient sa peur et sa colère. Celles qui fracassaient le monde en mille morceaux à son passage, de son pouvoir maléfique teinté d'une rancune dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine. C'était elle, sous sa forme ultime, libérant la plus grande des puissances jamais connues à ce jour… ainsi que la plus grande des naïvetés. Celle qui faisait de son être un prédateur endurci et une proie de qualité à la fois.

Celle qui marquait sa chair de la plus noire des haines humaines.

Et divines.

-Tu avais raison Jörmungand…Elle est hors de contrôle.

-Je vous ai prévenu père. Les dieux n'ont plus aucun contrôle sur elle une fois libérée. C'est de la faute d'Asgard de plus, c'est Odin qui a commandé cette… chose à devenir ce qu'elle ne pouvait être. Sa souffrance n'a aucune semblable, Kara est une véritable martyre à l'heure qu'il est. Elle ignore chaque détail qui a marqué sa «création» et sa dangerosité n'en n'est que rehaussée d'ampleur. Laissez-moi aller à elle pour la raisonner. Elle reconnaîtra un allié en moi si je l'a défend.

-Elle agirait ainsi envers n'importe qui qui lui proposerait de l'aide. Elle est vulnérable et cet état ultime agit sur elle comme un poison. Trop de temps passé sous cette forme pourrait la détruire définitivement et la priver de sa forme de Valkyrie pour toujours et…

Il cessa de parler. Une sensation familière se fit sentir dans son esprit, il l'attribua à une visite imprévue. Il se retourna au même moment où les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

-Je suis toujours heureux de te voir démolir ce qui fait obstacle à ton empressement à me voir…

-Ne parle pas ainsi Loki, ça me dégoûte.

-Quand dit-moi, naquit un jour où tu ne me répugnas point?

-Le jour où naîtra celui de ta mort. Je me réjouirais face à ta tombe!

-Toujours aussi optimiste n'est-ce pas?

-Toujours aussi tordu d'esprit mon frère?

Un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux bruns et courts fit son apparition dans le lieu baigné d'obscurité.

-Il faudrait refaire la décoration, tout est lugubre ici.

-Désolé, je suis suposément le dieu des ténèbres, alors je joue le rôle qu'on m'a donné! Mais parle-moi de toi dieu d'Asgard, qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener ici… Thor?

-Tu as levé le sceau qui contrôlait la nature de la Valkyrie. Notre père m'envoie quérir la réponse du problème.

-TON père n'a pas à savoir les raisons de mes actes.

-Elle lui appartient, alors oui.

-Aurais-tu oublié l'entente? Maintenant, elle n'a plus aucune obligation à remplir face à quiconque de l'Asgard, Odin inclus.

-Et tu te permets de menacer Midgard de la sorte?

-Je ne menace pas le royaume des hommes, je le protège du mieux que je peux.

-En libérant l'Ange Noir, croix-tu aider ces pauvres humains?

-Elle ne fera du mal à personne sauf aux dieux, tu le sais très bien. Sa conscience est plus forte que tu le crois, elle sait qu'au fond d'elle-même, sa seule haine est dirigée vers les immortels.

-Ne joue pas avec le feu Loki.

-Odin l'a bien fait en changeant l'origine même de cette femme. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure idée, tu dois l'avouer.

-Kara était destinée à cela.

-Mensonges! Elle n'avait pas à être traitée comme un animal et maintenant qu'elle est libre, vous l'obligez à accomplir une mission d'une importance cruciale! Elle ne saura pas quoi décider entre détruire ou sauvegarder Midgard maintenant qu'elle est confuse!

-Détrompe-toi Loki, cette mission est une vulgaire facette de la réalité.

-Pardon?

-Midgard est condamnée. Elle est irrécupérable autant que ses humains. Peut importe le verdict de Kara, Odin foudroiera ce monde. Elle a été envoyée en ce royaume pour que tu ne puisses guère t'approcher d'elle puisque tu es cloîtré entre ces murs pour l'éternité en dehors de ceux d'Asgard. Tu ne peux pas la toucher, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Sale fils de… Odin a fait exprès de me la soustraire… Malgré qu'il sait très bien le lien qui m'uni à elle! Il a transgressé les lois et le pacte!

-Pas dut tout. Le pacte stipule qu'elle est libre, mais elle a prit cette liberté pour demeurer loyale à notre seigneur, c'est son choix. Et tant qu'elle sera vivante, le pacte est valide, tel qu'entendu. C'est toi qui n'as pas su la retenir dans ton royaume, tu es le seul à blâmer ici.

-Tu cherches la guerre?

-Tu ne peux lever la main sur quiconque tant que son ultime souffle ne lui sera pas volé et tu le sais aussi bien que l'entente qui te force à ne jamais passer la frontière de Midgard. Si tu viendrais à violer cette règle, Odin aura le droit de faire de même à celle tu lui aurais imposée en retour, te faire emprisonner à l'occurrence. Tu as les mains liées par ces restrictions, tu es impuissant et tu devras te contenter d'observer douloureusement cette chère petite Kara se détruire petit à petit. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, elle a fait son choix!

-Elle me revient de droit! Vous n'avez aucune autorité ici comme sur elle! Selon le pacte, vous devez respecter nos liens! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la toucher!

-Nous n'avons rien fait. Nous lui avons proposé une mission et elle a accepté à tes dépends. Elle est très bien éduquée cette petite après tout… Elle a su choisir le bon camp!

-Kara ne me trahirait jamais.

-Mais elle n'est pas obligée de rester auprès de toi pas vrai? Tu aurais dû lui donner cet ordre autrefois…Ainsi vous seriez déjà…

-La ferme Thor! Tu es encore plus mauvais que Fenrir!

-Ce sac à puce est facilement dépassé en effet… mais pas par moi, par ta petite protégée!

-Il suffit, dieu de pacotille! Tu n'es pas autorisé à m'être insolent en mes terres!

Les lieux s'imprégnèrent de ténèbres obscures, prêtes à bondir sur l'indésirable. Jörmungand était aussi aux aguets, sentant le danger menaçant son père monter d'un cran. Il le défendrait au péril de sa vie après tout, c'est sa seule vocation.

-Ton monde infernal finira par tomber mon frère… Tu ne peux pas le sauver ainsi que Kara en même temps. Tu devras faire un choix entre elle et ton royaume qui te pose de grands problèmes à l'heure actuelle. Kara n'est qu'un jouet, je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi tu as tant désiré l'obtenir… Tu peux voir des choses en les gens que nul autre pourrait voir n'est-ce pas? Qu'as-tu vus dans son regard esseulé? Dans ses manières délicates? Dans ce monstre qui vit dans son cœur? Qu'as-tu donc pu voir en elle pour mettre en péril ciel et terre de l'Helheim et pour avoir sacrifier tant de chose? Une Valkyrie au grand potentiel? J'en doute, tu ne l'as jamais traitée comme une Valkyrie… mais en tant que femme. C'est ça hein? Une femme… douce et gracieuse… Belle. Mon pauvre Loki, serais-tu tombé sous les charmes d'une si insignifiante créature maudite? Tu es aveuglé par la folie, alors je n'en douterais pas une seule seconde!

-Sort d'ici. Tout de suite.

-Oh! J'ai trouvé le point faible! Voilà pourquoi elle t'est plus chère que la vie n'est-ce pas? Tu l'aimes!

-Ne me fait pas répéter.

-Soit! C'est une bonne chose à dire à père quand je rentrerais!

-Fait ce qu'il te plaira de faire, mais cesse de venir en ces lieux, tu n'as jamais été le bienvenu dans MON royaume, tu sais bien, celui que «père» m'a donné, à moi, le «cadet», sans même avoir pensé une seule seconde à l'aîné que tu es! Peut-être avais-je plus de valeur et de sagesse que toi mon frère?

-Tsss! Tu peux bien parler espèce de bête abominable!

-Tu es dans l'Helheim je te signale. Ici, il n'y a que les bêtes qui peuvent survivre. Ici, c'est la loi du plus fort, tu ne tiendrais pas le coup une seule journée tant ta fébrilité est excessive!

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis. Il pourra arriver malheur à ta petite chérie. Laisse-moi aussi te dire que ta bête à changé de maître pour mieux te mordre.

Les provocations s'en maintint là, les deux dieux se turent, enragés. Thor rebroussa chemin sans avertissement, jurant intérieurement. Jörmungand se détendit, le pire était passé.

-Père… j'ai toujours su que vous portiez une grande affection à Kara, mais… j'ignorais que c'en était devenu de l'amour…

-Ne te méprend pas.

-C'est vrai père, il est évident que vous êtes fou d'elle.

C'était Hel qui avait fait son entrée et qui avait parlé. Loki la toisa sévèrement avant de soutirer son regard.

-Ce n'est donc plus un secret s'il en fut un un jour.

-La façon dont vous parlez d'elle et la regardez ne témoigne aucune indifférence à mon avis, que de la passion.

-Ce désir me poignarde depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu… sur Asgard. Servant Odin et Thor lors d'une petite fête… ce sourire qu'elle m'a fait, tout en ignorant qui j'étais…Ce sourire qu'elle m'a donné une seconde fois lorsqu'elle apprit mon identité bien plus tard… Elle est pure comme la neige, mais Odin a trouvé le moyen de la souiller de suie. Mais je n'ai pas cessé d'entendre mon cœur s'affoler en sa présence…

Loki paru faible un instant, si vulnérable. Hel devina que le relâchement de son père qui était apparu bien des années plus tôt avait donc été provoqué par son amour interdit pour la Valkyrie.

-Odin n'en a jamais su un traitre mot, mais Thor va y remédier… Je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer, pas plus qu'elle en avait la possibilité… Mais… Elle ne m'a jamais haï. Ce qui m'avait donné du courage et de l'espoir…

-Cet amour est-il réciproque?

-… Elle…est…elle est, comment dire?

-Oui ou non père? Cette information pourrait la sauver!

-Comment donc?

-Si elle vous aime, elle pourra retrouver le contrôle de son esprit si on lui évoque cette attirance! Alors?

-…Elle…

Elle s'était finalement arrêtée, complètement épuisée. Ce n'est pas que les lieux étaient devenus des ruines fraîches, mais… C'était malheureusement le cas. Elle avait déversé toute sa frustration dans ses poings et sa magie. La bande d'Avalanche regardait au loin les dégâts et Vincent était depuis peu de nouveau fonctionnel. Il avait vu Kara, sous une apparence différente, s'abaisser à assouvir de bas-instinct dignes d'un animal en cage, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, sans penser aux conséquences. Reeve l'avait convaincu de ne pas s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme minimalement, pour ne pas courir le risque d'être prit pour cible. Le moment était finalement venu, après des heures d'attente interminable. En guise de protection, Vincent avait dégainé son arme à feu, ironiquement appelée Cerberus. Il se dirigea lentement vers la femme à genoux au sol, exténuée de ses efforts vains. Quand il fut finalement face à elle, il tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule, mais elle se redressa d'un coup, le toisant furieusement. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle l'observait silencieusement, comme troublée. Peut-être avait-il finalement la chance de découvrir pourquoi elle le regardait toujours bizarrement, c'était sa chance.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes de la sorte?

Elle recula d'un pas en baissant honteusement la tête, serrant sa mâchoire dangereusement, dévoilant des crocs acérés, bien plus meurtriers que ceux de Fenrir, toujours inconscient un peu plus loin. Il avait essuyé toute une attaque, c'était compréhensible même pour un demi-dieu.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Tu sais pourquoi! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Tu pourrais être menacé ici et je ne veux pas qu'on te blesse!

-Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir… Nous sommes en sécurité.

Il rangea son arme, elle semblait apte à se démontrer pacifique.

-Tu es exposé à quelques colères, retourne chez toi.

-Je suis là pour toi et je ne partirais pas avant de te savoir saine et sauve, est-ce bien clair?

-Midgard n'est pas sûre. Va-t'en.

-Non. Sinon, tu viens avec moi.

-Je ne peux pas! Quand vas-tu comprendre que je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi? Je suis..! Je…suis..? Ah..? Qui… suis-je?

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur tout en regardant ses mains tremblotantes. Vincent avait mal digérer la révélation qui faisait de lui un être indésirable à ses yeux, mais il mit le compte sur l'état fragile de Kara tant bien même qu'il ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Qui suis-je hein? Kara…non… je ne suis pas Kara. Je suis autre chose hein? Tu le sais sans doute, alors dit-moi! Tu es toujours là à me suivre, à me regarder! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien? Tu sais tout, mais tu te tais!

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Tu n'es là que depuis hier, j'en sais rien moi!

-Depuis…hier? Qu'est-ce que…tu veux dire?

-On ne se connaît que depuis la veille ok?

-Hier… Mais…

Elle s'approcha de lui et ce fut sans la moindre hésitation qu'elle prit son visage entre ses mains tout en le dévisageant.

-Mais qui es-tu donc?

La question l'avait troublé. N'avait-elle aucun souvenir de lui? Mais alors… à qui croyais-telle s'adresser un peu plus tôt?

C'était le mystère qui brûlait le cœur de Vincent, fou d'inquiétude et de crainte. Il devait y avoir une explication valable pour définir le comportement étrange de la Valkyrie sans ressource, abandonnée à son sort puisque personne ne pouvait venir à son aide à ce moment précis.

-Qui es-tu?

-Je suis Vincent, tu sais bien…

Elle le relâcha tout en posant ses mains sur sa bouche, elle ne pu réprimer un petit cri aigu toutefois. Elle était en état de choc, si intense qu'elle recula jusqu'à heurter un caillou qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Une fois au sol, elle cessa de bouger, elle se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux d'incrédulité. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous un lourd poids invisible. Il n'osa pas se rapprocher, par peur de la brusquer dans ses réflexions. Il remarqua des larmes couler lentement sur son visage, toutes discrètes, mais bientôt devenue rivières déchaînées. Elle se recroquevilla, comme désireuse d'être seule. Ses grandes ailes noires déployées jusque-là se plièrent dans son dos, comme pour soutenir le poids de la tristesse envahissante dans la chair de l'Ange Noir.

Soudainement, une paire de bras l'enlacèrent. L'inconnu avait apparu de nulle part, sous les yeux de Vincent. Flairant le danger, ce dernier sortit son arme et la pointa sur l'homme à l'étrange apparence, presque animale. Ce dernier l'aperçu à son tour et il resta bouche bée pendant de longues minutes. Kara s'enquérait de l'identité de son protecteur et elle sembla l'accepter quand il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Il secoua sa tête négativement à l'attention de Vincent et il comprit qu'il était un allié, peut-être le seul capable d'apaiser le cœur affolé de la jeune femme. Kara lui parla un instant, dans sa langue d'origine. Vincent cru alors que l'homme pouvait s'avérer à être un dieu d'Asgard s'il la comprenait. Il acquiesça en silence. Puis, sans crier gare, il porta sa main au cou délicat et il appliqua une bonne pression, ce qui alarma notre protagoniste. Il était prêt à faire feu pour la défendre, mais il fut stoppé par un regard mauvais de la part de son opposant, étrangement menaçant quand on voyait les fines pupilles verticales rappelant celles d'un reptile. Il avait aussi partiellement dévoilé ses crocs. Après avoir retiré sa main, elle ferma doucement ses paupières et elle se laissa tomber dans l'étreinte de son ami. Graduellement, l'énergie noire qui émanait d'elle se dissipa, retrouvant son éclat bleuté rassurant. Elle reprenait également son apparence précédente, celle de la Valkyrie que tout le monde connaissait. Vincent l'a devina alors endormie, ou bien inconsciente. Cet étrange personnage ne l'avait qu'aidé finalement. Le concerné l'a prit dans ses bras et se releva. Il toisa un instant l'homme en rouge qui lui faisait face, puis adoucit ses traits par un soulagement évident. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre finalement. Reeve, Cloud et les autres s'étaient précipité à eux en voyant la magie bleue triompher de la noire, Reeve paru surprit de voir l'étranger, mais les autres ne s'en faisait pas, ils étaient devenus habitués de voir des inconnus apparaître à tout bout de champ! Vincent hésitait toutefois à porter sa confiance au nouveau venu, il se méfiait et restait sur ses gardes.

-Peux-tu nous dire qui tu es?

-Hé, je suis sûr que tu vas me tirer dessus si je te le dit, alors je vais me garder une petite gêne.

Reeve vit alors son ami poser son doigt sur la gâchette, sans exercer de pression, mais il l'a fait.

-Range ça Vincent, il n'a aucune mauvaise intention.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr Reeve? Il faut se méfier…

-Puisque je te dis qu'il est inoffensif! Écoute-moi un peu pour une fois, tu me dois bien ça!

-Et si ce type n'a autre intention qui faire du mal à Kara ou bien tout simplement la tuer sur place?

-Moi, tuer Kara? Tu me prends pour Fenrir ou quoi?

-Voyons ça! Une connaissance du loup, ça n'augure rien de bon!

-Bien des gens connaissent Fenrir Vincent, ça ne prouve rien, alors range ton fichu fusil!

-Tsss…

Il s'exécuta finalement, le cœur remplit d'hostilité.

-Je peux comprendre ta frustration, mais je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour la protéger, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Nous sommes semblable sur ce point, nous voulons tout deux la protéger… mais nous ne sommes pas ceux qui peuvent faire la différence pour elle. Un fils de Midgard comme toi ne pourra pas la suivre à jamais dû à ta mortalité et un fils de l'Helheim comme moi ne peut faire croître sa lumière convenablement puisque je suis issu d'un monde d'ombre…

-L'Helheim hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces bâtards?

-Vincent! Soit respectueux voyons! Tu t'adresses à quelqu'un d'un grand nom!

-Alors à qui ais-je affaire hein?

-Vu ses traits et son origine, il ne peut s'agir que de Jörmungand.

-Je réponds à ce nom, en effet.

-Jörmun… qui?

-Je suis Jörmungand, fils de Loki, seigneur de l'Helheim…

La rage de Vincent se raviva.

-Et frère cadet de Fenrir, prince déchu de l'Helheim.

C'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Il se rua vers son adversaire, mais Jörmungand esquiva l'attaque avec une aisance surnaturelle. Vincent ne se répéta pas, il avait deviné que cette chose était un million de fois plus fort que lui et il ne voulait pas se frotter à lui dans un duel.

-Je te l'ai dit : je ne ferais jamais de mal à cette femme. J'ai une dette envers elle en plus de l'apprécier sincèrement. Elle m'a sauvé la vie une fois et je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante. Elle m'a défendu alors que j'étais sans force, au péril de sa propre existence… Dans une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû éclater au grand jour. Sigrùn à dû vous en parler, vos deux êtres son incompatibles, mais elle s'est trompé de personne quant à toi. Ce n'est pas TON énergie spirituelle qui brouille la sienne, mais celle de Cerberus. Et si tu voudrais bien me laisser le temps de m'expliquer, je pourrais rentrer dans les détails. Pour l'instant, je ne désire que lui trouver un endroit sûr.

Reeve s'interposa finalement entre le demi-dieu et Vincent, toujours furieux.

-Mais qu'elle mouche te pique toi? Allez, il suffit! Jörmungand à raison, il faut la ramener. Notre QG sera parfait.

-Bien, je vous suis.

C'est à contrecœur que l'ex-Turks se résigna au pacifisme. Il y avait quelque chose chez l'immortel qui le mettait à vif, une profonde aversion. Il passa devant Cloud, ce dernier réagit de la même façon que Vincent, mais il préféra se contenter de serrer les poings. Il devait y avoir un lien quelconque, mais lequel? C'était des sensations ni familières ni étrangères, ce qui le perturbait douloureusement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, sa rage était inapprivoisable. Cet homme dégageait quelque chose qui n'était pas visible pour tous, seuls Vincent et Cloud avaient démontré des «symptômes»…

Il y avait encore beaucoup de secrets à percer…

Au QG…

On avait placé Kara dans l'aile des quartiers réservés aux chambres, dans la salle d'observation médicale. Son corps se portait bien, mais son esprit ne semblait pas être prêt pour se réveiller prochainement. Ils étaient tous dans une pièce voisine, composée d'une salle de rassemblement. Jörmungand se tenait debout contre le mur, faisant face à tous les humains présent.

-Je vais donc commencer par l'essentiel…

Les yeux pourpres de Jörmungand passèrent à une autre couleur, d'un gris délavé et dénué d'émotion. Ses yeux changeaient-ils selon ses humeurs?

-Comme toute histoire, cela commence avec un «il y a très longtemps de cela»… Alors, il y a très longtemps de cela, Kara vint en l'Helheim pour la première fois de sa vie, seule et désorientée. Elle rencontra rapidement Hel, ma sœur et «souveraine» de ce royaume. Elle me rencontra moi par la suite et nous nous sommes rapidement liés d'amitié. Hel aussi devint son amie. Mais Fenrir ne voyait en elle qu'une servante indigne de fouler le sol de l'enfer, alors il l'a traita avec méprit dès le premier jour, croyant fermement qu'elle ne méritait rien d'autre que de servir les dieux et les demi-dieux. Loki, mon père, l'a rencontra officiellement après nous, ses descendants et il ne toléra point le comportement de Fenrir, nôtre aîné. Il le somma de ne plus jamais lui manquer de respect, ce qui ne se fit pas entendre bien évidemment. Après plusieurs années de va-et-vient entre l'Asgard et l'Helheim, Kara devint un peu une seconde mère pour moi et Hel, parce qu'elle était non seulement plus âgée que nous et parce qu'elle nous aimait énormément et qu'elle prenait soin de nous et n'hésitait pas à venir à notre secours en cas de pépin. Elle devint pour moi une amie précieuse, une mère que j'aimai tendrement d'affection… En dépit de celle qui m'avait donné naissance, la compagne de mon père, Angrboda. Celle-ci n'avait jamais démontré d'affection pour moi ou pour ma sœur, seul Fenrir existait à ses yeux. Et elle était folle à liée en plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Loki l'a prit pour femme autrefois, mais bon. Et ma mère biologique n'aimait guère celle qui l'a remplaçait dans mon cœur et celui de Hel, Kara. Et de plus, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout que Loki l'appréciait beaucoup. Lors d'un des nombreux séjours de Kara dans mon royaume de naissance, alors qu'elle dormait profondément, Angrboda et Fenrir tentèrent de la tuer. Ils se fichaient bien des conséquences, mais… s'ils avaient réussit, si Loki n'avait pas arrêté le poignard à temps… Il n'y aurait plus d'Helheim à ce jour…

-Pourquoi donc?

-Parce que tuer une Valkyrie est un crime passable de mort. Et parce que tuer une Valkyrie de l'importance de Kara est simplement une déclaration de guerre et l'Helheim était encore trop jeune pour s'imposer à Asgard, la patrie mère. Kara est la balance qui maintenait les bonnes relations entre mon royaume et celui d'Odin, qui trouvait les compromit qui nous satisfaisaient tous peut importe les situations… elle était la clé de la paix.

-«Était»?

-Kara n'a pas remit les pieds dans l'Helheim pendant cent ans suite à l'attenta à sa vie. Elle avait peur de se faire tuer, c'était compréhensible… Et entre-temps, d'autres Valkyries ont tenté d'accomplir sa tâche, mais aucunes n'étaient aussi qualifiée qu'elle et les relations entre nos deux mondes s'étaient nettement détériorées. Loki s'efforçait de ne pas cracher au visage d'Asgard alors que celle-ci s'efforçait de ne pas prendre les armes. Les conflits éclataient de partout et la guerre n'était qu'une question de temps avant d'être déclarée…Mais elle nous a sauvés en revenant juste à temps et en proposant une trêve entre les deux royaumes. Elle a sauvé des milliers de vie.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait revenir?

-Pour ça… elle n'eut qu'à dire une phrase pour s'expliquer.

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'immortel, et ses yeux passèrent à un bleu ciel ravissant.

-«Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir, je ne voulais simplement plus être un boulet pour certaines personnes, pardonnez-moi.»

-Comment ont réagit ta mère et ton frère?

-Très mal. Mais ils ont abandonné l'idée de l'assassiner, c'est ce qu'on avait cru du moins.

De nouveau gris.

-Quelques siècles s'écoulèrent dans la plus parfaite des harmonies, l'équilibre avait été rétabli à nouveau, promettant un avenir radieux pour les deux royaumes…

-Mais?

-Mais un évènement vint détruire tous les efforts de Kara et Loki qui ne désiraient que la paix. D'un seul coup, comme un coup de vent furtif, sans qu'on le réalise complètement sur le vif, mais contemplant par la suite un équilibre rompu et dévasté, qui ne pourrait jamais plus se rétablir entre Asgard et Helheim.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Fenrir libéra son fils Cerberus, qui vivait depuis des lustres dans le calme plat et à l'écart des autres.

-! Je croyais… qu'il était une création de toute pièce et non… son… «Fils».

-Cerberus est l'enfant crée de l'union de Fenrir et une puissante magie qui a servie de «matrice» à sa «conception». Cette magie est interdite chez nous, mais il l'a tout de même utilisée. Puisque Fenrir à dû donner de sa chair et de son sang pour le créer, alors il est automatiquement considéré comme fils.

-Et qu'est-ce que cette bête à faite pour… détruire l'équilibre?

-C'est cette guerre dont je vous ai parlé qui a éclaté, au cœur même de l'Helheim… Une guerre interne qui ne s'est jamais échappé des frontières de mon royaume afin de le protéger des autres dieux désireux de le soumettre. Fenrir, Angrboda et Cerberus prirent les armes contre Loki, moi, Hel et Kara. Je m'en souviens très bien, alors que j'étais encore un gamin, j'ai vu l'horreur de la haine déferler contre la justice équitable, contre la paix et la lumière. J'ai su que jamais plus je n'allais revoir mon frère sourire, car il était pur avant que notre mère ne l'implique dans ses plans sombres… Il avait un cœur blanc comme la neige avant qu'il ne s'assombrisse comme l'encre. Le combat dura plusieurs jours, Kara ne lâchait pas prise, ne cédait aucun centimètre à l'ennemi, se battait avec l'énergie de la foi et de la détermination… Elle m'a alors apparue comme une déesse bienfaisante, protectrice de toute justice, porteuse d'une lumière inébranlable et d'une clarté indescriptible… J'ai eu raison de le penser, pendant un certain temps du moins. Sa férocité à combattre le mal grandissait au même rythme que son pouls accélérait sous l'effort, elle était d'une grandeur intouchable, unique! Une héroïne!

Reeve pouvait très bien percevoir la fierté de Jörmungand à l'égard de Kara, toute l'admiration qu'il lui portait, mais aussi la profonde déception qui s'en suivit.

-Mais quand Cerberus s'en prit à Loki directement et qu'il le blessa sévèrement, ce fut une toute autre histoire. C'est à ce moment-là que l'Ange Noir prit naissance et encrage dans son cœur. Et que sous cette forme, elle éveilla de nombreux démons intérieurs, héritages perdus dans la soumission et la loyauté envers Odin. On n'a pas pu dire de quoi il s'agissait à l'époque, mais bien plus tard, après de nombreuses recherches, mon père ne pu déterminer entièrement l'origine de la haine de l'Ange Noir. Ce dernier dit-on dans l'Helheim, vaut à lui seul toute la puissance militaire de Midgard, ce qui fait de Kara une chose à la fois surpuissante et convoitée, voilà pourquoi elle fut prit à Asgard, pour son pouvoir et rien d'autre. Revenons à nos moutons... la guerre se poursuivit encore quelques lunes durant avant de s'achever brutalement. Loki était indisponible dû à ses blessures et il m'avait mit en charge d'arrêter le carnage. Je me sentais surestimé, car je n'étais qu'un enfant sans expérience alors que le loup de l'Helheim allait tout faire pour me renverser, moi, son propre frère. Je devais également protéger ma petite sœur Hel, mais ce n'était pas facile de servir de bouclier à la fois pour mon royaume et pour mes pairs... C'est pourquoi l'Ange Noir accouru à ma rescousse. Kara n'est pas mauvaise sous cette forme, du moins, pas avec ses amis. En fait, elle ne sait pas qui elle est, car on lui a arraché son identité il y a très longtemps, sa confusion se transforme en haine par son cœur, car elle sait qu'au fond d'elle-même, une sombre vengeance réclame du sang. Ni moi ni Loki ne sommes au courant de la vérité malgré de celle-ci semble pointer le bout de son nez avec férocité. Sous la forme de l'Anger Noir, Kara est d'une vulnérabilité presque choquante pour quelqu'un de son rang, mais ces faiblesses se traduisent par sa mémoire défectueuse. N'importe qui pourrait venir à elle et la prétendre sous n'importe quel nom, destinée... Et elle le croirait. Si un homme mal intentionné met la main sur elle quand elle est l'Ange Noir, ce monde, non, tous les mondes pourraient en pâtir douloureusement. Elle pourrait se révolter et détruire sans compter. Je sais bien qu'elle ne touchera jamais à l'Helheim, mais je ne suis pas certain du sort de Midgard entre ses griffes, ni celui d'Asgard.

-Pourquoi le royaume des dieux seraient menacé?

-Loki a bien vu par les longues années passées à côtoyer cette Valkyrie, que sa haine était dirigée vers les dieux de ce monde.

-... Termine donc ton récit sur cette guerre.

-Soit. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai tendance à changer de sujet trop rapidement. Où en étais-je rendu..?

-Elle est venue te donner un coup de main.

-Ah, oui. Mais alors que je tentais d'expliquer la situation de mon côté, puisque nous nous étions séparés des périmètres, Fenrir, Cerberus et`ma mère ont décidé de se pointer et tenter de soudoyer Kara, alors vulnérable.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'a sauvé?

-Loki. Il était venu malgré sa blessure qui persistait à lui torturer la chair. Une blessure reçue de Cerberus n'est jamais facile à guérir, dieu ou pas. Et il s'était interposé entre l'Ange Noir et son fils rebelle, qui s'apprêtait à relâcher Cerberus à nouveau. Ma mère, sournoise, décida de m'attaquer lâchement. Je ne l'avais jamais réellement aimé, alors c'a n'avait aucunement affecté mon estime pour elle. Je fut légèrement blessé, rien de grave, mais cela avait attirer l'attention de mon père, qui relâcha sa garde. C'est tout ce qu'attendait Fenrir pour l'attaquer et Cerberus pour se jeter à la gorge de Kara et...

-Et?

-Si le porteur de Cerberus ne désire pas entendre la suite, je comprendrais parfaitement.

Le concerné haussa légèrement les épaules.

-De quoi parle-telle cette suite?

-De toute l'horreur que Cerberus à fait vivre à Kara, les blessures, le sang...

-Je dois savoir.

-Très bien. Pour commencer, Loki se trouvait en mauvaise posture vu son état, mais jamais il n'aurait pu être vaincu, même à demi-mort il triompherait de son adversaire. Quant à Kara, sa peur pour la cruauté de Fenrir naquit à ce moment-là, ne considérant même pas Cerberus comme un être individuel, mais comme simple créature exécutant les coups lâches de son maître. Elle n'a jamais eu le moindre respect pour cette chose à vrai dire... Pas la moindre compassion. Il commença par lui lacérer sévèrement le dos, elle en a même gardé des cicatrices quand bien même qu'elle portait son armure. Cerberus n'a pas que de la force physique, il est très puissant spirituellement également puisqu'il est fait de magie en grande partie... Et c'est avec ce pouvoir qu'il lui a torturé l'esprit de l'intérieur, désireux de l'anéantir rapidement. S'il s'en aurait prit à l'Ange Noir, il aurait sûrement vaincu en peu de temps, mais la conscience de Kara revenait au même moment, alarmée par la douleur insupportable. Et l'esprit de Kara, laissez-moi dire, est un diamant inébranlable, imbattable. Cerberus fut donc repoussé quand elle reprit sa forme de Valkyrie, mais il avait toujours le dessus sur le plan physique. Quand il eu finit avec elle, je fut étonné de la voir encore vivante. Faible, mais animée de son souffle de vie. Entre-temps, après avoir vu le presque cadavre de Kara, Loki réagit violemment, il ne permettrait jamais qu'on tue une Valkyrie, car se sont des êtres sacrés et précieux et mon père est fortement attaché à ce genre de valeurs. Fou de rage, et sans le moindre regret, utilisa un de ses terrifiants pouvoirs qu'il n'utilise qu'en de rare affrontement. Il blessa mortellement Fenrir, il était au seuil de la mort quand notre père proclama qu'il le reniait, qu'il n'était plus digne d'être son fils. C'est le pire des châtiments de l'Helheim, se faire proclamer bâtard et renié dans la famille, alors on comprend que Fenrir fut à son tour prit d'une rage excessive, mais injustifiée. Il n'avait pas à se mettre en colère contre celui qu'il avait prévu de tuer il y a longtemps afin de prendre la tête du royaume des morts! Sans lui donner le temps de reprendre son souffle, Loki s'apprêtait à tuer mon frère en le transperçant de l'arme que tenait Kara, une lance de Valkyrie, capable de tuer un demi-dieu ou de blesser un dieu à part entière. Juste au tout dernier instant, avant que la lance l'assassine, Kara s'interposa, bel et bien sur ses deux jambes, ruisselante de sang. Loki ne comprit pas la raison de ce geste sur le coup, mais quand elle saisie la lance pour la reprendre, son regard avait changé du tout au tout. C'était celui de l'Ange Noir, profond comme l'ébène, mais recelant une justice animale, sauvage. Elle lui dit: On ne tue pas la vermine, on extermine la souillure. Et elle le repoussa assez rudement pour qu'il en soit bouche-bée. Nous ne savions pas à l'époque que l'Ange Noir existait en elle, puisque c'était sa première manifestation et que de plus, poussé dans ses derniers retranchement, devenait une bête. Elle se transforma légèrement, mais tout de même avec évidence. Des griffes, des crocs, des runes qui se gravaient sur sa peau... Celles que vous avez vu sur son bras n'étaient pas là avant de passer à ce stade, elles sont simplement restées visibles. Il y avait ses yeux aussi, toujours noirs, mais aux pupilles semblables aux miennes, toutes blanches. Elle ressemblait réellement à un fauve... Et sa colère était dirigée vers ma mère, qui avait suivit le spectacle des yeux pendant que sa poigne retenait ma gorge. J'en fut libéré sans que je comprenne pourquoi, juste comme ça, par magie... Pour de la magie, c'en était toute une. Kara avait usé d'un sort très dangereux, celui de _Cœur Noir_, qui consistait à libérer toute son énergie spirituelle et physique en un seul coup et la diriger vers un point précis. Des centaines de Valkyries sont mortes en tentant Cœur Noir, mais pas elle. Elle avait survécue, la tête haute et à ses pieds... Le corps mort d'Angrboda. Elle l'avait tué sans hésitation, mais je savais que son cœur connaissait les conséquences. La haine de Fenrir et celle de Loki. Le premier la détesta rageusement comme prévu, mais Loki fut incapable de ressentir de la haine à son égard, uniquement de l'admiration et de la reconnaissance. Il avait en fait déjà les plans de se débarrasser de cette femme, peut-être pas en la tuant, mais... Kara lui avait rendu un grand service en plus de sauver son royaume de la destruction... Odin n'en a jamais su un traitre mot, car on n'a laissé aucune information s'échapper de l'Helheim, ça devait rester un secret afin de ne pas dévoiler la faiblesse de Loki ainsi que l'état vulnérable de son monde déjà instable... Kara après le combat, dévoila un pouvoir inhabituel chez les Valkyries, celui de la guérison. Son corps guérit de ses blessures instantanément et...

-Kara m'a dit que toutes les Valkyries guérissaient à vue d'œil!

-Peut-être qu'en redevenant elle-même et en découvrant cette faculté elle l'a cru acquise pour chacune de ses sœurs. Je continu: donc elle avait la capacité de régénérer son corps, mais aussi de soigner celui des autres. Elle proposa son aide à Loki lorsqu'elle retrouva sa lucidité d'Ange Noir, mais ce dernier lui demanda plutôt de prendre soin de Fenrir, il allait bientôt rendre l'âme et il avoua à Kara qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Pour toute réponse elle lui obéit et sauva la vie de mon frère, puis s'occupa des blessures de mon père. Le royaume ne prit que quelques jours pour effacer les traces du combat. On avait enfermé Fenrir et Loki avait prévu un charmant sort à Cerberus. Il lui passa au cou un collier qu'on donne habituellement aux chiens... mais celui-là était spécial, il était empreint d'une très forte magie qui était destinée à le faire obéir, à saper sa volonté à petit feu. Cerberus devint alors le Gardien de l'Arche, celui des Morts et celui de la Citadelle et vit sa liberté voler en éclat...

-Et revenir brutalement le jour où il tua dix-mille Valkyries, pas vrai?

-... Comment sais-tu ça?

-J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Kara.. Mais ce qui me dérange, c'est ceci: si tuer une Valkyrie est passible de peine de mort, pourquoi ce monstre, après en avoir tué dix mille, est toujours vivant?

-C'est un peu compliqué.

-J'ai du temps à perdre, alors explique-moi.

-Très bien. Quand je disais que c'était compliqué, c'était pour exprimer toutes les répercussions engendrées par le rapport de Kara.

-Et que disait-il ce rapport?

-Elle a déclarée d'avoir elle-même assassiné dix mille Valkyries. Elle n'a jamais dit la vérité sur cette affaire et son entêtement à finalement convaincu Odin... Le nom de Cerberus n'aura jamais souillé l'Helheim.

-!

-Loki n'a pas comprit lui non plus au début, mais il s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait fait pour protéger le royaume des morts. Elle ne fut pas punie grâce à sa haute importance, elle le savait, alors elle a joué avec son nom, maintenant encrassé par de sombres réputations. En mettant de côté la vérité, elle à sauvé l'Helheim, car Odin aurait au final mit le massacre sur le dos de Loki et la guerre aurait été déclarée sur le champ. Kara a dans sa vie sauvé l'Helheim tellement de fois que Loki ne sait plus comment se racheter à elle. Elle est notre ange gardien en quelques sortes...

-Mais pourquoi est-elle si attachée à ce monde bon sang? Pourquoi son affection ferait d'elle une martyre sanglante?

-Je cite: Kara, pourquoi protèges-tu de la sorte mon monde?; Parce que c'est ici chez moi. Ma seule famille, mes seuls amis sont ici. Parce que mon cœur appartient à ce royaume depuis que j'y est mit les pieds il y a si longtemps et parce que tu es le seul dieu en qui j'ai confiance et que je respecte... C'était l'une de ses conversations avec mon père à laquelle j'ai assistée. Elle a trouvé sa place en mon monde natal et je l'a sait heureuse parmi nous.

-Mais... Loki...

-Quoi Loki?

-Ne risquerait-il pas de lui nuire? Je veux dire... sans offense, si Asgard l'a sait familière avec lui, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose.

-En effet, mais cela les importe peu en réalité... Mon père est quelque peu... insouciant parfois, lorsque ça concerne des êtres... chers à son cœur.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je veux dire que je suis ici sous les recommandations de mon père et qu'il souhaite que je ramène Kara pour un certain temps afin qu'elle se remette pleinement de son épreuve. Je comprendrais votre refus, mais laissez-moi m'expliquer. Kara n'appartient plus à Asgard, elle est une fille de l'Helheim désormais. Loki a acheté sa liberté à un fort prix, afin de la remercier, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru. En échange de la liberté de la Valkyrie et de la garantie de sa sécurité, Loki s'est fait arracher la promesse de ne jamais poser les pieds sur Midgard et de se soumettre à Asgard. Il n'en a jamais dit un traitre mot à Kara pour son bien. Mais voilà quel les dieux, supposés obligés de libérés Kara, l'oblige à faire une mission très longue sur Midgard, là où Loki ne peut être. Coïncidence? J'en doute fort. Elle sait qu'elle est libre, mais pas pourquoi, alors elle se sent obligée de continuer d'obéir à Odin... C'est un complot qui vise à déraciner Kara de l'Helheim! On l'utilise comme un objet qu'on secoue d'un bord à l'autre! Les dieux n'ont autre but que d'éloigner l'ange gardien de l'Helheim de ce même royaume afin de le détruire dans son dos, déjà la guerre est à nos portes! Mais tant que Kara sera vivante, tel que stipulé dans l'entente, Odin ne pourra pas lever la main sur Loki par plus que lui ne pourra se rebeller. Alors devinez si Odin a de bonne intention envers elle! Ils veulent sa mort!

La révélation fut un choc, surtout pour Vincent. Il avait eu tort de croire que les dieux étaient cruels, car en réalité, ils étaient monstrueux.

-S'ils l'a tue, l'Helheim ne survivra pas! Et puis, laissez-moi vous dire que sa mission n'a aucune importance puisque les dieux sont résolus à détruire Midgard. Alors vous êtes aussi concernés dans cette guerre. Kara est notre seul espoir, alors il faut la protéger... Des dieux.

-Mais... Est-ce la seule menace?

-Cerberus vient en première position, il s'est allié aux dieux, pareillement pour Fenrir. Thor est venu à Loki un peu plus tôt et sa dernière phrase était ainsi Laisse-moi aussi te dire que ta bête à changé de maître pour mieux te mordre. Je suis sûr qu'il parlait de Fenrir, donc de Cerberus en conséquent et que cette alliance pourrait remonter d'il y a plus de mille ans.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-À cette époque, Cerberus s'est enfui de l'Helheim pour venir sur Midgard. Il n'aurait pu contrer la vigilance de Loki seul. On l'a aidé, forcément. Et cette aide vient d'Odin ou de Thor, car devinez à qui ça profiterait d'avoir Cerberus sur Midgard? Asgard bien évidement, puisque Loki n'a aucunement la possibilité d'y agir. Et devinez ce qui était encore plus avantageux pour les dieux une fois Cerberus hors d'atteinte?

-Quoi?

-Un porteur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Vincent, qui se sentait oppressé.

-Cerberus n'a pas accès à tous ses pouvoirs en toi, mais il peut prendre les tiens aisément. Et vu que ton corps est déjà mort, il est invulnérable, même que ta chair n'est plus vraiment humaine, ce qui est bon pour lui. Tu étais littéralement destiné à porter ce monstre en toi, il t'attendait patiemment.

Tifa se leva, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Je vais voir comment Kara va... Je n'en peux plus d'entendre ces choses.

-Soit.

Et elle quitta la pièce en silence.

-Je reprend: il t'attendait. Il n'aurait pas choisi autre porteur que toi, car tu es parfait pour le plan d'Odin.

-En quoi suis-je parfait?

-Laisse-moi te dire qu'en te prenant toi, il s'attirait inévitablement les bonnes grâces de Kara.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle serait incapable de te blesser, même sous ta forme de Cerberus...

-POURQUOI?

-... Tu verras en temps et lieu, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. J'ai été surprit en te voyant, mais... mais je comprend parfaitement pourquoi elle ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi. Laisse-moi simplement te dire qu'un jour, si tout se passe comme prévu par les dieux, tu seras celui qui tuera Kara de sang froid.

Vincent ne voulait plus l'entendre parler, il en avait assez, mais il n'avait pas la force de le faire taire, son corps refusait de lui obéir.

-J'imagine que Sigrùn vous l'a dit: il vous que tu te tiennes loin d'elle. Cerberus te rend incompatible avec elle et cela attise se férocité. Vous devez cesser de vous trouver près l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une solution envisageable s'impose, est-ce bien clair? Pour l'instant, la meilleure serait de la ramener dans l'Helheim, elle y sera en sécurité le temps qu'elle se sente mieux.

-... Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que je ne lui fasse pas de mal.

-Loki t'en sera reconnaissant, soit en sûr.

-Dit-moi... N'existe-il aucun moyen de séparer Cerberus de moi?

-...Un seul, mais trop dangereux.

-Lequel?

-La Rédemption.

-!

-Et ce n'est pas garantie que c'est lui qui sera détruit plutôt que toi.

-Mais si je le demandais, serais-je exaucé?

-Parle avec Loki, pas avec moi. Quoique... c'a serait une mauvaise idée de te laisser faire. Crois-moi, pour le bien de Kara, ne cherche pas à t'entretenir avec le dieu de l'Helheim si un jour se présente où tu le pourras.

-Si c'est pour son bien, entendu.

-Les mêmes mots avec le même... Bon sang que ça va me rendre fou!

Au même moment où Reeve allait demander des explications, Tifa arriva, presqu'en défonçant la porte, à bout de souffle, tremblant davantage.

-Qu'y a-t-il Tifa?

-Elle... elle a..!

-Quoi? Respire un bon coup et explique-toi clairement!

-C'est Kara! Elle a... elle a disparue!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

_Mémoires_

flash back

-Non mais! Où suis-je supposée aller?

-Il y a un problème mademoiselle?

Un homme était apparu tout près d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle sursauta, surprise.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui suis un peu nerveuse. Mais dites-moi, est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part? Votre visage me dit quelque chose...

-Sans doute, je vais régulièrement à Asgard, lors des petites fêtes d'Odin ou de Thor,

-Mais oui! Je m'en souvient!

-C'est réciproque. Comment oublier le visage d'une si belle Valkyrie?

Elle rougit, incertaine de vouloir mettre de côté son professionnalisme afin de plaisanter à son tour ou non.

-Alors... J'imagine que cous êtes perdue?

-Je le suis malheureusement. Cette Citadelle est très vaste! Magnifique de plus, elle n'a rien à envier d'Asgard!

-N'est-ce pas? C'est notre petite fierté, histoire de ne pas perdre la face devant les autres dieux. Alors, quelle est la raison de votre visite dans l'Helheim?

-J'ai été affecté au poste de messagère officielle et c'est la première fois que je met les pieds ici et je n'ai pas un bon sens de l'orientation...

-Je vois. Vous désirez donc faire la connaissance avec la reine Hel?

-Non, en fait je l'ai déjà rencontrée, ainsi que se deux frères. J'ai dû quitter leur compagnie afin de tenter de trouver le seigneur Loki dans ce dédale.

-Vous avez fait la connaissance de Jörmungand et de Fenrir donc... Pas trop de problème de ce côté?

-Jörmungand et Hel sont adorable, mais Fenrir m'est quelque peu hostile.

-Il est ainsi avec tout le monde, il aurait été étonnant du contraire.

-Sans doute. Alors pourrais-je vous demander le chemin qui mène vers le seigneur je vous prie?

-Je vais même vous conduire à lui, il est sûrement dans la salle du trône à l'heure qu'il est.

-C'est trop aimable à vous.

-Pas de quoi.

Pour la première fois de sa vue, elle se sentait bien avec un homme. Elle avait toujours été timide avec la gent masculine, mais aucune gêne ne s'était interposée entre eux, ce qui l'a fit sourire, peut-être s'intéressait-il à elle? Elle se choqua de se découvrir de telles pensées et elle les chassa automatiquement, refusant de s'égarer dans son travail.

-Alors, c'est bien cette fonction de messagère?

Il l'a guidait d'un pas moyen au travers des lieux tous plus somptueux que les précédents. C'était une véritable architecture royale qui avait été taillis à même la pierre de l'ancienne montagne devenue la Citadelle façonnée de son marbre noir.

-Je m'avoue très anxieuse, je n'ai jamais osé croire accéder à un tel honneur un jour. Mon travail consistera exclusivement à la diplomatie entre les neufs royaumes, particulièrement celui de l'Helheim à ce qu'on m'a laissé entendre.

-C'est tout un honneur en effet. Et je suis ravi de savoir que nos chemins pourraient se croiser de temps en temps.

La profondeur de l'azur des yeux de son compagnon l'a troubla, elle n'avait jamais vu un bleu plus pur que celui-là. D'autant plus que l'homme était fort séduisant.

-Et quelle mission Odin vous a-t-il confié?

-Je dois porter en main propre un message au seigneur Loki.

Elle mit en évidence le cylindre attaché en bandoulière dans son dos, contenant un parchemin roulé.

-À quel sujet?

-Je ne fait que livrer le message, le dieu de ces lieux est le seul concerné.

-Tu n'es pas curieuse?

-Si, mais je ne peux me permettre de me mêler des affaires du seigneur de l'enfer!

-Pourquoi? Tu as peur de lui?

-Le seul que je crains est Odin.

-Donc Loki t'est indifférent... Et s'il te cherchait des noises, que ferais-tu?

-Je mettrait en pratique mon savoir diplomatique et je tenterais de trouver un terrain neutre. En aucun cas je ne pourrais lui manquer de respect.

-Mais pour un dieu du mal... pourquoi... le traiter avec autant d'importance qu'un dieu d'Asgard?

-Un dieu est un dieu, peut importe son royaume. De plus, je ne crois pas que Loki est aussi mauvais qu'on le dit, On ne peut juger un personne uniquement par le regard et les oreilles vous savez?

-Le maître des ténèbres aurait donc reçu ta compassion?

-Les ténèbres ne reflètent pas la personne, seulement ce qu'on veut quelles reflètent. Loki est un dieu horriblement calomnié et on met toujours le blâme en son nom... Je ne crois pas qu'il soit maléfique, car les têtes de turcs sont toujours un peu tristes. Et la tristesse ne fait en aucun cas partie de l'obscurité si ce n'est que par la solitude engendrée. On peut se donner des airs durs et tyrannique et les mensonges des autres les raviveront, mais jamais un dieu comme Loki n'aura été complètement heureux avec le simple fait de vivre comme une cible parfaite pour les dieux haineux. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir le rencontrer, car j'ai toujours voulu savoir de quoi il avait l'air et qui il était réellement. Je suis sûre qu'il est bien gentil. comme ses enfants! Tel père, tel fils tout de même! Du moins, j'espère que ce n'est pas Fenrir qui lui ressemble mentalement!

-Oh, pour ça...

Il semblait ravi d'entendre ces mots, soulagé. Il lui accorda un sourire radieux, empreint d'une sincérité presque humaine, profonde.

-Tu as une belle vision des choses, je suis sûr que Loki t'appréciera par ce trait de caractère. Il aime les personnes honnêtes et dévouées à une noble philosophie, les personnes comme toi.

-Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de déballer mon discours devant lui, je lui dois respect après tout et l'écart entre nos position ne fait que me maintenir dans un stade neutre. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de me montrer familière avec un dieu... jamais. J'ai trop peur de me voir punie je crois.

-Pourquoi serais-tu punie? Je suis sûr que Loki serait ravi d'entendre ce que tu as dit et qu'il se porterait garant de toi face à Odin quant à la qualité de ton travail.

-Je suis une Valkyrie, je suis donc une servante qui n'a aucune position sociale si ce n'est que la soumission. Loki est...

-Un dieu? Une personne inatteignable? Une force supérieure?

-...Exactement. Ma place est parmi les ombres, pas dans la cour des grands.

-C'a me peine de t'entendre te sous-estimée de la sorte. Je sens que tu as un cœur en or, mais que ta timidité t'empêche de le montrer aux autres. Il est vrai que la vie d'une Valkyrie n'est pas facile... Être éduquée dans un monde d'esclavage, je trouve ça barbare! Odin n'a aucun respect envers toi et tes sœurs à un point tel que c'en est répugnant. Si j'aurais été à sa place, je n'aurais jamais forcé aucune d'entre vous à me servir. Enfin presque.

-Presque?

-Je t'aurais bien gardé pour moi seul pour tout dire.

Les joues de la femme s'empourprèrent à nouveau, décidément, il lui faisait la cour. Ca ne lui était pas désagréable du tout, mais elle préféra tout de même se concentrer sur sa mission et tenter d'ignorer les avances du bel inconnu. Il se rapprocha soudainement d'elle, passant son bras autour de son épaule, geste qu'on aurait pu croire amical, mais qui révélait une autre pensée.

-J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour celles de ta race et je me vois comblé de voir un spécimen aussi prometteur que toi. Tu sembles habitée d'une réelle perception pure de la justice et de la loyauté... Dommage que ce n'est pas à l'Helheim que tu as porté allégeance, Loki aurait bien besoin de personnes comme toi, je t'assure! Il est rare ici de trouver tant de valeur chez un individu, encore plus de la dévotion qui de plus est contenue dans une charmante Valkyrie.

Elle le repoussa gentiment, ne désirant pas le brusquer dans ses ardeurs.

-Je suis désolée, mais je dois seulement livrer ce message, je n'ai pas le droit de m'attarder ni même de faire patienter le seigneur Loki.

-Ahhh... Qu'elle plaie ce message!

Il saisit le cylindre et le lui enleva délicatement.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de..! Rendez-le moi je vous prie!

-Sinon quoi?

-Je..!

Elle était embarrassée, mais surtout choquée de voir un personnage ne pas prendre sa mission au sérieux et la taquiner de la sorte.

-Ce sont des informations personnelles!

-Allons bon, allons donc les livrer à leur destinataire ensemble!

-C'est mon travail ça!

-Du calme... Il n'y a rien de grave à prendre une petite pose! Tu es si sérieuse que c'a me fait tourner la tête. Allons s'y, nous y sommes de toute manière!

Deux gardes s'inclinèrent face à lui lorsqu'il se présenta devant deux portes massives. Ils les ouvrirent sans plus tarder. Elle s'étonna de cette marque de respect et porta attention à l'inconnu. Il semblait être un haut gradé vu son accoutrement, carrément un dignitaire à l'allure royale. La salle dévoilée était celle du trône. Un peu plus loin, on voyait Hel, Fenrir et Jormungand, assis sur leurs trônes respectifs, dont un plus imposant restait vaquant à côté d'un second, plus petit, lui aussi libre. Ils se levèrent tous en même temps et s'inclinèrent à leur tour, Fenrir avec beaucoup de dédain, mais il le fit. La jeune Valkyrie se choqua, elle devinait maintenant qui était ce casanova qui l'avait accompagné. Toujours en gardant le message en main, il s'avança vers le trône inoccupé et il s'y assit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il extirpa le message de son contenant, le lu et soupira.

-Encore une fête? Il n'y a rien de sérieux à Asgard nom d'un chien!

Fenrir grogna, ce qui fit rire le seigneur, Hel et Jormungand.

-Sans offense fiston.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était fait mener en bateau tout le long du chemin, elle s'en voulu d'être aussi naïve. Loki reporta son attention sur elle.

-Merci de m'avoir porté ce message, dit à Odin que je viendrais sans faute. Quel est ton nom?

Quand elle voulu s'incliner, son corps en décida autrement, elle s'agenouilla carrément, tête baissée, tremblant de honte.

-Je veillerais à ce que votre réponse soit entendue`pour mon maître seigneur Loki.

-Mais qu'est-ce que te prend toi? Il y a deux minutes tu souriais...

-Mille excuse pour ne pas avoir décelé votre identité plus tôt, je vous prie de me pardonner.

-Tu n'as commis aucune faute à mes yeux. Redresse-toi ou je me fâche.

Elle s'exécuta à contrecœur.

-Quel est ton nom?

-Je suis Kara du Ciel, Valkyrie d'Odin et votre humble servante.

-Servante? N'ai-je pas été clair tout à l'heure? Une Valkyrie n'a pas de maître à servir sur mes terres et elle est libre de parole.

-Loki, elle à raison, elle n'est qu'une servante après tout, elle n'a pas à te manquer autant de respect!

Une femme à l'allure hautaine fit son apparition derrière lui. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, divine. Kara s'agenouilla à nouveau tandis que la nouvelle venue prenait place près de son époux, Loki lui-même.

-Souveraine Angrboda, je vous en conjure, pardonnez ma faute.

-Il suffit!

C'était Loki qui avait haussé le ton, il ne supportait pas le complexe de supériorité de sa femme.

-C'est mon royaume ici et c'est moi qui en dictera les règle Angrboda et j'affirme ici-même que les Valkyries seront respectées tant que je vivrais! Elles seront accueillies comme des égales et des invités, alors je te conseille de mettre de côté ton méprit, c'est valable pour toi aussi Fenrir!

Les interpelés se renfrognèrent automatiquement, même que la femme se retira, lui jetant un regard lourd de reproches.

-On en reparlera Loki. Ce soir.

Il ne lui accorda aucune attention, celle-ci se dévouait à observer la Valkyrie plutôt incommodée par la dispute conjugale.

-Tu n'as rien à dire?

Il l'a chassa d'un geste impatient de la main et elle s'en offusqua gravement.

-Soit. Attend-toi à un sermon une fois en privé!

Elle mit les voiles sans plus attendre. Loki s'adressa par la suite à Fenrir, qui avait l'apparence d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'année.

-Fenrir, amène ton frère et ta sœur faire un tour.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Fait ce que je te dis.

-Mais si je ne veux pas? C'est ennuyant de jouer avec eux!

Loki se leva d'un bond furieux.

-Dois-je me répéter fiston?

Sa carrure imposante fit déglutir l'enfant.

-Non père.

-Bien.

Il reprit place sur son trône tandis que son aîné s'occupait de ses cadets. Ils quittèrent les lieux sans plus tarder. Kara était toujours à genoux au sol, ce qui arracha une grimace au dieu irrité.

-Tu dois croire que tu avais tort en me pensant gentil... Je suis un piètre époux et père... Ou peut-être seulement un idiot.

-Je ne penserais jamais à tort de vous, seigneur Loki.

-Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me vouvoies, je te montrerais pourquoi je suis le maître des morts. Debout.

Elle ravala sa salive et lui obéis.

-Approche.

Ses pas la menèrent face à l'immortel, sur le haut de la plateforme qui servait à mettre en hauteur et évidence les trônes. Il y avait quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, mais déjà, Kara sentait que cette distance n'était pas... Sécuritaire.

-Tu es une menteuse Kara.

-Pardon?

-Tu as avoué ne pas me craindre... Et devant moi, une froussarde tremble comme une feuille.

Elle réalisa son était quand il eut finit de parler. Il avait raison, ses tremblements étaient incontrôlables.

-Pourquoi trembles-tu? Je croyais... Avoir trouvé cette personne dont j'ai tant espéré la venue... Une âme pure ne reculant devant rien.

-Je n'ai pas peur!

Ce ne fut pas lui, mais elle qui fut surprise de son ton de voix et de sa colère soudaine.

-Bien. Je vois que tu es tout de même capable de t'imposer malgré ta soumission à Odin.

-Je... Je m'excuse d'avoir crié! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise!

-Les Valkyries sont vraiment de fascinantes créatures... Fragiles et robustes, paisibles et combatives... Douces et cruelles, gracieuses et redoutables... Belles et intouchables. Ma foi, c'en est bien désolant pour tous ces hommes aux cœurs vaquant!

-Nous n'avons pas à... nous intéresser à ces choses. Notre devoir de Valkyrie est de...

-De Valkyrie? Quand est-ce que cette pauvre Sigrùn à mérité de n'être plus rien d'autre qu'un vague souvenir? Sa volonté était de vivre libre, elle s'est battue jusqu'à la fin pour ces idéaux.

-Sigrùn... Mère est morte des mains des Elfes de l'Obscurité... Quelle est la liberté défendue à sa mort? Puis, nos premières sœurs virent le jour et des millier d'autre s'en suivit!

-Tes sœurs hein? Et Sigrùn? Elle était où sa sœur, sa jumelle, lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'elle?

-Mère… N'avait pas de jumelle.

-Et elle était libre.

-Quel est le rapport?

-Elle est où ta jumelle à toi hein?

La question l'a troubla. Elle s'était déjà interrogée à ce sujet, mais elle abandonna par peur de découvrir quelque chose de douloureux.

-Tu ne sais pas… Elle ne peut pas être morte, car tu le serais aussi… Tu as toujours été seule, pas vrai? Unique, sans double âme à chérir!

-…Oui. Je n'ai… personne.

-Tu es la plus susceptible à te libérer du joug d'Odin tu sais? Sigrùn en serait fière.

-!

-Je l'ai connu de son vivant. Je suis relativement plus vieux qu'on pourrait croire… J'étais un gamin à l'époque. Je me rappelle de l'Ange Blanc qui venait à Asgard, de la force qui émanait d'elle, de sa renommée glorieuse, de ses grandes ailes scintillantes! Et puis… sa soumission, sa détérioration… sa mort. Veux-tu finir comme elle Kara? Comme une esclave sacrifiée?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Alors bat-toi contre Asgard de toutes tes forces. Quand tu seras prête bien évidemment, pas avant.

-… Pourquoi m'inciter à la révolte? Qu'est-ce que ma misérable existence vaut à… tes yeux?

-Beaucoup, tu as un grand destin qui t'attend.

-Ils disent tous ça.

Elle tourna les talons, mais il se leva et lui saisit l'épaule.

-Parce que c'est vrai.

-Écoutez seigneur Loki… Je suis et resterais fidèle à mon maître. Ma vie toute entière est dévouée à la sienne. Ma mission est terminée ici, je transmettrais votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

-Ta vie ne doit pas se teindre de mensonges davantage. Quand tu auras besoins d'aide, n'hésite pas à me faire signe.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle se dégagea de sa poigne.

-Quel est votre but?

-Je ne sais pas moi-même. J'ai seulement l'impression que je dois absolument te soutenir en cas de besoin.

-…

Elle se retira, incertaine de vouloir retourne auprès d'Odin après ce que Loki lui avait dit.

-Pourquoi calomnier son propre père?

-Mon père est mort.

C'était clair: Asgard n'est pas ma patrie et Odin n'est pas mon maître en d'autre mots.

-Ah… Une dernière chose.

-Quoi donc?

-Mon allégeance…Je ne suis pas encore une Valkyrie officielle, mon initiation est cette nuit. Je n'ai juré loyauté à personne encore.

-… Fait le choix qui te semble juste.

-Maintenant… Je crois avoir trouvé… Ce que je veux.

-Suis ton cœur.

-J'y compte bien. Me… merci de m'avoir… ouvert les yeux si on peut dire.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Elle continua à avancer.

-Tu diras à Odin que c'est oui, mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle? dit-elle sans s'arrêter.

-Que je ne veux pas te voir en tant que servante, mais en tant qu'invitée.

Elle se figea un instant, puis tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle lui offrit son sourire qu'il aimait tant.

-Quoi? On a tous le droit de prendre une pause, non?

-Je n'aime pas les festivités, mais je ferais un effort.

-Tant mieux. Nous nous y croiseront inévitablement.

-…À la prochaine alors.

Elle sortie de la pièce et les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière elle.

-Bon sang… J'espère… qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour elle.

Non loin de là, un garçon observait la scène en silence. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés et on devenait à ses iris vermeils sa sombre identité… Il sourit cruellement avant de se retirer.

Celle-là, je la rajoute à ma liste noire… Et je la tuerais au moment opportun.

-Tu as fait de beaux rêves?

Sa tête lui faisait mal, lui donnant l'impression de s'être cognée. Son cœur aussi était douloureux, mais il n'avait aucun blessure, c'était le souvenir qu'elle avait déterré qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle réalisa l'ampleur de la bonne foi de Loki, il n'avait désiré que l'entourer de protection et de douceur, l'éloigner de la rudesse d'Odin. Il l'avait incité à se libérer, il désirait la voir épanouie…

Heureuse.

Mais elle n'appartenait ni à Asgard, ni à l'Helheim et son dieu est totalement insoupçonné. Mais son cœur était déchiré en deux, une partie destinée à l'enfer, l'autre… C'était son secret.

-Alors?

La même voix étrangère l'a tira de sa rêverie. Elle était dans un état de faiblesse avancé, ses forces l'avait abandonné et ce fut pénible pour elle de se redresser, puisqu'elle était couchée à même le sol. Sa vue était trouble, ce qui lui fit voir une vague silhouette floue, mais passablement imposante. Quand elle voulue se relever, elle sentit qu'on la retenait au sol et elle tomba. Des cliquetis résonnèrent et éveillèrent en elle une sensation désagréable, celle du danger. Elle se ressaisie en se tapotant les joues et en se frottant les yeux, elle est maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle rencontra le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face, sourire aux lèvres, et elle écarquilla les yeux, non de stupeur, mais de fureur.

-Toi! Tu es supposé être mort! Je t'ai moi-même amené dans l'Helheim!

-Il est si facile de s'en échapper tu sauras!

-Espèce de fauteur de troubles! J'en ai bavé de tenter de te mener à Odin pour ton salut, mais monsieur préfère crever dans son coin! Encore un peu et je t'aurais ramené en te tirant par les cheveux!

-Ça ne va pas la tête? Bref… Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui est à ma merci…

Elle senti finalement le métal froid et épais à ses poignets et les chaînes encrées dans le mur.

-Nul matériel humain ne saurait retenir une Valkyrie!

Elle se débattit pour briser les menottes, mais rien à faire, elles sont terriblement résistantes.

-C'est un métal fabriqué avec de la mako, tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Tsss! Au fait: je n'ai jamais su ton nom, décline-le!

-On me nomme Sephiroth.

-Se… phiroth… J'ai entendu parlé de toi à Asgard… Le grand guerrier déchu qui à mit à feu et à sang Nibelheim, pas vrai?

-C'est une bonne description, mais peu détaillé. La vérité sur moi est bien terrifiante.

-Tu veux un mouchoir ou tu es capable de sécher tes larmes comme un grand garçon?

-Je te conseille de mesurer tes paroles.

-Pas tant que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi je suis ici et enchaînée!

Les lieux étaient vastes, tout de béton, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sous-sol.

-J'ai seulement eu la bonté de profiter de ton sommeil pour m'emparer de la personne qui est la clé de ce cadenas qui me freine depuis trop longtemps. Je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai trop souvent espéré détruire ce verrou pour accéder à un tout autre niveau!

-De quoi parles-tu? Quel verrou?

-Le corps humain est trop fragile, je ne peux briser mes limites moi-même malgré ma puissance. Mais toi… Tu as le corps d'une immortelle puissante, tu es une Valkyrie qui à le pouvoir de m'aider.

-T'aider à quoi au juste?

-Prendre ma revanche une fois pour toute et détruire ce que tu appelles Mannheim, Midgard plus simplement.

-…Et tu crois… que je vais t'aider?

-Bien entendu.

-Midgard… Je ne lèverais jamais la main sur ce monde! Les Hommes doivent vivre pour maintenir l'Équilibre!

-Quel équilibre? Tous les mondes menacent de se fracasser à cause du vacillement de l'Yggdrasil, non?

-Comment sais-tu ça?

-Tu parles durant ton sommeil. J'ai appris des choses très intéressantes!

-?

-Tu as dormi deux jours quand même… Et tu n'es même pas rétablie! Je vois que l'Ange Noir te cause beaucoup de dégâts…

-Je… je me suis transformée?

-Biens sûr. Et pas mal sonnée en retour. C'était un véritable coma!

-Un… un coma?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne trouva pas ce à qui elle s'attendait.

-…Il était ici pas vrai?

-Qui ça?

-Fenrir.

-Mal en point, mais oui. Quel sens de la perspicacité!

-Tu lui dois la vie dans ce cas.

-Comment ça?

-Un coma chez une Valkyrie est terrible. Tout activité cérébrale cesse et notre concentration se relâche, notre puissance également. Sans Fenrir, ces lieux auraient été broyés.

-Je vois… Mais pourquoi Fenrir?

-…

Elle hésita.

-Dans ses veines… coule un sang très concentré en magie qui a tendance à absorber l'énergie environnante. Ça marche encore mieux au toucher, alors j'imagine qu'il s'est collé à moi. Si mon énergie n'était pas absorbée quand je ne l'a contrôle plus, tu sais ce qui se serait produit. Et ça explique pourquoi je me sens faible, il a dû gruger jusqu'à l'os ce cabot… Asse pour pouvoir guérir ses blessures!

-Il était en forme du moins.

-Où est-il maintenant?

-Il a vaguement parlé d'allez chercher un certain Cerberus et de le ramener à la maison.

La fureur reprit le dessus sur sa raison. Elle ne voulait pas que Fenrir réussisse son coup, car Vincent ne pourra jamais se battre contre le démon.

-Libère-moi sur le champ!

-Hum… Laisse-moi y penser! NON! À moins que tu ne promettes de m'aider, tu resteras ici.

-Tu peux bien aller te faire voir!

Elle libéra ses faibles énergies d'un coup. Le sol et les murs se strièrent de profondes, mais fines craquelures, mais Sephiroth ne fléchit pas.

-Fait-le tant que tu veux, ces chaînes résisteront.

-Tu n'es qu'une pourriture!

Irrité, Sephiroth s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit et empoigna violemment la mâchoire de la femme, ce qui l'a fit taire.

-Écoute-moi bien, je n'ai pas autant de patience que certains et que tu ne m'es pas indispensable, Fenrir fera très bien l'affaire! Tu as intérêt à accepter mon offre et être bien sage à l'avenir, tes petites crises me tapent sur le système!

Elle ne fut pas effrayé, si bien qu'elle en profita pour lui mordre la main. Il eut le réflexe de la retirer, mais elle fut plus rapidement que lui. En a peine deux ou trois secondes, elle s'était appuyée sur son genou droit, lui assena un coup de celui de gauche dans l'abdomen. Il se pencha, dérouté, elle lui enfonça son coude entre les omoplates, il tomba au sol. Elle leva ses poignets et profita des longues chaînes pour les enrouler autour de la gorge de l'homme et pour finir en beauté, se redressa, se positionna derrière son ennemi et posa son pied sur le dos de celui-ci et tira sur les chaînes très vivement. Le malheureux suffoquait et n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'œil. Elle fut sans pitié et elle raffermit sa prise.

-On rigole moins mon vieux? Aurais-tu oublié que les Valkyries, particulièrement moi, sont des machines à tuer? Et je n'aurais aucun regret à tes laisser mourir ainsi!

C'était l'humiliation suprême qu'on pouvait lui faire: être vaincu par une femme. Il enrageait intérieurement, mais il s'affaiblissait rapidement, incapable de pourvoir ses poumons d'air. Avec l'énergie de désespoir, il tenta le tout pour le tout et fit apparaître dans ses mains son épée fétiche, le long sabre auteur de nombreuses morts.

-Masa…mune?

Il la pointa vers l'arrière, attaquant à l'aveuglette. Il sentit finalement les chaînes se desserrer et il s'en libéra automatiquement. Quand il se retourna, il regretta aussitôt ses gestes. La lame transperçait de part en part le ventre de la femme. Il retira l'arme de la plaie rapidement, mais cela entraîna une forte hémorragie. Elle tremblait, mais ne réagissait pas.

-C'est… l'épée de Masamune… pas vrai?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-_Klipperen guder_…C'est ainsi qu'on l'a nomme à Asgard.

-Ce qui veut dire?

Elle s'écroula aux pieds de Sephiroth, ce dernier semblait plutôt soucieux. Elle cracha du sang par la suite, marquant la gravité de la blessure.

-Faucheuse de Dieux. C'est son nom… Et il n'y a… que les dieux, les demi-dieux et leurs armes qui peuvent… tuer une Valkyrie… Masamune à été forgée à Asgard… puis offerte au dieu de Midgard pour acheter la paix.

-Le dieu de Midgard?

-La… déesse en réalité… Gaïa, la Terre-Mère, source de toute vie humaine…

Elle cessa soudainement de parler, ce qui alerta notre antagoniste ressuscité quelques fois… Il palpa son pouls et s'aperçu que même à l'article de la mort, aucun humain ne pourrait avoir un pouls aussi faible.

-Merde! T'es pas mieux de mourir toi! Tu ne peux pas faire ça hein? Hein?

Un cri de fureur résonna entre les murs sombres de la pièce. Déjà. ces derniers étaient recouvert de marques diverses: craquelures, lacérations, trous béant… Hel observait en silence le spectacle déchirant: Loki avait vu Kara mourir à l'aide du bassin qui l'a reflétait.

-Père, si vous voulez bien vous calmez…

Elle ne fut pas entendu, Loki ne désirait que tuer l'homme qui avait prit la vie de sa dulcinée chérie. Ses pensées se tournaient toutes vers le sourire hypocrite de l'homme ainsi que son regard familier.

-Père… Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarquer, mais vous êtes en train de perdre le contrôle de vous-même. Je vous supplie de vous calmer avant que quelqu'un soit blessé!

-Va me chercher Jörmungand!

-Il est déjà sur Midgard.

-Alors Fenrir!

-Idem. À l'heure qu'il est, mes frères doivent s'affronter, l'un pour s'emparer de Cerberus, l'autre pour accomplir la volonté de Kara. Et n'ayez crainte, elle ne mourra pas aussi facilement, elle est une dure à cuire.

-Elle à besoin d'aide! Elle à besoin de moi!

-Père, si vous franchissez les frontières des Hommes, Thor et Odin attaqueront l'Helheim. Ne brisez pas le pacte pour le bien de Kara, elle s'en sort mieux lorsqu'elle vous sait en sécurité.

La jeune adolescente s'approcha de la bassine. Loki l'a rejoint, toujours aussi furieux.

-Un peut coup de pouce et hop! Elle sera sur pied.

Hel laissa de ses yeux une larme s'échapper, qu'elle recueillie du bout de son index. Elle laissa la fine goutte tomber dans l'eau qui montrait le visage inanimé de la Valkyrie.

-Réveille-toi Kara… Et rend-moi service s'il te plait…

…botte le derrière de mes frères pour moi! Merci!

Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit, puis une larme coula sur sa joue.

Je ne suis pas seule?

Mais non Kara! Tout l'Helheim est derrière toi! Debout et fonce dans le tas!

La réaction fut instantanée. À la vitesse de l'éclair, elle se leva, Sephiroth, par réflexe, positionna son épée pour se défendre. Un choc métallique retentit. Elle avait profité de la lame à découvert pour sectionner ses chaînes.

-Masamune coupe tout espèce d'idiot.

Et un direct gauche au visage, un!

-Fait pas la chochotte, j'ai a peine appliqué une tonne dans mon poing! Ça démonte la gueule, mais tu verras, tout le monde t'aime mieux quand tu ne parle pas de toute façon!

En effet, ses cordes vocales en avait prit tout un coup et pire encore: il était trop étourdit pour se battre.

-À la prochaine imbécile!

Dans un éclat bleu, elle disparue comme pas magie. Sephiroth s'appuya contre un mur et ricana. Il sorti de la poche intérieure de son manteau un médaillon au centre scintillant.

-Comment crois-tu pouvoir aider tes amis s'ils ne peuvent te voir, hein?

-Vincent, je te conseille de te retirer! C'est toi sa cible!

-Pas question Reeve, je suis un bien meilleur tireur que toi de plus!

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter! Mais bon sang! Fenrir est cent fois plus fort que tout à l'heure! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Aucune idée! Tait-toi et réfléchit à un plan l'intello!

-C'est dans mes cordes, ça roule!

Jörmungand affrontait Fenrir dans un duel visiblement voué à la lutte à mort. Le cadet de ce dernier était secondé de la bande, visiblement ennuyée de la ténacité du loup.

-Désires-tu réellement me tuer mon frère?

-Depuis le jour où tu as trahi notre père, c'est mon seul désir! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une souillure que j'effacerais aujourd'hui même"

Le nouvel assaut de loup fut brutal, ils roulèrent au sol en se ruant de coups, les deux dévoilant griffes et crocs acérés, prêts à se déchiqueter mutuellement.

-Abandonne sale vipère! Non, encore mieux: joint-toi à moi! Unissons nos forces pour détruire ce monde pourrit et créons un nouveau royaume rien que pour toi et moi! Ça serait génial!

-Tu es fou à lier Fenrir et je vais tâcher à ce que ta folie ne nuire plus à personne!

-Tu parles de Kara? Tu sais bien qu'elle est indigne de nous, une vraie plaie!

-Kara t'a traité comme un fils dès son arrivée et malgré ta répugnance à son égard!

-Ma mère est morte, de ses mains de surcroît! Je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais!

-Alors tu devras m'affronter moi, puis Hel et Loki avant de pouvoir espérer l'atteindre fichu cabot! Toi et ton imbécile de Cerberus n'allez plus jamais lui faire du mal!

-Va pour moi, mais tu ne pourras empêcher la chair de ma chair de la tuer! C'est son destin! N'est-ce pas Cerberus? Montre-leur ce que tu sais faire!

Vincent se senti mal pour l'énième fois.

-Ah non! Là je dis non! J'en ai ras-le-bol de vos histoires de famille! Allez tous en enfer, moi je ne céderais pas!

Fenrir frappa violemment son frère et se débarrassa de lui. Avec sa vitesse phénoménale, il fut devant Valentine en moins de deux. Il lui saisit le sol et le gratifia d'un sourire malveillant.

-C'est justement là-bas que je t'amène misérable humain… Une fois que j'aurais libéré Cerberus, je...

-Quoi? Le libérer?

-Le séparer de toi quoi.

-On m'a affirmé que c'est impossible!

-Soit! Tu en mourras automatiquement. Et quand on meurt dans l'Helheim…

-On n'en revient jamais…

-Bravo. Pour la peine, je te colle un A+.

Sans crier gare, la tête de Fenrir se pencha vivement vers la gauche, un creux marquant sa joue, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing brutal. Il fut projeté au sol, Vincent tomba lui aussi, car il était toujours prisonnier de la poigne de l'immortel k.o.

-Kara!

C'était Jörmungand qui avait parlé. Vincent aperçu alors des lueurs bleutées dessinant une silhouette flouée. Fenrir fut soulevé de terre par la gorge si on se fiait à ses mains portées à celle-ci.

-Kara, je te signale qu'il n'y a que moi et Fenrir qui puisse te voir et t'entendre! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il y eu un silence incertain.

-Quoi? On t'a volé ton Miroir? Et puis, c'est quoi tout ce sang? Mais… tu es blessée! Ne change pas de sujet toi! Non! Mais attend, reste ici!

Si la situation n'était pas périlleuse, c'aurait presque été amusant. Tout d'un coup, un énorme pentacle se dessina au sol ainsi qu'une myriade de symboles runiques. Le tout forma par la suite un trou noir, Fenrir suspendu au-dessus, impuissant.

-Bonne idée. Loki sera heureux de le corriger.

Fenrir tombe et fut englouti par le trou avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

-Nous avons besoin de retrouver ton médaillon… Et il faut s'occuper de ta blessure, tu as perdu beaucoup de… mais heu!

Il se précipita vers Kara, invisible pour les autres, mais quelque peu identifiable par Vincent, qui s'étonnait fort de cette habilité. Jörmungand semblait soutenir quelqu'un, puis prendre cette personne dans ses bras, mais sembla manquer de force et déposa le corps au sol.

-Kara! Hé! Fait pas ça! Reste avec moi d'accord? Regarde-moi et dit-moi wue tu vas y arriver!

Il plaça son index et son majeur sur ce qui semblait être la gorge de la Valkyrie.

-Ne me… fait pas ça hein?

Sa respiration était haletante, saccadée par des sanglots naissants. Il se releva, passant ses mains sur son visage, puis sans ses cheveux avant de tourner en rond. Il donna un puissant coup de pied dans un roc en jurant:

-Merde, merde, merde! _Er ikke dritt!_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Vincent était figé sur place. La silhouette bleue devenait rouge, puis elle s'éteignit pour de bon.

-Elle est… mor…te?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapître 8

L'invasion de l'Helheim

Odin et Thor se tenaient côte à côte fièrement. Derrière eux, Valkyries, guerriers et Bersekers se confondaient par leur nombre important.

-Le pacte est brisé…mon fils.

La voix grave du roi des dieux résonna longuement avant de ne plus trouver d'écho dans la grande pièce.

-Soit.

La réponse ne lui fut pas satisfaisante et elle trahissait une colère inimaginable, teintée d'un chagrin de la même ampleur.

-Loki, tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

-Laisse-moi souffler un peu bon sang! Quand est-ce qu'on va me laisser tranquille?!

-Surveille ton langage fiston, je pourrais me mettre en colère à mon tour.

Le dégout de Loki pour Odin avait soudainement prit encrage dans son cœur, incapable de pardonner le tyran que avait mené son aimée à la potence.

-Kara est morte, c'est regrettable en effet, mais cela implique aussi la rupture du pacte.

-Tu te fiches bien de sa mort, elle n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier à tes yeux. Tu crois que j'ignorais ta petite entente avec Fenrir et Cerberus? Ils se sont fait devancer par un humain, quelle tristesse!

-… C'était un sacrifice nécessaire à faire. Kara est morte pour sa patrie et…

-Tu n'es pas son dieu et Asgard n'esy pas sa patrie!

Loki se redressa, Hel fit de même, sur la défensive. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'on fasse du mal aux gens qui lui étaient chers et le trépas de la Valkyrie était impardonnable.

-Loki, nous sommes ici pour reprendre l'Helheim. Tu es visiblement inapte à gouverner ce royaume dû à ton état de choc.

-Ah? Tu veux donc me voler le bien que tu m'as offert si longtemps auparavant? L'Helheim m'appartient tout entier, y toucher serait violer ma propriété. Et puisque le pacte est rompu, je n'ai aucune raison de t'obéir.

-Nous le prendrons de force, qu'en dis-tu?

Déjà, les Valkyries mirent en évidence leurs armes. Loki était vulnérable et sans défense et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre. De plus, il n'en avait pas le cœur.

-Le royaume des morts est mien, jamais il ne te sera soumis, j'espère que tu le sais.

-Je ferais avec, tant pis. Ne fait pas l'idiot hein?

Le dieu de l'enfer réfléchissait à un plan B, mais en vain… Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire cette fois.

-Hel?

-Oui père?

-Tu me fais confiance?

-… Entièrement.

-Bien,

Loki s'avança vers son père et frère adoptifs. À un mètre d'eux, il s'arrêta en soupirant.

-Je n'ai jamais hais la famille que vous m'avez fait croire posséder, mais j'ai toujours profondément détesté vos «méthodes» d'agir et l'arrogance de vos pensées et cœurs. Je jure de venger Lara, peut importe le nombre de siècles qui m'en seront nécessaire.

-Comme c'est touchant!

-Tait-toi Thor!

-Tsss!

-Loki… Fait comme bon te semble en son nom, mais maintenant, voici ce que je te propose : tu cèdes l'Helheim ainsi que son trône et je te laisserais vivre en paux avec ta famille. C'a te convient?

-Par nos lois, tu peux me destituer, mais tu ne peux toucher au titre de reine de ma fille ainsi qu'à ses droits légitimes de gouverner l'enfer. De plus, Jörmungand est le prince, tu devras avoir son consentement pour appliquer une décision.

-Et Fenrir?

-… Ce cabot n'est plus mon fils, je le bannirais à son retour.

-Il est mon allié, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur lui désormais.

-Soit. Garde le, mais fait-lui savoir qu'il n'a plus de famille.

-Bien… Quant à la souveraineté de tes rejetons, je vais m'y faire, alors acceptes-tu?

-…

-Tu sais que la guerre sera déclarée si un «non» sort de ta bouche.

-Un mot de plus et c'est mon poing qui saluera la tienne!

-…Tu peux aussi aller sur Midgard te défouler sur le tueur de ta chérie.

-Je sais.

-Alors?

-…Ne touche pas à Hel et Jörmungand, est-ce bien clair?

-Très certainement.

-J'accepte.

Il avait abdiqué au final. Il allait tout perdre peut importe sa décision, autant assurer la protection de sa famille. Odin lui tendit sa main et Loki l'a serra avec méprit.

-Bien. Quant à toi fiston, je ne te promet rien.

-!

Il fut saisit par Thor, qui lui retint les bras et le maîtrisa rapidement en passant une petite chaîne dorée à ses poignets. C'est une chaîne Valkyrique, plus dure que tout, impossible à briser par les dieux, car seules les Valkyriues en connaissent les secrets.

-Tu es la plus grande menace Loki, je ne peux te laisser libre de tes gestes.

-Je vois que tes promesses t'importent toujours aussi peu.

-Bah… Tu n'as encore rien vu! En temps de guerre, les seules promesses valides sont celles de massacre.

Loki écarquilla les yeux, craignant le pire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te tuera pas, tu m'es trop précieux pour cela. Mais quant à ta descendance… Quelle plaie!

Odin claqua des doigts et les Bersekers se dirigèrent vers Hel, soudainement alarmée. Loki ne pouvait pas accepter de laisser passer cet affront, alors il se débattit dans l'étreinte de Thor. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'avoir renversé que Loki usa de son extrême vitesse pour se retrouver juste devant Hel, l'instinct paternel bouillant de rage. La jeune femme tenta de retirer la chaîne dorée qui emprisonnait les mains de son père, mais en vain.

-Hel, fiche le camp. Va retrouver Jörmungand et trouvez-vous un endroit sécuritaire.

-Mais père! Et vous?!

-Je vais m'en tirer, comme toujours.

Les Bersekers étaient tout près et ke dieu rebelle les toisa glacialement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de mes mains pour tuer.

Dès lors sa phrase achevée, des lumières bleues et noires émanèrent de son corps.

-Hel, va-t'en. Ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

-…Bien. Moi et mon frère tenteront de…

-Ne tenter rien, je vais me débrouiller seul.

-Soit. Si c'est votre volonté…

Elle disparue sans laisser de trace. À ce moment précis, Loki relâcha sa colère et elle déferla dans les pans de lumière empreints désormais de symboles runiques. Les Bersekers tombaient sous la puissance du dieu qui descendait lentement les marches qui le séparaient d'Odin. Les pauvres guerriers assistaient à un massacre sanglant, sans pitié. C'était un Loki dans toute sa grandeur maléfique, haineuse qui s'arrêta face au seigneur d'Asgard, ne jetant aucun regard sur les cadavres au sol ou même au sang s'étant rependu sur les murs. Une aura ténébreuse s'empara de l'immortel irrité et sa force était si écrasante que le lumière bleue striées de lignes noires prit une forme ressemblant à un fauve gigantesque qui rugit réellement contre toute attente. Au-dessus de Loki, un monstre naissait de son âme, pourvu d'un corps humain aux similarités animales. La forme plus ou moins matérielle se développait rapidement, émergeant de la lumière en expansion. Odin fit reculer Thor et son armée, intrigué par le spectacle menaçant. Jamais Loki n'avait révéler ce monstre intérieur, celui de sa haine la plus noire. Celui-ci était terriblement puissant rien que par sa taille de géant et par le fait qu'il avait été réveillé à partir d'une aura très dense. Odin avait sous-estimé son fils, il était infiniment plus puissant que prévu. Le concerné fut un geste brusque et l'instant d'après, ses mains étaient libre et des morceaux de métal tombèrent au sol avant de se transformer en poussière. Il serra les poings et on entendit le crissement du cuir de ses gants sous l'effet de l'étirement. Ils les retira avant de les jeter au sol, s'en suivit de peu sa cape noire.

-Qui veut se battre?

On voyait sur le dos de ses mains des runes très distinctives. Elles étaient marquées de la rune de la Protection Valkyrique. C'était un don très peu accessible, rien qu'une poignée de personne pouvait recevoir la bénédiction et les vœux d'une Valkyrie. Pour y arriver, il fallait…

-Elle t'a aimer donc… Son cadeau d'adieu?

-…

-C'était pour quand le mariage tant qu'à y être?

Loki fit apparaître une épée dans sa main tandis qu'odin dégainait la sienne. Extrêmement rapide, Loki croisa le fer automatiquement, laissant échapper des étincelles au contact métallique. Le monstre était complètement à découvert, ce qui maintenait en respect les Valkyries et les guerriers survivants.

-Le mois prochain.

-Quoi?

Le dieu de l'Helheim attaqua de nouveau. Il était réputé pour être le meilleur escrimeur et la rumeur disait vrai!

-C'était prévu le mois prochain. Tu étais même sur la liste des invité, mais maintenant que je serais seul à prononcer les serment, je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'en réjouir!

Il attaqua de nouveau, sans relâche. Sa colère avait finalement ravivé la haine qui dormait en lui. La haine vengeresse.

-C'est de ta faute si elle est morte Odin, c'est toi qui l'a menée vers Midgard, sa tombe!

-Pauvre de moi! Je suis le terrible meurtrier de ta petite promise! Tu es pathétique Loki! Quand est-ce que j'ai échoué dans ton éducation pour que tes mains réclament mon sang aujourd'hui?

-Mon éducation? Tu parles de ton absence totale de ma vie? De ta fierté uniquement portée à Thor? Quelle éducation? Tu n'as jamais pris le temps de me sourire ou de simplement me considérer comme un membre de ta famille! Je n'ai jamais été rien d'autre qu'un regret à tes yeux si ce n'est qu'une ruine désolante, pitoyable et sans avenir. Mais tu savais que j'avais toutes les qualifications pour te succéder au trône d'Asgard contrairement à Thor. Mais tu as fermé les yeux, car tu ne voulais pas que je prenne ce trône que je n'ai jamais voulu posséder! Une fois que je suis devenu adulte, tu m'as nommé seigneur de l'Helheim dans le seul but de m'éloigner des tiens, mais ce que tu ne savais pas Odin, c'est que la seule convoitise qui m'habitait était l'attention que tu donnais à cette famille qui n'a jamais été mienne!

Le coup d'épée était digne de la force d'un titan, si bien que la lame d'Odin se brisa et qu'il tomba au sol. Loki haletait par cet effort ultime. Thor voulu intervenir, mais une Valkyrie lui bloqua le passage.

-Seigneur Thor, n'intervenez pas. Ceci est un duel singulier et selon la tradition, une fois commencé, nul ne peut l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un vainqueur

-Tsss!

Il abandonna, la femme avait raison, il n'avait pas le droit d'agir. La bête de lumière bleue rugit une seconde fois, faisant reculer l'armée. Elle prenait maintenant une forme complètement animale, elle évoquait un fauve familier à Thor… Trop familier.

Flash back

«

-Midgard est vraiment pleine de surprise, n'est-ce pas frérot?

-Si tu le dis.

Le jeune adolescent aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'azur taillait tranquillement un bout de bois avec un couteau affûté à souhait. Le jeune brun se baignait dans une rivière non loin de là, s'amusant comme un petit fou.

-Le soleil se couche Thor, il faudrait rentrer. Midgard n'est pas sûre la nuit.

-N'importe quoi! Nous sommes des dieux, il ne peut rien nous arriver!

-TU es un dieu.

Loki, d'un naturel calme et mélancolique, détourna un instant son regard de son travail pour croiser celui de son aîné perplexe. Cette inattention lui value une longue entaille sur sa paume, remontant jusqu'au pouce.

-Aïe.

-Tu t'es blessé?

-Ce n'est rien, ça guérira d'ici une semaine. Si j'aurais été comme toi, ma peau n'aurait jamais été écorchée…

Le brun sortit de l'eau et enfila son pantalon par-dessus son sous-vêtement mouillé.

-Fait-moi voir.

Il exposa sa blessure et Thor grimaça à la vue du sang. Des gouttes tombèrent au sol, puis ils entendirent un grognement tout près. Au –dessus d'eux, perché sur un tas de pierre, un fauve noir comme la nuit découvrait ses crocs saillants. C'était une panthère, et elle avait faim. Elle se jeta sur Thor d'un bond, mais celui-ci la repoussa à l'aide de son Mjölnir. Dérouté, la bête tituba, mais retrouva ses esprits peu après. Quand elle se prépara à riposter, Loki s'interposa entre l'animal sauvage et son frère. Le félin le fixa longuement de ses yeux étrangement bleus. Elle s'avança avec méfiance, feulant de temps en temps, incertaine de vouloir attaquer ou se tenir tranquille. Loki fit un pas vers l'avant, elle en céda un…

-N'aie pas peur.

La bête semblait finalement consentir à attribuer sa confiance au garçon. Elle avança assez près pour lui sentir la main, celle qui était ensanglantée. Elle lécha la plaie tout en rabattant ses oreilles pointues, comme attristée de la blessure. Loki posa sa main sur la tête du fauve, qui commença à ronronner à son toucher.

-Tu es fait pour dresser les animaux sauvages, frérot!

-Non. Juste les panthères… ce sont de belles bêtes, magnifiques…

Soudainement, Thor eu une étrange vision. Il voyait Loki, accroupit, caressant l'animal, mais… Il était différent, son physique était celui d'un homme mûr. Il ne comprenait pas l'origine de ce changement, alors il recula, effrayé. Son frère remarqua son effroi et se leva, lui faisant face avec son mètre quatre-vingt. Son regard était profondément triste, comme marqué d'une blessure qui refusait de guérir dans son cœur.

-Si j'étais un dieu Thor, je crois que je ne voudrais plus vivre… À quoi sert l'immortalité quand nul ne veut de nous à part un fauve?

Et il reprit son apparence enfantine et pour la toute première fois, Thor vit une larme couler des yeux de son cadet. À ce moment-là, Loki n'était pas un démon, un dieu ou un simple immortel… Il était profondément humain. Vulnérable, esseulé, sujet au chagrin… Au déchirement de son âme.

Il retournèrent ensemble à Asgard, mais le noiraud préféra s'isoler et Thor alla raconter à Odin ce qu'il avait vu et ce dernier lui répondit une chose bien cruelle :

-Loki n'est pas comme nous, il est issu d'un sang différent et maléfique. Ne t'approche pas trio des démons comme lui, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils ont en tête. Quand à ce que tu as vu, ça s'explique par son pouvoir inné de se transformer en n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Un démon à ce genre de pouvoirs afin de mieux tromper les autres, méfie-toi et sois prudent… Ces créatures sont du genre à nous poignarder au moindre signe de faiblesse!

Et Loki fut puni par la suite. Il avait écopé d'une semaine de confinement. Et quand il fut libéré, il s'était dirigé vers la salle du trône afin de s'amender auprès d'Odin. Il le trouva là effectivement. Épée sanglante en main. Un corps frêle au sol, inanimé, plumes blanches jonchant les lieux.

C'était le secret d'Asgard.

Le vice de la hantise vengeresse.

C'était le cadavre de Sigrùn.

Voilà ce qui se passe quand…

La liberté se rebelle contre les chaîes étouffantes d'Odin…

Et quand la haine qui gruge un cœur pur…

La haine impuissante

Qui devint un démon terriblement puissant.

»

Loki, qui avait des sens de perception aiguisé, devina le trouble de son frère ainsi que ses pensées.

-Tu doutes Thor? De moi, d'Odin, d'Asgard entière? Qu'espérais-tu de ces dieux vicieux sans morale? Qu'attendais-tu d'une bande d'assassins qui vivent de leurs mensonges et supposée suprématie? Que désirais-tu obtenir des mains du tueur secret de Sigrùn, la Mère de toute Valkyrie? Les titres, la gloire, la protection? Bravo, tu les as, mais es-tu satisfait de ces belles promesses et acquisitions? Te sens-tu fier d'être le fils d'un monstre?!

-Sigrùn… est morte… de tes mains. Je t'ai vu!

-Ce n'est pas faux. Je lui ai porté secours quand Odin s'était retiré. Elle respirait encore, mais il l'a laissé pour morte. Elle m'a confié ses dernières volontés.

-Son sang… était sur toi!

-Elle avait posé sa main sur mon visage. Elle m'a confié… Non. C'est mieux de montrer.

Loki prononça quelques mots en Valkyrique et tout l'endroit semblait se fracasser, se déchirer en morceaux. Il plongeait le monde dans le passé. Bientôt, on reconnut la salle du trône à Asgard. Sigrûn était au sol, la main sur la joue d'un garçon qui sanglotait, on le reconnu automatiquement. La femme tentait d'essuyer les larmes de l'enfant, mais en vain…

«Ne pleure pas.»

«Tu vas mourir!»

«C'est mon heure, voilà tout. Loki, j'aimerais que… Non. Je veux que tu sois mon héritier. Je veux te confier ma mission, mes vœux et ma vie. Prend ça.»

Elle lui donna deux cylindres de métal.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

«Tu le sauras un jour mon garçon… Je t'ai tout apprit, alors j'aimerais que tu veilles sur celles qui naîtrons de ma mort et de la leur et ainsi de suite… Un jour viendra où une des nôtres sera l'objet de choses horribles, inhumaines. Je veux que tu l'as protège, je veux que tu l'as chérisse… Promet-le moi.»

«Je te le jure Sigrùn… Tu as ma parole.»

«Brave enfant… «Brave enfant…Tes parents seraient fiers de toi.»

«…»

«Loki, je ne regretterais jamais l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu es une vraie bénédiction à mes yeux… Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses comme moi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres… Tu es le Roi… et tu reconnaîtras ta Reine dès le premier regard. Aime-là, protège-là, elle sera notre salut à tous. Vos destinées sont liées. Ensembles, vous sauverez ce qui vous est cher. La guerre vous sera douloureuse, mais vous vous en sortirez. Pas sans sacrifices par contre. N'abandonne jamais, car il y a toujours un soleil derrière les nuages… et votre avenir sera radieux après de longs temps noirs. Le jour de la renaissance de l'espoir… la lumière tombera du ciel pour chasser éternellement vos larmes. Ai foi Loki, ai foi. Ne laisse personne vous faire du mal, car ni dieu ni mort ne peuvent vous séparez, mais le danger sera bien réel.»

Elle lui donna un poignard dans les mains et il trembla à sa vue.

«Ça fait fichtrement mal une arme divine dans le cœur… Abrège mes souffrances je t'en prie… Une dernière chose gamin : si tu crois en toi, tu n'auras plus de limites, si tu n'as pas assez confiance en ta personne, tu ne connaîtras jamais la liberté et tu ne pourras jamais l'apporter aux autres. De plus, si tu laisses la haine dévorer ton cœur, Odin aura gagné, car il aura raison de te nommer démon… Adieu gamin… et sache que j'ai toujours été fière de toi, toujours…»

Sa conscience désobéit à sa morale et il planta la lame du poignard dans le cœur de la condamnée avec violence. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, mais lui arracher son dernier souffle de vie semblait être un acte encore plus monstrueux. Quand il retira le métal assassin, elle ne respirait plus du tout. Loki pleurait de plus belle, hurlant son impuissance dévastatrice. Thor fit discrètement son apparition, mais s'enfuit aussitôt, persuadé que son frère avait délibérément tué la femme de sang-froid. Le corps de celle-ci se désintégra sous ses yeux horrifiés, se transformant en poussière d'argent. Deux lueurs dorées s'en échappèrent. Quand une Valkyrie meurt, deux autres naissent après tout… Loki remarqua que quelque chose brillait dans la poussière, il dégagea l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique fleur blanche comme la neige, aux pétales soyeux et délicats, plus fins et plus robustes que tout. C'était une _Setter_, une Passeuse. Ce sont les fleurs qui naissent des «cendres» d'une Valkyrie, ayant des propriétés magiques et spirituelle. Et son apparition ne signifiait qu'une chose :

Sigrùn était morte sans avoir renoncé au monde des vivants.

Elle avait laissé une part d'elle pour pouvoir un jour se faner…

Dans les mains de celui qui l'aura vengé.

Le souvenir prit fin et la réalité les rattrapa de plein fouet. Thor ne savait plus quoi penser, pas plus que les Valkyries qui remettaient en question les intentions d'Odin. Loki fixait son frère, attendant une réaction. Il se lassa et soupira :

-Elle avait tort. La mort m'a séparé de celle que j'aimais et protégeait tendrement. Je ne vois aucun avenir radieux là-dedans! Je vais donc donner raison au maître d'Asgard… et n'être que le démon qu'il désire tant châtier!

La panthère de lumière rugit une dernière fois en martelant le sol de ses griffes avant de s'effacer pour former une petite boule qui flotta dans les aires pour faire face à Loki. L'éclat bleu de la sphère devint d'un noir abyssal, ce qui alerta les deux autres immortels.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas relâcher cette chose?

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à mon donner Odin. Tu n'es pas mon père après tout, non?

Il prit la sphère dans sa main et la broya d'un coup sec.

-Tu voulais une guerre ténébreuse Odin? Tu auras la guerre et les ténèbres, je te le jure!

Des fils lumineux noirs remontèrent à son épaule depuis sa main, puis gagnèrent tout son corps avant de disparaître. Loki, qui avait la tête baissée, laissa échapper de ses lèvres un grognement rappelant celui d'un grand fauve. Son aura bleue devint noire tel que prévu, l'entourant comme un fantôme désireux de s'emparer de lui. Il tomba sur ses genoux, les mains sur sa tête en signe de douleur. Quand à Odin, il se releva et saisit la lance de la Valkyrie la plus près de lui et s'approcha de Loki.

-Tu as raison, je ne suis pas ton père… Et tu n'es pas un dieu, cette arme pourra donc te tuer. Tu es pitoyable, t'abaisser au niveau d'un animal est honteux… Remarque qu'il faut un animal pour en engendrer d'autre : Fenrir le Loup, Jörmungand le Serpent et Hel… Si je me rappelle bien, c'était un Phénix?

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un simple grognement, mais un véritable cri de guerre. Loki était maintenant pourvu d'attributs bestiaux tels que des griffes et crocs acérés… Et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de violence brutale, de la haine à l'état pur, sans parler des pupilles verticales communes aux félins.

«…tu ne connaîtras jamais la liberté et tu ne pourras jamais l'apporter aux autres.»

Ces mots lui revinrent en tête, mais il était trop tard pour reculer, sa conscience se mélangeait à celle de la bête.

-Amène-toi chaton que je te dégriffe!

Le rugissement était d'une telle puissance que plusieurs se sont bouchés les oreilles, à moitié assourdis.

Ce n'était pas une réaction normale. L'animal emblématique de la personne n'était qu'une forme physique qu'on pouvait emprunter, en aucun cas il avait une âme pour prendre le dessus!

Loki avait donc…

Laissé les ténèbres lui gruger le cœur.

Pour le transformer en monstre incontrôlable.

Jörmungand jura tout en se massant la mâchoire.

-Bon dieu de merde! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé?!

Vincent tentait vainement de contenir sa rage. Il n'acceptait pas de croire que Kara avait rendu l'âme. Au même moment, le demi-dieu se crispa, tourmenté par une douleur soudaine et vive. Il posa ses mains sur sa tête, tentant de trouver la source de son malaise.

-Cesse de faire ton numéro, je ne t'ai pas frappé aussi fort!

Pour couronner le tout, un grand oiseau tomba au sol, tout près de l'immortel. Il était tout de couleur de feu et semblait mal en point.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un phénix fiche ici?

Jörmungand surmonta sa douleur et tapota l'aile du volatile maladroit.

-Hep Hel… Tu sais ce qui se passe?

-Nope.

La bande resta incrédule un instant.

-Le poulet vient de parler ou je suis fou?

Il se retourna vers Reeve et il eu sa réponse en voyant son air hébété.

-J'suis pas fou, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Le «poulet» battit des ailes pour se remettre sur ses pattes et graduellement, prit une forme humaine. Une adolescente apparue, parcourue de frissons et de tremblements inquiétants.

-Tu crois que père à…?

-Sans doute.

-On est dans la merde.

-Jusqu'au cou.

La douleur cessa peu après, les libérant. Reeve s'approcha et fixa la nouvelle venue.

-Hel n'est-ce pas?

-On se connaît?

-Il ne manque plus que le paternel pour un portrait de famille ma foi…

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et son regard croisa finalement celui du noiraud mécontent qu'était en ce moment précis Valentine. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-_Du kobler meg eller hva?_

Son frère répondit à la négative.

-Bon sang… Kara a dû endurer un sale mauvais quart d'heure…

Vincent prit cette déclaration par le fait qu'elle avait sûrement senti Cerberus en lui, ce qui l'irrita d'avantage. Au final, Hel senti son cœur se briser en voyant le corps inanimé de Kara, tout près d'elle. Le sang l'alerta grandement et elle examina la plaie de plus près.

-Bon sang… qui a fait ça?

-Elle est venue ainsi.

Elle devinait l'arme du crime.

-Arme divine à coup sûr… Une épée, longue et fine… Une seule arme de ce type correspond à la possession de Midgard.

-Masamune tu crois?

-J'en suis certaine.

-Masa…mune?

Cloud était pétrifié sur place, il s'en souvenait de cette épée, très bien même, surtout ses tripes.

-Tu connais?

-C'est le nom de l'épée d'un sale type qui s'amuse à m'empaler de temps en temps et la description correspond.

-Quel sale type?

-Sephiroth, un fou furieux qui croit que sa mère c'est Jénova.

Jörmungand se raidit, le nom était trop familier à son goût.

-Ah, vous n'êtes peut-être pas familier avec cette histoire.

-C'est bon. Elle est connue dans l'Helheim aussi.

-En quel honneur?

-Jénova est du même type que Cerberus, une créature de l'enfer à l'occurrence.

-Mais..! Elle nous a explosé la gueule en tombant du ciel sur un météore!

-Longue histoire non nécessaire à déballer en ce moment.

-Bon, bon…

-Donc, le tueur est ce fils de…

Hel couvrit la bouche de son aîné, qui se désespéra en la repoussant.

-Tu es incorrigible avec tes bonnes manières!

-Bah! Au fait : Kara n'est pas morte.

-!?

-Souvient-toi frangin, elle nous a tout apprit sur les Valkyries! Quand l'une d'elle meurt, son corps se transforme en poussière d'argent. Hors, ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment! Son cœur ne bat plus, mais son corps est toujours vivant.

-Tu as peut-être raison!

-J'ai raison imbécile!

-…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

-Il faut la mener à Loki. Il doit se ressaisir sur le champ avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le sauver!

-S'il est complètement transformé, il nous tuera!

-Alors on fait quoi?

-Transformé?

Cloud semblait s'intéresser à la conversation.

-Notre père à la capacité de changer de forme, il peut être n'importe quoi et n'importe qui.

-Même en femme?

-C'est un très mauvais souvenir, mais oui.

-Alors il n'y en a pas de problème!

-Hein?

-T'es son fils, non?

-Bien entendu.

-Alors tu as hérité de ses pouvoirs?

-Plus ou moins.

-Mais tu peux changer de forme?

-Oui, avec grand peine, mais bon…

-Prend l'apparence de Kara et va le calmer dans ce cas!

Tifa s'en allait lui donner une claque, mais Hel secoua la main pour l'en empêcher.

-C'est une idée géniale! Un point pour le blond!

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend!

-PAS D'ACCORD!

-Allez frangin, on n'a pas le temps de la réveiller! Je ne contrôle pas encore mes pouvoirs, alors je ne peux pas le faire!

-Je me suis féminisé une fois et je ne recommencerais plus jamais!

-T'a fait ça? Que s'est-il passé?

-Fenrir m'a dragué…

-…

-Il n'a jamais su que c'était moi!

-Je garderais ton secret. Pour ta sécurité surtout. Bon alors, tu vas t'arranger pour faire du 34C dans dix secondes ou tu vas goûter à mon poing!

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que tu es plus fort que moi et ça va t'être utile.

-Merde.

-Ou si tu préfères, tu peux te tourner les pouces et laisser l'Helheim se faire détruire par Odin…

-Tu as toujours les mots pour me botter le derrière…

-Allez, transforme-toi! Fait gaffe au physique, Loki s'apercevra que tu es un imposteur si tu oublies le moindre petit détail.

Dison qu'il y a plusieurs personnes qui furent choqué.

-Quoi?

-Rien. Je frémis à l'idée de me faire tuer à cause d'une mèche de cheveu trop courte!

-Il l'a connaît par cœur. Il est très observateur.

-Je sais bien, mais… C'est un peu poussé là même s'ils sont ensembles.

-C'a fait des années qu'il la fixe, il serait capable de dire combien de temps elle a passé sous le soleil la veille à cause d'un léger changement de pigmentation.

-Quel paranoïaque! Mais bon…

Ses cheveux poussèrent et son physique changea de tout au tout. C'était maintenant Kara qui se tenait devant Hel.

-Idiot! Tu as les cheveux gris et elle les as noirs!

-Bon, bon!

La couleur changea automatiquement.

-Hum… elle est légèrement plus pâle.

-Voilà. Parfait?

-Ça passe. La voix maintenant.

-Hm, hm!

Il se racla la gorge et testa à quelques reprises la tonalité de sa voix.

-Maintenant?

Hel hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

-C'est bon. Un peu enroué, mais c'est bien sa voix.

-Quand je pense qu'il faut que je force ma propre voix… La transformation n'inclue pas les cordes vocales!

-Un vrai pro!

-Je te préviens Hel, tient-toi prête à passer à l'action au cas-où. J'ai l'apparence de Kara, mais je n'ai aucun de ses pouvoirs. Loki s'en rendra compte rapidement, Odin et Thor également.

-Bien entendu.

Les deux «femmes» se tournèrent vers la bande, déconcertée.

-Nous aurons besoin de votre aide.

Reeve fit un pas vers l'avant, tout ouïe.

-Vous l'aurez. Que devons-nous faire?

-Retrouver Sephiroth et reprenez le pendentif qui permet à Kara d'être visible à vos yeux.

-C'est entendu. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de lui botter le derrière une autre fois!

-…

Jörmungand baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

-C'est à moi de m'occuper de ce type.

Il reprit son apparence originelle, incapable de se mutiler l'âme plus longtemps.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça à Loki… Et je ne veux plus fuir mes erreurs. C'est à moi de tout arranger!

Hel posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, le regard teinté de mélancolie et de compréhension.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si Hel, n'essaie pas de dire le contraire. Si Kara est dans cet état, c'est mon erreur. Si Midgard a tant souffert, c'est aussi ma faute!

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir à l'époque! Et puis, c'est Fenrir qui a foutu la merde en premier!

-Ce n'est pas une excuse! Regarde autour de toi! Je suis impardonnable!

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge, autant que ses convictions.

Plus rien n'était sûr dans son esprit troublé.

-Que se passe-t-il? Intervint Reeve.

-Mon frère ressasse un sombre souvenir… Une erreur qui a gravement atteint votre monde à vous les mortels.

-De quoi s'agit-il.

-Si Cerberus est la créature de Fenrir…

-Oui?

-Et que «Jénova» appelée Hristem : «Celle qui ébranlera le monde» par les dieux est du même genre que lui…

-..?

-Qui est donc son maître d'après vous?

Jörmungand dévoila ses yeux, d'un gris métallique dénué d'expression, cruel et froid.

Les mêmes que ceux de Sephiroth.

-Oh mer…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Les héritiers

« Ou suis-je? »

Ses paupières étaient closes, mais elles s'ouvrirent lentement. Sa vue brouillée devint claire, puis ses maigres forces revinrent en sa possession. Elle ignorait ou elle était, tout lui semblait las, vide et sombre. C'était exactement ça : les limbes. Cette frontière indéfinie ou vont les âmes des Valkyries qui meurent, incapables d'intégrer l'Helheim naturellement. C'est aussi la frontière de la vie et de la mort, la passerelle du destin de chaque Valkyrie, le choix ultime… Kara regardait autour d'elle, tentant de comprendre la situation. D'un côté, une terre dévastée, rongée de ténèbres, parsemées de rocs saillants, de l'autre, une oasis paradisiaque bondée de fleurs et de vie scintillante de joie. Et elle, assise au beau milieu d'une rivière, l'eau n'imprégnant guère ses vêtements.

« Ou suis-je? »

« Peu importe. Tu vas bien, c'est l'essentiel! »

La voix mystérieuse guida ses sens vers la gauche. À ses côtés, une femme assise sur le haut d'un pont plat lui souriait.

« Qui es-tu? »

« Tu le sais déjà Kara. »

Elle voulue se relever pour atteindre l'inconnue, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Kara serra les poings, se sentant d'une impuissance inimaginable.

« Tu n'as pas à prouver quoi que ce soit Kara, alors cesse de croire que tu dois toujours faire de ton mieux… Tu es à ta limite la plus lointaine, celle qui t'oblige à rester au sol pour souffler un peu. Ta mission sur Midgard est terminée, tu dois décrocher et prendre ta liberté en main! Tu es libre Kara, tu n'as plus personne à qui obéir… alors cesse de retenir ton cœur aux ruines du passé. »

« Je ne peux pas Sigrun! J'en suis incapable! »

Elle tomba également à son second essaie. Elle frappa l'eau avec colère, mais cela ne l'apaisa point.

« Tu as encore de cette haine après vingt mille ans d'existence? »

« Quelle haine? »

« Celle que tu portes à l'égard des dieux. »

« Les…dieux? »

« Loki inclut. »

« Comment… est-ce possible? »

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas de sœur? Pourquoi tes pouvoirs dépassaient ceux de nos semblables? Pourquoi tu avais été traitée différemment? Pourquoi on te craignait et fuyait? »

« Je… »

« C'est parce que ton existence est tout sauf divine. L'essence de ta vie réside en un mensonge horrifiant crée des mains d'Odin dont le but était de façonner une guerrière hors du commun, d'une puissance jamais atteinte jusqu'à ce jour! »

« ?! »

« Et il a réussi. Tu es là, de chair et de sang, de cœur palpitant de vie, d'âme manipulée et troublée du long oubli perpétuel dans lequel on t'a plongé il y a si longtemps… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! »

« Et de cette méconnaissance douloureuse, ton esprit s'est forgé un bouclier qui résiste à tout. Ange Noir. Cette forme est ta plus grande faiblesse… Mais c'est aussi cette forme qui se rapproche le plus de ce que tu étais à l'origine. »

« Q…que suis-je? »

« Tu le sais au plus profond de ton être, à toi d'y voir. »

Elle sauta du pont et la rejoignit. Elle s'accroupie pour être à sa hauteur et elle l'étreignit chaleureusement.

« Tu as le droit de ne plus vouloir continuer d'avancer Kara, ne cache pas ce désir aux tréfonds de ton cœur, il te blessera trop brutalement pour que tu puisses te relever par la suite. Tu as été brave jusqu'à la fin, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Décroche une bonne fois pour toute. »

Sa cadette la repoussa instantanément, l'air troublé.

« Essaies-tu de me convaincre de ne plus me tourner vers la vie? Essaies-tu de me faire prendre le chemin sans retour de la mort définitive? Tu veux que j'abandonne c'est ça?! Tu veux que je laisse tout tomber d'un coup et d'agir comme une sale égoïste en ne faisant rien pour les autres?! »

« Non. Je te dis de prendre une pause pour penser un peu à toi-même. »

« Midgard a besoin de moi, l'Helheim aussi! »

« Ces mondes peuvent très bien se passer de toi pour quelques temps. Plutôt que l'Helheim, je crois que c'est plutôt Loki qui a besoin de toi. Et pour Midgard… Que crois-tu faire de ce pauvre malheureux qui te tourne autour, ce mortel? Comment il se nomme déjà..? Vincent? »

Kara baissa les yeux, Sigrun allait être sans pitié à ce sujet, elle le sentait.

« Tu as brisé son cœur à peine entiché de tes beaux yeux tu sais? »

« Et alors?! Je suis une Valkyrie, je n'en ai rien à faire des hommes! »

« C'est donc l'argument que tu comptes utiliser pour te défendre à tes noces avec le beau ténébreux des enfers? Je ne suis pas idiote Kara, tu as craqué pour cet humain, pas vrai? »

« Non. »

« Et moi je te dis que si. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, il est plutôt beau garçon… »

« Sigrun! Je suis fiancée! »

« Et alors? Une femme peut bien être mariée et être infidèle! »

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de pimbêche! »

« En effet, mais est-ce de l'infidélité rougir face à un homme, surtout face à ce fameux Vincent, qui de plus à un physique… très évoquant si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est normal dans cette situation, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein?! Tu n'as jamais aimé qui que ce soit, tu ne peux pas comprendre! »

Sigrun sourit faiblement avant de plonger son visage dans une profonde expression de mélancolie.

« Détrompe-toi ma belle. Les hommes, ça me connaît…

« Comment ça? »

« T'es aveugle ou quoi? À mon époque, j'étais la plus belle femme de tout Asgard! Des prétendants, j'en avais des tonnes, autant humains que divins! »

« Mais? »

« Mais il y a eu ce beau mortel… Qui ne m'avait adressé qu'un regard… Je l'ai aimé, profondément, oui… »

« Mais il est mort, comme tous les hommes, pas vrai? »

« Ce n'est pas le temps qui lui arracha la vie, croit-moi. »

« Alors quoi? »

« Odin. »

« ?! »

« Il était furieux que je me détourne de ses ordres et il a tenté de me faire comprendre que si je faisais preuve du moindre écart de comportement je serai punie. Ce fut ma punition, sa mort. Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu empêcher nos sœurs d'aimer par un sort que j'avais créé. Je ne voulais pas vous voir souffrir pour des émotions si faiblement humaines. Mais j'ai échoué… Et tous les prétendants furent tués au fur et à mesure… Jusqu'à ce que toi et Loki défier ce triste sort main dans la main… Odin fera tout pour vous éloigner l'un de l'autre, j'espère que tu en es consciente. »

« Notre seigneur ne ferait pas de mal à Loki bon sang! C'est son fils! »

« Le mot adoptif te dit quelque chose? Eh bien, c'est ce petit mot qui dissuadera Odin d'achever ta douce moitié s'il en a l'occasion. »

« C'est… impossible… »

« Le dieu en lequel tu as si longtemps cru et obéis aveuglément cache bien ses intentions pas vrai? Tu serais surprise de connaître tous les sombres secrets qui entourent Asgard, surtout ceux à ton sujet… »

« Quel genre de secret? »

« Sais-tu ce qui s'est réellement passé le jour de ma mort? »

« Tu as… été attaquée par des Elfes de l'Obscurité et… »

« Mais encore? »

Kara commença à trembler de tous ses membres et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux violets. Elle n'était pas stupide et elle avait bien compris le message subtil de son aînée. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, tant bien qu'elle s'abandonna dans l'étreinte rassurante de sa protectrice, qui elle posa sa main droite sur le haut de la tête de la malheureuse à l'esprit confus. Elle fredonna un air que Kara reconnu aussitôt, celui de l'appel des morts. Il devint bientôt une mélodie aux douces paroles. Elle sentait des gouttes froides tomber sur son visage, Sigrun l'accompagnait dans sa douleur brûlante, elle en avait assez.

Assez de se taire contre les injustices commises par des dieux capricieux et sans cœurs.

« Loki m'a épargnée de la douleur inutile en m'arrachant mon dernier souffle, mais c'est la lame de ce maître que auquel tu désires tant plaire qui provoqua ma mort. C'est un brave garçon ton soupirant… Ne le laisse pas tomber, car lui il ne le fera pas. Votre amour ne pourra pas changer le passé de notre histoire, mais il peut créer un futur radieux pour nos sœurs. Je t'en prie Kara, tu dois te battre contre lui et cesser de le craindre de la sorte. La pire chose qui pourrait t'arriver, ça serait qu'il t'affronte. Ne doute pas de toi un seul instant, tu es mille fois plus forte que lui autant de cœur, de force et d'esprit. Tu as tout pour réussir, alors… Par pitié, accepte cette liberté que Loki t'a donnée au prix fort en secret… Accepte sa bonté et donne-lui la chance de te combler éternellement. »

« Loki a… fait quoi..? »

« C'est grâce à lui que tu as été relevée de tes fonctions. Il ne pensait pas à autre chose qu'à ton bonheur… Il désirait que tu puisses vivre librement en sa compagnie dans l'Helheim, mais il a su que tu avais été froissée de cette soudaine liberté, que tu avais réclamée ta réintégration immédiate. Il a sacrifié son royaume pour ne serait-ce espérer rester près de toi à jamais… Et tant que tu étais vivante, comme cela était stipulé par leur entente, Odin n'avait aucun droit de vous faire du mal… Devine quel stratagème ce dieu de malheur à dû ficeler pour lever la main contre l'enfer? »

« Il a… »

« Oui. Il t'a délibérément montée contre Loki en te disant qu'il s'était plaint de ton travail, ce qui avait supposément entraîné ton retrait de ton poste. Par la suite, Odin a feint de déclarer l'impossibilité pour toi de combler à nouveau tes occupations, mais mentit encore en te disant avoir trouvé un compromis, celui de rester éloignée de l'Helheim… Toi, furieuse comme une tempête, tu t'es précipitée dans ce royaume et tu t'es sauvagement disputé avec ton fiancé. Tu lui as dit et je cite : « Je ne veux plus jamais que tu te mêles de mon travail! Si tu n'es pas satisfait, tu aurais dû me le dire personnellement plutôt que j'aille perdre la face devant les autres à Asgard! » Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce dont tu parlais et il avait tenté d'éclaircir la situation, mais chaque mots envenimait la situation davantage. Et tu lui as par la suite collé une baffe assez douloureuse autant sur le visage que sur le cœur… »

« Il m'a tourné le dos et… »

« Et il t'a dit : « Fait comme bon te semble, mais ne vient pas pleurer dans mes bras par la suite, car tu auras une porte au nez quand tu viendras! » »

« Et moi sans savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire… »

« La pire connerie de ta vie en effet… tu lui as jeté ta bague en pleine poire avant de foutre le camp à la quatrième vitesse. »

Kara sanglotait maintenant, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle s'en voulait horriblement d'avoir été aussi naïve et d'avoir cru au mensonge d'Odin, ceux qui provoqua un conflit sans borne entre elle et l'homme qu'elle aimait tendrement.

« Il savait bien que tu avais agi sur un coup de tête, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de se sentir horriblement honteux par la suite, il se sentait misérable de t'avoir fait pleurer et pire : de t'avoir fait fuir. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que ta présence, mais son échec lamentable l'a plus profondément affecté qu'on ne puisse le penser. Il est devenu instable, complètement fêlé, martyrisant le pauvre Jörmungand et Hel avec ses crises d'hystérie… Il était à fleur de peau depuis cet instant, regrettant chacun de ses mots, de ses gestes. Il ne désirait que faire ton bonheur… »

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours la proie de ses larmes.

« Et dans l'entente, Loki n'avait pas le droit de mettre les pieds sur Midgard. Et devine dans quel monde tu as été envoyée pour une fausse mission à la noix? »

« Midgard. »

« Et devine quel individu a été placé dans ton chemin afin de te tuer? »

« ?! »

«Cerberus. Lui, Fenrir et Odin ont tout planifié à la perfection. Et Vincent était incontestablement le porteur parfait pour atteindre leur sombre objectif… Tant que tu étais vivante, Loki ne pouvait toucher à Midgard et Odin n'avait pas le droit de lever la main sur vous et sa famille… Tout en cédant l'Helheim. Mais Odin n'a jamais promis de ne pas te faire tuer en douce… Bref, Cerberus a manqué son coup et c'est un idiot de première classe qui t'a tué accidentellement, mais Odin s'en fiche, le résultat est du pareil au même. »

« Vincent… n'était qu'un appât? »

« D'après toi? Il fallait un grand Roméo pour gagner ta confiance… Et te faire baisser ta garde. Ce plan a été échafaudé il y a plus de soixante ans tu imagines? Ils ont joué avec toi comme si tu étais un pion sur l'échiquier! Ils t'ont mise au bon endroit au bon moment, soit face à ce type de Midgard alors qu'il était en train de péter une crise à cause de Cerberus! Tu n'as jamais été autre chose qu'un jouet pour Asgard, alors j'espère ma vieille, que tu vas te botter le cul, te ressaisir en moins de deux et aller flanquer un bon direct à chacun de ces bâtards! »

Kara essuya difficilement ses larmes, mais elle y parvint au bout d'une minute, après s'être forcée à se calmer.

« Je ne ferais pas que ça, je te le promets. »

« Ça c'est ma fille! »

Elle lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, souriant de plus belle. Elle remarqua que sa compagne d'infortune ne faisait pas de même et cela l'inquiéta sérieusement.

« Hé, tu vas t'en remettre hein? »

« J'ai peu Sigrun… Si peur. »

« Peur de quoi? »

« De tout perdre… de ne pas être à la hauteur. »

Sa volonté fléchit à nouveau, ce qui irrita la vétérane désespérée.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider à devenir courageuse, mais je peux certainement te donner un petit conseil qui s'avère à être la sagesse la plus pure des Valkyries : Quand on ouvre les yeux, c'est pour admettre que le monde n'est pas parfait, mais quand on les fermes, c'est nier d'en faire partie. Tu dois te prendre en main et cesser de croire que de par ta faiblesse tu perdras tout, car c'est par la force qu'on acquiert. Loki avait exactement les mêmes pensées que toi quand il était plus jeune, mais il a se faire confiance et aller de l'avant. Fait en de même, non pour lui, mais pour toi seule, car tu mérites d'aimer ce que tu vois dans un miroir. Tu as beaucoup de misère avec ton estime personnelle, tout comme j'avais ce même problème avant. C'est Odin le responsable, car ils nous traites comme des esclaves, ce qui nous empêche de nous épanouir convenablement. Nous sommes des fleurs qu'il tente de broyer… diviser pour mieux contrôler n'est-ce pas? Tu dois admettre qu'il se fichait bien des répercussions du massacre de notre race dans l'Helheim, car il a osé tuer les Valkyries restées à Asgard afin de reformer une armée. Il n'a gardé que toi, car il te réservait pour un autre sacrifice… Loki te croit morte à l'heure actuelle et je ne crois pas que tu veux le faire souffrir. Alors je te conseille de te grouiller et te jeter dans ses bras à la moindre occasion! »

Elles se relevèrent ensemble et se hissèrent sur le pont. Kara fit face au paysage délabré qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt.

« La douceur de la mort est parfois plus tentante que la rudesse de la vie hein? »

« T'a tout compris. »

« Et ce pont? La frontière entre le désir de vivre et le voilement du passé? »

« En effet. »

« Tu n'as jamais choisi ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas? »

« Je t'attendais pour retourner à la maison je crois. »

« Hun… Tu m'accompagnes? »

« Jusqu'à la toute fin. »

« Ton corps physique est mort, que vas-tu faire pour retourner dans le monde des vivants? »

« Je ne serais jamais bien loin de toi, n'aie crainte. »

« On y va? »

« J'ai encore deux point à éclaircir avant qu'on ne fasse le grand pas. »

« Crache le morceau. »

« Présentement, Odin, Thor et les Valkyries ont assiégé l'Helheim. Loki se bat contre son paternel adoptif et les Valkyries ne savent plus quel camp choisir parce que ton chéri a montré à tout le monde ma vraie mort… Ce qui fait de cette confusion l'opportunité rêvée de soulever la révolte. Pense-s'y. Tu es l'aînée des Valkyries vivantes, tu es la Reine de notre race. Elles t'écouteront aveuglément, car la sagesse les poussera à placer leur confiance en toi. Tu dois agir en meneuse désormais, pas en froussarde. Si tu veux sauver des vies innocentes, tu dois le faire. Rebellez-vous contre Asgard et battez-vous pour la véritable justice. »

Kara semblait pensive face à la violente réalité qui s'imposait.

« Loki… Il ne va pas bien hein? Il s'est transformé en cette bête j'imagine? »

« ? Tu es au courant pour ce truc? »

« Il m'en avait parlé une fois. En fait, il me l'avait montré sans faire exprès. Une nuit il s'était réveillé en sursaut et la seule chose qu'on pouvait voir, c'était son regard complètement affolé et des profondes lacérations sur mon bras. Il fait des cauchemars parfois… Et j'ai su automatiquement qu'il y avait quelque chose de sombre qui sommeillait en lui, quelque chose d'incontrôlable. »

« Hun. Il est ainsi, de par la nature réelle de son sang. Son père lui-même était la proie d'une bête intérieure de cette rare violence… C'est une sorte d'entité, un peu comme Cerberus, mais en mille fois plus douloureux à supporter. »

« Pourquoi une panthère? »

« Qui sait? Il a toujours aimé cet animal, peut-être que la chose en lui a simplement décidé de prendre cette forme. »

« Je vois… Et le deuxième point? »

« Ah! Un autre petit conseil : Quand on meurt dans l'Helheim, on n'en revient jamais, notre âme y est soudée à jamais. Et puisqu'il s'agit du monde des morts, on ne meurt pas vraiment. On survit, mais jamais plus on ne peut quitter ce monde. »

« Je le sais très bien, pourquoi tu me dis ça? »

« Oh, pour rien. Peut-être pour savoir si tu avais bien suivit tes cours de la parfaite petite Valkyrie. Ça te servira sans doute en temps et lieu. »

« À quelle fin plus précisément? »

« Quelques vies épargnées d'un côté, une paix durable de l'autre… »

« On va dire que tu es encore saine d'esprit. »

« Hep, ça fait des milliers d'année que je m'emmerde sur ce pont à ne rien faire, je peux bien être un peu gaga! »

« Comme tu veux. »

Sigrun marcha dans la direction du désert de roc et elle quitta sans hésitation la frontière. Elle avait passé, elle avait fait son choix.

« Vous êtes les élus toi et Loki… Les héritiers de ma volonté, de ma longue lutte que je voudrais vous voir achever… Je ne peux plus rien pour sauver nos sœurs, mais à vous deux, vous pouvez réécrire ces destins et espoirs brisés par tous ces siècles de méprit. Brisez ce mur de silence je vous en prie… Et peut-être même qu'un jour ce seront les Valkyries qui gouverneront! »

« Je l'espère bien, tous ces efforts doivent bien aboutir à quelque chose un jour! »

Kara s'apprêtait à franchir les derniers centimètres du point, mais Sigrun leva la main en signe d'interdiction. Elle soupira longuement et prit son courage entre ses mains.

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais je m'en veux d'être aussi malhonnête avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Si tu franchi de centimètre, tu as le droit de savoir ce qui t'attend. »

« Tu commences à me faire un peu peur. »

« Tu as raison d'en éprouver. Vous devrez faire des sacrifices toi et Loki, ils seront très douloureux… Et tu dois savoir que de par ta véritable nature, tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement aux côtés de ton aimé. »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Je veux dire Kara, que même si tu n'es plus celle que tu étais autrefois, tu n'en demeures pas moins l'origine de toi-même. »

« En d'autre mot? »

« Kara, tu n'es pas une Valkyrie de sang comme je te le disais tout à l'heure… La seule chose qui te lie à Asgard est l'intervention d'Odin à ton égard. »

« Ne… dit pas un mot… de plus. »

Une dernière larme coula sur ses joues encore enflammées par sa récente démonstration émotive dramatique.

« Je… ferai tout pour trouver une solution. Et même s'il n'y en a pas, j'en créerais une de mes propres mains! Je ne laisserais pas… Je ne laisserais rien me séparer de lui, entendu? »

« La réalité fait mal, mais elle se doit d'exister, sinon les hommes perdaient le sens de leurs vies. »

« Alors allons donner le sens à celle de nos sœurs pour qu'elles ne soient plus jamais aveuglées par des chimères aussi répugnantes que celles d'Odin. »

« Je t'accompagnerais jusqu'au dernier instant, je te le promets et je t'attendrais de l'autre côté de ce pont. Tu verras, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air! C'est déjà tout un phénomène que tu aies si bien résisté jusqu'ici! Combien de temps encore, qui sait? »

« Ne parle pas de ça je te prie. »

« C'est vrai, il faut tout d'abord s'occuper de ton copain en mauvaise posture. »

« Est-il au courant? »

« … »

« Oui ou non? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est difficile à cerner. Je ne sais pas du tout comment lire ses pensées, c'est bien ce qui m'a toujours intrigué chez lui. »

« Oui ou non Sigrun, ne me fait pas répéter à nouveau. »

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu vent de cette… réalité. Veux-tu que je le mette au courant? »

« Je le ferais moi-même quand je me sentirais prête. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Kara franchi finalement le faible centimètre du pont. Elle marchait maintenant côte à côte avec la mère de toutes Valkyries vers la plus ardue des épreuves de sa vie.

Cette mère qui ne pouvait pas avoir provoqué sa création, car sans jumelle…

On n'était pas une vraie Valkyrie en dehors de Sigrun.

Et n'être ni Valkyrie, ni dieu, ni même affiliée à Asgard ne signifiait qu'une seule chose…

_**Une chose si cruelle…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Éveil

-Tu vas nous le donner oui?!

Hel avait perdu patience depuis fort longtemps. La bande avait traqué Sephiroth durant trois jours et ils étaient tous épuisés. Ils avaient réussi à l'acculer dans les ruines du bâtiment de la Shinra, là ou un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant Kara était apparue. Des dizaines de monstres leurs faisaient face et leur nombre ne cessait de croître, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient contrôlé par Sephiroth, qui lui se marrait bien dans son coin. Jörmungand veillait sur le corps inanimé de Kara dans un coin à l'écart, mais la seule chose qu'il désirait était de se jeter dans la mêlé et régler le compte de l'entité de Jénova au travers de l'ex-Soldat une bonne fois pour toute. Il brûlait d'impatience, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner la Valkyrie à son sort, les monstres arrivaient parfois à s'approcher pour s'en emparer sournoisement.

-Venez le chercher!

Il brandissait le pendentif fièrement depuis le début de la lutte. Étant protégé par les bêtes inhumaines, il se contentait de se moquer des efforts vains de ses assaillants et d'échafauder un plan pour récupérer l'immortelle « endormie ».

Mais il avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'il avait des ennemis de taille à s'occuper, dont une demi-déesse en fureur et un Valentine encore plus furax qu'elle. Ce dernier se retira un instant auprès de Jörmungand, à bout de souffle.

-Mais pourquoi ce bijou est-il si important!? Ce n'est pas si grave que ça si on ne l'a voit pas!

-Ce bijou comme tu dis est son Miroir. Les Miroirs sont pour les Valkyries ce que les reins sont aux humains.

-?

-Un humain peut vivre avec un seul de ces organes autant qu'une Valkyrie peut vivre sans Miroir, mais ces deux choses sont tout de même importantes pour leurs vies… En plus de dévoiler son apparence aux yeux humains, elle peut emmagasiner de sa force dans le joyau afin de l'utiliser plus tard, elle peut l'utiliser comme arme défensive ou bien encore faire des invocations… C'est aussi leur billet de passage, celui qui facilite leurs déplacements dans les mondes. C'est un outil essentiel pour une Valkyrie et c'est pour cela qu'il faut le récupérer. Cet humain pourrait très bien libérer la force du joyau sans s'en rendre compte et il pourra l'utiliser à son profit.

-Il n'y en a pas en surplus bon sang?!

-Non. Une Valkyrie n'a qu'un seul Miroir durant toute sa vie.

-Alors pouvons-nous lui trouver une sorte d'objet de remplacement pour l'instant? Il faudra tuer ce type pour l'avoir!

-Alors tuons-le.

-…

-C'est elle ou lui, choisit mon vieux. Kara a besoin de son Miroir pour canaliser son énergie minimalement. En ce moment, son corps produit une quantité phénoménale de magie, mais elle dort, elle ne peut donc pas la libérer. Si elle se réveille sans Miroir, cette magie se libérera d'un coup et ça ne sera pas beau à voir. Ce Miroir est un peu différent des autres, car il absorbe l'énergie qu'il touche quand bien même qu'il n'est pas suffisant pour contenir celle de Kara en sa totalité. Kara a tendance à ne jamais cesser d'engendrer de la puissance brute, alors il est normal qu'elle ait ce petit plus. En dehors du Miroir, seul un membre de ma famille, même s'il est préférable que ce soit mon père peut absorber cette puissance afin de lui permettre de se reposer un peu. Son esprit n'a pas eu beaucoup de repos ces derniers temps il faut dire… Vivement son retour dans l'Helheim!

Vincent était encore choqué d'avoir appris que Kara avait une liaison avec le dieu de l'enfer, mais il avait aussi appris pourquoi elle était si distante avec lui : elle était amoureuse d'un autre.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret… Comment il est ton père?

-D'un point de vue masculin ou féminin?

-Masculin…

-C'est un brave type, toujours prêt à aider son prochain. Il est parfois rancunier, mais il sait pardonner en général. Il est très calme, mais il sait être furieux de temps en temps, mais jamais contre elle. Il n'a jamais haussé la voix en sa présence du plus loin que je me souvienne. Il est pacifique et généreux avec ses proches et il est un bon roi pour l'Helheim… Il est aussi un bon père. Il a ses défauts comme il a ses qualités, mais il n'en demeure pas moins un homme de parole et d'honneur. Et Kara ne fait que rehausser ses bontés, il est très amoureux d'elle et cet amour ne peut lui faire que du bien. J'ai été stupide de ne pas avoir vu dans leur jeu, mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'il aurait désiré que Kara fusse toujours à ses côtés…

-Et… du point de vue féminin?

-… Ne répète à personne ce que je vais te dire.

-C'est entendu.

-Si j'aurais été une femme, je dirais que Loki aurait été le meilleur coup possible. Il est plutôt bel homme si j'ose dire, voire bien fichu. Comme toi.

ÇA, c'a l'a troublé.

-Quoi? Tu crois que Kara n'a pas remarqué le beau ténébreux que tu es espèce d'aveugle? Crois-moi, tu ne lui es pas indifférent.

-Mais si elle aime Loki… pourquoi elle…?

-Tu comprendras plus tard mec, c'est une histoire de fille. Mais je te jure que si tu lui fais des avances, tu goûteras de la médecine de l'Helheim avec mon poing… Elle est déjà prise, pas touche.

-… Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes.

-La vie en a décidé ainsi, on ne peut rien y faire! Bon, je commence à en avoir marre de voir ce mec se foutre de nous royalement, alors je te pris de reculer et surveiller Kara un instant… Je vais aller faire la morale à cet imbécile.

-Comme tu veux.

Au passage, Jörmungand broya la gorge de quelques monstres qui l'attaquaient de sa seule poigne. Vincent savait que le demi-dieu possédait une puissance redoutable de naissance, mais il se demandait si c'était possible qu'il l'ait sous-estimé au final. C'était difficile à dire puisqu'il ne s'était pas encore mêlé au conflit et que la seule fois où il l'a vu se battre c'était quand il se bataillait contre Fenrir. Contre un humain, de quoi aurait-ce l'air? Il n'osa même pas imaginer l'ampleur de la raclée qu'allait se prendre Sephiroth sous la colère de l'immortel, il était évident que plus jamais il tentera de porter un second affront à la famille royale de l'enfer! La leçon allait être bien profondément ancrée dans sa tête de mule.

-On recule tout le monde, faite place au digne fils du seigneur des enfers!

-Pour une fois que tu fais une entrée théâtrale! 'Fallait que ça soit maintenant?!

-Toi aussi recule Hel, ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du visage animal du jeune homme, c'était un sourire spécial qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon et qui ne se faisait pas souvent apercevoir. Sa sœur s'enquit de ses intentions en se rapprochant de lui et en parlant à voix basse pour ne pas alerter les humains :

-Tu vas nous déballer une destruction massive cette fois?

-Je vais user de Cœur Noir.

-!? Tu es fou?!

-Non, irrité. Ce Sephiroth me casse les pieds avec ses airs de supériorité alors qu'il n'est qu'un insecte que j'écraserais en un tour de main, les yeux bandés!

-Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les insectes hein?

-Je les hais.

-… Soit prudent mon frère, Cœur Noir est à l'origine empreint de magie Valkyrique… Et tu n'en es pas une.

-Tu ne connais pas grand-chose sur moi, mais ne t'en fait pas.

-C'est de ma faute peut-être!? C'est toi qui passe ses journées à éviter les autres!

-Je suis discret de nature, mais…

-Mais quoi encore?

-Aujourd'hui, je ferai tout pour montrer au monde ce que je vaux et que le garçon timide que j'étais est mort et enterré… Je ne vivrais plus jamais dans l'ombre de qui que ce soit, surtout pas dans celle de ce fichu Fenrir.

La plaie avait finalement commencé à se guérir dans son cœur, guérir de la douleur éprouvée par le temps, celle qui, engendrée par les aspirations ambitieuses de son frère aîné, sapait ses plus frêles envies et rêves. Il n'avait jamais pu accepter de grandir dans les pas de ce frère qu'il avait aimé et hais avec le temps, de ce frère qui ne s'était jamais retourné pour lui tendre la main…

-Fenrir est un salaud… Et je ne laisserais plus cette moquette de fourrure ambulante me voler la vedette!

-Tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné de t'avoir forcé à créer Jénova hein?

-Je ne lui pardonnerais même pas le jour où il est né, sois en sûre et certaine.

-Il nous a fait du mal à tous les deux, mais tu dois savoir que notre frère agissait ainsi car il était sous l'influence d'Angrboda… Il est le plus à plaindre, lui qui a perdu toute humanité dès l'instant ou ses yeux se sont mis à fixer le trône de notre père avec envie. Il était l'héritier, mais il a perdu ce qui lui revenait de droit quand il nous a trahis au profit de son aversion contre Kara. Fenrir a été renié de notre famille et le voilà banni de la Citadelle.

-Il est le responsable de son propre malheur.

-J'en convient, je ne veux pas te convaincre du contraire, mais essaie de te souvenir d'une chose à son sujet au moins.

-Quoi?

-C'est ton frère.

-Tch!

Hel s'éloigna, donnant des directives à la bande, qui battait en retraite sous le déploiement massif des monstres difformes et sauvages à la puissance brute et primitive. Soudainement, toutes les créatures cessèrent de progresser sur le terrain accidenté, contrôlé par un Sephiroth curieux de se découvrir un adversaire unique. Il avança d'un pas sûr, ne tentant même pas de réprimer un sourire de moquerie. À une distance raisonnable, il s'arrêta, contemplant la pâle figure qui se dressait devant lui, au regard menaçant et aux attributs quelques peu animaliers.

-T'es qui toi?

-Moi… Ton pire cauchemar.

Sephiroth vit les yeux étranges de son opposant et il constata avec stupeur qu'ils étaient pareils au sien, d'un gris métallique, à la pupille verticale, rappelant un instinct fort apparenté à la bestialité.

-…Tu… es comme moi?

-Pardon? Comme toi? Jamais!

-Mais...!

-C'est toi la copie ici. C'est toi l'imposteur. C'est toi et uniquement toi. N'as-tu jamais rien comprit de ce que les autres t'ont enseigné? Tu es un monstre… une abomination, une erreur de la nature. Tu as sans doute eu tout le temps nécessaire pour le deviner dans ta petite crise égoïste visant à détruire Midgard et tout ce qui pouvait y toucher. Tu te croyais puissant hein? Tu te croyais maître du monde avec tes petits tours d'enfant mal élevé, hautain et sans cœur. Tu ne m'impressionne pas, mais pas du tout. Il n'y a que les fous furieux sans morale qui puisse brûler une ville entière et tenter de faire fracasser ce monde avec un météore! Mais toi? Serais-tu prêt à mourir avec tes projets? Pas vraiment n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as jamais pu penser autrement qu'ainsi : je détruirais le monde et je vivrais. Tu veux quoi au fond? Être le roi des plus grandes ruines humaines jamais vue sur terre? Non. Tu serais seul. Tu n'aurais plus de raison de faire du mal, de tenter de te venger, car tu n'auras plus rien. En fait, tu n'avais rien dès le départ. On t'a tout donné dans ta vie, de ta plus tendre enfance jusqu'à ta mort. Ton orgueil t'aura simplement aveuglé sur tes possessions… Car tu n'as jamais cru en autre chose qu'en ton ego surdimensionné! Mais au fond, toi, grand SOLDAT déchu… qui es-tu? Qui es-tu dans cet univers bien plus vaste que l'importance de ta misérable existence? Qui es-tu pour te croire immortel, porteur d'une destinée grandiose? Tu n'as de nom que sur cette terre et une dizaine d'autre l'ignore royalement et ils se portent très bien sans toi. C'est cruel tout ce que je dis n'est-ce pas? S'il en est ainsi à tes yeux, c'est parce que tu donnes de la valeur à mes paroles. Et de cette attention tu aimerais tirer profit n'est-ce pas? Tu n'auras rien, car je te tournerais le dos dès que j'aurais détruit tes petits amis et récupéré le pendentif. Tu seras seul à jamais, car personne ne veut de toi. Personne ne t'aime, personne ne te sourira. Car tu ne l'as jamais fait pour autrui, n'est-ce pas? Ton petit monde parfait est détruit par mes mots maintenant, essaie de le reconstruire si ton ego en a encore la force après la lamentable défaite que je vais ajouter à ton curriculum de guerrier d'ici quelques secondes… Et tu seras seul pour tenter de l'effacer de ta mémoire. Pauvre de toi Sephiroth… pauvre de toi. Toi qui dans ta folie oublia le sens du mot « vivre ».

L'argenté ne savait pas comment réagir, tout était si soudain! Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'étranger lui disait, car il avait cessé d'écouter après quelques-unes de ses premières phrases. Tout prenait un sens douloureux dans son esprit, comme si l'homme avait su trouver les mots exacts pour l'ébranler de la sorte. Tout était vrai, mais il y avait encore une part de lui qui se refusait d'admettre une telle réalité, une telle douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas atténuer d'un coup comme il croyait pouvoir le faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire taire les pensées qui l'engloutissaient dans un néant sans fin, qui sapait ses dernières forces.

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort comme un lâche, de se défiler au moindre pépin et de se proclamer « héros ». Il avait beau mettre en valeur son sourire charismatique pour une dernière fois, il n'y avait plus de spectateurs pour l'admirer à présent…

Il était finalement tombé de son trône de gloire et de reconnaissance pour chuter lourdement sur la triste réalité qui s'imposait à ses yeux félins : la solitude.

-Plus personne ne veut de toi, pas même Jénova.

Notre grand SOLDAT s'avoua vaincu en silence. Mais en même temps, de terrible questionnement surgissait dans son cœur, à commencer par le pouvoir de persuasion si puissant chez cet homme qui lui avait fait échapper de ses mains toutes ses convictions, même celles les plus profondément ancrées dans son cœur et âme.

-Quoi? Tu as envie de pleurer seulement parce que j'ai fauché l'herbe à tes pieds? Parce que je t'ai volé ce que tu chérissais, ta naïveté sidérante? Vois-tu, très cher mortel, je n'ai que faire de ce que tu penses ou de ce que tu as dans ton cœur. Je suis ici pour Kara et uniquement elle. Au moins, elle en vaut la peine contrairement à toi!

Au même moment, une puissante vague d'énergie spirituelle et physique de couleur verte se libéra de son corps, formant une sorte d'anneau qui s'étendit sur plus d'une centaine de mètre. Sephiroth s'en sortit indemne, mais les monstres furent broyés, déchiquetés, écrasés sous l'onde de choc. Un champ de guerre trempé de sang s'offrait en spectacle, ce qui eut comme effet d'effrayer l'argenté.

La terreur. L'impuissance. L'infériorité.

Il découvrait tous ces sentiments d'un seul coup, agissant comme une gifle à son ego. Les doigts de sa main droite se déplièrent, ce qui fit tomber sa Masamune au sol, tintant dans un bruit métallique aux abords cristallins, dû à la finesse de la lame de fabrication divine. Il recula d'un pas, mais n'osa pas s'aventurer à montrer plus de faiblesse quand il entendit un grognement sourd retentir dans la gorge de son « semblable ».

-Qui… qui es-tu?

-Je suis le fils d'un homme comme tu es la création d'un fou.

La réplique eut tôt fait d'achever les derniers remparts qui le protégeait de sa lucidité. Bientôt il sentit perdre le contrôle de ses moyens : il cédait finalement sous la pression, il avait craqué.

-Nul roi ne peut se tenir debout fièrement à sa chute n'est-ce pas Sephiroth? Montre-moi comment tu tombes pour que je puisse rire. Montre-moi comment les innocents que tu as tués tombaient face à toi, je suis sûr que tu seras parfaitement capable de les imiter à la perfection!

**C'en était trop…**

-Mais qui es-tu à la fin?!

-Tu as encore la force de tenter de mordre ce que tu ne peux atteindre? Tu es désespérant… Comment les humains ont-ils fait pour te supporter tout ce temps? Je t'aurais envoyé dans l'Helheim sur le champ à leur place!

-L'Hel…heim! Tu viens de là, comme Fenrir?!

-Tu connais cet imbécile peut-être?

-?! Tu dois être… Jörmun…gand alors… son frère.

-Bravo, veux-tu une médaille pour l'effort?

-..! Tu vas me tuer?

-Donne-moi le pendentif.

-Me tueras-tu?

-Pourquoi faire? Tu reviendrais de toute façon…

Soulagé, l'ex-SOLDAT consentit à remettre l'objet convoité Il le lança et le demi-dieu l'attrapa au vol.

-Moi, je ne te ferais rien, mais je ne garantis pas ta sécurité auprès de mon cher père, Loki…

-Lo…ki?!

-Aurais-je été distrait? Aurais-je oublié de dire que tu avais eu le malheur d'arracher la vie de sa tendre fiancée? Quel dommage!

-Fi… fiancée…!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'il t'épargnera… Mais je te jure qu'un séjour dans l'Helheim n'a rien de reposant pour les rats comme toi!

L'immortel le saisit par le col et le renversa facilement avec sa surpuissance. Mais ce n'est pas le sol qu'il rencontra… Mais un immense trou noir qui l'avala sans crier gare avant de disparaître.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite!

La bande revint auprès de lui, incrédule.

-Quoi? Je l'ai envoyé en enfer, je suis sûr que Loki aurait bien besoin d'un souffre-douleur en ce moment… C'a fait déjà trois jours qu'il se bat contre Odin… mais j'ignore son état actuel!

Vincent arriva peu après, Kara dans ses bras, l'a déposant au sol. Jörmungand eu vite fait de passer la chaîne autour du cou féminin et bientôt, elle fut visible aux yeux de tous. Cloud s'interrogea toutefois :

-Comment t'a fait pour l'amener ici si tu ne l'as voit pas?

-Essaie et erreur…

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut trouver un moyen de la réveiller!

Hel fit apparaître une boule de lumière violette dans sa main et la posa sur la tête de la malheureuse.

-Ça devrait suffire.

Bientôt, on entendit la Valkyrie gémir, comme quand quelqu'un était tiré du sommeil contre son gré. Elle remua également. Quelques minutes furent nécessaires avant que très lentement ses paupières commencent à s'ouvrir. Jörmungand remarqua que Kara avait les cheveux un peu plus longs qu'à l'habitude et c'est ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille :

-Reculez, reculez!

Tous s'exécutèrent.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Ce n'est pas Kara!

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui…

_**ANGE NOIR**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Retour en enfer

Elle se redressa lentement, restant assise sur le sol. Déjà on sentait l'écrasante puissance de l'Ange Noir envahir les lieux, suivit de son incompréhension la plus totale, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'éveille dans cet état. Jörmungand fit reculer les autres davantage avec l'aide de sa cadette et il prit les devant, prêt à se battre si besoin est. Mais elle ne sembla pas hostile… Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, posant sa tête entre ses mains, se recroquevillant.

-Elle est inoffensive ou…?

-Aucune idée Hel, mais je crois qu'elle ne fera de mal à personne tant qu'elle sera dans cet état.

-On dirait qu'elle… n'a plus la moindre force pour vivre.

-Dit ça à sa force spirituelle étouffante pour voir!

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire frangin.

-Mouais… Laisse-moi aller la voir.

-Non, je vais y aller. Tu en as assez fait aujourd'hui. Elle ne me reconnaitra sans doute pas, mais Ange Noir a un esprit juste et elle n'attaquera pas un inconnu sans peser le pour et le contre.

-Hel, aurais-tu oublié que l'Ange Noir est incapable de différencier le bien du mal?

-… J'ai confiance en elle. Fait de même idiot.

-Tch! Fait ce que tu veux, ne vient pas pleurer dans mes bras par la suite hein!

-Ce que tu peux être naïf…

La demie-déesse s'avança jusqu'à la pauvre créature en détresse qui s'avérait à être la femme qu'elle adore profondément. Kara n'était pas là, elle le savait bien, mais elles avaient le même visage… Et ça, c'a ne pouvait qu'influencer le jugement de la jeune immortelle. Quand elle fut à moins d'un mètre d'elle, elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et elle lui tendit gentiment la main.

-Hep… Tu pleures?

La Valkyrie ne put cacher ses larmes au final, elle qui ne désirait pas revoir une fois de plus un monde dont elle ignorait tout. La mémoire de l'Ange Noir s'effaçait toujours lorsque Kara reprenait possession de ses moyens, et ce cycle d'oubli ne pouvait que la déstabiliser profondément. Seul Loki demeurait dans ses souvenirs… Puisqu'il est la première personne qu'elle vit à sa « naissance ». Au final, Ange Noir n'était qu'une échappatoire pour Kara, car elle apparaissait seulement lorsque Kara n'avait plus de volonté dans son cœur ou quand elle fuyait quelque chose avec une vigueur tenace. Kara avait peur parfois, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Et ce fut le cas quand toutes ses convictions avaient volés en éclat la première fois ou Ange Noir prit sa place le temps qu'elle se calme : durant le combat contre Fenrir dans l'Helheim. Elle avait eu si peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger ceux qu'elle aimait que son esprit avait tout lâché d'un coup. C'était un stade mental très dangereux pour la victime, car il ouvrait tout droit l'a mené à la folie d'un moment à l'autre. De tels débalancements psychiques provoquaient une confusion sans bornes dans son esprit… Ce qui lui fragilisait l'âme depuis le tout début. Combien de manifestation d'Ange Noir Kara pouvait-elle encore supporter? Un jour, c'est certain, Ange Noir sera la seule personnalité de ce corps si elle intervient trop souvent…

Et Kara ne reviendra jamais.

-T'a pas à t'en faire, nous sommes tous tes amis ici.

-Mes…amis?

Hel continua de parler d'un ton doux et affectueux, c'était le meilleur moyen de la raisonner et s'attirer sa confiance. Jörmungand attira Vincent à l'écart et lui expliqua la situation :

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne dois pas rester ici.

-Pourquoi?

-Ange Noir sera sous le choc en te voyant, comme la première fois, tu te souviens.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle… Mais elle n'était pas choquée, elle s'adressait à moi comme si on se connaissait depuis plusieurs années!

-Elle t'a co…

-« Co… » quoi?

-Ne te met pas en colère, ce ne serait pas sain pour elle de voir quelqu'un furieux. C'a ne fera qu'attiser ses peurs. Tu comprendras en temps et lieux, mais pour l'instant, tu dois éviter de la croiser.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire quoi faire?! Kara a besoin d'être protégée et je veux l'aider, point final!

La Valkyrie avait entendu le ton de voix hostile et elle se méfia à présent de Hel, qui découragée, battit en retraite en se dirigeant vers les deux hommes en conflit.

-Ah bravo hein! Maintenant il faudra lui forcer la main! Il ne faut pas paraître violent devant Ange Noir, cela va la provoquer!

-Je n'ai pas été violent, j'ai haussé le ton!

-C'est la même chose pour elle!

-Et puis merde!

Vincent écarta les deux immortels et fonça d'un pas rapide vers Ange Noir, sans se soucier des conséquences.

-Idiot! Elle va...!

C'était trop tard bien évidemment…

Valentine fut brutalement jeté au sol par une vague d'énergie spirituelle. Quand il se releva, il était nez à nez avec la Valkyrie furieuse. Elle le toisa avant d'adoucir son expression sévère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi? Je croyais que tu étais dans l'Helheim…

-Pardon?

-Quoi, quoi? La prochaine fois que tu me feras peur comme ça, averti- moi d'avance que c'est toi plutôt que d'écoper d'un poing au visage!

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

-Ne fait pas l'innocent …

Jörmungand fit son entrée fracassante en même temps que Hel. Le demi-dieu saisit la Valkyrie par derrière et couvrit sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle se débattit, mais rien à faire, il était plus fort physiquement qu'elle. Hel pour sa part s'interposa entre la prisonnière et Valentine, qui fut si surprit qu'il en perdit ses mots.

-Tu dois arrêter Ange Noir. Ce n'est pas lui! Ce n'est pas lui! Regarde-le bien et ose me dire que c'est lui!

Sur le coup, elle examina attentivement Vincent et elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Jörmungand retira sa main, elle n'était plus en état de se débattre.

-Tu vois? Je te l'avais bien dit, fait la différence!

-Ma… mais où est-il si ce n'est pas lui?

-Toujours dans l'Helheim… Et il a besoin de Kara.

-Qui ça?

-Tu le sais Ange Noir… Cherche dans ta tête.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Elle cherchait, mais ne trouvait pas.

-Va plus en profondeur… Jusqu'à la frontière de vos âmes…

À ces mots, elle fut précipitée dans un monde noir comme la nuit.

_**Elle l'a sentait…**_

Devant elle, un champ de désolation s'étendait dans un horizon sans fin. Tout était gris, morne, mort… La vie ne pouvait pas subsister en ces lieux, elle le savait, mais pourtant… Quelque chose en émergeait, quelque chose voulait s'emplir de vie et de quiétude… Elle l'a vit. Cette inconnue, accompagnée par une autre femme, se dirigeant vers elle. Elle voulut reculer de quelques pas par précaution, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. La torture de devoir laisser des gens s'approcher d'elle sans pouvoir lever le petit doigt lui dévorait l'âme. Elle voulait fuir. Fuir au loin, ne jamais revenir.

Mais d'où pouvait provenir toutes ces craintes. Finalement, les deux femmes furent devant elle, un seul petit mètre les séparant.

-Ange Noir je parie?

-Qui… qui es-tu?

La femme lui sourit affectueusement.

-Je suis toi et tu es moi.

-Je… je ne comprends pas!

-Va- s'y Kara, elle ne va pas te mordre la petite!

-Je sais Sigrun, je sais.

La femme aux cheveux noirs qui avait la même apparence qu'elle à quelques détails près s'avança encore un peu, juste assez pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de la créature terrifiée.

-N'ai pas peur… Nul ne te fera du mal… Je suis ravie de te rencontrer finalement… Toi, qui existe en moi depuis si longtemps déjà! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qui tu étais pour la simple raison que je ne suis pas consciente quand tu es là, comme tu l'es quand c'est moi qui commande notre corps.

-Nous… sommes pareilles?

-Tu es mon subconscient si on peut dire… La personnalité qui me remplace quand je suis trop faible mentalement.

-..!

-Mais n'ai pas peur… je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule.

Ange Noir se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, car Kara essuyait ses larmes.

-J'aimerais que nous soyons amies toutes les deux… Et qu'on ne souffre plus jamais de la sorte.

Ces mots. Elle désirait les entendre secrètement. Combien de fois elle avait souhaité avoir un ami pour l'écouter, pour lui dire qui elle était…

-Qui… qui suis-je..?

-Qui sommes-nous plutôt. Une seule et même personne… Nous sommes Kara.

-Kara…

-Oui. Kara de…

Le dernier mot fut celui qui libéra toute sa vie en elle, tous ses souvenirs, ceux de Kara plus précisément. Elle savait maintenant. Le verrou sur son âme avait enfin été brisé… Tout était clair.

Elle savait qui elle était. Elle avait réussi à se souvenir de sa véritable identité… Pas celle de Valkyrie, mais celle qui est bien antérieure à celle-ci. Même l'autre Kara sembla libérée d'un lourd poids douloureux en retraçant l'origine de son existence par elle-même et non par des mots.

-Nous sommes un.

Ange Noir éclata en sanglot dans l'étreinte de sa comparse. Les émotions se bousculaient dans son cœur, tous ces sentiments oubliés, ses convictions, ses désirs, tout lui revenait, tout retournait dans sa mémoire vide.

Elle s'en souvint aussi, de sa terrible haine. Celle dirigée contre les dieux d'Asgard… Et contre Loki.

-Je… Nous ne pouvons pas le haïr pas vrai?! C'est impossible!

-Notre cœur l'aime trop en effet, mais notre conscience est étroite d'esprit et on l'a mis dans le même bateau qu'Odin. Nous ne lui ferons jamais de mal, c'est certain, mais on ne pourra jamais oublier notre aversion contre ceux qui se nomment « dieux ».

-Loki… Je ne veux pas l'oublier lui aussi!

-Ça n'arrivera jamais, je te le promets.

Kara embrassa le front de son double.

-Nous n'oublierons plus jamais…

Ange Noir eu le réflexe de prendre la main de Kara et lui sourit gentiment. Son sourire s'effaça littéralement, Ange Noir retournait à l'origine, dans le corps de Kara, fusionnant son âme avec la sienne. Elle disparue dans un éclat bleuté et Kara l'a senti s'épanouir en elle. Elles étaient un. Sigrun tapota l'épaule de sa cadette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors?

-Merde que j'en ai manqué des bouts sous sa forme… Eh? Oh non… Je n'ai pas fait ça?!

-Quoi, quoi?

-J'ai… J'ai pris Vincent pour quelqu'un d'autre… encore!

-Ah? Ce n'est pas grave, il s'habituera quand il verra de ses propres yeux!

-Je préfère éviter ce passage-là, il m'en voudra de ne pas lui avoir dit…

-Mais non! Il va être bouche bée pendant deux semaines au maximum et il va te regarder bizarrement un peu, mais il ne te ferra pas la gueule!

-Tu es sûre?

-Les hommes sont tous pareils… quoique… C'est Loki qui va te bouder sans doute…

-Ah non! Merde! Quand il boude, c'est pour dix ans! C'est un sacré rancunier lui!

-Il te pardonnera, il n'aura pas la force de t'ignorer plus d'une heure si tu veux mon avis.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait que je me réveille!

-Ça serait une bonne chose. Première étape : change-toi avant de changer le monde.

-Quoi, un relooking?

-Aussi, mais je parlais de ta volonté… Si tu veux changer le destin des Valkyries, change ton destin avant tout!

-Ah… C'est obligé le relooking?

-Quoi? Tu préfères la tunique au pantalon?

-J'AI COMPRIT : RELOOKING FORCÉ.

-Ça c'est ma fille!

-Bon allez! J'y vais! N'oublie pas hein? Tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin!

-Je t'attendrais, soit en sûre.

Ce fut au tour de Kara de devenir transparente. Son esprit allait ressurgir dans son corps assez violement, mais elle n'y pouvait rien… En ce moment, elle était bien morte, car nulle âme n'habitait sa chair. Mais elle revenait petit à petit de son périple dans la voie rude de la vie qu'elle avait choisi, dédaignant la mort paisible qu'on lui offrait. Elle savait qu'en mourant, elle abandonnait tout au monde : l'Helheim, Loki, Hel… Midgard.

Elle ne voulait pas disparaître aussi facile, tomber dans un souvenir qui s'effriterait gravement par l'usure du temps. Si elle avait choisi l'oasis de la mort, elle ne se serait souvenu de rien, donc elle n'aurait pas souffert de sa décision, mais jamais elle ne se serait pardonné son acte rien que par le fait de choisir cette voie digne d'un lâche pour son cas à elle.

_« Retourne sur Midgard et renverse le règne d'Odin dans l'Helheim… Soulève l'Asgard contre lui et guide nos sœurs dans cette justice pure. Si tu échoues…_

_Nul futur ne nous attend. »_

-»

Elle s'était évanouie dans les bras de Jörmungand, qui crut bien faire la prendre dans ses bras. Le choc psychologique avait dû être d'une brutalité extrême pour l'avoir mise dans cet état! Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter l'évidence en fixant Valentine de plus près, du moins, elle n'aurait pas accepté la déception en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait être. Ou peut-être qu'elle a perdu connaissance dû à un état de faiblesse avancé. C'était plausible, Jörmungand sentait que le corps de Kara était au bout de ses forces et qu'elle piochait dans ses énormes réserves d'énergie pour se mouvoir. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille rapidement, car ni Hel ni son frère ne pouvait contenir l'énergie que produisait constamment l'enveloppe charnelle de la Valkyrie, il y avait des limites en leurs capacités d'absorption tout de même! Seul Loki n'avait aucune limite, aucune restriction à ce sujet, il pouvait en tout temps soulager la femme de son fardeau. Son corps était faible, certes, et comme on avait tendance à croire que l'énergie produite allait compenser, on se trompait royalement. L'énergie engendrée n'a rien de physique, elle est exclusivement spirituelle et en aucun cas ces deux sources ne pouvaient se confondre en cas de besoin. Kara devait donc se reposer obligatoirement afin d'équilibrer les deux forces qui s'opposaient en elle avec ténacité. Inquiet, l'immortel tâta le pouls de la femme pour vérifier la cadence de son cœur et le sien s'arrêta de battre face à la constatation :

_Son cœur ne bat pas…_

L'horreur se dissipa automatiquement lorsqu'il sentit des pulsations sur son index, il soupira d'un soulagement profond, il avait eu si peur! Il déposa la femme au sol, maintenant son dos droit de sa main. Bientôt, elle émit les gémissements habituels d'une personne tirée de son sommeil après une nuit presque blanche. Tout le monde fut rassuré en l'a voyant battre des paupières, surtout en apercevant le violet familier de ses yeux plutôt que l'encre de ceux d'Ange Noir.

Elle massa ses tempes douloureuses avant de se faire aider par le demi-dieu pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Vu sa faiblesse, il l'a retint pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait peur tout le monde… J'ai eu une petite discussion avec mon double!

-On s'en remettra j'imagine. Déclara Reeve.

-Hum? Quoi?

Elle posa d'instinct sa main à sa gorge et elle fut étonnée de toucher son Miroir.

-Ah? Ce type a abdiqué?

-On lui a un peu forcé la main… Puis je l'ai par un heureux hasard envoyé dans l'Helheim.

-Ah oui?

-C'est tout ce qu'il méritait cet idiot.

-Oui, mais tu aurais pu attendre que je me réveille pour lui foutre une baffe!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai un peu saigné à blanc mentalement en ton honneur.

-Pas grave : Loki se chargera du reste.

-S'il est toujours lui-même bien entendu. Kara, nous devons agir maintenant… Il lutte encore, mais il cédera d'un moment à l'autre…

-Je sais… Mais avant : relooking!

-Quoi!?

-Bah, Sigrun m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'abandonne la tunique!

-Loki lutte contre Odin et ses sbires et toi tu veux te dénicher un pantalon?!

-T'inquiète pas bonhomme, je le connais. Il ne se laissera jamais faire par ce vieillard sénile, et puis, ça ne prendra qu'une seconde!

Elle prononça quelques mots en Valkyrique et elle fut engloutie par une lumière bleue. Quand cette dernière se dissipa, tous étaient consternés :

Son accoutrement avait changé du tout au tout. Adieu la tunique et l'armure rustique! Elle revêtait à présent un chandail sans manche qui se séparait en deux pans vers le ventre, les pans étaient enroulés à la taille, dévoilant tout de même une bonne partie du corps. Elle portait son Miroir à la taille, accroché à une double ceinture noire qui retenait un minishort fort… fort révélateur, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes noires montant jusqu'aux genoux, seconder par des bas allant jusqu'à la mi-cuisse.

-Finit les gentilles filles, place aux rebelles fatales!

Son armure de Valkyrie était toujours présente, mais radicalement différente, plus moderne et d'un gris métallique plus terne. Pas question de briller de mille feux face à un ennemi! Elle avait aussi son épaulière, semblable à celle de Cloud. Personne au monde n'aurait pu croire qu'elle était une Valkyrie… On aurait plutôt dit une copie de Yuffie.

-Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais vu de fille en short?

-Si, si, mais pas toi.

-Bah! Hel, Jörmungand, on met les voiles!

Reeve protesta :

-Mais nous?! On fait quoi?

Kara alla à sa rencontre :

-Je ne peux pas faire autrement que vous laissez sur Midgard voyons!

-Nous t'accompagnons en enfer! Il faut bien défendre notre monde contre cette espèce de chute imminente des royaumes!

-Je ne vous laisserais pas aller dans l'Helheim, c'est trop dangereux. La guerre y sévit et…

-Quoi?

-Si on meurt dans l'Helheim, nous ne pouvons plus jamais le quitter. Si l'in de vous s'y fait tuer, vous ne pourrez plus jamais retourner dans votre monde! Il est hors de question de vous laisser venir!

-Nous t'accompagnons. C'est ça l'esprit humain : accepter de faire des sacrifices pour le bien des autres.

Stupéfiée, elle n'osa pas répliquer. C'est un bon point de sa part, mais elle se refusait de laisser quelqu'un mourir là-bas… Et elle ne pouvait pas tous les protéger.

-C'est entendu, mais à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Vincent ne vient pas.

Le concerné ne leva pas la tête, il s'attendait fortement à ce genre de chose venant de la part de la Valkyrie.

-Pourquoi donc?

-L'Helheim est la terre natale de Cerberus, donc son territoire de prédilection. Vincent sera incapable de le contenir peu importe la force de sa volonté. Et puis, il sera pris pour cible par les autres du fait qu'il est le porteur de cette bestiole. Il ne fera que nous gêner.

Les mots étaient cruels, mais justifiés. Elle voulait l'éloigner, à n'importe quel prix, même si pour cela…

Même si elle devait briser son cœur de la plus atroce des façons.

Reeve savait qu'elle avait raison, alors il ne chercha pas à argumenter davantage.

-Vincent, tu es o.k.?

-Ça va pour moi. Allez-s 'y. Je ne suis qu'une nuisance après tout.

-Ne dit pas ça voyons! C'est pour ta sécurité!

-Tch.

Il s'éloigna en silence, vexé. Kara s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi mesquine, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Seule la mort pouvait l'attendre dans l'enfer.

Elle invoqua finalement le fameux trou noir servant de passage entre les mondes.

-Ne poser pas de question : on saute.

Avec réticence la bande s'exécuta, Kara fut la dernière à s'engouffrer dans le trou. Mais juste avant de disparaître, elle sentit une poigne sur son avant-bras.

Elle comprit.

Vincent.

-Idi-!

Mais il était trop tard…

Et la guerre ne faisait que commencer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

L'allégeance

-TU. ES. UN. IMBÉCILE!

Valentine massa sa nuque endolorie par l'atterrissage brutal, puis se releva en ignorant les reproches de la Valkyrie furieuse. Hel et Jörmungand ne purent faire autrement qu'étamper leurs mains dans leurs visages en signe d'exaspération : il était suicidaire à coup sûr.

-Tu veux perdre le contrôle de Cerberus c'est ça?! Tu veux qu'il fasse du mal aux autres!?

-Non…

-Alors pourquoi t'a sauté?

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Quoi? Tu ne voulais pas quoi?

-Te laisser.

À ces mots, Kara se renfrogna, mécontente de la pseudo « déclaration ».

-Ça n'excusera pas le fait d'avoir délibérément offert à Cerberus une chance de foncer dans le tas! Ne bouge pas!

Déjà, Vincent sentit les premiers symptômes se manifester, il était clair que Kara n'avait pas exagéré en disant que ce territoire renforçait le pouvoir du démon. La Valkyrie parcouru le paysage de son regard et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : un roc imposant. Elle le contourna, évaluant de mystérieuses possibilités.

-Il n'est pas très gros, mais ça fera l'affaire sans doute. Jörmungand, vient ici!

-J'arrive.

-Tu crois que la taille est correcte pour le contenir?

-C'est quoi les proportions déjà?

-Dix tonnes pour un gramme.

-Ça doit peser environ vingt tonnes ce truc… Deux grammes seront suffisant, mais pas éternellement.

-Combien de temps?

-Deux jours au maximum.

-C'est plus que j'espérais! De toute manière, il ne restera pas ici plus de quelques heures, croit-moi.

-Soit.

Jörmungand posa sa main sur la pierre noire aux reflets turquoise et prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles pour les autres en dehors de Kara et Hel. Du Valkyrique. Dès lors le sort achevé, le caillou massif se fissura de part en part, créant d'énormes brèches dont de fines particules de poussière d'un vert bleu lumineux s'échappèrent. La poussière se rassembla dans le creux de la main du demi-dieu et se compacta si durement quelle forma à présent un solide, de la forme d'un bâtonnet scintillant. Kara le saisit et l'instant d'après, une petite chaîne noire s'ajouta et le tout devint un pendentif.

-Porte le et ne le retire jamais, ok?

Elle lança l'objet à Vincent, qui l'attrapa au vol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Met-le et je te dirais après.

Forcé, il s'exécuta.

-Alors?

-C'est une sorte de minéral qu'on retrouve uniquement dans ces pierres noires. Et ce même élément possède naturellement une puissance considérable et pure comme la lumière. La pierre chassera l'esprit de Cerberus pendant un certain temps puisqu'elle n'est pas très grande… Les chaînes qui le retenaient dans l'Helheim autrefois sont issues de la même matière. C'à a pris des milliers de tonnes pour construire ne serait-ce qu'un maillon… Heureusement que cette pierre est très courante dans l'enfer! Elle l'est également sur Midgard, mais pour vous, elle est mieux connue sous forme liquide, ce qui est le résultat de millions d'années de cristallisation…

-Quel genre de liquide?

-Vous appelez ça de la mako chez vous. Ici c'est de l'_Eidryn._

-! De la mako à l'état solide?

-Bien sûr, c'est sa forme primaire! Comme je disais, le liquide auquel vous êtes habitué provient de la cristallisation, puis d'un intense choc thermique qui liquéfie la matière.

-Je vois…

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut aller porter secours à Lo…

Elle s'était retournée en même temps, portant son regard d'améthyste vers l'horizon. Ses yeux, ainsi que ceux de tous les autres imitant ses gestes se posèrent sur la Citadelle située à plus de cinquante kilomètres sur un plateau surélevé au flanc d'une montagne. Hel retint un cri de stupeur et Jörmungand fut bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. C'était incompréhensible.

Une immense quantité spirituelle émanait de la cité, d'un bleu foncé très intense sans parler de l'espèce d'aura noire qui l'entourait en toute sa large superficie.

-On arrive trop…tard tu crois?

Kara posa sa main sur la tête de Hel en signe de réconfort.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je sens Loki et il ne se porte pas si mal que ça.

-S'est-il transformé?

La Valkyrie se concentra un moment, puis hocha négativement la tête.

-Pour l'instant, il résiste, mais je crains que d'ici à arriver là-bas… Que ses limites se brisent.

Tout d'un coup, la terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds.

-Attention!

Les secousses étaient très violentes, si bien que le sol se craquela de toute part. Une énorme fissure abyssale commença à déchirer la terre tout près de la bande, mais également… tout près d'où se tenait la Valkyrie. Elle allait éviter la fissure qui s'élargissait dangereusement dans sa direction, mais sans crier gare, elle porta ses mains à sa tête, tombant sur ses genoux en poussant un cri de douleur. Hel et Jörmungand firent de même, impuissants à l'étrange phénomène qui s'abattait sur eux comme par magie.

_**Ça commençait…**_

_**La chute.**_

Vif comme l'éclair, l'ex-Turks saisit Kara avant de l'éloigner du danger. Quand elle fut sauve, elle n'en cessa pas moins d'éprouver des atrocités mentales hors normes. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc provoquer ces crises synchronisées?

Après une longue minute, les secousses cessèrent et les trois immortels furent libérés de l'étau invisible, tombant au sol comme des poupées de chiffon malmenées. On les aida à se relever et Reeve exigea des éclaircissements.

-… C'est l'Yggdrasil…

-C'est quoi le problème?

-… L'enfer est le dernier des royaumes, en d'autres mots : les racines de l'Yggdrasil. L'Arbre… est en train de mourir. Ces crises ont été provoquées par sa destruction partielle, vous autres humains ne pouvez le sentir parce que vous n'avez pas le sens de perception des immortels et que vous êtes moins affectés naturellement… Il faut sauver le Pilier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

-Sinon quoi?

-Sinon ce sera la fin de tous les mondes, je l'ai déjà dit! Si l'Helheim est détruit, Yggdrasil tombera, entraînant tous les autres mondes!

-Comment l'enfer pourrait-il être détruit?!

-…

C'était une bonne question, comment pouvait-on détruire la mort en elle-même?

Jörmungand connaissait la réponse malgré tout.

-Les Valkyries.

Kara écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, elle avait fait le lien.

-Les Valkyries sont celles qui mènent les morts en ce royaume…Mais si elles cessent de le faire, l'Équilibre entre la vie et la mort se brisera… Et l'Helheim mourra.

-Ce qui ne signifie qu'une chose, pas vrai?

-Exact Hel… Odin à l'intention de tuer toutes les Valkyries ici même... Et de provoquer la fin des temps.

-Mais..! Lui aussi en pâtira! Pourquoi voudrait-il détruire le Pilier d'Asgard!?

-L'Asgard ne touche presque pas à l'Yggdrasil, alors il en sera très peu atteint.

-Diviser pour régner pas vrai? En basculant les huit autres royaumes, en les enfonçant dans les ténèbres… il saura en tirer de nouvelles terres, intouchées, qu'il contrôlera à sa guise… Il veut créer un nouveau Pilier et s'en faire maître! Quel culot ce fichu dieu!

-… On a un avantage, il te croit morte. Ainsi il prendra son temps avant d'éliminer tes sœurs, certain de sa victoire imminente. Nous avons encore du temps, peu, mais nous en avons. Allons-s 'y.

Ils se mirent en route, mais Kara stoppa leur progression quand ils furent au pied de l'espèce de roche plate qui leur servait de chemin. À leurs pieds, le sable gris de l'Helheim s'étendait à perte de vue, surmonté de roc noir luisant et de pics de glaces menaçant. La température était tempérée malgré cette présence insolite.

-Je vous préviens, dès qu'un intrus pose les pieds dans le Champ des Morts… Il se voit exposé à la hantise de cette terre redoutée.

-Nous sommes des intrus?

-Loki n'offre pas le passage sécuritaire au premier venu, voilà pourquoi l'Helheim est le Monde Imprenable… On ne peut franchir ce territoire sans lui être soumis, du moins, pas si nous sommes des invités. Je suis familière à cet endroit, donc je suis autorisée, quant à Hel et Jörmungand, ils sont nés ici, ce qui leur assure la sécurité.

-Je vois. Quand tu parles de hantise, que veux-tu dire?

-On va te prendre en exemple Reeve si tu veux bien. Si tu marches sur ce sable, tu auras des hallucinations qui te feront perdre la tête. Certaines tenteront de saper ta volonté, d'autre voudront t'inciter à mourir… Puisque vous êtes des vivants, c'est le traitement royal qui vous attend… Les dieux sont moins affectés… C'est sans doute pourquoi Odin et son armée à réussit à franchir cette zone.

-C'est… peu rassurant, mais bon.

-Une dernière chose…

-Quoi?

-Quoiqu'il advienne, ne jamais, jamais, jamais regarder les morts dans les yeux. Nous traverserons le chemin le plus court pour aller à la Citadelle, mais malheureusement, cette voie passe directement dans la partie du champ consacrée aux âmes de ceux qui sont mort sans avoir pu trouver la paix. Si vous croiser leurs regards, tous les ressentiments que vous possédez referont surface dans vos cœur et ils vous entraineront dans leurs damnations et leurs regrets.

-En d'autres mots?

-Ils feront en sorte que vous tomberez aussi bas qu'eux dans leur disgrâce. Ils annihileront vos âmes pour vous emprisonner dans leurs tourments. Je vous le jure : leurs murmures incessants seront tentants à écouter, mais refuser de lever la tête pour les regarder, résistez! La mort paraît parfois plus douce qu'on ne le croit et dès qu'elle aura votre attention, les illusions vont vous bercer de douces images… Aussi venimeuses que les dards d'un serpent à sonnette! Tout vous paraîtra beau, mais dans votre contemplation, ils dévoreront vos âmes lentement… N'écoutez pas leurs mots et complaintes, c'est un leurre. Seuls les Valkyries et les dieux ne sont pas affectés par les morts, mais vous, vous serez vulnérables. Peut-être avez-vous perdu des proches et que ces personnes seront sur votre chemin, mais résistez par pitié… Ces personnes ne sont plus celles que vous avez connues, leurs volontés ont été brisées il y a longtemps par l'agonie du temps et de la mort. Les humains qui sont envoyés dans l'Helheim… ne peuvent pas faire autrement que perdre la raison et devenir une part de ce monde. C'est cruel, certes, même Loki déteste ce système de fonctionnement, mais on n'y peut rien, ce monde s'est créé de lui-même et on ne peut le changer.

La bande demeura silencieuse, le message avait été très clair après tout, peut-être même un peu trop.

-D'accord, maintenant on peut y aller! On vous servira d'escorte pour le voyage si on peut dire! Hel, passe sur le flanc gauche, Jörmungand sur celui de droite, j'ouvre la marche! Si des curieux s'approchent un peu trop, chassez-les avec votre autorité.

-Bien. C'à paie d'être de sang royal de temps en temps! Tu n'auras pas de problème de ton côté?

-Les morts on la frousse des Valkyries! On y va!

Reeve, Cloud, Tifa et les autres « mortels » ressentirent des sensations très étranges au contact du sable gris. C'était comme si leurs vies n'avaient plus de valeur à leurs yeux. Ils combattirent tous bravement cette oppression et se limitèrent à regarder le sol, pour éviter tout contact visuel avec les morts.

Bientôt, les sensations leurs furent terriblement pénibles, mais leur détermination commune ne s'en alarma pas : c'était ça ou se faire ravir l'âme par la folie après tout, le choix était plus qu'évident!

Peu à peu que le temps s'écoulait, Kara constata que l'aura noire autour de la Citadelle s'intensifiait gravement. Elle craignait réellement que Loki n'ait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même. Si c'était le cas… Il serait bien incapable de différencier le bien de mal, un peu comme elle sous la forme de l'Anger Noir. Mais Loki lui… il était un dieu. En conséquence, il était plus puissant.

Plus dangereux.

Soudainement, elle aperçut Jörmungand se placer près d'elle, négligeant la sécurité des humains en quittant son poste. Il lui parla en Valkyrique pour ne pas être comprit par la bande :

-C'a ne va pas du tout.

-Quoi?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, on ne pourra pas y arriver aussi facilement.

-Allons, nous n'avons pas encore vu de morts jusqu'ici!

-Non, mais je les sens, ils sont tous derrière cette petite bute de sable. On dirait… qu'ils nous attendent.

-Ils n'ont pas de conscience!

-Non, mais ces humains oui. Les humains sont réputés pour leur curiosité et je doute fortement qu'ils résistent. Ce _type_ en particulier.

-Laisse-le Jörmungand… Il n'a rien fait de mal.

-Ah bon? Il a juste sauté dans le portail quand tu le lui avais interdit formellement!

Ils furent rendus au sommet de la dites colline et des morts par milliers se dressaient, les regards dénués d'expressions. Elle s'adressa aux autres normalement avant de continuer sa discussion avec le demi-dieu dans sa langue :

-On baisse les yeux tout le monde, les morts sont devant nous. Tu disais Jörmungand?

-Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, juste que ton ami l'humain pourrait fortement se retrouver en mauvaise posture d'ici peu. L'esprit humain n'est pas une forteresse à toute épreuve contrairement à celui d'un dieu je te signale.

-Je ne suis pas une déesse et pourtant je me considère pas mal blindée.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire : il est plus faible que tu le crois. Il a trop de regret dans son cœur et ces morts pourraient bien exploiter cette facette de lui pour l'amadouer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes donc pour son cas?

-On le tue.

Kara ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. L'intonation de l'immortel avait été froide et calculée, il pensait réellement à ce qu'il disait, rien de moins rien de plus.

-Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose?!

-S'il est un danger pour lui-même, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de nuire à son entourage? Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais je sais que puisqu'il a vécu de longue années avec Cerberus que son cœur s'est noirci de mauvaises pensées. Il pourrait bien délibérément te faire du mal et ce serait inacceptable.

-Ce qui est inacceptable c'est que tu penses des choses aussi horribles. Je ne comprends pas d'où vient ton aversion à son égard. Est-ce à cause de _ça_?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Menteur. Tu lui en veux simplement parce qu'il est bien fichu pour me plaire hein?

-Puisque tu le dis aussi crument, pourquoi pas?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien idiot, il n'y a que Loki à mes yeux.

-Je l'espère bien! Mon père serait bien malheureux de te voir dans les bras de ce mec, quand bien même s'il est plutôt… familier.

-Hep gamin, je te dis de ne pas te faire un sang d'encre.

-Gamin?

-J'ai des milliers d'années de plus que toi je te signale. Tu es seulement plus grand, mais je suis plus âgée. Tu es théoriquement encore un adolescent. En humain, tu aurais peut-être seize ans quoique tu sembles être un peu plus vieux.

-Tu pourrais presque être ma mère quoi!

-… Je ne veux pas remplacer Angrboda, je ne pourrais jamais être cette femme.

-Tu as toujours été là pour moi et Hel tu sais? Qu'importe ce que tu penses, c'est toi la femme que je veux pour mère. En épousant Loki c'a sera un peu plus concret comme statut!

-Peut-être… Quand bien même que Fenrir pestera contre moi à tout jamais!

-Il est complexé et névrosé, ne fait pas attention à cet imbécile.

-Cet imbécile sera mon beau-fils au moment opportun je te signale.

-Bah! Tu as du courage pour désirer rester avec Loki à tout jamais… Il n'est pas si facile à vivre que ça.

-Aux yeux d'un fils sûrement, mais pas aux yeux d'une femme, croit-moi. Je n'ai jamais vu d'homme plus docile!

-L'amour fait des ravages…

-Mais… parfois je me demande certaine chose à son sujet.

-Comme quoi?

-Pourquoi a-t-il épousé Angrboda s'il l'a détestait depuis le début?

-C'était un mariage de convenances…

-Ah bon? Mais cela le forçait-il d'avoir des enfants avec elle?

-Il voulait avoir une descendance en effet. Pour équilibrer son règne ou quelque chose du genre tu sais? Pas trop jalouse?

-Non, seulement intriguée.

-En tout cas, je regrette que mon père ne t'ai pas connu avant cette sorcière! J'aurais réellement pu être ton fiston, qui sait?

-J'étais bien jeune à l'époque! De plus, jamais je n'aurais pu porter les enfants d'un dieu.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Ah, c'est vrai… C'est un petit détail souvent omis…

-Quel détail?

-Les Valkyries n'ont pas le droit d'enfanter.

-C'est absurde!

-Pas tant que ça. Afin de protéger le sang Valkyrique, toutes reproductions, qui étaient forcément un croisement entre deux races, furent interdites. Et puis… Pour cela, il faudrait un partenaire, ce qui n'est pas une chose envisageable en premier plan.

-… Mais j'ai envie d'un p'tit frère moi!

-…

-Si Loki manifeste son désir d'avoir une progéniture avec toi, serais-tu d'accord?

-Je l'ignore… Moi, être mère? Je me vois mal éduquer un enfant.

-Tu l'as bien fait avec moi et Hel durant notre enfance! Aurais-tu peur d'avoir à t'occuper d'un enfant issu de ta chair par hasard?

-Eh! Pense s'y bonhomme : après un loup, un serpent et un phénix, tu crois qu'il aurait l'air de quoi le petit dernier? Un chat?

-Ah, je vois! Tu as peur d'avoir un enfant avec lui! Serait-ce plus facile avec un autre homme?

-Je n'ai rien contre… les « animaux symboliques » caractéristiques aux porteurs du sang de Loki, mais j'ai peur que comme Fenrir ou lui-même en ce moment cet enfant ne souffre de ce symbole et ne devienne quelque peu… sauvage.

-Je suis sauvage et je n'en perds pas mon humanité tu sais? Et puis, tu nous aimes comme nous sommes, peu importe notre symbole! Tu essaies de cacher tes vraies craintes, crache le morceau Kara!

-Je…

Elle se souvint de sa discussion avec Sigrun dans les limbes…

_« Vous devrez faire des sacrifices toi et Loki, ils seront très douloureux… Et tu dois savoir que de par ta véritable nature, tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement aux côtés de ton aimé »_

-J'ai peur de ne pouvoir… rester à jamais à ses côtés.

-De quoi parles-tu?

Son regard s'emplissait de tristesse, que les morts eurent vite fait de remarquer. Le silence se fit soudainement imposant. Les morts, incrédules, affichaient des expressions terriblement humaines malgré leur léthargie. Ils libérèrent le passage devant eux, s'écartant avec respect.

_**« Une Valkyrie qui pleure c'est comme si toute la tristesse du monde s'écoulait de ses larmes. Comme si l'enfer lui-même s'apaisait d'un coup, se baignant de silence afin d'écouter la pureté même sécher ses larmes. Une Valkyrie triste est un ciel sans soleil ni lune ni étoiles… Un ciel glacé de mort. »**_

La pensée unanime des fantômes errants la rassura quelque peu. Il y avait, même dans le soupir de la mort, une étincelle qui pouvait raviver son courage, ses espoirs. Elle le savait : l'Helheim était de son côté, comme si ses terres et ses occupants s'unissaient tous afin de composer sa force et sa détermination.

_**« L'Helheim est derrière toi. Bat-toi pour le sauver. Bat-toi pour nous… Car tu es… notre Reine. »**_

La compréhension des fantômes lui donna le courage nécessaire pour sourire et chasser ses larmes de tristesses pour celles de joie. Oui. Elle n'était pas seule. Le monde entier l'a supportait. Le monde entier allait se battre à ses côtés.

Le soulagement était très intense, elle se sentait aimé par un monde qu'elle chérissait quand bien même qu'elle…

« Mon allégeance… N'appartient ni à Asgard ni à l'Helheim… je n'ai pas juré au nom d'Odin ou en celui de Loki… Et aujourd'hui, je me battrai pour mon dieu et pour celui que j'aime… Pour tous ces royaumes, pour l'Yggdrasil, pour les humains, pour Hel, Jörmungand, Sigrun… Je me battrai pour moi-même. Pour la paix. Pour voir la lumière tomber du ciel, pour voir l'enfer devenir un tout prospère! Et mon armée… La voici. »

Ils étaient tout près de la Citadelle, à moins de deux cent mètres d'elle précisément. Elle s'était faite terriblement imposante à leurs yeux émerveillés par la splendeur. Devant la forteresse se dressait des milliers de Valkyries armées jusqu'aux dents. Kara se détacha du groupe en accélérant le pas et Jörmungand stoppa les autres, laissant la femme clarifier la situation avec ses sœurs. Dès qu'elle fut repérée, les guerrières d'Asgard furent stupéfiées de la voir. La plupart murmurèrent de sombres hypothèses comme celles-ci : « C'est son fantôme! Elle vient hanter l'Helheim! » « Mais non! Les Valkyries vont dans les limbes à leur mort idiote! » Renchérit une autre.

-Mes sœurs…

À une dizaine de mètres de l'attroupement, elle stoppa sa marche.

-Kara, c'est bien toi?!

-De chair et d'os.

-Seigneur Odin nous as affirmé ta mort!

-Odin est un dieu méprisable… Il ne faut pas croire un tel menteur.

-Quoi?! Tu oses insulter notre seigneur? S'il apprend que tu as tenu de tel propos, il..!

Kara savait bien que les mots étaient inutiles pour une telle masse de personne. Alors elle usa de ses capacités mentales, exposant dans la tête de ses consœurs les faits : la vraie nature de la mort de Sigrun, de l'alliance d'Odin à Fenrir et Cerberus, l'esclavage des Valkyries, le massacre après la Guerre des Fleur de Sang… Du plan d'Odin visant à tuer toutes les Valkyries d'ici peu de temps.

Ces révélations furent accueillies avec confusion, incompréhension, colère, haine, douleur… Les réactions étaient inimaginables. Kara reprit la parole :

-Sigrun m'a confié notre destin mes sœurs… Et je veux que nous l'a vengions ensembles, pour que la justice éclate… Je vous demande de me suivre et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette tyrannie!

Aucunes d'entre elles n'osèrent acclamer la rébellion. Kara recula d'un pas, désarçonnée. C'était envisageable : les Valkyries avaient trop peur d'Odin pour se rebeller.

_« Pense-s'y. Tu es l'aînée des Valkyries vivantes, tu es la Reine de notre race. Elles t'écouteront aveuglément, car la sagesse les poussera à placer leur confiance en toi. Tu dois agir en meneuse désormais, pas en froussarde. Si tu veux sauver des vies innocentes, tu dois le faire. Rebellez-vous contre Asgard et battez-vous pour la véritable justice. »_

Tels étaient les mots de Sigrun…

Kara grimpa sur le haut d'un pic de glace, ce qui lui donnait un bon deux mètres et demi de hauteur, surplombant ses sœurs par son regard violet qui se faisait sévère tout d'un coup. Et d'elle émanait une puissante aura… Une aura de reine.

-La sagesse nous enseigne ceci : quand on ouvre les yeux, c'est pour admettre que le monde n'est pas parfait, mais quand on les fermes, c'est nier d'en faire partie. J'ai ouvert les yeux, car je refusais de me faire traiter comme un cabot une autre fois. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour pouvoir dénoncer la cruauté d'Asgard. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour notre peuple! Pour notre avenir! Je trouverais de vous convaincre peu importe la méthode, car je refuse de nier d'être une part de ce monde! Je refuse d'être soumise plus longtemps! Je refuse de n'être qu'un ange sans ailes! Libérez-vous de ce joug infernal, libérez-vous de ce mensonge éternel! Je veux que nous prenions notre courage en main et qu'on s'unisse pour être le tout d'un monde imparfait que nous pouvons changer! Je ne fermerais plus les yeux sur les traitements qu'on nous réserve, je n'accepterais plus jamais que l'une d'entre nous soit blessée, tuée par un dieu capricieux, Asgard n'est pas notre patrie! Au nom de Sigrun, au nom de la liberté, je vous commende que de ne plus jamais courber l'échine! Je vous ordonne d'être fière d'être une Valkyrie et de relever la tête en la présence d'Odin! Nous sommes supérieures, plus nombreuses et notre valeur ne sera jamais égalisée par cette ordure de dieu à la noix! Relevez-vous mes sœurs, relevez-vous et battez-vous!

Le massage avait profondément ébranlé la foule, si bien que l'idée de rébellion commença et naître dans l'esprit commun. Mais elle devait continuer à parler pour les convaincre, continuer… Jusqu'à ce que des cris de guerre retentissent en la Citadelle.

-J'ai beaucoup de secret mes sœurs… Je vous ai caché longtemps quelque chose que je regrette de vous avoir soustrait. Je suis amoureuse.

Les exclamations témoignaient la surprise générale.

-J'aime un homme qui est, en ce moment même, en train de se battre contre Odin. Il se nomme Loki.

Cette fois, des cris d'incrédulité résonnèrent.

-Oui. Je suis amoureuse d'un dieu. Et je ne regrette rien. Je vais même l'épouser. Pour cet homme, je renverserais terre et ciel. Pour cet homme, je sacrifierais ma vie sans hésitation… Pour vous mes sœurs, je l'a mettrai en jeu avec fierté. Votre futur, le nôtre, m'importe terriblement, autant que mon amour pour cet être cher… Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, jamais. Je vous le demande mes amies : voulez-vous vivre libre ou en cage? Nos ailes ne peuvent se déployer en cage… Prenons notre envol pour cette guerre, vainquons par notre détermination, par nos cœurs résonnant, battant sur la même cadence. Triomphons avec dignité dans ce dernier combat! Tenons-nous debout main dans la main, fières et libres! Nous sommes des Valkyries, nous sommes la force, l'union, les gardiennes des mondes, du temps, de la vie! Nous sommes les anges qui apporteront la paix! Nous sommes les piliers de toutes vies, alors battons-nous pour conserver nos droits et défendre ceux des autres! Levez haut nos couleurs, levez haut notre puissance, levez haut vos lances et ne jurez plus que sur une seule chose!

Dans un tourbillon de lumière bleu, Kara fit apparaître sa lance et ses vêtements changèrent encore, elle était maintenant vêtu de « l'uniforme » de guerre Valkyrique, qui avait été aboli après la mort de Sigrun, considéré comme étant un emblème de rébellion. Il y avait autre chose qui avait également apparu… Dans son dos, un halo de lumière blanche formait une paire d'aile gigantesque et lumineuse.

-POUR LA LIBERTÉ!

Les acclamations furent unanimes : elles avaient été touchées par la détermination de leur nouvelle meneuse. Elles levèrent graduellement leurs lances vers le ciel, libérant par la même occasion leur énergie spirituelle. Un tourbillon de différente couleur s'éleva vers le ciel, formant un arc-en-ciel d'une ampleur considérable.

Satisfaite, Kara redescendit de son podium improvisé, plus décidée que jamais de foutre son poing dans la gueule du dieu assassin.

Elle fit signe à ses alliés de venir la rejoindre. Les Valkyries se dirigèrent vers les portes de la Citadelle et la passèrent pour se diriger à l'intérieur pour stopper le combat afin de soulever le règne dépassé d'Asgard.

« Ouais. Ni d'Asgard ni de l'Helheim… Pas vrai hein ma vieille?

« Fait pas l'idiote. Je n'ai pas envie de t'enterrer cette nuit. »

« Tout va bien aller, Sigrun est avec moi. Et toi? »

« L'Helheim m'est peu familier, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour te sauver la peau des fesses. Dit-moi au fait… comprends-tu ce que ta véritable nature t'oblige à te restreindre? »

« …Je suis une Valkyrique jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Quand viendra le temps pour moi de retourner à ma nature primaire… J'accepterais la réalité. »

« Je vais tenter de ralentir le processus le plus longtemps que possible, mais je ne pourrais pas éternellement te… maintenir en vie. »

« Je sais, je sais… »

« Alors? »

« Battons-nous. Brisons nos chaînes. Brisons le long silence dans lequel on m'a plongé… »

« Il est déjà brisé à tes yeux, voilà pourquoi nous sommes capables de communiquer ensemble. »

« Protège Midgard, protège ce monde… et laisse-moi, en tant qu'être de ta création… Sauver le temps. »

« Soit. Je t'attendrais. »

« Dit… tu me laisseras vivre dans l'Helheim? »

« Bien entendu. Si tu me rends quelques visites de temps en temps, je ne m'y objecterais pas. »

« Marché conclu. »

« À la prochaine ma petite! »

« Au revoir…

_**Gaïa »**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Retrouvailles

Les Valkyries avaient acceptées de se battre auprès de Kara, Hel et Jörmungand et d'assurer la protection des humains, histoire d'éviter que l'un d'eux soit tué en cours de route. Maintenant, Kara s'activait à donner des directives, comme préparer des unités pour surveiller les sorties de la Citadelle afin d'éviter qu'Odin ne leur fausse compagnie. La Valkyrie ne voulait pas prendre le temps d'élaborer des stratégies complexes, car elle savait que le temps lui manquait et que c'a pourrait être fatal pour son bien-aimé aux prises avec le maître d'Asgard pour maintenant trois jours. Les luttes entre des dieux pouvaient durer des semaines, mais dans ces conditions, c'était un miracle que personne n'était mort encore. Et qui sait pour combien de temps encore ça allait durer? Quand les unités furent prêtes à passer à l'action et qu'un semblant d'organisation s'était installé au cœur de l'armée révoltée, elle donna quelques consignes à Hel et son frère, du style de ne pas faire les idiots une fois plongés dans le combat. Elle les somma également de rester éloignés de Loki, car elle voulait s'occuper personnellement de son cas. Ils acceptèrent presque sans hésitation, sachant très bien que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Une fois en retrait, s'accordant une petite minute pour décompresser, elle se vit interdite de relaxer par l'arrivée de Valentine, dont sa propre conscience était mutilée par le stress.

-Tout un discours… C'était impressionnant.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, voilà tout.

-Tout de même. Tu avais l'air d'une reine.

Ces mots, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, lui étaient soudainement douloureux à entendre.

-Je n'ai rien de royal pourtant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… _Kara._

La façon qu'il prononça son nom éveilla en elle de douces émotions, familières à celles qu'elle éprouvait face à Loki. Lui aussi mettait un léger accent sur le « a » et faisait durer le « r » plus longtemps dans sa gorge… La même voix pour ce mot. Elle se sentit faiblir, non pas de détresse, mais d'un amour inconditionnel. Elle ne désirait que retrouver son fiancé, là, qui se battait entre les murs de la Citadelle, prisonnier d'une colère abominable… Persuadé de la mort de sa dulcinée. Que donnerait-elle pour l'enlacer à cet instant, le réconforter, lui assurer qu'elle allait bien?

_Tout au monde._

Elle se surprit à avoir saisi la main de Vincent et elle la retira aussitôt.

_C'a ne peut plus durer, à ce rythme… Je vais finir par devenir complètement folle! Merde, il faut que je retrouve Loki le plus rapidement possible! _

Il fut légèrement vexé de s'être fait repoussé à nouveau, mais également flatté d'avoir aiguisé son intérêt suffisamment pour qu'elle ait eu le réflexe de se tourner vers lui et non quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré son amour pour le dieu, il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, il était évident qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, enfonce toi ça dans le crâne.

-Mais oui, mais oui. On verra bien.

-Je te rappelle que je suis fiancée et fière de l'être.

-Ce n'est pas un crime de voir un autre homme tu sais?

-Insinues-tu par hasard que je sois assez cruelle pour tromper l'homme le plus charmant que je n'ai jamais rencontré en vingt mille ans d'existence?

-Pas du tout, j'insinue seulement que tu as le droit de faire des faux pas, ça arrive à tout le monde, même pour les gens en couple.

-Loki est fidèle et je le suis également.

-Je peux bien tenter de te faire changer d'avis, qui sait?

Elle était choquée de l'audace de l'ex-Turks, elle ne le croyait pas aussi prétentieux et déterminé à se faire une petite copine, qui l'aurait cru!

-Je crois que tu ne comprends pas Vincent… Loki est le seul que je puisse aimer. Je te l'ai dit : une Valkyrie n'a qu'un seul cœur.

-Et pourtant, au début, tu rougissais à chaque fois que tu me regardais… Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas ce dieu autant que tu le prétends et que ton cœur cherche toujours le prince charmant de tes rêves…

-Ne parle pas ainsi, c'est blessant. J'aime Loki à en mourir et que je ne te vois pas dire le contraire, est-ce bien clair!? Si tu veux tant que ça t'impliquer dans ma vie amoureuse, tu iras régler tes comptes avec lui c'est entendu? Il y en a marre à la fin! Laisse-moi tranquille!

Elle voulue s'éloigner à la quatrième vitesse, mais il l'a retint par le poignet. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec les femmes, alors il se sentait maladroit et ne savait pas trop quoi dire et tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche sonnait très mal aux oreilles de la Valkyrie. Il avait de la difficulté à s'exprimer et maintenant elle croyait qu'il voulait s'interposer entre elle et le dieu!

-Pardonne-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je…

-Arrête Vincent. Tu te fais du mal. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, alors j'espère pour toi de tout mon cœur que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera à ta juste valeur, parce que moi, j'en serai incapable. Loki est mon fiancé et je compte l'épouser pour vivre à ses côtés, et qui sait, avoir une famille avec lui! Et puis… Même si un avenir entre toi et moi serait possible… Je refuserais. Je ne vieillis pas Vincent, je suis im…immortelle et tu ne l'es pas. Je ne serais pas capable de vivre autour de personnes que j'aime et que je verrais tôt ou tard mourir sous mes yeux. C'est impensable pour moi, trop exigeant.

Son mensonge agit comme un venin se déversant dans son cœur. Certes, elle aussi allait trépasser un jour, mais pas avant longtemps… Et quand l'heure sonnera, Vincent serait mort depuis des lustres sans doute.

_Du moins… Tant que Gaïa aura la force de maintenir ma vie en place!_

-Je comprends Kara. C'est une chose pénible en effet, un lourd fardeau…

-Mais au moins… juste ça, ça me satisfera pour l'éternité.

Ayant toujours la main de Kara dans la sienne, il l'a ramena contre lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Il ne pouvait réprimer la vérité à présent : son cœur se déchirait sous ce nouveau rejet. Il se sentait maudit, les femmes qu'il apprenait à aimer ne semblaient intéressées en retour. Était-il destiné à une vie solitaire comme il l'a si longtemps cru à la mort de Crescent? Il se demandait si les longues années de tourmente allaient revenir lui dévorer le cœur, si son chagrin allait un jour cesser de lui arracher ses émotions…

Il était dur pour lui dès le départ de ressentir de la compassion, et l'amour semblait mort en lui, alors s'il essuyait à nouveau une déception en silence, il savait très bien qu'il ne le supporterait pas, que son cœur serait trop fragile malgré les solides défenses qu'il avait érigées avec le temps. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux cette fois, il devait les ouvrir pour pouvoir s'exprimer… Ne pas commettre la même erreur qu'il y a plus de trente ans.

-Je ne me tairais pas cette fois. Je ne me contenterais pas d'une vague excuse et de reproches. Une fois c'est assez, et ce, c'était parce que je n'avais pas le courage de me prendre en main à l'époque. Mais maintenant, c'est différent.

_Je ne m'apitoierais plus jamais, c'est fini cette époque pathétique! _

-Vincent. J'aime Loki, point final.

_« Vincent. J'aime Hojo, point final. »_

Ces mêmes mots…Tout aussi cruels à présent. Tout aussi…

_Anéantissant. _

L'impulsion fut plus forte que lui, que toute sa volonté et sa frêle force d'âme actuelle. Il l'a saisi très peu délicatement et il commit l'irréparable.

-Mphthpmp!?

Ses mots étaient étouffés bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas parler normalement puisque Vincent l'embrassait sans la moindre gêne. Puisqu'il était fort physiquement, elle eut toute la misèrent du monde à se débarrasser de son étreinte, mais elle y parvint après un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen suivit d'une gifle retentissante au visage.

-Ça ne va pas non?! T'es barjo ou quoi?!

Elle s'essuya les lèvres du revers de sa main et elle continua de pester contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'un peu plus loin, Jörmungand remarque la tension dans l'air et la rejoigne.

-Il y a un problème Kara?

-Non, ça va... On fiche le camp.

Elle tourna le dos à Valentine sans le moindre regret, la colère dans le regard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'a fait pour l'enrager de la sorte? Elle n'accorde ce regard qu'aux idiots qui lui tape sur le système à l'habitude!

-J'ai été un peu rude je crois.

-… Bon. On y va, nous sommes tous prêt pour l'offensive. Tu restes derrière le plus que possible d'accord? S'il advenait que Cerberus se libère sans crier gare, j'le préfère derrière plutôt que devant, près de Kara, d'accord?

-C'est entendu.

Une fois aux portes gigantesques de la Citadelle, mesurant plus d'une douzaine de mètres de hauteur, Kara leva la tête vers le haut de celles-ci, se remémorant inexplicablement le jour où elle leur avait fait face pour la toute première fois… Le même jour ou Loki lui avait joué le tour du « gentil-guide-qui-s'avérait-à-être-le-dieu-de-l'enfer ». Elle lui en voulait encore aujourd'hui de l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique de la sorte, mais cette rancune n'avait rien de mauvaise, elle était teintée d'amusement et de bons souvenirs.

Mais la scène du baiser donné par Vincent lui avait sapé toute sa bonne humeur, alors elle ne put apprécier le moment à sa juste valeur. Irritée, elle poussa les portes à l'aide de son épaule, elles étaient très lourdes, mais pas pour une Valkyrie qui pouvait transformer une force de frappe de mille tonnes en une force brute et la concentrer sur certaines parties de son corps de plus. Derrière elle l'armée Valkyrique se déployait comme un éventail imposant, elle savait toutefois que la victoire n'était pas assurée, car une Valkyrie n'avait pas le même niveau qu'un dieu dès le départ, et qu'ils étaient une bonne trentaine de dieux à l'intérieur, dont Odin et Thor, qui sont plus puissants de la moyenne générale. Une armée des guerrières allait-elle être suffisante malgré tout? Elle y pensa à nouveau, bloquant le chemin à ses sœurs. Elle se rendait compte qu'en les menant au cœur de la Citadelle aurait été comme les mener à la potence. Elle n'avait plus le droit de les laisser mourir vainement, comme lorsque Cerberus avait éliminé toute une armée à lui seul… Si une simple entité pouvait le faire, qu'est-ce qui retenait les dieux de terminer cette œuvre sanglante.

-S'il y en a qui doivent mourir aujourd'hui… ce sera moi.

Sans donner davantage d'explication, elle commença à refermer les portes prestement, abandonnant l'alliance qu'elle avait enfin réussie à former malgré la peur innée des Valkyries par rapport à Odin. Elle eut l'impression de les trahir, mais elle jugeait cette déception nécessaire pour préserver l'existence des Valkyries. C'aurait été les sacrifier une fois de plus, les laisser mourir sous des coups injustifiés, meurtriers… C'aurait été trop lourd comme fardeau. Elle serait tombée, définitivement. Nulle Valkyrie ne devait mourir en ce jour, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas…

-Kara! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang?!

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que les portes de se referment fut le regard affolé de Jörmungand. Elle réussit à lui murmurer ceci avant d'être séparés par les portes :

« Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas le courage nécessaire pour voir des gens mourir… Je n'ai pas la force de perdre ce qui m'est précieux une seconde fois. »

Et quand le demi-dieu tenta de rouvrir l'entrée, il en fut incapable. Kara avait jeté un sort pour l'empêcher d'entrer… Un sort rudement puissant d'ailleurs. Frustré, il frappa le métal de toutes ses forces, mais rien ne se produisit malgré la brutalité titanesque du coup. Il enrageait tellement qu'il ne put réprimer de lourdes accusations :

-Tu es lâche Kara! Tu daignes finalement de porter secours à ton peuple et tu lui tournes le dos aussitôt?! Quel genre de fille es-tu pour faire un coup aussi bas aux autres? Tu ne mérites pas d'être leur meneuse! Tu es lâche et tu le resteras si tu persistes à t'enfermer dans ton petit monde de souffrance! Tu..! Tu..!

Il n'avait plus de mot à prononcer, il dédaignait même ceux qu'il avait employés contre la femme, il regretta de s'être emporté de la sorte, aussi impulsivement que l'aurait fait Fenrir!

-Tu ne mérites pas… d'affronter ça toute seule. Nous sommes là pour ça espèce d'idiote…

Son ton de voix s'était radicalement adoucit, laissant apparaître une sincère compassion sur son visage.

-S'il-te-plaît… Laisse-nous t'aider.

« C'est à moi de régler le problème gamin. C'est moi qui terminerai cette guerre sans que nul d'entre vous ne soit blessé ou tué. Aie confiance en moi ok? Quant aux Valkyries, je te demanderais d'aller les escorter à l'Arche, elles y seront en sécurité. Et surtout, par pitié…_**Veille sur lui.**_»

Le message était clair, mais il l'accepta à contrecœur. Il désirait ardemment lui être d'un quelconque secours… Et il se sentait bien inutile, comme toujours…

-On fait demi-tour… Tout le monde à l'Arche. Elle se battra seule.

-Pas question! Kara est notre Reine, nous l'a suivrons jusque dans la mort s'il le faut! Protesta une des guerrières.

Au fond de lui-même, l'immortel était rassuré par ces mots, car ils le convainquirent de rester finalement. Non, il allait désobéir à sa future belle-mère, car c'était pour son bien. Il voulait se battre avec et pour elle. Il lui devait la vie après tout et une dette est une dette.

-Hel… Transforme-toi et va voir de quoi ça à l'air à l'intérieur.

-C'est d'accord.

-Et essaie de trouver le moyen d'ouvrir ces fichues portes.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq!

Son corps d'adolescente fut remplacé par celui d'un majestueux phénix aux couleurs vives. Il vola jusqu'au haut des remparts protégeant la Citadelle et disparu derrière le mur…

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

-»

Ses pas se faisaient silencieux dans le couloir, mais ils pesaient des tonnes dans son cœur. Chaque mètres franchit la rapprochait un peu plus du champ de bataille, du sang, des armes brisées… de Loki. Son cœur battait la chamade, incertain s'il désirait continuer l'aventure ou non. Elle se força à franchir les derniers mètres qui l'a séparait de la salle du trône, d'où émanait une forte lumière vive. Elle sentait l'énergie spirituelle ténébreuse de Loki imprégner les lieux, troublant son propre flux mental. Elle n'avait senti une telle pression autrefois, si écrasante quelle donnait envie de s'évanouir! Mais elle s'acharnait à dominer cette pression, elle ne voulait pas succomber à l'étau imposé involontairement par son âme-sœur en détresse. Elle résista et fit finalement son entrée en scène. Nul ne l'a remarqua, simple présence parmi des tonnes de décombres poussiéreuses, tous les regards n'étaient tournés que vers une seule chose…

Loki était dos contre un des rares murs encore debout, retenu par de multiples chaînes Valkyriques, couvert de sang, tenant à peine sur ses jambes… La lame d'une lance sous la gorge. Odin allait donner le coup de grâce, d'ici quelques secondes tout serait terminé. L'élan était donné, le dieu de l'enfer avait abdiqué, le regard dénué d'émotion malgré la forte intensité de l'aura bleue qui l'entourait qui était pétillante de vie.

Allait-il se laisser mourir?

L'élan était donné… Quelques secondes.

La rage de Kara reprit le dessus et une nouvelle volonté jaillit en elle.

_Ikke…Ikke!_

_Non!_

**-****IKKE!**

Elle fut entendue, juste à temps. La lame ne toucha pas la gorge vulnérable et le dieu exécuteur se retourna, incrédule. Il le fut davantage en apercevant le visage familier de Kara, le regard teinté d'une haine sauvage. Elle était debout sur un monticule de pierre brisée, une aura bleue et noire naissant autour d'elle, l'air autoritaire. Les Valkyries présente observèrent le spectacle en silence, emplie d'admiration et d'un dévouement soudain. Elles avaient leur Reine, elles le savaient au fond de leurs cœurs. Toutes sans exception s'inclinèrent lorsqu'elle descendit de son perchoir pour s'approcher d'Odin. Elle exerçait à présent une figure d'autorité et de force pour les siens, ce qui était bon signe. Thor n'osa pas s'interposé, conscient qu'elle pouvait bien relâcher sa puissance brute d'un seul coup à tout instant, ce qui suffirait à le tuer aisément. Elle passa à côté d'Odin, ne daignant guère lui adresser le moindre regard. Une fois auprès de Loki, elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Le seigneur d'Asgard ne comprenait plus rien : elle était censée être morte! On lui avait assuré sa mort! Toujours sur le choc de la découverte, il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'observer la scène…

-Lo…ki?

Il ne leva pas la tête, son esprit avait lâché prise trop longtemps pour que son corps puisse avoir la force de continuer à lui obéir. Cet état était très grave même pour un dieu, il avait besoin de soin sur le champ.

-Loki, regarde-moi par pitié.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux quand elle constata qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse de lui encore une fois. Elle le força à redresser la tête en lui maintenant le visage de ses mains. Il avait l'air d'être au bout de sa corde, désabusé par l'idée que celle qu'il aimait tendrement avait rendu l'âme.

-Regarde-moi Loki… je suis là maintenant. Je suis là… réponds-moi!

Aucune réaction de sa part, totalement amorphe.

-Je t'aime Loki… Je t'aime!

Elle ne put réprimer l'impulsion de le serrer contre elle avec une douceur peu commune chez une femme, d'une extrême délicatesse. Ô combien elle l'aimait!

-Parle-moi Loki, dit quelque chose bon sang!

Elle brisa les chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient et dès qu'il fut libéré, il s'écroula dans ses bras, privé de toutes forces. Elle réussit à le maintenir et l'assoir au sol, dos contre mur en guise de soutient. Elle voyait bien qu'il revenait tout juste d'une transformation partielle, il avait encore de légères griffes, ce qui pouvait expliquer son état de faiblesse.

-Je t'aime Loki…

Elle le sera contre lui de toutes ses forces. Elle fit exprès pour que leurs peaux se touchent, car ainsi il pouvait absorber son énergie spirituelle, ce dont il avait cruellement besoin dans l'immédiat. Peu à peu il reprit des couleurs et sa torpeur se dissipait. Mais elle… elle faiblissait à vue d'œil puisqu'il dévorait une énorme quantité d'énergie. Elle ne s'en faisait pas, elle savait que c'était pour son bien, que c'a le sauverait. Elle exécuta également un sort de guérison qui soigna les plaies du dieu et lui donna quelques forces physiques. Bientôt, il fut lucide et apte à continuer le combat. Quand son esprit chassa les dernières brumes qui l'entouraient, il fut alarmé automatiquement : Kara, là, dans son étreinte, ayant juste assez de forces pour se redresser et lui sourire chaleureusement :

-Bon retour parmi les vivants Loki!

Mille émotions l'envahirent, à commencer le plus grand des soulagements. Elle était là, devant lui, vivante.

-Je t'aime Loki… Si fort!

-Kara…

Non, il ne put se l'en empêcher. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, la gardant contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée fragile qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix des mains maladroites.

-Tu m'as manqué idiot… J'ai eu peur de te perdre…

-Je… je t'ai perdue moi!

Et hop! Un tendre et enflammé baiser! Au moins, celui-là fut agréable pour les deux partis.

-Mais… mais tu es là maintenant… C'est tout ce qui compte!

-Hum! Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos si émouvantes retrouvailles, mais il y a une guerre qui t'attends fiston!

L'intervention d'Odin mit Loki dans une rage noire, bien plus profonde que la précédente qui l'avait animé. Il laissa sa douce moitié en plan afin de se redresser, décidé de mettre fin au conflit en moins de deux.

-Loki, tu n'es pas en état de te battre! Tu es affaiblit!

-Je dois le faire Kara… Pour nous tous.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, lui offrant un de ces fameux sourires qu'il chérissait tant depuis leur première rencontre. Il ne pouvait que se sentir attendrit par une marque aussi radiante de douceur.

-Que suggères-tu si tu ne veux pas que je me batte?

-Oh, pour ça, tu as le droit.

-?

-Mais faisons-le ensembles.

-Ensembles?

-Pour toujours.

Il appuya sa tête contre la sienne, fermant ses yeux, tout comme elle, lui maintenant la nuque de sa main.

-Ensembles pour toujours. Murmurèrent-ils en même temps, le cœur allégé.

Main dans la main, ils firent face aux dieux irrités par la démonstration d'affection. Ils savaient que leur amour ne pouvait pas se briser, peu importait les efforts des autres pour les séparer. Ils voulaient vivre ensembles jusqu'à la fin des temps, à n'importe quel prix.

Le cœur de Kara pesait lourd dans sa poitrine, encombré de tant de réalités désolantes… Elle allait décevoir son amour, c'était évident, mais elle ni pouvait rien, les dés étaient déjà jetés sur la table, il ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre son destin…

Libérer les Valkyries, rétablir l'équilibre de l'Yggdrasil et…

Aimer cet homme aussi longtemps que son cœur battra…

_C'était ça…_

_Le destin._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Le dieu et l'humain

C'était vain. Le sort de la Valkyrie était trop puissant pour être brisé, les portes demeuraient scellées peu importe les diverses tentatives de les ouvrir. Hel n'était toujours pas revenue, ce qui inquiétait grandement Jörmungand, la connaissant ponctuelle. Quant à Vincent, toujours dans son coin à part, il pensait toujours au refus catégorique de Kara et à l'immense chagrin qui s'était ravivé dans son cœur. Il massa sa joue également, toujours endolorie par la claque. Il savait bien que s'il continuait à lui faire des avances, la prochaine fois, c'a ne sera pas le visage la victime. Mais comment pouvait-il trouver la force de renoncer cette fois? Il ne voulait plus que son cœur se meurt de ce genre de chose plus longtemps, il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout avec elle et si au final il n'obtenait rien… Qui sait ce qui adviendra de lui? Le découragement était déjà très intense, mais il le serait davantage une fois rejeté une bonne fois pour toute. Et ce désespoir engendré ne fera que remettre sa motivation en question, ce qu'attendait patiemment Cerberus pour créer une faille dans sa conscience et dans son cœur meurtri, à fleur de peau… L'idéal pour ce démon à la noix. Valentine se l'avouait avec honte : il avait tendance à être tenté par les promesses de l'entité du genre : « Si tu me laisses faire, tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir. ». C'était avouer sa faiblesse d'âme, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il était ainsi depuis toujours : influençable, naïf… miséricordieux. Il aurait pardonné n'importe qui à l'époque, il aurait continué d'être auprès de cette personne malgré tout, c'est ce qu'il a fait… C'était envers lui-même qu'il dévoilait une cruauté sans borne, s'attribuant sans cesse le rôle du fautif… De celui qui était l'erreur humaine destinée à enterrer celles des autres. Oui, il avait pardonné cette femme, en fait, il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il jeta le dévolu de sa colère sur lui-même et quand il passait devant un miroir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contempler le reflet de ce qu'il était dans sa propre estime : un incapable, un faible, un lâche… Il n'avait aucun honneur à défendre, il aurait bien été capable de se proclamer fautif de la fin du monde…

Car en fait, on connaissait mal cet aspect de la personnalité de Vincent… Il paraissait calme et posé, mais en fait, un vice secret grugeait son cœur depuis toutes ces années :

Il était terriblement complexé par son manque d'estime personnelle. Il ne cessait de remettre en doute toute sa vie et il passait en revue ses colères et déceptions sans arrêt, déterminé à trouver la faille qui ne s'était jamais résorbée en lui, l'origine de ce mal qui lui retirait toute envie de vivre régulièrement. Il cherchait cette faille si profonde, presque sans fin, dans une course contre la montre, car quelque d'autre cherchait à l'atteindre pour la creuser davantage, _quelque chose_ plutôt.

Et Cerberus semblait arriver au bout de ses peines de secondes en secondes. Vincent était loin derrière lui, trop loin pour le rattraper. Peut-être qu'il était trop tard, mais qu'il se refusait cet aveux silencieux. Il refusait de perdre contre lui quand bien même qu'il n'essuyait que des défaites depuis qu'il vit en lui. Nulle victoire pour un humain n'était envisageable contre une créature de l'enfer qui avait par le passé exterminé dix milles immortelles avec une facilité déconcertante, démoniaque. Nul humain ne pouvait surpasser ce monstre, c'était un fait immuable, mais…

_**Quant est-il pour un non-humain?**_

C'était le seul espoir qui avait permis à l'écarlate de tenir le coup aussi longtemps jusqu'ici. Il avait été un cobaye dans les laboratoires de la Shinra, il avait reçu de fortes doses de mako, son ADN avait été modifié… Était-il, selon le commun du sens moral et de l'éthique, encore humain aux yeux de la société? Un humain était de définition populaire un être doué de vie, capable de penser, de subvenir à ses besoins, qui communique… Il faisait tout cela, il était pourvu de ces dons… Mais de définition quelque peu plus scientifique, un être humain était un tas de chair, de muscles et d'os composé de cellules qui vivait en tant qu'être « individuel » et maître de soi dans son enveloppe charnelle.

Il n'était pas humain. Plus d'un commandait à ce « tas de chair », il y avait lui et Cerberus. Peut-être que c'était de cette définition qu'Hojo développa sa manie d'expérimentation, pour savoir jusque ou les limites de l'humanité pouvaient être repoussées, la plus lointaine frontière, tout juste à la limite de la rupture, celle qui séparait l'homme de l'animal.

Vincent ne pouvais pas croire en une autre définition qu'en celle-ci… Et il savait qu'à chaque fois que Cerberus prenait le contrôle de lui, même pour ne serais-ce qu'un court instant… Que cette frontière était brisée et qu'il devenait « l'animal » tant convoité par la folie d'Hojo.

C'était le cas pour toutes les autres expérimentations de con cru… Jénova, Sephiroth… Cloud.

Le blondin était actuellement occupé à discuter de quelconque tactique militaire avec quelques Valkyries, cherchant la meilleure façon de foncer dans le tas sans mettre personne ne danger, ce qui n'était pas un problème à mille solutions.

Les hommes étaient-ils naturellement enclins à devenir des bêtes ou fallait-il être l'un de ces cobayes pitoyables pour en être une?

_Que faut-il que je fasse maintenant..?_

_« Bah! Peut-être une pause sombre idiot! »_

Vincent aurait dû se douter de l'intervention mentale du démon. Il ne se renfrogna pas, c'était inutile, rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il portait le collier, Kara et Jörmungand le lui avait assuré à cent pour cent.

_« Ce n'est pas un vulgaire caillou qui va brimer mes pouvoirs tu sauras! C'est juste ma conscience qui ne peut pas prendre le dessus sur la tienne, pour le moment du moins! Ici, dans ce royaume de mort, je recouvre la totalité de ma puissance, quand bien même que tu en absorbe une partie puisque ton corps agis comme une sorte de « filtre » humain… Mais imagine : tu connais bien ma puissance habituelle, celle que je possède sur Midgard, alors imagine celle que j'ai sur ma terre natale, tu n'as qu'à l'a multipliée par mille et c'a serait un peu près à ce que tu dois t'attendre… »_

_Je m'en fiche. Tait-toi sale bestiole._

«_Ah! Quel caractère de merde tu as! Tu verras quand je serais dans MON corps! »_

_Mais oui, mais oui…_

_« Ah… C'a ne sera pas possible finalement. »_

_En quel honneur?_

_« Tu vas mourir quand on nous séparera! Tu ne seras plus des nôtres pour trembler de peur face à moi! »_

_Qui dit que tu retrouveras ton corps originel?_

_« Croit-moi, c'a ne tardera pas. »_

_La seule façon de le faire, si je me souviens bien, c'est… _

_« Exact. La Rédemption, gracieuseté de Loki. »_

_Je doute qu'il te redonne ta liberté._

_« Je doute qu'il ne le fera pas si une certaine personne est en danger de mort, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis, il se fiche bien de ta vie, tu n'es qu'un humain comme les autres, un mortel faible… »_

_!_

Les mots du démon alertèrent Vincent. Kara était en danger si c'en était bien l'obscur sens.

_« Au pire, mon créateur lui forcera un peu la main avec son sens de persuasion quelque peu fatal. »_

_Fen…rir!_

Le danger était maintenant une chose imminente à ses yeux, il se souvenait que Kara, juste avant de « mourir » avait envoyé Fenrir dans l'Helheim… Ici même. Vincent se dépêcha de rejoindre Jörmungand, qui s'étonna de le voir dans un début d'état de panique :

-Il y a un problème?

-Un gros oui!

-? Explique-toi?

-Je n'ai qu'une phrase à dire pour expliquer la situation.

-Alors dit-l'a.

-Ou est ton frangin?!

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Affichant un air profondément surprit, le demi-dieu passa en revue le moment où il a vu son aîné la dernière fois : envoyé dans l'enfer par la Valkyrie mourante. Il pouvait être n'importe où en ce moment, ce qui était un handicap très sérieux vu la situation précaire. Jörmungand se doutait qu'il était auprès d'Odin et de ses sbires afin d'enquiquiner Loki, mais il pouvait également ailleurs. C'était problématique.

-La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il ne doit pas s'approcher de toi. Il pourrait tenter d'arracher ton pendentif pour refaire surgir Cerberus et l'utiliser comme arme. S'il réussit ça, on peut dire adieu à notre mission de sauvetage.

-Pourquoi donc?

-T'es con ou quoi? Tu ne connais pas la vraie force de Cerberus malgré votre longue cohabitation? Je te ferais remarquer qu'il a tué dix mille Valkyries en quoi, une heure?

-Kara a dit tout à l'heure qu'une Valkyrie n'était pas très forte dès le départ.

-Elle les a comparés à des dieux! Il est normale que cette race non-divine soit inférieure… Mais personnellement, j'ai beau être un demi-dieu, ne répète ça à personne, je ne serais pas capable d'en vaincre une dans un combat singulier. Et même si j'étais sur mon terrain de prédilection j'en douterais fortement encore!

-Ton terrain?

Un rictus malicieux se dessina sur son visage pâle, ce qui est plutôt rare vu son tempérament sévère.

-Je demeure de sang divin, j'ai bien quelques pouvoirs. J'ai hérité de la force titanesque de ma mère et de certaines capacités de mon père.

-Comme son pouvoir de se transformer?

-Exactement.

-C'a ne me dit pas plus ce dont tu parlais à propos de ton terrain.

-Je suis une vipère plutôt tenace… Mon symbole est le serpent comme tu le sais.

-Hun, hun.

-L'Asgard aime bien m'appeler « le serpent de Midgard » ou encore…

-?

-« _Lord av isen_»

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Le seigneur des glaces. Si Fenrir contrôle la terre, Loki le feu, Hel le vent, je suis en contrepartie le seigneur de l'eau et de toutes ses formes possibles. C'est pour cela que je suis une divinité appréciée sur Midgard, je suis un peu le protecteur des humains et représentant l'élément qui vous est le plus vital.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais affaire avec le monde des hommes.

-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour empêcher les loups d'entrer dans la bergerie, non? Fenrir a toujours méprisé les mortels au point tel que je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour compter ses tentatives d'éradication totale. Je suis le gardien de votre monde et j'accomplirais cette noble tâche tant que mon cœur battra. Fenrir n'a pas de terre et Hel est la reine de notre monde… Elle avait prévu de renoncer à son titre par contre…

-Pourquoi donc?

-Tout le monde sait que c'est notre père le vrai seigneur… Et il ne peut y avoir « deux » reines.

-?

-T'es vraiment pas rapide hein? Pense-s'y, Kara et Loki… mariage… Elle deviendra notre reine quoi! Hel ne désire que leur bien commun et pour ce, la laisser accéder à ce titre ne fera que faciliter la suite du mariage, tu comprends?

-On va dire. Ouvrons cette fichue porte et finissons-s 'en!

-Bien dit! Hep, crois-tu pouvoir user des pouvoirs de Cerberus sans perdre le contrôle?

-C'est possible de faire ça?

-Puisque nous sommes dans l'Helheim, ses pouvoirs sont plus développés et bien plus « fluides » dans ton corps, vous avez plus de facilité à interagir ensemble. Tu devrais donc être capable d'user de sa force spirituelle et physique. Poussons les portes ensembles, nous verrons bien.

Les deux hommes se positionnèrent et Vincent regarda ses mains. Pouvait-il vraiment maîtriser ce si grand pouvoir sans perdre le contrôle? Il crispa ses doigts et il fut stupéfait de voir des étincelles rouges vives s'en échapper. Il porta son regard vers le demi-dieu, il haussa ses épaules.

-Je te l'avais dit : une force incroyable circulant en toute liberté entre vous deux, tu es une sorte de contenant vivant qui retient tout ce pouvoir… Et pour cette fois au moins, tu as le droit de te craqueler. Cette fois, c'est toi le patron!

Les étincelles devinrent de fins fils de lumière qui entourait ses mains, poignets et avant-bras à présent. Il sentait une force titanesque émerger dans son corps… _**Il se sentait libre de ses gestes**__._

-On l'a défonce cette porte ou non?

-On y va. Un, deux, trois!

Au signal, les deux hommes plaquèrent leurs épaules sur le métal et poussèrent de toutes leurs forces. Les portes bougèrent, ce qui les encouragea à continuer. L'effort était d'une intensité telle que tous leurs muscles, tendus, semblaient vouloir se déchirer. Ils continuèrent, c'était la seule façon de continuer. Reeve observait l'ex-Turks en pleine action, jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'un tel exploit, c'était digne d'un titan! Tandis que tout son corps se faisait envelopper par l'aura rouge. Soudainement, il n'exerça plus aucune pression, il était désemparé, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol. Jörmungand su automatiquement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il abandonna la porte à son tour et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Hep, tu ne vas pas t'évanouir comme une fillette hein?

-Pas sûr…

Sa respiration était saccadée, bruyante, ce qui n'avait rien de positif. L'immortel s'accroupit et posa son index sur la gorge de l'écarlate, tout juste sur la veine jugulaire. Les pulsations étaient malgré tout d'un rythme normal, même un peu lent pour un type qui venait de pousser sur plusieurs tonnes de métal.

-Tu parviens à rester calme ou il s'agite encore ce connard?

-Aucune idée… entre les deux.

Il ne se sentait ni mal ni bien, il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Cerberus était calme, mais stimulé par quelque chose d'inconnu. Une sensation de contrôle absolu l'envahi par la suite, _mais ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait. _En même temps, il était parfaitement conscient, ce qui était impossible en temps normal.

_« On ne peut se soumettre l'un à l'autre dans cette condition, nous sommes égaux… »_

C'était une explication parfaite : Cerberus possédait le corps alors que c'était l'esprit de Vincent qui était présent. Une fusion parfaite de leurs deux existences. Puis, il sentit le pouvoir du démon refaire surface, dans toute sa grandeur ténébreuse, mais il ne se sentait pas menacé pour autant. Il avait simplement l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir paisiblement comme un enfant dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère, _si paisiblement…_

-Hé là! Tu tournes de l'œil! Hep, reste avec moi, regard-moi dans les yeux!

C'était trop dur pour résister à la tentation de simplement lâcher prise, rien que pour une seule seconde. Jörmungand se vit forcé d'user de la manière force, leva la main, dévoilant des griffes acérées.

-Si tu ne veux pas avoir des points de sutures, répond-moi! Ce n'est pas vrai que Cerberus prendra le dessus, le cristal de mako est plus puissant que lui!

C'en était trop : le demi-dieu planta ses griffes dans le bras de Vincent, mais il ne réagit pas du tout et même que son corps se relâcha complètement, comme s'il était mort. Il tâta son pouls à la hâte, il était toujours vivant, mais son cœur accélérait la cadence. Jörmungand eut une révélation, se releva et s'écarta en levant légèrement les bras en signe de capitulation. Reeves, inquiet, s'approcha.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.

-Normal?! On dirait qu'il est en train de mourir!

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors quoi?

-Ils _communiquent._ L'énergie naturelle qui émane de l'Helheim a réveillé à la fois Cerberus et le côté profondément humain de ce type. Et l'énergie de ce fichu démon se mêle à cette humanité grâce à la fluidité de l'espèce de fusion interne. Leurs deux esprits ne se confrontent pas, ils se partagent un tout unique… C'est une symbiose qui commence à se former.

-Mais c'est bien, non?

-Pas du tout, mais les arrêter serait du suicide… Cela provoquerait un choc psychique qui aurait des effets désastreux sur leur équilibre mental.

-Mais..! Pourquoi est-ce que c'a serait mauvais s'ils peuvent faire la paix!?

-Parce que s'ils forment une symbiose complète, ils ne pourront plus jamais être séparés. Ce qui signifie : vous ne retrouverez plus jamais le Vincent que vous avez connu, il sera un mélange de lui-même et de Cerberus. Et son corps ne tiendra pas nécessairement le coup des deux puissances fusionnées. Et vous ne voulez pas ça, croyez moi.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Seul Vincent peut faire la différence puisque c'est lui le premier commandeur du corps, Cerberus est obligé de suivre son rythme et s'il décide d'entamer une symbiose, il est entièrement soumit à cette décision.

-Et s'il ne veut pas créer ce lien de cohabitation?

-Il devra se battre contre son propre corps qui est désireux de terminer cette lutte. Ce n'est pas une chose évidente, car le corps influence étrangement l'esprit humain et s'il obéit à ces impulsions, nous savons tous ce qui risque de se produire au final.

-Alors, il faudrait les séparer le plus tôt possible!

-En effet, c'est ce qu'il faudrait envisager. Et à ce que je peux voir, il va falloir lui donner un sérieux coup de main, parce qu'il en sera incapable de lui-même.

Au même moment, il rouvrit les yeux et il se décontracta automatiquement. Il se ressaisit rapidement, comme si rien ne s'était produit quelques minutes auparavant. Une fois debout, il prit la précaution de rester appuyé contre les portes, pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre dû en l'engourdissement de ses muscles. Jörmungand lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant.

-Ça va aller tu crois?

-Je ne me suis jamais senti plus…

-Puissant?

-Exact. Puissant et différent à la fois. Comme si moi et lui ne faisions qu'un.

-C'est un peu le cas, mais je te déconseille fortement de nourrir ce lien plus longtemps, il ne te sera que nocif à long terme. Si on ne peut plus vous séparer au final, jamais plus tu ne pourras être libre, ce qui implique de laisser tomber à l'eau ton désir de dissocions avec lui. Seul Loki pourrait t'aider à ce sujet, mais pour ce, il faudrait que tu restes un être individuel et que tu repousses l'âme de Cerberus afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se soude à la tienne.

-C'est entendu.

Toute l'assistance entendit un déclic métallique très puissant, la méfiance gagna leurs cœurs peu après. Que pouvait-il bien se passer?

-La porte s'ouvre… Hel a dû trouver un moyen.

-Heureusement.

Tous se calmèrent et reculèrent pour laisser l'entrée s'ouvrir dans des grincements inquiétants. Quand l'intérieur de la Citadelle fut visible et que Jörmungand ouvrit la marche pour rejoindre sa sœur, il se stoppa net, interdisant le passage à Valentine en plaçant son bras devant lui. Il demeura interdit un long moment, le silence se faisait lourd et la tension montait d'un cran. Le demi-dieu se tourna légèrement vers le mortel et lui adressa la parole d'un regard affolé :

-Sauve-toi. Maintenant.

Mais il était trop tard pour agir bien évidemment. Devant eux, Hel inconsciente au sol, aux pieds d'un individu fièrement dressé, arborant une chevelure immaculée et des yeux d'azur pur ainsi qu'un sourire cruel, lance Valkyrique en main, détermination flamboyante dans son regard.

-Bon retour à la maison… mon frère. Notre sœur s'est montrée un peu trop téméraire à mon goût, espérons que tu ne seras pas assez idiot pour tenter quoi que ce soit seul à ton tour! Il serait dommage que tu t'en sortes blesser…

La rage envahi le Serpent face au Loup, milles haines se déversaient dans son cœur meurtri par la nouvelle trahison de son aîné.

-Tu ne comprendras jamais sale cabot! Tu n'auras jamais plus personne sur qui compter parce que nul ne voudra t'accorder sa confiance! C'est ce que tu veux hein?! Être seul à tout jamais, mourir comme un clébard qui n'aura jamais été aimé de quiconque?! Si tel est ton désir, laisse-moi exaucer tes prières en t'arrachant ta misérable vie!

-Wow! Tout doux la vipère! Pas besoin de mordre pour autant! Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, mais pour vous escorter.

-!?

-Asgard toute entière rêve de rencontrer ce fameux mortel qui en lui abrite mon gamin. Nul humain ne pourrait accomplir cet exploit à l'ordinaire, c'est ce qui captive tous les dieux : la raison pour laquelle, lui, cet élu, a survécu à toutes ces années de possession… Et surtout quel est son véritable potentiel? Personnellement, je n'ai envie que de le planter face à Loki pour les voir ses chamailler…

-Tu sais que si on fait ça…

-Oui, en effet. Père saura qui il est dès que leurs regards se croiseront. Et il tentera de le tuer. Ils s'entre-tueront. Quant à l'humain… Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau quand il découvrira ce fameux secret que cette fichue Kara lui a dérobé durant tout ce temps!

-Dans le fond, tout ce que tu désires c'est de distraire Loki afin de t'occuper personnellement de Kara, pas vrai?

-Tu es vif d'esprit… Tout comme notre MÈRE.

-L'âme d'Angrboda était mêlée aux ténèbres, elle n'avait rien d'honorable… Tout comme c'est le cas avec toi depuis que tu as attenté à la fois de Kara pour la première fois, aidé de cette sorcière monstrueuse!

Les traits de Fenrir se durcirent face aux protestations insultantes. Il aurait tout donné pour le faire taire, mais sa mission était de le ramener auprès d'Odin, en tant que prisonnier, pareillement pour Hel et Valentine. D'un mouvement de la main du Loup, les deux hommes furent jetés au sol, tout près du traître et les portes se refermèrent dans un terrible fracas, les coupant de l'armée et des autres humains. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, la fuite était impossible.

-Ne luttez pas, c'a ne servirait à rien. Si de frêles espoirs vous habitent encore, dites-vous ceci : je tuerais Hel si vous résistez et j'arracherais ce fichu cristal de mako pour libérer Cerberus. Point final, des questions?

-Tu… oserais tuer notre sœur? Pour faire du mal à notre père?

-J'oserais renverser le ciel et l'enfer rien que pour le voir à genoux. Je détruirais l'Yggdrasil pour le voir mourir, sous mes coups, comme un faible sans la moindre valeur. Je tuerais Kara pour lui arracher peu à peu son humanité, pour consumer son cœur, amplifier la moindre de ses douleurs et tourmentes… Pour lui, je ferais de moi un monstre digne de ce nom sans la moindre pitié. Pour lui, je mettrai à feu et à sang tout ce qui lui est cher, y compris Hel, y compris toi, ce royaume, celui de Midgard, tout! Et si, pour parvenir à ce but, je devrais m'acharner pour le reste de l'éternité, je le ferais! Rien que pour le voir anéanti, rien que pour lui arracher ce qu'il aime! Pour lui montrer quel fut mon propre calvaire!

Jörmungand n'était pas étonné d'entendre ces mots : en fait, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient prononcés, avoués, étalés au grand jour. Il connaissait l'ampleur et la profondeur des ressentiments de son frère à l'égard de Loki, toute la folie qui le malmenait jour et nuit… Et surtout : la cause de cette haine si sauvage…

Le Loup baissa la tête un instant, un éclair animal traversa ses iris enflammés par la colère, digne d'une brutalité abominable, finalement prête à s'abattre sur sa proie :

-IL N'AURAIT JAMAIS DÛ LAISSER CETTE FEMME ENTRER DANS NOTRE VIE! JAMAIS!

Voilà. C'était dit. Tout était dit. La haine le submergea de plus belle, conscient qu'elle ne s'éteindra pas avant d'avoir apaisé sa fureur vengeresse. Il voulait tuer Kara, non lentement comme on pourrait le croire, seulement rapidement, proprement, sans cligner des paupières ne seraient-ce qu'un instant… Elle devait mourir… exactement comme Angrboda.

-Elle a pris la vie de mère… Et Loki n'a rien dit. Il a fermé les yeux, sans jamais penser à ce moi je pouvais ressentir! Parce qu'il l'aimait plus que mère, parce qu'il se fichait d'elle au point de la laisser mourir aussi pitoyablement! Cette Valkyrie n'a apporté que la discorde en ce royaume, que le chagrin et la destruction! Il n'a jamais pensé à autre que lui-même et au bien de sa petite maîtresse chérie! Et elle a le culot de revenir ici après ce qu'elle a fait à notre famille! Et il accueille cette meurtrière dans notre demeure comme une invitée d'honneur! Je vais lui arracher cette chose si précieuse, il verra bien quelle souffrance m'a hanté jusqu'à maintenant!

Jörmungand fit un pas vers l'avant, confrontant son frère.

-Oui, Loki n'a pas beaucoup de délicatesse, oui il peut se montrer égoïste, oui il a des défauts… Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'a levé la main contre Angrboda. Il l'a respectait quand bien même qu'il ne l'eut jamais aimé. Il l'a mainte fois défendue et protégée sans jamais demander son reste. Il n'aurait jamais souhaité sa mort, tu peux en être sûr. Mais ce que tu ignores de notre père, c'est qu'il possède une très grande sagesse. À la mort d'Angrboda, il est demeuré impassible uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Mais jamais il ne lui a fait du mal, jamais il ne lui a causé du tort. Angrboda était une femme cruelle qui n'avait accepté d'épouser Loki que pour son statut de seigneur. Elle ne s'occupait guère de nous, préférant vaquer à ses intérêts personnels. Malgré ses fourberies, ses caprices et son caractère insupportable, jamais il ne lui a reproché quoi que ce soit. Sa mort ne l'a aucunement soulagé, mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Et tu sais pourquoi il a pensé ça?

-!?

-Parce qu'il savait que nous étions maintenant tombés entre de bonnes mains. Kara nous as aimé de tout son cœur. Elle n'a jamais demandé à Loki de la courtiser, elle le repoussait même. Elle ne voulait pas prendre la place de notre mère, car elle se souciait de notre bien-être. Qui t'a sauvé la vie, qui t'a patiemment tendu la main même en sachant que tu ne ferais jamais de même? Et puis, un jour, elle succomba à son amour pour lui. Elle s'engageait à l'aimer et à nous aimer nous… Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle femme qui accepterais de devenir la compagne du seigneur de l'Helheim et la nouvelle mère de trois gamins insupportables. Rien de ses sentiments rappelaient ceux d'Angrboda : faux, hypocrites… dissimulés. Et crois-tu qu'elle n'a pas regretté de l'avoir tué? Elle était sous sa forme d'Ange Noir à l'époque, et ce fut Loki qui lui dit tout puisqu'elle avait oublié ce moment. Elle s'en voulu de longues années durant, sans jamais trouver la paix d'esprit, jusqu'à ce que notre père lui déclare ouvertement sa flamme… Tu sais, ils vont se marier. Dès que ce combat inutile sera terminé, il l'épousera. Que tu sois d'accord ou non lui importe peu puisque tu as longtemps auparavant abandonné cette famille que tu clames vouloir protéger. C'est toi qui nous as fait le plus de tort frangin, surtout en créant Cerberus… Si cette famille est malheureuse à ce jour, et ceci est la pure vérité, le seul responsable c'est toi. TU es le monstre, TU es l'indésirable, TU es l'intrus. Pas elle. Alors cesse de l'accuser inutilement… De toute façon, tu n'as plus personne pour t'écouter à présent. Tu es seul. Tu n'as plus de famille.

Fenrir resta de marbre, le petit discours l'avait certes ébranlé, mais il raviva également sa rage.

-Je me fiche de n'être le fils de personne, tout ce que je veux, c'est son sang sur mes mains. Et rien ne pourra m'arrêter.

Jörmungand, sans comprendre par quelle sorcellerie, sentit toutes ses forces le quitter en une fraction de seconde. Au bout de sa limite, il s'effondra. Il était impuissant à présent. Fenrir s'approcha de Vincent, qui crut bien faire de saisir son fusil, mais il sentit ses propres énergies faiblir à une vitesse inhumaine. La lourde arme de métal tomba au sol sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Le Loup saisit son col et ricana.

-On va aller s'amuser un peu Cerberus… On a de la peau de Valkyrie à tanner!

Les deux hommes, sans explication valable, disparurent sans laisser de traces…

-»

Tout s'était passé si vite, même trop. Un instant plus tôt à peine, ils se battaient côtes à côtes face à des dieux complètement détraqués, puis une fraction de seconde semblait avoir suffi pour que tout se calme. Le silence régnait dans l'atmosphère guerrière comme une corde autour de la gorge, étouffante… Tous les regards se portaient vers le fond de la salle. Fenrir était là, l'air triomphant. Loki observa son fils un instant, puis laissa son épée tomber au sol, il était bouche bée. Vincent… Il était là, à genoux, affaiblit, aux pieds du Loup satisfait de sa petite entrée. L'effet était donné, Loki l'avait vu. C'était la fameuse alarme qui se déclenchait en lui :

_Cerberus!_

Aussitôt, il saisit la lance que tenait Kara, qui était tout aussi hébétée que lui. Elle protesta et agrippa son poignet, rien à faire, il voulait la lame plantée dans le cœur du monstre.

-Loki, arrête! Ne fait pas ça!

Il ne l'écoutait pas, seul son instinct avait le droit de le guider à cet instant. Comme elle avait du mal à suivre sa cadence effrénée, elle le relâcha, mais continua de courir derrière lui. Odin n'intervint pas, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se produire : le choc total était déjà en préparation…

À seulement un mètre de l'écarlate, il brandit l'arme menaçante. Il était la proie d'une fureur titanesque, rien ne pouvait le dissuader d'abattre sa colère sur l'entité. Tant pis pour l'humain… Quelques centimètres séparaient la pointe de la lance de la gorge de sa cible, puis soudainement, Valentine, sentant le danger, releva la tête face à son opposant.

-NON!

Le cri de détresse de Kara avait déchiré le cœur du dieu, mais ce qui le faisait le plus de mal en réalité… C'était Valentine. Et c'était réciproque.

-Arrête Loki! Tu n'as pas à..!

Elle l'enlaça par derrière, il ne réagit pas.

-Je comprends tout maintenant… Le plan d'Odin, l'alliance avec Fenrir… Ce… porteur.

Il recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Kara le retint de tout autre mouvement. Le cœur du dieu et de l'humain s'entrechoquaient sur la même vérité... La même ardente déception.

_C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas me regarder…_

Vincent comprenait en effet toutes les allusions de Jörmungand quand il lui disait qu'il comprendrait plus tard. Ils étaient dans ce « plus tard » là maintenant. Tout était clair… Valentine savait finalement pourquoi la Valkyrie avait un faible pour lui :

La vérité était que, incontestablement, afin d'amadouer le cœur fragile de la femme, Cerberus avait soigneusement choisi son porteur…

Le pâle reflet du véritable amour.

Loki et Vincent… Avait exactement le même visage. La même apparence… La seule chose qui pouvait les distinguer était la couleur de leurs yeux… Les uns bleus, les autres vermeils. Loki ne pouvait que se sentir trahi, non pas par sa fiancée, mais par le monde entier… Et Vincent, quant à lui…

La souffrance était incomparable.

C'est pourquoi…

Délibérément…

Sans le moindre regret, sans penser aux conséquences…

Rien que pour cesser de confronter cette douleur par l'inconscience…

_**Son cœur poussa un cri ultime de détresse alors que sa main aux griffes de métal, élancée par la douleur et la honte…**_

_**Brisa la dernière frontière qui protégeait son âme…**_

_**Il l'arracha.**_

_**Oui, il l'arracha… son pendentif.**_

_**Et la bête dévora sa proie…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**Prisonniers**_

_« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. »_

_« Pourquoi pas? Qu'est-ce qui te retient dit-moi! »_

_« Tu n'as pas à savoir, ça ne te concerne pas! »_

_« Tu sais que je ne te veux que du bien… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas de moi? »_

_« Arrête! Tu ne comprends pas! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas? Dit le moi je t'en supplie afin que je puisse… »_

_« Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne… peux rien. »_

_« Alors quoi? Dit-moi… Je saurais comprendre. »_

_« Vincent. J'aime Hojo, point final. »_

À ces mots douloureux, ressassés des milliers de fois, il sentit son esprit sombrer dans un état catatonique, amorphe, dépossédé de la moindre sensation. Plus rien n'avait de valeur à ses yeux, car rien ne le retenait à quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait que l'image du dieu de l'enfer dans sa tête : une copie parfaite… Ce qui se révélait être la seule raison pourquoi Kara avait eu un faible pour lui. Il se voyait damné, incapable d'être aimé d'une femme pour ce qu'il est, incapable d'être perçu autrement que comme un type de « remplacement ». C'était pareil avec Lucrecia Crescent : elle l'avait confondu avec son père à lui… Et maintenant, alors que son cœur frêle avait enfin trouvé la force d'aimer à nouveau, trouvant la force de tourner la page, élancé par l'espoir d'une réussite… La déception était plus brûlante que l'acide. Il s'était donné cette chance tout en se disant qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur d'essuyer un nouvel échec, que c'était impossible pour lui d'être rejeté à nouveau… Il avait mené son cœur sur la ligne de front, l'ayant convaincu que rien ne lui arriva, que le long renfermement total devait être de l'histoire ancienne… Que pouvait-il maintenant croire? Non, il avait été trop blessé, il ne voulait plus s'accorder ces espoirs mensongers, car maintenant, il le savait… Son âme ne voudrait plus jamais s'ouvrir à celles des autres. Il voulait fermer son esprit à tout, tenter d'oublier la souffrance en ne laissant aucune douleur potentielle franchir la pierre qui recouvrait de nouveau ses émotions en guise de bouclier. Il allait se protéger du monde extérieur comme autrefois, mais cette fois-ci, il le ferait pour toujours. Quel homme ne ferait pas de même pour ne plus jamais avoir à confronter ses pires peurs, ses pires chagrins?

C'était réel cette fois : il baissait les bras. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir des autres. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à essuyer une nouvelle peine.

_Les femmes sont toutes les mêmes… À quoi bon penser dire le contraire?_

Une colère sourde grondait en lui : oui il allait mettre un terme définitif à sa vie amoureuse, mais avant ça… Il devait faire taire son ressentiment. Si les femmes se permettaient d'être cruelles, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de l'être à son tour?

Cette pensée s'encra en lui sur le champ, comme une mauvaise herbe qu'on aurait négligée et qui lentement, mais sûrement, corrompait notre vision des choses. Un cœur pur pouvait donc se teinter des plus noires ténèbres dû à cet état de la plus profonde détresse humainement possible. Un type désespéré pouvait donc facilement devenir quelque chose de dangereux… Surtout pour la cible.

_« Je vois, je vois. Je crois que tu mérites bien cette petite vengeance après tout! »_

L'esprit de Cerberus, qui jusque-là parasitait le sien de son impureté, se retira sitôt de son corps. Les idées de Vincent étaient plus claires : non il ne voulait pas faire de mal à quiconque, c'était le démon qui avait sournoisement fait germer cette graine dans son cœur afin de le convaincre de faire du tort à la Valkyrie. Décidément, l'entité avait un don particulier pour manipuler les autres aussi aisément sans que nul ne le sache.

_« Tue-là. Elle mérite de mourir. »_

La pression mentale était minimalement perceptible et quand bien même qu'il était toujours conscient… Ses gestes ne lui appartenaient pas entièrement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il constata avec soulagement qu'il avait conservé son apparence humaine même s'il avait arraché le collier. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Cerberus ne tentait rien?

_« TUE-LÀ! »_

Tant qu'à attenter à la vie de la femme, il préférait la lui arracher sous le visage d'un autre, afin de ne pas se salir les mains. Vincent ne pouvait pas ignorer le commandement, Cerberus était d'une puissance incroyable! Mais malgré tout, il pouvait le faire taire en partie, puisqu'en contrepartie, il pouvait garder le contrôle de lui-même. Son esprit était embrouillé par le sien, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de conserver son humanité, il misait tout sur sa bonne volonté, car c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait comme ressource au final. Quand il voulut se redresser, il fut retenu au sol par une poigne plutôt agressive.

-Tu as retiré le pendentif pour perdre le contrôle… Et la tuer pas vrai? Espèce de monstre…

Sa gorge fut saisie violemment, puis il fut soulevé de terre. Il faisait de nouveau face au dieu enragé. Il voulut se dégager, mais rien à faire, l'immortel était bien trop fort physiquement pour lui pour qu'il puisse espérer pouvoir lutter contre lui.

-Loki! Lâche-le! Tu vois bien que Cerberus se tient tranquille!

-Il pourrait bien se manifester à tout instant… Mieux vaut le tuer!

Réalignant sa lance pour le faucher sur place, il fut bien vite incommodé par sa fiancée, complètement affolée. Elle lui retint le bras en lui faisant face, les larmes aux yeux, implorant du regard son amour de ne pas passer à l'acte.

Il aurait tout donné pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais il avait autre chose en tête à ce moment-là. Il ne voulait pas qu'une bête aussi malsaine que Cerberus puisse circuler en toute liberté, menaçant la vie de sa douce moitié. Certes, il ne « mourrait » pas puisqu'ils sont dans l''Helheim, mais au moins, il perdra ses pouvoirs de par sa mort, ce qui ferait de lui un être bien moins nuisible.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le tues! Vincent ne mérite pas ça!

-Vin…cent hein? Je vois que vous avez eu le temps de faire ami-ami!

-Loki, arrête de dire des conneries!

-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse hein?! Ce mec est mon portrait craché en plus d'être le porteur de ce monstre et tu voudrais que je l'épargne?

-Oui!

-Pardonne-moi Kara… mais je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser vivre… qui sait quel sort il te réserve?

-Je m'en fiche! Je sais me défendre!

-Ah oui? Comme la dernière fois où il t'a si sévèrement blessée que malgré tes pouvoirs de guérison tu as dû rester dans un lit pendant un mois? Comme quand la fois où il t'a lacéré le dos et t'a offert cette longue cicatrice qui te barre le dos aujourd'hui? Comme quand une dizaine d'autre moment hein? Non Kara, il ne doit plus vivre…

Il le relâcha et Valentine tomba au sol, s'étouffant en reprenant son souffle. Il savait que plus rien ne pouvait contenir la fureur brute de Loki. Fenrir se retira discrètement du côté des dieux et se plaça à la droite d'Odin, qui le félicita d'un bref regard de son excellent travail. Semer le conflit chez le couple était aussi une partie du plan : il était ainsi plus facile de les monter l'un contre l'autre et de provoquer un isolement émotionnel…

-Loki, je te jure que si tu lèves la main sur lui..!

-Tu me puniras si tu veux, j'aurais au moins la conscience en paix!

Il abattit la lance d'argent d'un geste sec et calculé, l'empaler au niveau du cœur suffira amplement… Même Cerberus ne survivra pas à la blessure causée par une arme Valkyrique. Sa vengeance allait être accomplie… Mais comme toujours, le geste fut suspendu à la dernière seconde. Kara avait la fâcheuse manie de s'interposer on dirait bien. Elle était accroupie devant Vincent, de dos à Loki, ses bras entourant le cou de l'humain en signe protecteur, faisant de son corps un bouclier contre un certain fiancé hors de lui. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte, encore moins pourquoi elle s'évertuait à protéger leur ennemi juré.

-Il ne doit pas mourir Loki! Il est innocent!

_« Et toc. Tel que prédit! Je savais bien qu'elle allait se jeter dans tes bras… À moi d'entrer en scène maintenant! »_

_Ne…. Non. Ne fait pas ça…_

_Ne lui fait pas de mal!_

C'était le petit stratagème parfait typique du démon : attendre son heure. Déjà, un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les traits de l'humain. Il reprenait le dessus, après toute cette attente! Kara ne vit pas l'entité faire surface, mais Loki oui. La peur l'envahit rapidement, puis son instinct, qui se voyait être mit à l'épreuve par le regard flamboyant de l'entité, le somma d'agir prudemment. Le moindre signe d'agressivité pouvait provoquer Cerberus… Et il tenait Kara dans son étreinte… D'un seul coup, il relâcha toute son énergie spirituelle, qui se manifesta par une forte aura rouge émanant de lui. Il se transforma peu après, arborant désormais ses grandes ailes noires et rouges caractéristiques.

-Alors Kara… on se jette dans les bras du grand méchant loup?

Il lui avait murmuré ces mots dans l'oreille, tout bas, assez que pour personne d'autre ne puisse entendre. Elle était pétrifiée. Elle avait que son erreur allait lui être fatale. Mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une réelle pitié pour l'humain, impuissant… Le pauvre petit mortel qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé.

Les griffes de Cerberus empoignèrent sa nuque et sa main disponible saisit son épaule opposée. D'un geste vif, il l'a retourna sans le moindre effort, elle faisait maintenant face à Loki, complètement désemparé. Elle voulut se débattre, mais les griffes aiguisées du démon sur sa gorge l'eurent rapidement convaincue de ne point résister. Il saisit les cheveux de la Valkyrie et les tiras vers le bas, lui faisant relever la tête, exposant sa pâle gorge de plus belle, vulnérable au plus haut point.

-C'est bien… Ne bouge plus maintenant, tu es parfaite dans cet état méprisable!

Elle ne put réprimer des sanglots effrayés, teintés de supplications veines. Elle était complètement à la merci de la créature capricieuse… Fenrir se félicita en silence d'avoir créé un être aussi parfait, dénué de la moindre compassion. Le loup se décida de s'impliquer dans le petit jeu du démon qui s'amusait à caresser le cou de la femme de la pointe de ses griffes en ricana.

-Hep gamin, n'oublie pas : je me suis réservé le coup de grâce.

Se sachant en position d'autorité, le demi-dieu n'hésita pas à se poster à côté de son père, sachant très bien que ce dernier ne réagira pas afin de préserver les maigres chances de survie de Kara. Cerberus fixa son paternel d'un regard peu amical, ce qui intrigua le loup avant que les yeux d'ambre de la créature ne se teintent de rivalité.

-Il y a un problème Cerberus?

-Elle est à moi.

-Pa… pardon?

-Hein? Rien du tout…

_Merde! J'ai pensé à voix haute encore une fois!_

Ces mots rassurèrent Fenrir, qui avait été surprit un instant. Loki tentait de comprendre le sens de l'erreur. Se pouvait-il que Cerberus..?

Le démon, en évoquant sa pensée, se mit à frissonner de joie : il l'a tenait enfin! Là, entre ses doigts, l'objet de sa colère était finalement à se merci! L'extase de sa réussite le fit tressauter de bonheur… Il allait finalement pouvoir « jouer » avec elle, l'a transformer en esclave, satisfaire sa violente envie de l'a voir en son pouvoir… Oh oui, pas un jour ne s'écoula sans qu'il ne désire mettre la main sur cette femme, d'une beauté irréelle qui l'avait toujours profondément attiré, d'un caractère fort qu'il voulait voir brisé par le sien. Il voulait l'anéantir, la voir détruite… Pour qu'au final, elle ne se retourne plus que vers lui. Il était un démon, il aimait faire du mal, il aimait s'emparer des choses d'autrui… Et cette femme aimée de biens des hommes, convoitée, puissante… ne pouvait qu'attirer son regard.

La tuer n'était pas dans ses plans, mais il envisageait la possibilité de le faire si elle ne supporte pas les tortures qu'il lui réservait.

Il l'a retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face et il vit une terreur sans borne dans ses yeux d'améthyste. Il aimait cet effroi plus que tout, il aimait comment ces émotions se lisaient sur son visage… Il dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui lacérer la peau, la violence qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait se manifestait finalement… Il voulait la briser en mille morceaux et la recoller après, puis recommencer jusqu'à ce que ses passions animales ne s'apaisent…

Oui, ces désirs appartenaient à ceux d'un animal sans morale… Il ricana à nouveau, triomphant. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu, elle était leur prisonnière et en d'autre terme : ils contrôlaient Loki, donc l'Helheim en conséquent. Quoiqu'ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'elle soit vivante, ils avaient tous pu ajuster leur démarche en silence afin d'obtenir le même résultat : la soumission de l'Helheim. Et bientôt, l'éradication totale de la race Valkyrique, afin de détruire les racines de l'Yggdrasil, déjà bien mal en point.

Cerberus fixa la Valkyrie, sans laisser la moindre expression transparaître sur son visage. Il se questionnait quant au sort de la femme : allait-on l'exécuter ou bien simplement… dévoiler au grand jour sa véritable nature. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait depuis toujours ce qu'elle était au final, et ce, grâce à une petite chose que elle, elle avait oublié avec le temps… Jamais il n'aurait cru la revoir en Valkyrie! Il approcha à nouveau ses lèvres de l'oreille de Kara, qui trembla de terreur.

-Je te connais… mieux que tu ne le crois. Lui susurra-t-il suavement avec un rictus aux lèvres.

La personnalité contradictoire de l'entité mettait toujours Kara en déroute, incertaine s'il lui était hostile ou bienfaisant. La douceur de sa voix témoignait de l'inquiétude, mes ses griffes meurtrières disaient le contraire en même temps. Elle n'avait jamais réussie à cerner son caractère imprévisible, mais à ce moment-là, elle ne douta guère, extrêmement certaine de ce qu'elle voyait :

Les yeux de Cerberus étaient teintés de nostalgie, de désir, de haine et d'incertitude. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi accablé par ses émotions, aussi abattu psychologiquement. C'était une autre facette de lui qu'il acceptait de lui montrer en toute humilité, comme s'il acceptait de se montrer faible devant elle, de ne pas cacher cette même faiblesse sous un masque de violence brute et sans fondement. Oui… Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre en lui, quelque chose de bon qui rivalisait avec de profondes ténèbres.

_**Le désir… de…**_

Non. Ce n'était pas de la convoitise, ni même de l'attirance. Il désirait préserver la vie de la Valkyrie, plus que tout au monde…

Mais pourquoi donc avait-il tenté de la tuer mainte fois dans ce cas?

Il murmura à nouveau :

-Tu es sans doute la créature la plus insouciante que je n'ai jamais vue dans ma longue vie… Tu n'avais pas peur de moi avant… ou est _ma _Kara? Ou est cette fille qui se fichait bien de vivre ou mourir, qui pouvait faire trembler le monde rien qu'en posant son regard sur lui? Ou est-elle, dit-moi… ou est cette… fillette vulnérable qui se dressait devant moi avec une innocence redoutable?

-Quoi?

-Oh… rien. C'est vrai, cette époque est révolue… _**sale mioche.**_

L'appellation semblait familière pour Kara, un peu trop même. Déconcertée, elle le repoussa. Elle parvint à bouger, car il ne la retenait plus… Il lui sourit, et cette fois, ce fut un sourire sincère, dénué de la moindre malice.

-Nous avons presque le même âge toi et moi… mais j'ai le pouvoir de prendre n'importe quelle apparence, et celle d'un adulte me convient mieux. Tu ne t'en souviens pas bien entendu, tu étais jeune dans ce temps-là… Et mon esprit à moi se développait bien plus rapidement que le tien. Quel dommage que tu ne te souviennes pas… C'aurait pu être amusant de faire « comme au bon vieux temps! »

Au même moment, Loki se fit attaquer par derrière par Thor, qui le menaçait d'un poignard. Il le força à reculer, mais le dieu résista.

-Si tu me défies, dit adieu à ta copine!

Pour rehausser la menace, Fenrir saisit l'épée qu'avait échappée son père et la pointa vers le cœur de Kara, qui était ressaisie par le démon tiré brusquement de son état nostalgique mystérieux. Loki abdiqua, ne désirant pas perdre sa fiancée à nouveau. Bientôt, il fut auprès d'Odin, qui lui menotta les poignets à l'aide de chaînes _d'Eidryn. _

-Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire fiston?

-Je ne suis pas ton fils sale dieu immoral.

-Eh oui, tu es notre prisonnier. Et je t'amène sur Asgard bien entendu… Cerberus nous précédera.

L'interpellé se leva, abandonna la Valkyrie au sol, elle qui refusait de lever la tête, complètement effrayée. Il était rare de la voir dans un tel état, mais elle avait ses raisons : rien au monde ne lui faisait plus peur que Cerberus et l'avoir senti si près d'elle durant de longues minutes ne pouvaient que l'a déstabilisée. Odin reporta son attention vers le petit groupe de Valkyrie :

-Nous rentrons à Asgard.

Mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient prêtes à obéir, surtout pas après avoir vu leur meneuse bien en vie.

-Ne remettez pas en question mon autorité, obéissez! N'oubliez pas votre allégeance!

Une des Valkyrie prit son courage en main et se détacha du groupe afin de faire face au roi des dieux, lance en main, regard emplit de haine et de révolte :

-Notre allégeance n'a jamais appartenue à votre patrie ni même à votre nom. Nulle Valkyrie ne jure au nom d'une personne en laquelle nous n'avons guère foi. Interroger-nous, aucune d'entre nous ne vous est loyale! Notre seule dévotion appartient depuis toujours à notre Reine! Kara est notre déesse, notre guide, notre vie! Kara est la Valkyrie qui un jour renversera votre règne absurde de tyrannie, elle nous mènera vers la plus glorieuse des victoires contre vous tous! Pour notre Reine!

Elle leva sa lance et toutes les autres firent de même sans hésitation. L'esprit de fraternité chez les Valkyries, à la connaissance d'Odin, avait toujours occupé une très grande place, mais jamais il n'aurait osé croire qu'en cette valeur, des milliers de Valkyries le trahiraient au profit de Kara, l'aînée de la très ancienne et honorable race de guerrières. Sans ressource, le meneur d'Asgard n'avait plus d'autre solution que de battre en retraite : ils étaient dominés en nombre et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

-Très bien. Sachez seulement que vous avez choisi le camp des perdants et que je serais heureux de faucher vos vies comme on piétine des fleurs.

Les dieux se rassemblèrent, ainsi que Fenrir, suivit de près par Cerberus, qui tournait le dos à la femme avec regret : il aurait voulu l'amener, mais le plan serait compromit ainsi : seul la capture de Loki importait… Et celle de Valentine également.

Kara ne pourra pas faire autrement que tout tenter pour les sauver, à n'importe quel prix… N'importe lequel.

Le groupe des immortels se volatilisa dans un flash de lumière doré, il ne restait que les Valkyries dans les ruines des lieux, qui se faisaient terriblement silencieux à présent. Les guerrières rejoignirent leur Reine, toujours au sol, recroquevillée, tremblante comme une feuille. À peine réunis, on lui arrachait déjà son amour… Elle recommença à pleurer, si douloureusement que c'en en devint des sanglots incontrôlables. Elle en avait marre du combat qui ne semblait pas sur le point de se terminer, elle en avait marre de la guerre, de la haine et du sang. Elle voulait que la paix revienne sur le champ, mais bien évidemment, son vœu ne fut guère exaucé. Pour arriver à ce résultat ultime, elle le savait du plus profond de son être, qu'elle devra se battre comme jamais auparavant, lutter et arracher des vies pour protéger celles qu'elle chérie.

Son cœur ne s'émiettait pas uniquement pour cette sombre raison. Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre de par les mots de Cerberus qu'ils avaient un passé commun. Quand Kara avait fusionné son âme avec celle de l'Ange Noir, elle avait tout de suite su qui elle était, mais les souvenirs ne venaient pas avec cette révélation. Elle s'en était fichue en premier lieu, mais maintenant que le démon les avait évoqués familièrement, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé… Et ça, le monstre savait parfaitement qu'elle allait désirer en savoir plus, ce qui lui assurait indéniablement ceci : elle irait à lui de son plein gré, prête à tout pour découvrir la vérité. Elle serait à sa merci pour de bon, lui offrant sans regret sa vie, sa vulnérabilité, son destin… Elle allait se fier sur lui pour savoir qui elle était réellement durant sa « première vie ». Et il allait, immuablement, sournoisement…

_**Tirer le meilleur profit possible de cette quête de connaissance.**_

Il allait s'emparer d'elle et tout lui raconter, du début à la fin, pour briser son âme actuelle et ramener l'ancienne, celle qu'il avait connu des milliers d'années auparavant…

_**Et il la fera sienne…**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Les rivaux

Dès que ses yeux s'ouvrirent, un horrible mal de crâne le foudroya. Il se sentait plus faible que jamais, ses articulations le faisaient souffrir et pour couronner le tout, il était complètement désorienté. Sa vue était trouble et il ne put identifier l'endroit où il était.

-Tu t'en remettras espèce de salopard.

Il bougea et inexplicablement, il se sentit chuter. Il heurta le sol quelques centimètres plus bas, ravivant l'engourdissement de son corps et la douleur physique.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

Il tenta de se remémorer, mais ne trouva rien. Il tentait également de mettre un visage sur la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, grave et hostile. Il contrôla finalement sa respiration saccadée en prenant de profondes inspirations, comme il avait appris à faire afin de s'apaiser quand Cerberus tentait de le dominer intérieurement.

_Cerberus!_

Tout lui revenait maintenant et il porta instinctivement sa main à son cou, cherchant le pendentif avec panique.

-Ça ne sert à rien, nous ne sommes plus dans l'Helheim. Il est affaiblit ici.

Encore ce ton dédaigneux, profondément assombri par de la haine.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de libérer Cerberus bon sang de merde?! Je voulais la tuer ou quoi?_

_« Non, non, juste l'ébranler mentalement et la faire pleurer encore une fois sale démon… »_

Ce n'était pas la voix de Cerberus, mais celle de l'homme. Il lisait donc ses pensées…

_L…Loki hein?_

_« Qui d'autre imbécile? »_

_Oh, hé! Ça va les insultes!_

_« Tant que ton cœur battra c'est tout ce que tu auras de moi petit mioche.»_

-Ça suffit!

D'un bond, il se redressa, miraculeusement en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il comprit sa chute en voyant un lit, sans doute là où s'était endormi Cerberus pour le laisser reprendre le contrôle. Loki était face à lui, assis sur un second lit, le regard emplit de colère. Vincent avait encore beaucoup de misère à le regarder directement, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux tant la ressemblance était troublante. Comme il le remarqua, les seules différences se distinguaient par la couleur de leurs yeux et la chevelure de Loki, qui était un peu plus longue que la sienne. En dehors de ça, c'est comme s'ils se regardaient dans un miroir.

Valentine posa sa main sur sa tête douloureuse, essayant de soutirer des morceaux de souvenirs à Cerberus, profondément assoupit, dû à l'intensité de la possession qui avait sans doute durée plusieurs heures, voire des jours. En temps normal, Cerberus n'empiétait pas plus de quelques minutes sur son esprit et cet effort titanesque l'avait sans doute complètement épuisé. Il n'était pas fait pour dominer ce corps trop longtemps, ce qui assurait à Vincent une certaine autorité. Il ne le dérangerait plus pour un bon bout de temps, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

-Où sommes-nous?

-À Asgard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche là?

-Nous sommes des prisonniers de guerre. Regarde autour de toi.

Ils étaient confinés dans une sorte de « cube » aux parois quasi transparente, au milieu d'une pièce immaculée, gardée par une vingtaine de Bersekers armés jusqu'aux dents. Vincent s'approcha de l'une des parois et quand il voulut la toucher, Loki intervint.

-Je te déconseille de faire ça.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Regarde et admire les systèmes d'emprisonnement Asgardiens :

Il releva un pan de ses vêtements pour découvrir sa jambe, là où trois couteaux de jet étaient dissimulés. Il en saisit un et le lança avec précision tout juste à côté de l'épaule de Vincent. À peine entré en contact avec la paroi qu'il fut foudroyé par une puissante magie protectrice. Il fut repoussé vivement par un éclair et alla rouler au sol, quelque peu calciné et fumant.

-Gracieuseté de la foudre de Thor. Moi je pourrais y toucher sans être trop blessé, mais je ne pourrais briser le sort. Toi tu ne survivras pas.

Vincent eu sa leçon et baissa sa main, préférant s'assoir à son tour plutôt que de signer son arrêt de mort.

-Alors comment fait-on pour sortir d'ici?

-Tu te moques de moi ou tu es juste idiot?

-...!

-Nous sommes à Asgard, la cité d'Odin. Une forteresse imprenable. Une sortie, une entrée. Nul captif ne s'est jamais rendu à la porte de sa cellule. Même un dieu comme moi est impuissant entre les murs de cet endroit.

-Alors on reste ici et on se tourne les pouces?

-Ne soit pas idiot. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même l'aide est en chemin.

-Ne viens-tu pas d'affirmer que l'Asgard est imprenable?

-L'Helheim aussi l'était. Jusqu'à ce que ce foutu Odin y mettre son grain de sel. De plus, l'Helheim n'était pas conçu originellement pour parer des attaques, c'est le royaume de morts, personne n'aurait pensé à l'asservir… Mais pour Asgard, ce que bien des gens ignorent, dont le grand Odin, est conçue en effet pour résister… Mais de l'extérieur seulement. L'intérieur est bien vulnérable… Si on désire pouvoir sortir, ça sera simple, mais c'est une fois à l'extérieur qu'on sera dans de beaux draps. Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac fort heureusement.

-Comme quoi?

-Il y a de nombreux passages secrets menant au Bifrost, le pont qui relie tous les mondes. Dont quelques-uns sont de ma conception personnelle. Il fallait bien que je me divertisse un peu à l'époque où je vivais ici! Et puis… Kara nous seras d'une aide précieuse.

-Comment ça?

Il sourit, confiant de la situation.

-Kara possède l'un des pouvoirs les plus précieux de tous les mondes, très convoité. Elle a la capacité de voyager entre les mondes sans emprunter le Bifrost, ce qui est impossible techniquement… Elle use de la « téléportation » pour ce. Si elle parvient à forcer la garde Asgardienne pour arriver ici, on sera sortis des emmerdes à coup sûr.

-Mais qui dit qu'elle viendra premièrement?

-Tu ne connais pas Kara… tu ne connais pas MA Kara… Elle ne laisserait jamais personne lever la main contre moi, encore moins me retenir prisonnier. C'est réciproque. Le dernier mortel qui a tenté de lui faire les yeux doux à essuyé ma colère au fait, alors si tu as quelconque intentions malsaines, sache qu'il n'en restait qu'un tas de poussière au final. Ma FIANCÉE est une personne sensible… alors évite de faire des conneries.

-Tu fais une crise de possessivité ou quoi?

-Tu es un réel idiot…

-Ça va hein!

-Loki… Je suis Loki triple andouille. Le dieu rusé, la puissance brute, la malice… le maître des morts et de toutes créatures des ténèbres… veux-tu bien me dire quelle partie de cette vérité t'échappe pour ne point ressentir mon ardent désir de te tuer ici même et maintenant?

La menace ne pouvait pas être plus claire, mais pourtant, Vincent n'arrivait toujours pas à se sentir en danger. Il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée que l'immortel lui voulait vraiment du mal, peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours cru que cette haine se tournait vers Cerberus et non lui en réalité.

-Soit, si tu ne me crains point… c'est que Cerberus a dévoré ta peur pour que tu ne te défiles pas devant moi. Cette bête me craint terriblement, car j'ai toute la force nécessaire pour l'emprisonner ou même le tuer. Il a été d'une audace méprisable en te prenant pour porteur, toi, mon reflet parfait destiné à troubler le cœur de ma COMPAGNE.

-Je crois que tu insistes trop sur les mots qui désignent KARA.

-Peu importe. Notre ressemblance ne signifie qu'une seule chose.

-Quoi?

-Imagine : Kara est en détresse psychologique et elle à un sosie de moi sous les yeux sans l'avoir demandé. Déstabilisée, elle cherche à t'éviter, mais n'y parvient pas à cause de son amour pour moi. Au final, elle jette son dévolu sur le fichu mortel que tu es et elle ne parvient plus à faire la différence et pouf! D'une pierre d'un coup, Cerberus se libère et l'assassine! Tu n'es qu'un leurre pour la duper… Et si elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de se détourner de toi, elle serait sans doute réellement morte. Se faire tuer par une créature de l'Helheim est radicalement différent que de se faire dévorer par un simple fauve humain… L'âme est prisonnière d'un étau qui l'empêche de rejoindre l'Helheim, ou les limbes pour les Valkyries.

-! Ces âmes sont prisonnières éternellement?

-Il n'y a qu'une façon pour les libérer.

-Laquelle?

-Tuer ce même meurtrier. Et ce n'est pas chose aisée. J'avais prévu lui faire subir la Rédemption, mais Kara n'acceptera sans doute jamais que je menace ta vie de la sorte. Tu pourrais survivre, oui, mais crois-moi, tu ne veux pas connaître cette souffrance simplement pour te libérer de cette chose immonde.

-Alors tue-moi et le problème sera réglé. C'est aussi simple que ça. Regarde, nous sommes là, isolés dans une espèce de cage, personne ne pourra t'arrêter. Là, maintenant, tue-moi. Pour elle. Elle n'est pas là pour t'en empêcher, alors qu'est-ce qui te retient?

-C'est tentant, j'avoue. Mais j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux bien faire hein? Nous sommes prisonniers!

-J'ai des comptes à régler. Et quand on parle du « loup »…

Son regard se porte vers la porte principale de la pièce, qui s'ouvrit l'instant d'après dans un grand fracas. Plusieurs dieux se pointèrent, dévisageant les deux captifs comme s'il s'agissait de bêtes de foire. Odin fit son entrée et l'absence de Thor se fit tout de suite remarqué par l'immortel retenu contre son gré, qui s'amusa à la perspective de le savoir emplit de remords. Cette distraction s'éteignit rapidement par l'arrivée d'un individu qu'il adorerait achevé de ses propres mains, son fils. Fenrir. Le pire des traîtres que l'Helheim connu à ce jour. Le Loup souriait, plein de malice et de fierté démesurée.

Loki se leva et s'approcha de la paroi sans y toucher, réclamant silencieusement de plus amples explications de la part d'Odin. Vincent voulu s'approcher à son tour, histoire de ne pas faire pâle figure, mais le dieu lui communiqua intérieurement de ne pas bouger d'un poil. Il suivit le conseil à la lettre et resta discret. Après tout, il était tout autant menacé que Loki dans cette affaire, puisqu'on pouvait le forcer à libérer Cerberus.

Fenrir s'approcha de très près de la cage translucide, faisant face à son père, un sourire arrogant au visage. Il tapota la paroi de son index en lui adressant la parole :

-Alors? Tu arrives à supporter ton nouveau colocataire jusqu'à maintenant?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Oh, pas grand-chose. J'avais juste envie de te taper sur le système davantage!

Loki réprima un grognement et détourna le regard, affichant un air vulnérable. Il se _soumettait_, littéralement.

-Quoi père? Tu t'avoues vaincu cette fois? Tu courbes l'échine?

-Fait ce que tu veux.

Sans aucune difficulté, Fenrir traversa la paroi magique et se posta devant son paternel, lui retenant le poignet tout en lui offrant un sourire innocent.

-Tu vas m'ignorer encore combien de temps? Tu vas… me renier éternellement? Je ne fais rien de mal, je ne fais…

Il se blottit contre le dieu silencieux, cherchant l'affection dont il avait cruellement été privé par le temps, le maintenant dans son étreinte. Fenrir ne désirait que renouer les liens, mais il ne savait pas comment si prendre.

-…que protéger cette famille. Et pour ce, j'ai besoin que tu m'appuies.

-J'appuie toute noble cause et tu le sais.

Cette réponse l'enchanta profondément, ravivant ses espoirs.

-Mais la tienne est monstrueuse. Tu ne désires que semer le désordre et tuer Kara, celle qui est le réel pilier de cette famille! Si tu désires notre bien, arrête d'agir avec autant d'égoïsme et cesse de faire du mal aux autres… Fenrir… tu es mon fils, mon aîné, mon héritier…

Cette fois, ce fut Loki qui le prit dans ses bras, tendrement, faisant ressortir tout son amour qui lui avait refusé autrefois, le considérant comme étant un traitre.

-Tu es la chair de ma chair Fenrir et jamais je ne pourrais t'haïr complètement. Mais parfois, tu me pousse à bout et je n'ai pas la force de retenir ma colère. Et quand tu fais du mal à ton frère, à ta sœur, à moi, à Kara… nous souffrons tous de tes actes. Il faut que tu cesses d'agir de la sorte… Car je ne veux pas de toi ainsi. Je ne veux pas du Fenrir que je tiens dans mes bras, je veux celui qui s'endormait dans mes bras quand je lui racontais une histoire, celui qui était un vrai casse-cou qui fouinait partout! Je veux le Fenrir d'autrefois. Seras-tu capable de me l'offrir définitivement hein?

-..!... Non. Je refuse. Je refuse! Elle doit mourir! Tu ne peux pas comprendre puisque tu es amoureux d'elle!

-Si c'est comme ça…

La main de Loki, dans le dos de Fenrir, dévoila l'un des couteaux que Vincent avait vu plus tôt.

-Si mon fils à moi est mort, je tuerais celui que cette sorcière a façonné pour servir ses propres intérêts.

Le coup fut sans retenue, sans regret, rapide et précis. Fenrir écarquilla les yeux, la douleur était fulgurante, trop intense pour appartenir à un simple couteau. Odin n'intervint pas, sachant pertinemment que Loki avait le droit de régler ses comptes avec son rejeton effronté.

-Tu ne mourras pas bien évidement, mais tu souffriras horriblement. La lame a été forgée à partir d'une épée divine et je lui ai jeté un maléfice… La blessure te fera souffrir dès que tu tenteras de faire du mal à quelqu'un, tu n'aurais pas vraiment le choix de t'arrêter au final. Grâce à ça, je tuerais ce monstre que tu es devenu… Et il ne restera plus rien de toi par la suite, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu ne guériras jamais et plus tu causeras du tort, plus la douleur sera insupportable, si tu pousses trop loin, le maléfice te tuera sans hésitation…

Le Loup s'effondra, autant abattu physiquement que psychologiquement. Il considérait l'acte comme une tentative de meurtre et tout se bousculait furieusement dans ses pensées.

-Tu ne mérites pas de vivre fiston, voilà tout. Voilà le prix qu'il faut payer quand notre âme est souillée de la haine d'une certaine femme répondant au nom d'Angrboda. Ta mère n'aimait rien de toi. Elle ne voulait qu'un pion pour exécuter ses caprices. Cette sorcière n'avait jamais désiré autre chose de toi que ta docilité. J'ai voulu te protéger, Kara l'a voulu aussi, mais tu t'étais enfermé dans ton illusion trompeuse… Kara a fait la bonne chose en la tuant sans doute. Mais toi… Tu n'as vu qu'en cet acte une déclaration de guerre. Tu me fais pitié Fenrir… je n'ai jamais vu un dieu aussi méprisable que toi!

Il lui tourna le dos, refusant de le regarder plus longtemps. Fenrir comprit définitivement cette fois : il n'était plus le fils de cet immortel au cœur froid, il n'était plus le fils de quiconque… Le monde entier lui tournait le dos. Sa rage n'en fut que rehaussée :

-Je tuerais cette Valkyrie que tu le veuilles ou non! Cette bête de cirque mérite tout autant que moi de périr! Elle qui n'a pas la moindre goutte de sang divin, je ne l'a laisserais pas souiller cette famille!

-Sang…divin?

Loki était incrédule, ne comprenant pas le sens des mots du renié.

-Que veux-tu dire? Elle est une Valkyrie, une créature divine!

-C'est ce que TU crois! Idiot, tu as vraiment cru qu'elle était de ta trempe? Qu'elle pouvait être ton égale?! Demande à Cerberus, ces deux-là se connaissent depuis une éternité!

Le dieu de l'Helheim porta son regard vers Valentine, qui se sentit très désagréablement au centre de l'attention.

-Dit-moi l'humain, tu peux communiquer avec le démon?

-Parfois je dirais.

-Cherche dans sa tête de mule et dit-moi si ce que ce clébard affirme est vrai ou faux.

-Hé! Il ne répond pas sur commande l'autre je signale!

-Force-le ou crois-moi, c'est moi qui va le faire sortir!

Vincent se concentra sous la menace, mais en vain. L'entité dormait profondément, lui refusant l'accès à ses pensées et souvenirs.

-Il ne répondra pas, il dort.

-Réveille-le!

L'immortel commençait à perdre patience et ce n'était pas bon signe. Déjà on percevait son aura noire et bleue et la forte hostilité qui s'en dégageait.

-Je préfèrerais le laisser roupiller, c'est exigeant à mon corps de le réveiller ok?! Et puis, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner!

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et Loki se mettait dans une colère noire. Fenrir ricana, puis claqua des doigts.

-Oh, Loki! Aurais-je oublié de te montrer ce joli petit souvenir tout frais de quelques jours?

L'espace autour d'eux se craquela, comme à chaque fois que l'un des dieux employait son pouvoir sur le « retour en arrière ». La scène changea radicalement, ils étaient maintenant aux pieds de l'entrée de la Citadelle, là où était réunies des milliers de Valkyries… Mais tout ce qu'on voyait, c'était Kara, Vincent à ses côtés. Elle semblait triste et pensive, puis porta sa main vers la sienne, mais la retira brusquement. On vit leurs lèvres remuer, mais on n'entendit point leurs paroles. Vincent priait mentalement que la scène se termine avant que…

Et non. La preuve était bien là, claire et nette. Loki assistait, impuissant, au moment où Valentine posait ses lèvres sur celles de la femme. Le souvenir s'évanouit brutalement, les ramenant à la réalité. Nul ne vit Kara le repousser avec dégoût. Loki pouvait bien penser à présent qu'elle n'avait pas rechigné sur le baiser!

Il bouillait de rage bien évidemment, d'une rage violente et vengeresse. Ses poings se crispèrent et son aura se concentra davantage. Il montrait les crocs, ne désirant que relâcher toute sa frustration sur l'objet de sa colère. Fenrir se retira, repassant au travers de la cage invisible, portant sa main à son dos meurtrit, retira l'arme de sa chair. Il était condamné par le sort, mais il refusait de se laisser intimider. Il était déterminé à mettre sa vie en jeu s'il fallait pour cela arracher celle de la Valkyrie. Il rejoignit Odin et ses troupes et tous se retirèrent, bien amusés à l'idée d'un affrontement entre l'humain et le dieu pour conquérir le cœur de la femme. Quand ils furent seuls dans la pièce, tout juste au moment où la porte se refermait, Loki déballa sa crise sans retenue et se jeta à la gorge de Vincent, le renversant au sol brutalement.

-Comment oses-tu faire ça?! Tu savais très bien que nous étions fiancés, alors pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé?!

-Que veux-tu que je te dise bon sang?! C'a paraît évident!

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi sale mortel!

-Ok, ok! Je le dit haut et fort : JE L'AIME! Tu es satisfait maintenant?!

Sa poigne se resserra sur la gorge de l'écarlate en bien mauvaise posture. Il ne pouvait pas combattre un dieu, c'était l'évidence même, mais il pouvait fermer le clapet à un fiancé jaloux avec brio.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle m'a fait des avances subtiles hein!

-Des avances! Tu crois sincèrement que Kara oserait me faire une telle chose? Je l'a connais depuis plus de dix mille ans, je sais très bien qu'elle est la femme la plus fidèle et loyale de tous les monde! Jamais elle n'aurait craqué pour toi!

-Nous avons le même physique je te signale! Elle m'a pris pour toi! Même Ange Noir ne faisait pas la différence!

-Ange Noir?! Tu lui as parlé?

-Plusieurs fois même! Une vraie furie quand elle est en colère! Mais ce n'est pas grave, Kara finit toujours par reprendre le contrôle!

-Ignores-tu donc tout espèce d'idiot?

-Hep! Je n'ai que soixante ans, je n'ai pas la même expérience de vie que toi hein! Pas la peine de m'en blâmer.

-Ange Noir est une part d'elle-même, une part qu'elle fait surgir lorsqu'elle est à bout mentalement! Ange est son bouclier spirituel! Et la seule personne qu'elle peut reconnaître, c'est moi!

-Voilà pourquoi elle nous a confondus!

-!

Loki sentait son cœur se fracasser en mille miettes. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Kara et Ange Noir avait cédé pour l'humain. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi, malgré tout, elle avait cédé au vermeil des yeux de Vincent plutôt qu'à l'azur des siens. Il était perdu dans ses pensée jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Valentine se débattre à nouveau. Pour toute réponse, il lui assena un violent coup de poing avant de le relâcher.

-C'était pour quoi ça?!

-Tait-toi.

Le dieu mélancolique se retira et s'assit sur son lit, désemparé.

-K…ara. Kara…

_Ne m'aimes-tu donc plus?_

À la fois en proie à la fureur et le chagrin, ses pensées se bousculaient, il était incapable de trouver une réponde raisonnable qui n'impliquait pas le possible assassina du porteur de Cerberus, acte purement guidé par la jalousie. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le tuer pour le bien de la Valkyrie, mais la tentation de désobéir à cette volonté dévorait son cœur cruellement. Vincent se ressaisit, mais resta loin de l'immortel confus pour sa sécurité précaire. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole et se contenta de s'asseoir également. Ils s'ignoraient tout simplement. Mais l'un avait le cœur déchiré par le fait d'être rejeté de la Valkyrie, l'autre était tourmenté par la crainte de la perdre à cause d'un rival.

_Kara… tu as fait vœux de n'appartenir qu'à moi… J'ai fait de même. Pourquoi cette trahison? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé? Pourquoi…_

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sur Midgard pour que tu reviennes à moi dans cet état hein?_

_Quelle vérité… te hante-telle?_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

La faiblesse

Kara et Jörmungand veillait aux côtés de Hel, qui avait repris connaissance la veille. Fenrir avait usé d'un puissant sort contre elle et elle n'avait pas les mêmes capacités de rétablissements que ses frères et son père. Elle était plus faible naturellement, car elle était la plus jeune, donc la moins expérimenté. Elle s'en voulait souvent de ne pas pouvoir aider ses pairs, mais sa force limité l'a restreignait beaucoup. Heureusement que Kara était une guérisseuse hors pair et qu'elle avait rapidement pu régler le problème après s'être quelque peu remise de ses émotions. Elle avait été profondément troublée par Cerberus et elle craignait que d'autre secret se terraient dans sa tête tout en les ignorants. Il avait sous-entendu qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a fort longtemps et quand il l'avait appelé « sale mioche », elle avait eu une sorte de déjà-vu. Et elle avait également déduit qu'il l'avait connue étant enfant, ce qui était fort embêtant, car elle ne se souvenait plus de la plus grande majorité de cette époque, elle avait tout de même vingt-mille années à son actif tout de même, c'était parfaitement compréhensible qu'elle oubliait certaines choses de ce genre…

Quant à Jörmungand, il ressassait sa discussion avec son aîné. Il avait menacé Hel d'une façon outrageuse ainsi que les vies de Loki et Kara.

_« Je me fiche de n'être le fils de personne, tout ce que je veux, c'est son sang sur mes mains. Et rien ne pourra m'arrêter! »_

Les mots qu'avaient employés Fenrir le faisaient bouillir de rage, il serra les poings, hors de lui. Kara leva la tête et l'aperçut. Elle se leva et le rejoignit. Elle posa ses mains sur la tête du demi-dieu, qui s'apaisa automatiquement sous le geste affectueux.

-Tu as encore sortis tes griffes et crocs Jörmungand…

Il constata qu'en effet, sa colère avait éveillé son instinct animal.

-Je ne veux pas te voir tourmenté de la sorte. Pareillement pour toi Hel. Loki s'en sortira et Fenrir sera puni pour ses crimes. Tout reviendra comme avant, je vous le jure.

-C'est impossible Kara! Plus rien n'est pareil! Le mal est fait, nous sommes en guerre et l'Yggdrasil va s'effondrer! Odin pourrait bien faire exécuter Loki et ordonner à Cerberus de t'achever!

-Cela n'arrivera point, fait-moi confiance.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre Kara?

Il redressa la tête et les mains de la Valkyrie glissèrent sur le visage qu'elle retrouva trempé de larmes.

-Car je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour que cette guerre cesse sans plus tarder. Et je parlerais à Cerberus… Il m'écoutera.

-Ce monstre n'écoute personne!

-Oui, mais je viens de découvrir que lui et moi avons bien plus en commun que je ne le croyais. Il veut me faire du mal, mais je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux… Il désobéira à Fenrir au moment venu, soit en persuadé.

-…Et Odin?

-… Je renverserais Asgard à tout jamais. Je ne permettrais pas aux dieux de nous faire du mal et de détruire l'Helheim… C'est ici chez nous et je défendrais notre demeure.

-Mais si tu n'y arrive pas?

-N'ai pas peur… Une puissance inimaginable dort en moi… Toute mon énergie spirituelle que j'ai emmagasinée dans mon âme durant tous ces siècles me sera d'un grand secours. Je sens cette force Jörmungand, je sens cette force qui menace de se libérer… C'a m'est très douloureux de la contenir, mais je dois résister jusqu'au bon moment. Odin ne nous fera plus jamais de mal, je vous protégerais tous… Même s'il m'en coûte la vie.

Elle le sera contre elle et une larme s'échappa de son œil en même temps que sa mâchoire se crispait.

-Je vous demande seulement de me faire confiance. Pour protéger ce qui nous est cher je vais devoir faire un sacrifice… Mais tout se passera bien, j'ai tout prévu. Je n'ai besoin que de votre accord pour passer à l'acte, car je ne veux pas avoir le cœur alourdit par vos reproches au moment venu pour moi de mettre ma vie en jeu… Me faites-vous confiance?

Un long silence oppressant s'installa, puis brutalement coupé par la voix de Hel :

-Jamais je ne te désapprouverais pour ce que tu crois juste de faire.

-Idem, renchérit son frère.

-Je vais donc me retirer… Et je reviendrais quand les temps me le permettront.

-Comptes-tu revenir saine et sauve?

-Pas sans quelques égratignures malheureusement. Peut-être même avec une compagnie forte désagréable.

-Soit.

-Et je vous demanderais de protéger les humains et si vous pouvez les convaincre de retourner dans leur monde, c'a serait parfait.

-Nous y veillerons attentivement.

Kara se dégagea de l'immortel et posa un baiser sur son front avant de faire de même avec Hel.

-Je ne suis pas votre mère, mais j'espère pouvoir rester à vos côtés éternellement.

-Nous aussi nous le souhaitons…

Kara ne dit plus un mot et quitta les lieux en silence. Elle avait une nouvelle lutte à mener, seule cette fois…

Direction : Asgard.

Objectif : Sortir Loki du pétrin…

**Et avoir une petite discussion avec Cerberus…**

XXXXXXX

Ses sens étaient en alerte depuis un certain temps déjà. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire, mais éprouvait quelques difficultés à identifier ce pressentiment. Vincent l'observait d'un œil curieux depuis qu'il s'était brusquement réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit sans explication valable, mais il n'osait toujours pas lui adresser la parole, sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation davantage en le mettant en rogne contre lui. Oui, c'était plus prudent de se taire et de se contenter de regarder à l'écart.

Loki tournait en rond nerveusement, les bras croisés dans son dos, les yeux rivés sur les gardes qui le surveillaient avec méfiance : le dieu n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid aussi facilement après tout. Il était également très astucieux et il pouvait bien échafauder un plan sous leurs yeux au moindre moment.

_« Je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel de m'avoir fait maître de la ruse..! Je peux tenter quelque chose sans aucun doute, mais quoi..? … Je peux chercher à Cerberus, ils interviendront et quand ils montreront une faille je l'exploiterais. Ça sonne bien comme plan! Il reste à savoir si par contre je pourrais user de Cerberus comme bon me semble, il est aussi sournois que moi à l'occasion! »_

-Tss! Quelle plaie!

L'immortel cessa de se mouvoir et porta son regard perçant vers Valentine, qui tressauta face à la menace silencieuse. Il était encore animé de haine à son égard, c'était plus qu'évident. Il céda finalement à sa fatigue physique et mentale et retourna s'étendre dans son lit sans demander son reste. Il posa sa main sur son visage et dégagea celui-ci de ses mèches de cheveux rebelles et il soupira longuement.

-Je peine à croire que je suis trop faible pour la protéger… Que je ne peux lui être d'aucun secours. Comment fais-tu toi, l'humain? Comment fais-tu pour rester à ses côtés sans la perdre de vue..?

Vincent conclut que le seigneur de l'Helheim lui donnait le feu vert pour parler sans attirer ses représailles :

-Je n'ai jamais pu l'atteindre réellement. Je ne suis qu'un mortel après tout, je ne peux pas être l'égal d'une Valkyrie d'autant plus qu'elle semble assez puissante.

-Puissante? Le mot est trop faible pour décrire toute la force qui dort en elle… C'est pour cela qu'Odin voulait la conserver sous ses ordres : pour ses pouvoirs extraordinaires. J'ai voulu la protéger, mais je ne pouvais pas m'opposer librement à Asgard sans en payer le prix.

-Dit… Comment es-tu tombé amoureux d'elle? Comment l'as-tu rencontrée?

-C'était à l'une des petites fêtes de Thor et d'Odin… Je me souviens d'avoir décliné l'invitation, mais ils sont venus me tirer de l'Helheim quand même en me disant trop « renfermé ». Je ne m'amusais pas du tout, je me contentais d'observer les gens et vider d'un trait mon verre en espérant avoir tout oublié le lendemain… Et c'est là qu'elle entra dans ma vie.

-Ensuite?

-Elle était magnifique, plus belle que l'aurore de Midgard et plus envoutante que le crépuscule de l'Helheim. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle dans le décor, littéralement. J'avais cru à ce moment qu'elle était l'une des déesses invitées, mais quand je l'ai aperçu auprès d'Odin pour s'enquérir de sa volonté, j'ai su qu'elle était une Valkyrie. Une Valkyrie plus magnifique que la vie en elle-même…

-Sa beauté est en effet sidérante…

-Pas touche.

-Ouais, ouais. Continue!

-Et peu après j'ai senti mon cœur s'affoler, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé… Je me suis souvenu de la prédiction de Sigrun, que je trouverais ma Reine et mon amour parmi les innombrables Valkyries, et que je devais la protéger peu importe le prix, peu importe les sacrifices à faire, pour que la Reine règne à tout jamais et qu'elle sauve nos mondes de la destruction et de la haine… C'est en elle que j'ai vu cette lumière pure que je cherchais désespérément, sans hésitation…

Il marqua une brève pause :

-Le destin de cet univers repose sur ses épaules et je serais là pour la seconder, à ses côtés, jusqu'à la mort.

-Oui, mais à la fête… qu'as-tu fait?

-Je lui ai simplement agrippé le bras quand elle avait passé près de moi et c'est là que nos yeux se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. L'améthyste est une magnifique pierre et j'étais ravi de voir que ses yeux en portaient la ravissante couleur… Elle m'avait demandé poliment si j'avais besoin de quelque chose et j'ai dit non en la relâchant. Je crois qu'elle m'a trouvé un peu bizarre au début. Et puis notre rencontre officielle s'est faite quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'elle effectuait sa première mission de « pacificatrice » pour les mondes et qu'elle devait commencer par rencontrer le seigneur du premier royaume : moi. J'ai joué un peu avec elle je l'avoue, en ne lui révélant pas qui j'étais jusqu'au moment où je me suis assis sur mon trône. Elle en a fait tout un plat! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, complètement désemparée!

-Mais n'étais-tu pas marié à l'époque?

-Oui… Mais je m'en fichais. Je ne l'aimais pas et c'était réciproque.

-Mais cela ne t'a pas empêché d'avoir des enfants d'elle?

-Ouais, bon, ça va hein! Je voulais une famille moi!

-Pas la peine de s'énerver…

-Sérieusement, la paternité m'a fait un bien fou… J'adore les gamins, ils sont si fascinants… Et c'est moi qui à élever les miens avec plaisir, jusqu'à ce que la mère décide de prendre la raison de mon premier fils, Fenrir… Lui qui était destiné à me succéder un jour… Ce fils qui veut ma mort depuis si longtemps déjà…

Inexplicablement, le dieu se mit à rire aux éclats et ce même rire se transforma en ricanement malicieux peut après, ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Vincent, pris au dépourvu par le tempérament imprévisible de l'immortel bercé par de sombres souvenirs.

-Tel père tel fils dit-on… quelle cruelle vérité! Je n'aurais jamais cru l'avouer un jour, mais d'entre tous les dieux, c'est moi le plus mauvais, le plus cruel… Un vrai salopard, oh oui!

Incertain de comprendre ces mots, Valentine intervint :

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Il fut une époque où je n'étais que le pâle reflet des calomnies à mon sujet… « Monstre », « animal », « maléfique »… « Bâtard ». Je haïssais tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée, je n'aimais rien, je n'avais aucune attache à quoi que ce soit… Ma vie était un calvaire auquel je voulais mettre fin sans plus tarder, abréger mes souffrances en m'enfermant dans un monde de cruauté et de ténèbres… Oui. Je fus mauvais autrefois, digne du nom de « dieu du mal ». J'étais une bête meurtrière qui ne voulais pas être approchée par quiconque. Ce fut l'époque… où on me révéla qui j'étais réellement… Un bâtard qui n'avait pas la moindre goutte de sang noble en mes veines. Une erreur de la nature.

-Kara en a parlé un peu… qui étaient tes parents?

-Mon père se nomme Farbauti et il était un Géant et ma mère une déesse Ase répondant au nom de Laufey.

-Ase?

-C'est le nom que les immortels donnent aux dieux principaux de notre culte. Les Vanes sont les divinités mineures.

-Ah. Mais tu as pourtant du sang de dieu, alors pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'avais rien de « noble »?

-À cause du sang de mon père… Aux yeux des Ases, le sang du paternel est toujours le « prédominant » social. Je suis une souillure à leurs yeux, rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais ils ont été hypocrites très longtemps en me maintenant dans l'ignorance, trop heureux d'avoir mis la main sur un spécimen rare qui pouvait leur apporter un avantage politique très sérieux. Farbauti était le seigneur des Géants… j'étais donc un « otage ».

-…

-Et puis ils sont morts, sans crier gare. Odin n'a plus vu de potentiel en moi depuis et il me révéla ma véritable identité. Dès lors il me remit la gouverne de l'Helheim et je m'y suis exilé de très longues années durant, ne laissant personne franchir les remparts de ma solitude et troubler le peu de volonté qui me restait… J'ai faillis tout laisser tomber à ce moment-là, prêt à baisser les bras et me résigner à porter le titre de seigneur des ténèbres sans m'y opposer. J'étais las de me démener et nier alors que personne ne voulait m'écouter, j'étais prêt à me laisser choir dans le véritable « mal » qui m'habitait…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée?

-Sigrun. Elle était morte depuis longtemps, mais sa volonté avait survécu en moi malgré tout, malgré la haine qui me rongeait le cœur. Je savais que je devais accomplir ses dernières volonté et chercher la valkyrie qui devait sauver le monde… je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner, pas après l'avoir vu mourir aussi inutilement. C'est ce qui m'a remit dans le droit chemin pour tout dire, elle m'a en quelques sortes sauvé de la désolation dans laquelle je m'enfermais pour ne pas faire face à la réalité.

-Laquelle…?

-La réalité qui me tuait à petit feu… celle qui disait clairement que…

Il se tourna vers lui, oubliant toute rancœur, exposant une faiblesse soudaine en toute humilité :

-Que personne ne m'aimait…

Vincent voyais à présent au travers du dieu possessif une personne bien différente, un être qui avait longuement cherché des réponses, un sens à sa vie… Une personne terriblement chagrinée et seule.

_Un homme profondément humain._

Finalement, Loki ne lui était plus un vague mystère comme avant, mais bel et bien un compagnon qu'il pouvait comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas ennemis, pas pour le moins du monde et ils étaient bien plus semblable qu'ils ne pouvaient le croire.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de ça… mais j'avais envie de parler et ce, même si je devais faire la conversation à un mortel comme toi. Je n'ai rien contre les humains, mais je les trouve vulnérables, c'est compréhensible. Quoi qu'en ce moment, c'est moi le faible entre nous d'eux. Toi, tu es fort… Tu es capable d'être aux côtés de Kara alors que moi… Je ne fais que caresser le doux rêve de pouvoir l'effleurer. Je ne peux pas la toucher, elle est trop loin de moi, inaccessible. Elle est une lueur si pure dans la nuit que je ne peux pas atteindre, car je risquerai de la briser par ma poigne obscure… Et toi… Tu…

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Kara n'a qu'une personne à ses côtés et c'est toi et nul autre. Elle ne désire que toi dans sa vie et je n'existe pas vraiment à ses yeux. C'est toi son fiancé, c'est toi qui peut la prendre dans ses bras sans craindre de la détruire. Je suis le porteur de Cerberus, je ne peux que lui faire du mal… Je ne peux que la faire pleurer alors que tu as le don de la faire sourire.

Il s'était quelque peu ravisé au final. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à Kara si Loki n'en avait pas lui-même le pouvoir. Elle était la promise du dieu de plus, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre leur engagement peu importe la force de son amour. Il ne pouvait pas briser son amour pour Loki rien que parce qu'il avait la même apparence que lui, c'a n'aurait pas été juste…

_C'aurait été un pêché…_

Et il ne désirait pas allonger la liste de ses fautes davantage…

-Kara t'aime à la folie mon vieux… Tu es le seul qu'elle acceptera près d'elle dans sa vie, croit-moi. Tu es le SEUL qui peut la protéger…

« _Faire taire tes sentiments encore une fois? La dernière fois, ton aimée est morte. Tu vas laisser l'histoire se répéter pauvre fou? Soit… Tu seras puni une seconde fois de ta négligence… Et je volerais cette existence qui t'est si chère! »_

Cerberus s'était finalement remit et il débordait d'énergie, ce qui était mauvais signe. Vincent réussit à le refouler cette fois, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lutter éternellement. Et il espérait en silence que cette fois-là, Kara ne soit pas là pour le regarder, misérable, abaissé au rang honteux de marionnette.

_Je ne veux plus jamais être aussi faible devant elle… Paraître aussi __**incapable**__ sous ses yeux. Ne plus jamais…_

_Je ne veux plus être la faiblesse qui donnera la force à Cerberus de lui faire du mal. Je veux devenir fort et le faire taire en moi à tout jamais. _

_Et ainsi n'espérer rien qu'un seul instant…_

_Pouvoir lui arracher un sourire…_

_**Ce seul sourire que je ne verrais peut-être jamais.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Trahison

Loki avait de nouveau eu un étrange pressentiment. Il ne s'était pas rendormi depuis et il attendait patiemment que quelque chose se produise. Il avait sans doute la force de briser la « cage» s'il usait d'une énorme quantité d'énergie, mais il savait qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à s'échapper malgré les nombreuses astuces qu'il avait en tête. Oui, Asgard n'était pas faite pour résister de l'intérieur, mais la citée savait tout de même se défendre. Et puis, s'il parvint à briser sa prison, il sera sans doute vulnérable, car il sera privé de ses forces pour une durée indéterminée…Et il ne pouvait pas abandonner l'humain derrière lui… Kara ne l'aurait pas pardonné, ça jamais! Il soupira, désespéré. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper s'il advenait que la Valkyrie ne puisse pas lui porter secours et aucune possibilité ne le satisfaisait. D'autant plus que plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il était menacé. Il avait senti le presque imperceptible changement dans sa chair… La cage absorbait ses pouvoirs. Et plus il attendrait, moins il aura de ressources le moment venu, ce qui le faisait enragé intérieurement. Il ne savait pas si Valentine était la proie du même phénomène, mais il se dit que non : il n'était qu'un humain après tout, il n'avait donc pas de pouvoirs à se faire saper. Quoique Cerberus vivait ne lui, mais cela aurait été étonnant qu'Odin ai jeté un sort à la prison qui s'appliquerais au démon, ils étaient alliés après tout.

Loki toussota et se redressa dans son lit. La pénombre des lieux ne l'incommodait pas, car il était avant tout une créature des ténèbres et l'obscurité était son domaine de prédilection. Il se remémora son passé sur Asgard, les si nombreux moments où son existence ne semblait préoccuper personne. Oui, il se souvenait des regards haineux, dédaigneux et méprisants des autres dieux, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui n'avait rien fait de mal… Tout son malheur s'attribuait à son sang bâtard, à la souillure qu'il représentait sans même le savoir.

Comment pouvais-ton faire subir tout cela à un gamin? Il se le demandait bien, car il n'avait jamais réellement trouvé une réponse convenable à cette dure réalité. Il n'avait jamais compris, même quand on lui révéla qui il était en vérité. Il avait nourrit de la rancœur envers Odin, certes, mais il n'avait jamais su si c'était une chose juste de faire. Odin lui avait mentit et maltraité toute sa vie, mais étais-ce de sa faute? Il n'avait pas à être gentil envers un gamin qui n'était pas son fils, il n'avait aucune responsabilité envers lui… Mais si seulement il avait su qu'il n'était pas son père bien plus tôt, il n'aurait sans doute pas éprouvé cette haine qu'il a aujourd'hui. Il aurait eu le temps de s'y faire et de pardonner le monde hypocrite qui lui lançait des regards malveillants sans cesse.

Il avait toujours été solitaire, oui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la compagnie des autres, dont celle qu'il affectionnait le plus, celle de Thor, qu'il croyait alors comme étant son aîné. Il ne l'avait jamais repoussé, c'est sans doute ce qui avait permis à Loki de tenir le coup durant son enfance. Ils jouaient ensembles, ils se battaient ensembles, ils riaient et pleuraient ensembles. Comme des frères… Comme une famille.

Loki trembla quand il évoqua ses seuls souvenirs heureux, ceux des moments passés avec Thor. Les seuls où il avait souri et pensé que la vie n'était pas si terrible quelle semblait l'être à l'époque. Il avait partagé bien des secrets avec son frangin, des peurs et des rêves, les unissant par des liens de fraternité plus forte que le désespoir qui s'emparait de jour en jour de Loki quand Thor n'était pas à ses côtés. Le désespoir, la solitude, le rejet…

Et il avait perdu cette seule lumière dans sa vie d'une façon tout à fait cruelle et inattendue. Thor était simplement venu à lui alors qu'il regardait au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Odin derrière lui, le regard sévère…

« Nous ne pouvons plus être amis… Je ne veux pas de toi! »

Et il était parti en courant, sans demander son reste, abandonnant son petit frère dans un désarroi absolu. Non, il n'avait pas compris, non, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de contenir sa colère et sa désolation…

Ce fut la seconde brèche dans le cœur de l'enfant qui était innocent, la première fut la mort de Sigrun.

C'était le lendemain de la mort de Sigrun, alors que Loki avait été enfermé, maintenu prisonnier de longs jours durant dans ce qu'il croyait être « son foyer ». Il avait eu tort de croire qu'il avait une réelle famille, que quelqu'un l'aimait, que quelqu'un viendrait le sortir de son monde obscur et sans chaleur, l'empêcher de se noyer dans l'océan de son chagrin…

Il n'avait versé une seule larme par contre, jamais il ne s'était abaissé à donner une raison visible de se croire misérable. Il n'a pleuré qu'une fois jusqu'à ce jour, et c'était le moment où il avait pris une forme adulte devant Thor, alors qu'il venait d'apaiser la panthère furieuse. Sa seule larme n'avait rien d'une simple marque de banale tristesse ou de mélancolique, c'était une larme profondément teintée de colère et du plus sombre des désespoirs… Loki ne pouvait pas résister à la folie qui le guettait et c'était son ultimatum en quelques sortes. En dévoilant l'apparence adulte qu'il avait revêtir plus tard dans sa vie, il avait espéré provoquer quelconque réaction chez Odin, le faire réagir et reconnaître qu'il avait de la valeur, que ses pouvoirs égalaient ceux des autres dieux… Il avait voulu attirer son attention paternelle, mais ne l'obtient jamais.

Il n'obtint que de viles représailles qui le rendirent davantage malheureux. Il était seul et sans ressource, jeune et faible. Il n'avait pas encore pris connaissance de la réelle ampleur de ses pouvoirs et capacités et cela le handicapait. Il ne pouvait même pas se défendre…

Et la troisième brèche se forma, le poussant dans un état extrême.

On lui révéla son identité.

La violence de sa réaction fut sans précédent. Tous s'attendaient que le petit Loki, enfant méprisable et soumis, n'aille même pas s'étonner de la révélation, mais ce fut tout le contraire. On le croyait calme, silencieux et parfois même muet, mais non… Et les ténèbres qui le rongeaient depuis des années ont finalement pu se frayer un chemin dans son âme et cœur…

_**Et lui donner les griffes et les crocs qui lui manquaient…**_

Il avait ravagé bien des choses, mais heureusement qu'on l'avait envoyé se défouler dans l'Helheim plutôt que de le laisser donner libre cours à sa fureur dans l'Asgard. Il était seul dans l'immense désert de cendres de glaces, hurlant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, quitte à ce que ses poumons le brûlent de l'intérieur, s'arrachant par la même occasion des milliers de plaintes, des tourments qu'il avait longuement turent dans son être fracassé par le mensonge enfin éclairé. Il ne pouvait pas accepter… C'était trop dur, de se savoir d'un sang différent, de n'être qu'un pâle fantôme hantait les couloirs de l'Asgard, n'ayant aucune réelle valeur. On lui avait arraché tout ce à quoi sa vie pouvait tenir… Il n'était plus Loki Odinson, mais bel et bien Loki Laufeyiarson… Le fils d'un Géant et d'une déesse dont nul n'avait entendu parler autrefois, une pure inconnue que nul ne sait si elle est vivante ou non…

Mais ce qui fut le plus dur à confronter, c'était le fait que malgré tout…

Il avait été abandonné par sa vraie famille, sans aucune raison valable. Personne ne voulait de lui, personne ne l'aimait, personne ne voulait le regarder dans les yeux!

La quatrième déchirure, celle dû par l'exil de l'Asgard, fut décisive, car elle eut éveillé la folie qui dormait en lui. À l'époque, il commençait tout juste à devenir un adolescent. Et Odin décida qu'il était plus sage de maintenir Loki, le dieu du mal, loin d'Asgard et prétexta qu'il lui offrait l'Helheim comme royaume plutôt que de simplement le bannir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Loki grandit absolument seul, car ils n'y avaient que les morts qui vivaient dans le royaume et tous savaient qu'il était dangereux de s'approcher d'eux, même si on était un immortel.

Avec ses pouvoirs, qu'il parvint à éveiller à leur plein potentiel, il construit la Citadelle et s'y réfugia, interdisant toute créature d'y pénétrer sans son consentement. Il y vécu de nombreux siècle seul, sans jamais donner ou recevoir des nouvelles. Loki avait appris à haïr et c'est ce qu'il fit dans sa forteresse silencieuse, il nourrit une haine féroce à tout ce qui avait rapport avec la Cité-Mère et Odin. Il montrait les crocs à chaque fois que ses pensées se tournaient vers le traître, l'assassin et le fou qui crut pouvoir l'apprivoiser pour user de lui. Il haït le monde entier, Humains, Géants, Dieux, Elfes… Tout, absolument tout.

Et il ne versa jamais une seule larme sur son triste sort.

Il se laissa dépérir, incapable de vivre sans quelqu'un à ses côtés, n'importe qui, même un animal aurait fait l'affaire. Le silence devenait insupportable, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui parler… rien que pour se sentir vivant, rien que pour s'assurer qu'il faisait bien parti du monde des vivants, que son cœur pouvait encore battre sans le faire souffrir.

Et une femme se présenta à lui… Bien arrogante, hautaine et au caractère imprévisible. Il ne l'aima point, mais c'était mieux que rien… Odin n'en su jamais un traitre mot, pas plus que la naissance de ses trois enfants. Il n'était plus seul… Et il chérit sa progéniture comme si c'était le plus beau présent de la vie, la chose la plus belle qui pouvait exister. Il avait retrouvé son sourire les premières années, puis le bonheur semblait suivre petit à petit son apaisement.

Mais comme si le destin en avait décidé ainsi, il se fit privé de son bonheur naissant…

Fenrir s'avérait de fort mauvais caractère, au cœur aussi malsain que sa mère. Il voulut fermer les yeux sur ce fait, mais Hel, qui avait le don d'entrevoir quelques fragments du destin des autres lui prédit ceci :

« La bête changera de maître pour mieux te mordre… »

Loki chassa brutalement ses souvenirs, il s'emportait une nouvelle fois. Il avait senti que sa frustration prenait le dessus et allait le mettre dans tous ses états à nouveau, ce qu'il voulait éviter de faire à tout prix depuis qu'il sait que sa fureur peut déployer des pouvoirs maléfiques et incontrôlables, comme la panthère… Il ne voulait plus redevenir l'enfant martyrisé et l'adolescent désabusé qu'il était. Il voulait tourner la page à tout jamais, mais malheureusement, c'était relativement difficile puisqu'Odin s'amusait à le torturer autant qu'autrefois…

Au début, c'était supportable, mais quand le roi des dieux eu apprit qu'il avait eu une descendance, ce fut terrible. Odin ne voulait pas que le sang « souillé » ne se transmette, alors il à nier l'existence des trois enfants et les as sommés de ne jamais sortir de l'Helheim (ce qui ne fut pas respecté bien évidemment). Mais le véritable choc de l'histoire, il s'en souvient comme si c'était la veille, c'était le bout de papier qu'il avait reçu, transmit par une messagère Valkyrique. Après des siècles de silence, Odin daignait finalement l'accepter à nouveau à l'Asgard. Loki savait que quand ils se croiseraient de nouveau, qu'un seul mot haineux serait suffisant pour déclarer la guerre.

Et c'était avec provocation qu'il fit une entrée remarquée dans la cité divine, secondé de sa femme et de ses héritiers, paré des couleurs de l'Helheim, le noir et le bleu, défiant du regard quiconque de s'opposer à lui une seconde fois. Il fut terrifiant ce jour-là… Il était devenu un homme de forte carrure, à la mine imposante et au regard aussi glacial que l'hiver.

Il n'avait plus le moindre amour porté à l'Asgard dans son cœur et il ne s'était présenté que pour transmettre le funeste message à celui qui fut un jour son « père »

« L'Helheim n'a qu'un maître. Et il se tient devant toi. »

C'était risqué comme mots, mais il voulait montrer au vieux guerrier qu'il avait le courage et la détermination nécessaires pour changer le cours des choses et ne plus se plier à ses ordres et caprices. Non, Loki n'appartenait plus à l'Asgard, mais bel et bien à l'enfer sur lequel il régnait depuis si longtemps déjà.

Il avait même vu Thor lors de sa brève présence. Il y avait une lueur de regret dans ses yeux, mais le dieu sombre s'en moqua, l'ignorant.

« Tu n'es plus mon frère, tu ne l'as jamais été de toute manière. »

Avait-il eu raison de dire tous ces mots rancuniers, ces déclarations blessantes et rebelles?

Il ne le savait pas, alors il portait le poids de ses propres blâmes. Toujours là à se lamenter… **toujours le même enfant qui n'avait pas de larmes à offrir à son propre supplice.**

Il avait toujours cru que c'était lui qui était dans le tort, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'insulter les autres, qu'il devait se plier à leurs volontés.

Et Kara fut celle qui le délivra de son éternelle tourmente…

Oui.

Elle l'avait patiemment écouté, elle lui avait dit que c'était lui qui avait raison, que le monde n'avait pas le droit de le faire douter et de lui faire du mal. Et quand il arrivait au point extrême, comme lorsque son cœur se marque d'une brèche, elle était toujours là à l'apaiser. Elle était tout pour lui, la femme qu'il aimait, la Valkyrie qui voulait protéger, le pilier de sa vie…

Et il se sentait ignoble de ne pouvoir l'aider en retour, de la secourir, de sécher ses larmes quand elle était triste. Ou même tout simplement voir ce qu'elle cachait dans son cœur pour lui éviter d'être accablé davantage.

Et elle avait toujours su quoi faire pour que les plaies de son cœur se résorbent. Même qu'une fois il avait presque perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, mais elle avait réussi à le calmer en ne faisant que poser sa main sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais su comment elle pouvait posséder un tel pouvoir d'apaisement, mais c'était le cas. Elle s'en voulait certes, il était marié… Mais elle l'aimait.

Qui aurait pu l'accuser de n'être qu'une fille qui voulait voler l'homme d'une rivale? Plusieurs fois elle lui avait demandé de mettre fin à leur relation, car ses remords étaient trop grands.

-Pourquoi… c'est elle qui porte sur ses épaules ma faiblesse…?

Un malaise le prit de court et il tituba avant de s'effondrer en silence. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien et il le savait. Ses forces diminuait rapidement, trop pour que ce soit la faute du sort jeté sur la cage. Soudainement, il identifia la source de son impuissance : Yggdrasil. Même sans y être, il sentait la terre de l'Helheim trembler comme jamais autrefois, se fracasser. La Citadelle fut durement malmenée et la douleur le foudroya. Il était le maître du premier royaume, celui situé au bout des racines de l'Arbre Cosmique… Il était donc évident qu'il était le dieu le plus affecté par sa destruction. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, sentant qu'une sorte de hoquet se manifestait. Quand il l'a retira, elle était couverte de sang…

Oui. Si l'Helheim est détruit… Loki allait mourir.

Il devait trouver le moyen d'enrayer le processus, sinon il allait y passer en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Déjà, il pouvait ressentir l'état avancé de la dégradation de l'Arbre et sa souffrance absolue. L'Yggdrasil mourrait… et allait emporter le monde entier dans sa tombe.

Son souffle fut coupé, la secousse persistait. Il s'inquiétait du sort de ses enfants et de Kara, qui étaient restés derrière.

Il allait succomber, la torture était trop forte, mais il sentit une poigne le soutenir.

-Tu as beau toujours afficher un air dur, je sais bien que tu es faible parfois. L'humilité d'un homme se traduit par l'impuissance qu'il veut bien montrer, n'est-ce pas?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Vincent, mais il l'a reconnu tout de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici… Thor?

Le dieu souleva son cadet et le supporta du mieux qu'il le put.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir éternellement ou je peux compter sur ton pardon?

Loki se remémora son entrée dans l'Asgard après son exil. Thor était également devenu un homme et ils s'étaient tous les deux confrontés du regard pour prouver qu'ils étaient fiers d'avoir laissé derrière eux leur enfance futile. C'était maintenant une guerre de qui était le plus fort qui avait remplacé les innocentes compétitions de « celui qui était la plus rapide » ou « celui qui retenait son souffle le plus longtemps sous l'eau ». Non, c'en était finit des gamineries sans intérêt.

« Qui est le plus fort, le plus grand, le plus sage? »

-Ni moi ni toi Thor…

Loki échappa un ricanement, se souvenant de l'ironie du moment.

-Entre hommes, c'est normal ce genre de rivalités mon vieux. Alors, tu me pardonnes?

-Dans quel camp es-tu? Le mien ou celui de ton père?

-… On m'a toujours dit que la famille passait avant tout.

-Alors tu es encore son pion…

-Et tu es mon frère, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Cette réplique le stupéfia et l'attendrit en même temps… Il reconnaissait enfin son erreur et il acceptait d'ouvrir les yeux à présent.

-Père n'a pas été juste envers toi et je l'admets. Alors laisse-moi te donner un coup de main frangin. Je vais te sortir d'ici.

-!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai neutralisé les gardes et je reviendrais chercher l'humain quand je te saurais en lieu sûr.

-Tu… as fait ça?

-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon petit frère?

Avec tout le grabuge, Loki s'étonnait que le mortel ne fût pas réveillé. Il avait sans doute le sommeil lourd…

Thor prit son frère par la taille et passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Il l'amena hors de la cage sans difficulté. Ils traversèrent les couloirs sans encombre, les gardes étaient tous assommés…

Après quelques minutes, ils furent dans une vaste pièce que Loki reconnu comme étant la salle du trône.

Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Odin, bien droit au milieu de la pièce, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

_Traître….__**Traître!**_

Il se débarrassa automatiquement de la poigne de Thor et usa de ses maigres forces pour lui assener un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. Il fut si désarçonné qu'il ne put répliquer. Loki, furieux de s'être fait embobiner par de belles paroles à nouveau, fit apparaître dans sa main gauche une épée et il était prêt à l'abattre sur le seigneur de l'Asgard sans regretter.

-Tout doux fiston! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il y ait des blessés n'est-ce pas?

-Je t'arracherais la vie!

-Tut tut tut tut tut! Regarde plutôt ce que j'ai là avant d'agir!

Deux gardes firent leur entrée, chacun d'eux maintenait solidement une personne.

-N….No…non!

-Eh oui… Ta petite chérie s'est fait attraper… dommage pour toi!

Kara avait la tête baissée et ne luttait pas. Elle se laissait faire. Odin chassa les gardes et maintenu le bras de la Valkyrie, rien de plus. Elle était si… résignée.

-Vois-tu, les Valkyries possèdent ce qu'on appelle « le sens du sacrifice ». Elles sont prêtes à mettre leurs vies en jeu au moindre moment pour une de leurs sœurs, un maître ou bien encore… un compagnon de vie. J'ai tenté de retiré l'amour de leur cœur avec un sort, mais je vois bien qu'il s'est estompé avec le temps. Et elle, ta petite Reine élue, l'ange sans ailes, héritière de Sigrun, cette vile sorcière!

-Kara…pourquoi?

Elle ne leva pas la tête malgré la question. Elle avait trop honte.

-Soit Loki. Tu seras relâché. Mais en échange, elle, elle reste!

Il la jeta au sol et elle ne broncha pas. Elle demeura silencieuse et elle se contenta de rester sur ses genoux.

-Kara! Relève-toi! Kara..!

-Tait-toi! Tait-toi! Quand est-ce que tu vas croire en moi hein?!

La violence de la réponse le pétrifia. Il fit un pas vers l'avant, puis un autre. Bientôt, il accéléra la cadence, mais c'était exactement ce que voulais Kara. Une lumière noire apparue dans sa main et elle l'a plaqua au sol. Des symboles, dont des runes se gravèrent au sol et un trou noir s'étendit. Loki, incrédule, vit tous les lieux disparaître alors qu'il se faisait engloutir. Il eut à peine le temps de voir les yeux violets de Kara, trempés de larmes.

-Ka…!

Et tout redevint normal…

Odin saisit de nouveau la Valkyrie et ordonna à Thor de l'amener.

-Assure-toi que la cage soit résistante à ses pouvoirs.

-Bien entendu.

-Oh, et en passant…

-?

-Tu réveilleras notre allié de son sommeil…

Kara esquissa un sourire discrètement. Tout se déroulait comme prévu…

_« Je n'ai besoin que de la confiance… Alors sois patient Loki! »_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

La rune ultime

Thor, qui dès l'instant où il fut hors de la vue d'Odin, son père, relâcha la Valkyrie malmenée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui causer du tort, il avait appris sa leçon finalement. Elle se massa les poignets pour chasser la douleur de la poigne qui avait été exercée avec rigueur et ils marchèrent côtes à côtes en direction de la cage où était toujours détenu l'humain. Elle sourit en apercevant l'air affligé du dieu de la foudre et du tonnerre, vraiment, il semblait au bout de sa corde.

-« Trahis ce qui t'est le plus précieux pour mieux détruire ce que tu détestes le plus » n'est-ce pas? Ce dicton asgardien te convient parfaitement si tu veux mon avis. Voilà pourquoi ton cœur à hésité longuement, parce que tu savais que Loki était cette chose « précieuse » à tes yeux. Maintenant, il reste à démasquer ce que tu veux détruire…

Il garda le silence et déglutit. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire pour lui, il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière un mensonge glacial qu'il avait nourrit tout ce temps.

Sa terrible haine envers les dieux…

-Nous sommes pareils, dit-il, la voix presque brisée par l'émotion. Toi et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup. Notre colère silencieuse envers ce qu'Odin considère comme étant une « justice »… Tous ceux qui ont fait du mal à mon frère… J'aimerais les voir périr!

-Loki est-il au courant de tes intentions?

-Non. Je lui ai tout caché, pour ne pas paraître faible devant lui, ni même risquer de dévoiler au seigneur de l'Asgard le complot que je préparais depuis si longtemps.

-Qui as-tu comme allié?

-Je suis… seul.

-Et tu as prévu de punir les coupables avec ta seule force? C'est un cas perdu d'avance. Tu as beau posséder une force titanesque, tu n'y arriveras pas seul. Continue de retenir ta haine et tu pourrais réclamer vengeance le moment venu. Rejoindras-tu mon armée à moi à ce moment précis?

-Ton armée? Les Valkyries? Elles ne feront pas le poids contre les dieux et tu le sais!

-J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac tu sais? Je ne suis pas la Reine Valkyrique pour rien…

-Nul subterfuge ne saurait tromper Odin.

-Le point fort de Loki, c'est la ruse, celui d'Odin, c'est la force brute. Et moi? Quel est mon domaine d'excellence d'après toi?

-Les Valkyries sont de bonnes messagères, je n'en sais pas vraiment davantage sur ta race.

-Une messagère, bonne réponse, mais incomplète.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je n'avais qu'à porter un message si on peut dire… Et combiner la force à l'intellect pour créer un espoir rayonnant de promesses. Les Valkyries sont les maîtresses incontestées du destin, de la vie et de la mort, de la force et de la faiblesse, du temps et des éléments… Elles sont aussi connues sous le nom de « Filles du Ciel » et de « Guerrières de la Lumière ». Nous sommes les divinités de la sagesse, du courage, du jugement, de la pensée et de la force, nous sommes en d'autres termes : des créatures parfaites. Nos mots sont toujours entendus même si nous sommes muettes, les Valkyries ont ce don, celui « de changer le monde avec des mots ». Notre capacité la plus importance et puissante, souvent oubliée, est notre sens de la persuasion. Tu comprends à présent?

-... « Valkyrie »… ce mot dans ta propre langue, que veut-il dire?

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Kara, la conversation devenait intéressante.

-En asgardien c'est « Messagère ailée », mais en Valkyrique, on traduit littéralement ceci : « Fil de Vérité ». Les Valkyries ne peuvent pas mentir, elles ne connaissent pas le mensonge.

-Tu as déjà menti à ce que je sache… Comme la fois où tu t'es toi-même blâmée d'avoir tué dix mille de tes sœurs dans l'Helheim. Tout le monde sait très bien que tu es innocente.

-Si j'ai menti, c'est parce que je ne suis pas la « sœur » de celles qui sont tombées au combat. Je ne suis pas contrainte à devoir cracher la vérité telle qu'elle est. Je ne suis pas ce qu'Odin a voulu faire de moi.

-Crois-tu que j'ai envie d'en entendre plus?

-Non. Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est.

-Très bien. Donc, tu peux mentir.

-Oui. Et tu sais que les Valkyries sont des êtres qui vivent en communauté. Quand je dis « Fil de Vérité », que crois-tu que c'a veut dire?

-… Pour fabriquer les rubans de la vie, dont vous êtes les artisanes en chef… c'est fils doivent sans doute être réunis pour les tisser, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu as un bon sens de déduction à ce que je vois. Mais encore?

-La vérité est plus forte lorsqu'elle est bien sincère et universelle je crois bien. En d'autres mots…

-Les Valkyries sont mille fois plus fortes lorsqu'elles sont unies, se battant ensembles pour la même cause. Voilà pourquoi elles peuvent tenir tête aux dieux malgré tout. Voilà pourquoi l'Yggdrasil est toujours debout, parce qu'il sait que ses « enfants » se battent pour sa survie! Et nous, à présent, nous devons rétablir l'équilibre avant qu'il ne s'écroule définitivement. Seras-tu des nôtres?

-Bien évidemment.

Ils passèrent devant les gardes assommés, et ÇA, ce n'était pas de la comédie…

-J'ai toujours porté les êtres de ta race dans mon cœur, je les admire réellement. Il est rare de trouver des gens de votre valeur, croit-moi. Des gens sur qui on peut compter si on ne se nomme pas Odin bien entendu.

-Mes sœurs et moi sommes des êtres doués de sincérité de de loyauté, on ne trahis pas chez nous, c'est impossible. Et Odin a été fou de croire que c'était à lui que portait notre allégeance. Nous sommes des personnes indépendantes, mais sa tyrannie nous as fait beaucoup souffrir ces derniers millénaires il faut dire. Les Valkyries ont pris peur de la violence que manifestait ton père à notre égard et elles ont crues bien faire de se soumettre en attendant de trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de lui. La mort de Sigrun fut certes, regrettable, mais nécessaire pour la naissance de nouvelles générations. Et de cette mort on en a tiré des milliers de vies innocentes que je désire protéger. Il y aura des morts dans cette guerre, c'est évident, et nous, gouvernantes du destin, en seront fortement ébranlées. On tisse le destin et la mort, mais on ne peut pas l'anticiper. Ce qui doit se réaliser se réalisera. Nous pouvons avoir une certaine connaissance du futur, mais nous ne pouvons pas nécessairement le changer pour éviter un drame. Voilà pourquoi je te dis ceci : il y aura beaucoup de morts. Beaucoup de ces victimes me seront chères à mon avis, le futur m'est quelque peu flou. Et malgré tout, je tenterais quand même de changer ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de cette fatalité. Car j'ai peur de voir mes yeux s'inonder de larmes à nouveau, tu comprends n'est-ce pas?

Il soupira et un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage blême. Il avait compris, en effet.

-On ne peut rien changer à cette…destinée?

-On peut tenter quelque chose. Le futur est en mouvement continuellement. Chacun de nos actes le modifie.

-Je vois… Je vais donc… y passer moi aussi?

-… Je ne peux rien pour te prouver le contraire si on peut dire. Ta vie est en danger par tes choix personnels et tes actes présents. Ce n'est pas à moi de tisser ton avenir désormais.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient finalement devant la cage. L'humain dormait toujours profondément. Le fait qu'il eut été dominé par Cerberus sur une longue période l'avait sûrement épuisé jusqu'au bout.

-Thor… Je dirais à Loki ce que tu as dans le cœur, car je sais que tu en seras incapable par toi-même. Il comprendra et tu verras, tout ira bien. Il est très compréhensif et il sait que malgré toutes les horribles épreuves que vous avez traversés, un lien de fraternité vous unis toujours. Des frères, c'a peut bien se battre de temps en temps, mais c'a ne reste pas frustrés l'un contre l'autre éternellement.

-Bien. Dit-lui que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Et de l'avoir abandonné à l'époque où il avait le plus besoin de moi.

-Il dira sans doute la même chose en retour, alors ne t'en fait pas avec ses histoires et continu de jouer ton rôle avec brio. Je n'y ai vu que du feu pendant un certain je l'avoue. C'est ton regard affligé que j'ai vu dans l'Helheim qui a trahis tes ressentiments face aux gestes de ton paternel. Je savais donc à partir de ce moment que j'avais un allié au sein même de l'Asgard. C'est une cité faite pour résister de l'extérieur, pas de l'intérieur à ce que je sache…

-Loki t'a tout enseigné à ce que je vois.

-Détrompe-toi, c'est lui qui a le plus appris de moi.

-En quel honneur?

-Surtout à lui montrer comment contrôler son tempérament quelque peu sauvage.

-Ah… La panthère?

-Oui.

Thor posa sa main sur la paroi translucide de la prison et invita Kara à la traverser en toute sécurité.

-Tu sais que si tu réveilles Cerberus, il te fera du mal?

-Je le sais très bien en effet, mais je dois le faire.

-C'a risque de tourner en bain de sang.

-J'en ferais mon affaire. Il ne me tuera pas, je le sais. Je vais sans doute pousser quelques cris de souffrance, mais rien de plus. Il est trop intéressé par mon existence pour l'éradiquer de ce triste monde.

-Tant mieux pour toi. Au fait, que dois-je faire de Fenrir?

-J'ai horreur dire du mal sur la progéniture de Loki, mais ce bâtard à la noix mérite une correction.

-Loki lui a infligé un sort il y a quelques jours.

-En quoi consiste-t-il?

-Il ne peut plus faire du mal à personne sans en subir les mêmes dommages physiques.

-C'est futé, je reconnais bien là l'intelligence du dieu de l'enfer.

-Mais la scène n'avait rien de plaisante pour tout dire, c'était assez cruel de le voir châtier de la sorte son propre fils.

-C'est cruel en effet, bien trop pour qu'il ne puisse le supporter. Hel et Jörmungand l'aideront, mais je ne crois pas que c'a sera suffisant.

-Alors je te conseille de t'enfuir de cette cage le plus rapidement que possible pour le rejoindre. Que vas-tu faire pour t'échapper?

-Cette prison ne peut pas contenir un pouvoir valkyrique, alors je n'aurais aucun problème de m'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Cette prison comme tu dis, est faite de foudre pure de ma création, comment pourrais-tu l'a déjoué?

-Ta foudre n'a pas d'effet sur les maîtresses des éléments.

Elle toucha la paroi, qui riposta aussitôt en la foudroya. Elle n'avait même pas été égratignée… Et son bras passait au travers de l'écran d'énergie brute sans la moindre difficulté.

-Tu vois?

-Stu… stupéfiant.

-Je sais, je sais. Bon, déguerpit, Odin va sûrement commencer à se poser des questions.

-C'est un bon conseil. Sur ce, bonne chance avec ce démon.

-Cerberus n'est pas un démon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien être dans ce cas?

-Un individu qui n'a pas eu la chance d'être pardonné.

-… Te connaissant, tu as quelque chose en tête. Et je ne veux pas m'y mêler… Adieu.

-Adieu. On se reverra en enfer, littéralement.

-Oui.

Le dieu quitta le lieu en silence. Kara se tourna vers le mortel toujours assoupit, décidément, il était fort épuisé pour ne pas se réveiller après tout ce grabuge.

-Pardonne-moi. C'a te fera sans doute souffrir, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois lui parler, je dois savoir quel est le souvenir qu'il garde de moi depuis tout ce temps… Cette mémoire pourrait te sauver la vie tu sais? C'est un peu difficile à croire, mais c'est vrai d'une certaine manière. Alors… ne résiste pas. Laisse Cerberus se manifester et il t'épargnera. C'est moi sa proie, d'accord?

Elle s'approcha de lui et elle l'observa. Il avait un air terriblement paisible quand il était endormit, comme si tout son chagrin avait disparu dans l'inconscience de son sommeil. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne rêvait pas, car il y avait quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui empêchait tous ceux qui portait du sang divin dans leurs veines de rêver. Et Cerberus portait le sang de Fenrir, lui-même à demi immortel. Le tout faisait sans doute en sorte que le fait qu'il abritait l'âme de la créature en lui provoquait cette incapacité. Mais Kara… elle, _elle rêvait._

Elle se souvint à présent, Loki, parfois, faisait des cauchemars. Comment était-ce possible? Elle le devina : c'a n'arrivait que les nuits qu'ils partageaient ensembles… Il absorbait son énergie spirituelle pour lui permettre de dormir en toute quiétude… Peut-être que ce transfert lui donnait temporairement cette capacité.

À chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait à ses côtés… Elle lui donnait involontairement des cauchemars?

Elle réprima cette pensée et elle tendit sa main. Elle se posa sur la tête de Vincent, qui fronça les sourcils face au contact.

-Réveille-toi… Cerberus.

Elle produit une décharge d'énergie spirituelle qu'elle envoya au travers de sa main pour envahir le corps de Vincent, c'était la seule façon de donner la force nécessaire à l'entité pour reprendre le contrôle. Déjà, son corps se crispait sous l'effet de la décharge. L'aura rouge se manifestait et Vincent ouvrit les yeux, déstabilisé. Elle recula, puisqu'il s'agitait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre conscience que la créature avait déjà envahi son esprit. Kara se désola de son acte, mais elle devait impérativement les accomplir. Si elle ne retrouvait pas le lien qui l'a liait à Cerberus, peut-être qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de changer leurs deux futurs. Elle pouvait changer le sort de cet être, elle pouvait trouver la façon de détourner son regard de la damnation.

Cerberus pouvait être épargné dans cette guerre. Mais pourquoi le ferait-elle dira-t-on?

Non, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être pardonné pour ses crimes, ni même retourner dans la bonne voie, il était maléfique jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais il pouvait faire quelque chose pour améliorer sa condition. Il pouvait aider à rétablir l'équilibre de l'Yggdrasil avec son grand pouvoir. Mais avant tout, elle devait le convaincre… Ce qui ne serait pas chose facile.

Elle recula davantage, affligée. Il poussait des cris sourds, caractérisés de ceux d'un animal en colère. Un flash intense de lumière illumina la pièce et elle protégea ses yeux de son bras. Quand le tout redevint calme, elle sentit une poigne sur son bras. Cette même poigne l'a força à le baisser et découvrir sa vue. Un sourire cruel apparu, suivit du visage complet que la créature terrifiante. Kara avait peur de Cerberus, plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde, et elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cet effroi qui l'a paralysait. Était-ce le caractère imprévisible de Cerberus ou bien tout simplement l'horreur dont il était capable d'accomplir avec ravissement? Elle se remémora l'époque où il avait tué dix milles de ses consœurs en quelques minutes et de la façon qu'il l'avait attaqué. Il disait s'apprêter à la tuer, mais était-ce réellement la vérité? Et puis Loki s'était interposé au bon moment, ce qui l'avait…

Elle venait tout juste de comprendre. Mais il était trop tard pour agir à présent, déjà il avait saisi sa gorge violement et l'avait soulevé avant de la relâcher au sol. Elle reprit son souffle et fut plaquée contre le sol sans ménagement. Il allait assouvir ses plus sombres desseins, apaiser la violence qu'il voulait abattre sur elle, la détruire, briser sa vie en mille morceaux avant de la recoller pour recommencer à tout jamais.

Elle ne lui résista pas et il ne l'attaqua plus, sa docilité le satisfit grandement.

-Tu es prête à subir les foudres de ma colère ou quoi? Sérieusement, tu t'abandonnes à moi de la sorte? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ma précieuse, précieuse petite Valkyrie martyre?

Il l'a chevaucha et saisit son visage de ses griffes, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle ne tenta pas de détourner son regard, elle était trop lasse pour le faire.

-Je sais… ce que tu veux Cerberus.

-Ah oui? Dit-moi en plus, que je connaisse cette brutale envie qui tenaille mes entrailles depuis si longtemps dont j'ignore la nature? Dit-moi Kara, créature déchue, quel est mon vœu le plus cher?

Il glissa l'une de ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs et les caressas affectueusement. Il se prit sur le fait d'avoir l'envie irrépressible de la déchirer en milles miettes sur le champ. Mais il se retint, il voulait garder le meilleur pour la fin après tout.

-Qu'est-ce que je désire Kara? Tu le sais alors que je l'ignore réellement? J'ai de la difficulté à cerner mes véritables intentions, alors pourquoi toi tu en serais capable? Explique-moi?

-Tu… tu es jaloux.

-Moi? Jaloux? Et de quoi?

-De qui plutôt… Tu as toujours désiré posséder ce qu'avais Loki, ce que tu n'avais pas le droit d'avoir… Tu es un être créé de toute pièce, tu n'as rien de « naturel ». Tu n'avais donc pas le droit de t'accaparer de tout ce qu'une personne née de sa propre chair pouvoir se permettre. Des amis, une famille… une personne à chérir. Tu as longtemps envié Loki d'avoir tout ce dont tu rêvais et Fenrir t'encourageait à le haïr pour te monter contre lui et qu'au final, tu lui sers de jouet pour l'achever. Mais il y avait un obstacle que tu refusais de franchir : moi. Tu ne voulais rien d'autre que faire du mal à Loki, alors tu t'en es pris à moi, pauvre fillette sans défense. Et puis, tu as compris que le meilleur moyen de briser le cœur de ton ennemi secret était de m'arracher de lui le plus longtemps possible, d'où est née ton envie de possession à mon égard. Tu voulais m'avoir pour toi tout seul et détruire Loki en détruisant ma vie à moi. Tu me désires pour le narguer et tu veux me faire du mal pour l'atteindre personnellement. Car tu n'as jamais eu la possibilité d'avoir une vie qui t'appartenait pleinement, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux obtenir tout ce qui t'est interdit, tu veux prouver au monde entier…

Il écarquilla les yeux, sidéré.

-Que tu « existes ». Et le mal de vivre te ronge parce que personne ne veut t'accepter autrement que sous le nom de « fils de Fenrir ». Tu aspires à bien plus qu'à cette fatalité n'est-ce pas? Tu veux être « celui qui a détruit l'Helheim », « celui qui a tué Loki »… « Celui qui est le dieu absolu de tous les mondes ». Tu voulais seulement être une part de la vie qui s'écoulait autour de toi sans te regarder personnellement. Et pour ce, quoi de mieux que s'emparer de la maîtresse du destin? Tu me voulais moi, pour combler le vide dans ton cœur et âme, pour…

Il posa ses griffes sur sa gorge, lui intimant silencieusement de sa taire.

-Tu n'as rien comprit de ce que je veux je crois bien. Je me fiche de Loki, mais en effet, je te veux. Je veux t'asservir, toi, la figure valkyrique la plus importante et la plus puissante. Je veux prouver au monde entier que mon pouvoir surpasse le tien et que je peux te dominer aisément. Je veux t'annihiler entièrement et faire de toi ma chose dont je disposerais selon ma volonté! Je te veux à ma merci, à mes pieds… Et en même temps, je désire sincèrement te protéger, te garder pour moi jalousement. Oui, je suis jaloux de Loki, car il a réussi à mettre la main sur toi avant moi… C'est la seule chose que tu avais vu juste à mon sujet.

-!

Kara s'en voulait de ne pas avoir formulé cette vérité, mais elle se félicita tout de même, elle avait découvert une partie de celle-ci.

-Mais Cerberus, pourquoi affirmer cela si tu prétends ne pas connaître par toi-même les raisons qui te motivent de la sorte?

-Je suis toujours confus sur l'issu de ma volonté, voilà tout. Devrais-je te garder vivante ou non?

-… Je sais que c'est un peu hors contexte, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-…Parle toujours!

-Je veux que tu te battes de mon côté quand le moment sera venu de rétablir l'équilibre de l'Yggdrasil.

-Ah! Quelle blague!

-Je suis sérieuse.

-? Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

-Eh bien… C'est toute une faveur en effet. Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose?

-Je peux t'offrir une compensation généreuse en retour.

-Que peux-tu donc m'offrir?

Elle agrippa sa nuque et le tira vers elle. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et il tressaillit : plus heureux que tout d'entendre ces mots se faire prononcer par la charmante voix de la Valkyrie.

-Marché conclut donc! J'offrirais mon aide à l'Arbre donc…

-Bien.

-Et maintenant, je vais profiter de ma récompense sur le champ.

Elle ferma les yeux et elle senti les griffes froides de l'entité parcourir sa gorge, puis sa poitrine, son ventre…

-Ne fait pas cette tête, tu savais que j'ai toujours voulu m'approprier de toi... mentalement _**et**_ physiquement. Je ne te ferais pas de mal bien entendu… Je ne veux pas abîmer quelque chose qui vient tout juste de devenir mien… Tu es une fille sage Kara, et j'aime les filles sages. J'aime te sentir impuissante entre mes griffes, cette sensation est tout simplement…_**délicieuse!**_ Et de plus, tu es sacrément irrésistible en ce moment.

Elle senti son souffle contre son visage, tout près, mais elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Elle acceptait son sort. Elle avait besoin de lui pour sauver l'Arbre Monde… Car l'équilibre avait besoin de sa part de ténèbres pour être remit en place avec équité.

Elle sentit quelque chose se presser contre ses lèvres : les siennes.

_Pou… pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

-Je ne t'aime pas. Mais savoir que Loki n'a plus l'exclusivité sur toi me réjouit. C'était juste pour me faire plaisir. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de côtoyer beaucoup de femmes je dois dire.

-…

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Il l'a retourna subitement sur le ventre. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose déchirer sa chair. Elle retint son cri avec courage tout en serrant les poings. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

-J'ai bientôt finit, tient bon.

Et le supplice reprit son cours, mais il fut bien bref tout de même.

-Bon, que voulais tu savoir sur notre passé déjà?

Les lieux se craquelèrent, pour signaler qu'il usait du sort de rappel en arrière.

Ses doigts dégoulinaient du sang de la femme, qui ne put réprimer une larme, une seule.

Elle avait déjà une cicatrice dans le dos, autrefois infligé par le même boureau, une ligne parfaite sur sa colonne vertébrale. À présent elle formait un « Y » avec une barre au centre de l'angle.

_Cette rune… Eolh… La Protection… « Celle qui ne peut être anéantie » Ainsi donc…_

_**Personne à part lui ne pourra plus jamais me toucher… **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

La promesse

Loki s'était tout simplement retrouvé dans l'Helheim après que Kara eu usé du portail contre lui. Deux jours s'étaient écoules depuis et il ne cessait pas de s'inquiéter davantage. Oui, il lui faisait confiance, mais il savait également qu'elle avait l'intention de régler ses différends avec Cerberus, ce qui pouvait très bien mal finir pour elle. Hel avait finalement retrouvé toutes ses forces et Jörmungand refusait toujours de laisser quiconque l'approcher. Il s'était isolé dès l'instant où Kara était partie, ressassant mélancoliquement ses tristes pensées à propos de son frère aîné. Il savait que le sort de Fenrir était condamné, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que son frère, son seul frère, pouvait être animé de si terribles maux et ténèbres. Ils étaient des camarades, des amis, des frères de sang… Et pourtant, tout semblant vouloir les séparer cruellement, comme si le destin ne voulait pas qu'ils soient unis, dans la souffrance ou la joie. Et Jörmungand cachait profondément dans son cœur une grande affection pour sa famille, même à l'égard de Fenrir…

Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul qui pouvait les défendre convenablement? Hel était jeune et peu expérimentée dans l'art du combat et de la magie et Fenrir était un aimant à problèmes. Toutes leur enfance, si mouvementée soit-elle, Jörmungand fut le seul qui était apte à veiller sur eux, sa cadette et son aîné, peu importait le prix à payer.

Il avait compris dès son plus jeune âge que la vie était une chose cruelle et violente, que le danger était omniprésent et amplifié par le simple fait qu'ils étaient les enfants, donc héritiers, de Loki, le dieu obscur d'Asgard, devenu seigneur de l'Helheim. Il avait très vite été désillusionné quant aux comptes de fées, des joyeux enfants qui vivaient avec leurs parents comme une belle et grande famille. Il avait compris… Que seule la violence pouvait régner sur le monde. Il avait donc appris à se battre, bien avant Fenrir ou Hel, à apprendre la magie, à s'instruire pour devenir un brillant stratège et à chasse les émotions de son cœur pour se préparer à une bataille qui viendrait forcément un jour hanter l'Helheim et son existence paisible…

Il avait dix ans en âge humain quand il devint un guerrier accomplit… Un enfant-soldat qui ne craignait ni la mort ni la damnation, seulement la guerre qu'il ne voulait pas voir s'abattre sur la vie de sa famille, cette famille qu'il voulait protéger… À tout prix. Il avait enduré d'horribles souffrances pour satisfaire son propre désir de puissance, il s'était mutilé l'âme pour devenir une toute-puissance capable de servir de bouclier au besoin et d'épée comme riposte. Il voulait devenir un objet par sa propre volonté, car il avait toujours cru qu'un animal comme lui se devait de servir les intérêts de son maître. L'ironie du sort, c'était qu'il n'avait pas trouvé son maître, et qu'il pouvait bien ne jamais le trouver. Alors il combla longuement ce vide en se dévouant à sa famille, à son père, à son sort et à son frère… Mais pas à sa mère. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette ville créature, il n'avait jamais aimé la femme qui n'avait jamais en retour daigné le regarder en face, le trouvant misérable. Et Jörmungand nourrit une haine féroce contre elle, sans savoir pourquoi son cœur désirait écraser le sien brutalement. Comment un fils pouvait-il désiré faire du mal à sa mère de la sorte? Il s'était longuement questionné à ce sujet et il avait finalement trouvé une réponse : parce que cette mère désirait faire le même mal à ses enfants… Elle n'avait épousé Loki que pour son statut, dont elle espérait en tirer une autorité absolu, fausse illusion bien vite anéantie. Et lui, il désirait une famille… Elle lui a donné ce qu'il désirait, mais ne prit jamais le temps de regarder sa monstrueuse progéniture que Loki avait aimé de tout son cœur. Et pour satisfaire le mal qui l'a grugeait, elle s'en ai pris à Fenrir et l'a corrompu… Jörmungand ne voulait pas se battre contre son frère et avait été temporairement exposé à l'idée de le rejoindre dans la mauvaise voie pour ne pas être séparé de lui. Mais quand le Loup dévoila au grand jour l'existence d'une créature qu'il avait créé longtemps auparavant, Cerberus, tout bascula… Surtout quand le demi-dieu sauvage voulu forcer son petit frère à créer lui aussi une abomination, qui devint Jénova, qu'il chassa automatiquement, se rendant compte de l'ampleur de son erreur. Il avait créé un monstre… Et il en était devenu un. Ce ne fut qu'à l'adolescence qu'il éveilla ses pouvoirs à leurs pleins potentiels, alors que Fenrir peinait encore à prendre sa forme de loup… Il était plus puissant, plus jeune, plus vif… Jörmungand était supérieur à Fenrir en tout point, un enfant prodige… Mais cela changea rien, car il ne savait pas comment utiliser cette force à bon escient, alors il l'a cacha au plus profond de ses entrailles comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose honteuse. Il s'était aussi éveillé à sa forme animale, le serpent, et il sut qu'il était réellement une bête dangereuse qu'il fallait maintenir en cage pour éviter de faire du mal. Il n'a jamais accepté cette part de lui, qu'il refoulait, mais constatait impossible à éviter dès que son regard se pose dans un miroir. Et il vécut de très longues années… Et il abandonna tout ce qu'il aimait pour ne plus jamais se sortir de sa frustration. Il avait tourné le dos à Loki, sans le renier, il avait cessé de veiller sur Hel, il n'adressait plus la parole à Fenrir… Et il s'haïssait. Profondément, au point tel qu'il désira pendant très longtemps mourir. Il s'était enfermé dans un monde de froideur absolue pour tuer définitivement ses sentiments vis-à-vis ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était rendu compte que ses efforts étaient vains et qu'il ne serait jamais capable de faire une différence pour quoi que ce soit. Il avait abandonné sa vie telle qu'elle, renoncé à ses convictions les plus profondes et personne ne savait pourquoi il se montrait si dur envers lui-même, toujours là à se pousser jusqu'au bout de ses limites.

« Je voulais les protéger… »

Mais il s'en sentait incapable, lui, la bête de foire. Et Cerberus s'amusait bien à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, juste pour le faire agoniser lentement, le pousser dans le gouffre du désespoir lâchement.

Et plus le temps passait, plus Jörmungand devenait acerbe, refusant d'être approché. Il se plongeait inutilement dans la mélancolie, le mal de vivre. Et Loki dû bien se rendre compte que le mal qui habitait l'âme de son second fils n'était nul autre que la haine. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers sa mère et envers lui-même n'avait jamais cessé de croître, jusqu'au point de détruire sa vie, le tuer à petit feu. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour le sortir de cet état catatonique…

Et le miracle se produisit.

Une femme était entrée dans la vie de la famille qui avait perdu depuis longtemps son sens de l'union. Elle était un peu timide, jeune, à peine âgé de quelques siècles de plus que Jörmungand. Et elle lui avait tendu la main sans regret, sans juger quoi que ce soit de son existence.

-Kara…

Et il reprit son goût de vivre peu après, emplissant son âme de vitalité et redonnant une certaine joie dans la vie familiale, un dynamisme qui redonna le sourire à tous. Sauf à Fenrir et Angrboda, fort haineuse à l'encontre de la jeune Valkyrie qui semblait avoir attiré l'attention de Loki d'une façon un peu trop prononcée.

Un vent glacial arracha Jörmungand de sa profonde réflexion. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait un point sur sa vie, c'était il y a trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Il était assis sur l'un des toits supérieurs de la Citadelle, désireux d'éviter Loki et Hel. La brise venait du Nord, c'est-à-dire, du Champ des Morts. Il y était souvent allé seul, pour voir de quoi avait l'air l'humanité une fois prisonnière de l'impuissance de la mort physique. Il n'avait jamais trouvé une âme assez forte pour surpasser la léthargie que leur imposait naturellement le royaume de l'Helheim. Il se leva, las.

-Ce royaume…

Il avait toujours aimé sa patrie, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de préférer le Mannheim, là où la vie pouvait s'épanouir sans contraintes, où l'espoir pouvait réellement perdurer par-delà le temps et la mort. Les humains étaient sa race favorite, car ils évoluaient, changeaient avec les générations, ils ne pouvaient pas se morfondre sur les ruines du passé, car ils préparaient leur avenir à tous, un avenir pour leur monde chéri. C'était aux yeux du demi-dieu la clé du bonheur véritable, l'évolution…

-Ne pourra jamais changer.

Il n'avait plus d'espoir à porter pour l'Helheim, ce monde de silence et de glace. Rien ne pouvait évoluer, tout était figé dans le temps comme une image peinte sur une toile. Rien ne pouvait s'épanouir, vivre, palpiter au gré d'une existence véridique. Tout était mort dans l'Helheim, le temps aussi…

-Ce qui fait des Hommes la race la plus sublime d'entre toutes, c'est sans doute…

Il se retourna, dérobant le paysage de sable gris et de glace de ses yeux chagrinés d'où coula une seule larme, aussi froide que la mort qui régnait dans son royaume natal.

-Leur mortalité.

« Leurs vies si éphémères qui apportent l'avenir une fois éteintes… Des vies qui évoluent…

Des vies qui ne voient pas le jour avec la mort dans l'âme…

Pas comme nous, les immortels…

Pas comme nous…

**Les monstres. »**

_XXXXXX_

Loki enrageait dans son coin, constatant avec regret tous les dégâts qu'il avait causé lors de l'attaque d'Odin quelques jours plus tôt. La panthère avait fait bien du ravage… Elle avait complètement détruit la salle du trône et Loki se contentait chanceux que ce soit uniquement cette salle qui était pulvérisée jusqu'au dernier recoin. Les débris étaient nombreux et ils évaluaient le tout. S'il voulait tout remettre en ordre, il allait devoir user d'une très grande quantité d'énergie, ce qui serait potentiellement dangereux s'il s'exécute et qu'Odin décide d'attaquer de nouveau sans crier gare. Il allait donc devoir être forcé d'attendre la fin de la guerre, ce qui le survoltait. Il donna un léger coup de pied dans un caillou, qui alla rouler plus loin parmi la poussière. Il savait la force de la panthère très accrue, mais pas autant dévastatrice. Si Kara aurait été là dès le début, jamais il n'aurait perdu le contrôle sans doute et jamais il n'aurait saccagé sa propre demeure, celle qu'il a construite de ses mains et de sa magie il y a plusieurs millénaires auparavant dans le but de s'y enfermer le temps de son exil de l'Asgard.

Il s'assied sur on roc plat et soupira longuement, se demandant quel genre de guerre à laquelle il allait devoir participer pour protéger son royaume et sa famille… Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas très longue, car tous voulaient un combat rapide, mais fatal. Le coup de grâce serait très tôt porté et chaque camp n'avait qu'une seule chance de réussir. Et le dieu obscur savait qu'il avait bien plus de chance de remporter la victoire qu'Odin. Il était seul avec quelques dieux contre toute une armée de Valkyries en colère contre lui… Et l'Yggdrasil, même impuissant, était de leur côté, ce qui signifiait que les neufs royaumes allaient leur donner un coup de main favorable. Quoiqu'au final le plan était de détruire l'Asgard afin que nul autre tyran ne puisse prendre sa tête, que nul fou ne puisse plus jamais se proclamer seigneur de toutes choses.

Il vit à ses pieds le même caillou qu'il avait frappé revenir vers lui. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir l'intrus qui semblait se moquer de lui. Il ne sut pas s'il était surprit ou pas, mais sa colère fut automatiquement chassée lorsque l'azur de son regard rencontra l'améthyste du sien : Kara… Elle souriait faiblement et elle semblait plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, en fait, elle avait carrément l'air souffrante. Il devina pars ses tremblements à peine perceptibles qu'elle était dans un état de faiblesse plutôt avancé. Il se leva et fit un pas dans sa direction, résolu à lui venir en aide à tout prix, inquiet de cette si soudaine situation précaire.

-Kara… est-ce que tout va bien?

-Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis rendue à vrai dire Loki… Ne t'approche pas s'il-te-plaît, je dois te dire certaines choses avant.

Il n'avança plus, conscient qu'elle avait sans doute ses raisons pour lui faire une telle demande.

-Mais tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour t'avoir chassé brutalement de l'Asgard il y a deux jours… Je ne pouvais pas réellement faire autrement.

-J'en suis conscient, ne te tourmente pas pour ça ma chérie…

Il brûlait d'envie de la rejoindre et de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il allait la protéger au péril de sa vie. Ils avaient été séparés l'un de l'autre trop longtemps même s'ils s'étaient vus et embrassés lors de l'attaque sournoise d'Odin… Son désir de la rejoindre était tenace et il avait la forte envie de lui désobéir, mais elle parla :

-Et puis… Ne pose pas de question… Thor regrette ses gestes et il veut que tu saches qu'il te considère toujours comme son petit frère. Il est de notre côté Loki, il ne veut pas nous faire du mal et il rejoindra notre camp au moment opportun.

-!

La déclaration le surprit grandement, mais quand il y repensa… Sa relation avec son « frère » fut autrefois très harmonieuse et peut-être que ces souvenirs étaient les seuls que chérissaient le dieu de la foudre avec sincérité. Loki n'avait jamais osé complètement s'avouer que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, l'homme avait encore une importance à ses yeux.

-Très bien. Je suis heureux d'entendre ça.

-… Et maintenant, je fais appel à ta miséricorde et ta patience.

-Ma miséricorde? Pour quoi faire? Quel est le blâme?

-J'ai amené avec moi une personne que tu n'aimes pas du tout. Mais je t'en conjure Loki, ne lui fait pas de mal! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas le choix de faire ça, au contraire, j'en ai décidé ainsi de plein gré. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas?

-… Je commence à douter du moins.

-J'ai commis un acte que tu n'approuveras sans doute jamais, mais je te demande de respecter ma décision et de tenter de comprendre mes motivations. J'ai fait ça pour le bien de l'Helheim, de Midgard et de tout le monde. C'est pour le futur de l'Yggdrasil, entendu?

-… Tu as ramené Cerberus n'est-ce pas?

-Je déteste ton sens de déduction…

-Hn… Et où est ce clébard?

À ces mots, ce dernier fit son entrée, tout sourire, bien heureux de retrouver sa pleine puissance au cœur de l'Helheim et d'être en position avantageuse face à son ennemi juré.

-Eh l'ami! C'a fait un bail!

-Si tu ne te tait pas, je t'égorge. Bon, Kara, vient-en aux faits… Pourquoi lui?

-Loki… Sa puissance obscure nous seras indispensables pour rétablir l'équilibre entre le bien et le mien à même l'existence de l'Yggdrasil.

-J'aurais pu user de ma puissance obscure à moi et tu le sais parfaitement, POURQUOI LUI? Tu veux sauver cet humain je parie?

-Ce n'est pas ça Loki!

-Alors j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre pourquoi tu nous imposes cette bestiole. Kara, tu aurais pu… je ne sais pas, attendre encore un peu avant de décider une telle chose? Maintenant, Cerberus a retrouvé la presque totalité de ses pouvoirs et il est libre comme l'air! Il est une menace pour notre vie à tous!

-Cerberus ne toucheras personne.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir? Il est imprévisible et instable!

-Je lui ai arraché la promesse de ne menacer personne. Il se tiendra tranquille, alors n'est pas peur.

-… Il nous trahira à la moindre occasion, tu en es parfaitement consciente. Cerberus est un animal qui doit être mit en cage, c'est sa seule destinée. Alors pourquoi Kara?! Pourquoi avoir placé ta confiance en cet être abominable?

Cerberus montrait les crocs à présent, prêt à se défendre si le dieu perdait le contrôle de sa colère une nouvelle fois.

-Parce qu'il est celui qui nous rendra un grand service… J'ai vu quelques brides du futur Loki et je t'assure que je préfère l'avoir de mon côté plutôt que de celui d'Odin.

-Cerberus est un être qui t'est et m'est inférieur, qu'avons-nous à craindre? Ses crocs?

-Cerberus sera celui qui m'aidera à sauver l'Arbre-Monde et celui qui prendra le souffle de son opposant, voilà pourquoi. Il est…

-Il suffit! Kara, je te fais confiance, mais cette fois, c'en est trop! Je refuse de le laisser en liberté comme s'il était l'un des nôtres! Je refuse de voir cet animal lever la main sur ma famille une fois de plus! Ne te souviens-tu pas des blessures qu'il t'a infligées autrefois?

-Loki…

-Quoi?!

Elle savait qu'il allait perdre patience, voilà pourquoi elle s'était préparée à dire des choses assez cruelles pour le refroidir…

-Je ne fais PAS partie de ta famille.

Il céda un pas, ébranlé par la réplique glaciale. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle pourrait dire une telle chose un jour, elle que Jörmungand et Hel considérait comme étant leur mère…

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? Je… Tu as toujours été… l'une des nôtres.

-C'est ton souhait à toi Loki. Oui, je veux être ta femme, mais tu as tendance à prendre pour acquis que nous avons toujours été une belle et heureuse famille alors que ce n'est pas le cas. La réalité Loki, c'est qu'en ce moment, je ne suis ni ta femme, ni la mère de tes enfants. Je ne suis… personne.

-..!

Il se doutait bien que ce genre de mots avait été savamment choisi par Cerberus et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était obligée de les formuler. Mais malgré cette conviction, son cœur se serra dans sa chair avec douleur. Il senti par la suite l'étrange sensation d'avoir une boule dans la gorge, qui faisait davantage mal. C'étaient les mêmes réactions qu'il avait eu lors de leur toute première dispute, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il avait été outré et blessé à la fois, dans un mélange de colère vaine. Oui : ils se disputaient à nouveau.

-Kara… Laissons tout ça de côté, je ne veux pas avoir à te tourner le dos une seconde fois.

-Et moi je veux que pour une fois, tu cesses de craindre ce qui pourrait arriver. Fait-moi confiance…

Il l'a contempla longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Il y avait beaucoup plus de « contre » dans sa tête, mais il n'en fit rien. Il donnait une dernière chance à Cerberus de prouver qu'il n'était pas seulement une bête de foire et il voulait bien donner l'impression à Kara qu'il lui faisait confiance. Elle n'aimait pas être traitée comme un enfant, mais Loki n'avait jamais réussi à ralentir ses pulsions qui le poussaient à la surprotéger.

-Je n'ai peur que de te perdre encore une fois…

-Je sais.

Il avança, la tête haute, voulant démontrer à Cerberus que même s'il était présent, il n'allait pas se priver d'approcher sa fiancée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Loki lui en jeta un particulièrement calme, froid et quelque peu haineux. Cerberus répondit joyeusement avec une expression satisfaite qui disait clairement : « montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ». Quand Loki leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Kara, celle-ci recula.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Loki… En échange de son aide, Cerberus a réclamé une certaine chose…

-!

Cerberus prit la parole, interdisant Kara d'en rajouter davantage.

-Comme tu le crains mon cher Loki, j'ai marqué sa peau d_'Eolh_, la rune absolue de la protection… « Celle qui ne peut être anéantie » prendra bien soin d'elle… Mais en contrepartie, tu ne pourras plus jamais toucher sa peau directement! Je suis celui qui lui a apposé la rune, alors je suis le seul qui puisse l'enlever et la toucher, est-ce bien clair? Ta pauvre petite fiancée ne t'appartient plus désormais, fait toi à l'idée. Et si tu es bien sage, je pourrais considérer sa libération comme étant une récompense. À tout à l'heure l'idiot…

Il quitta les lieux, sachant pertinemment que le fait de les laisser seuls empoisonnera leur situation conjugale.

-Kara… Tu as… fait ça?

Elle sortir une paire de gant de sa poche et les mit avant de poser ses mains sur le visage de Loki.

-Oui, j'ai fait ça. Accepte ce fait. Accepte la réalité… On peut toujours se toucher indirectement au moins…

Loki l'a repoussé délicatement, reculant d'un autre pas.

_**Il se sentait trahis…**_

-Ne me fuis pas… Ne pense pas à ça, ce n'est que temporaire! Cerberus me libérera, soit en sûr.

-…

Il était si désespéré qu'il renonça à l'argumentation et se contenta de lui tourner le dos en se retirant. Il ne lui adressa plus aucun regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse des lieux en ruines. Elle était seule au milieu d'elles, droite comme une lance, la tête haute, n'affichant aucune émotion sur son visage si ce n'est que l'indifférence. Son cœur douloureux trahissait son calme plat bien hargneusement.

Quelques rayons de lune transpercèrent les lieux de leurs dards d'argent et de silence, faisant briller sa chevelure noire et de l'éclat aux gouttes limpides qui tombaient de ses yeux. Jamais ses larmes ne lui furent plus acides qu'à ce moment sans doute, plus destructrices. Au milieu des décombres, n'osant pas trouver la juste faiblesse de simplement s'effondrer, elle se tenait debout, donnant un message clair à l'Helheim. Elle allait se battre, elle allait vaincre. Elle ne courberait pas l'échine face à la menace et peu importe le poids qu'elle allait devoir porter sur ses épaules. Elle resterait droite, inflexible, puissante… Même si tout ce qu'elle aimait au monde venait à tomber à ses pieds, arrachés de leurs vies, à leurs rêves et espoirs.

Et non loin de là, épiant le moment fort riche en émotion, Cerberus perdit son sourire habituel. Kara avait levé la tête vers le ciel en fermant les yeux plutôt que de tomber à genoux comme il l'aurait cru. Il l'avait sous-estimé à priori. Et soudainement, il l'aperçu… La paire d'aile immaculée, resplendissante dans la lune de la nuit, translucide comme un fantôme. Ce n'était pas celle de Kara, elle n'avait pas d'ailes naturellement… La silhouette propriétaire flottait dans l'air, vaporeuse mais aux contours bien distincts, blanche comme la neige, ayant passé un bras autour du cou de Kara, l'autre main sécha ses larmes.

« C'est donc elle… Sigrun? »

Il entendit également la voix qui gronda mélodiquement de par le spectre…

_**« Quand cette guère sera terminée… promet-moi Kara…**_

_**Reviens…**_

_**Reviens sur Midgard…**_

_**Et fait la paix avec toi-même »**_

« Mid…gard?! »

Cerberus eu une révélation.

Ce n'était pas Sigrun…

C'était…

_**« Gaïa »!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Les rêves éphémères

Kara s'était retirée depuis fort longtemps. La lune entamait sa descente dans le ciel, cédant sa place petit à petit à l'aube qui se rapprochait. Étrangement, le temps était «figé» dans l'Helheim, mais les astres célestes propres au royaume ne semblaient pas se soucier du détail, à l'ordinaire, seule la lune régnait, mais depuis l'apparition de la « vie », le soleil venait la dérober de son trône absolu. Cette vie, c'était la présence d'êtres doués de chair et de sang, comme Loki, Hel… La Valkyrie également. Cette dernière, après sa légère confrontation avec le dieu obscur, avait rejoint les côtés de Cerberus, incapable de faire autrement. Certes, elle le craignait toujours, mais au moins, elle avait désormais une assurance de la part du démon qu'il ne fera du mal à personne, du moins, pas aux êtres que Kara voulait protéger. Hel et Jörmungand avaient été mis au courant de la présence de l'entité et de l'alliance qu'il avait conclue avec la femme, ils avaient tous deux été fortement ébranlés par l'annonce si soudaine. Mais ils n'avaient pas cherché pour autant à connaître les motifs de ces actes, car nuls n'avaient l'envie dans le cœur de s'approcher de la bête que Cerberus est.

Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais tout le monde cherchait à s'éviter, comme si une rencontre, même purement hasardeuse, allait les anéantir. Chacun s'étaient réfugié dans leurs chambres respectives et personne n'en sortait pour ne courir aucun risque. La tension pouvait se sentir, tous voulaient profiter des derniers instants de paix qu'ils pouvaient obtenir avant le combat décisif, avant que le monde ne soit sauvé ou perdu éternellement.

C'était comme si la douleur et la solitude s'étaient emparées de leurs raisons mises à cran par les évènements et qu'ils n'espéraient qu'abréger leurs tourments.

Loki était dans ses appartements, l'esprit assaillit par des milliers de questions depuis l'instant où il avait tourné le dos à sa fiancée. Il s'efforçait vainement d'accepter la présence de Cerberus, rageant intérieurement. Si elle jugeait qu'il était indispensable, c'est qu'elle a de bonnes raisons de le croire, mais pourquoi s'évertuait-il silencieusement de tout contredire avec ses reproches? Non, Cerberus n'était pas un être pardonnable, ses crimes étaient trop vastes et trop graves pour être effacés. Il avait commis l'irréparable cette fois en apposant Eolh sur la peau de Kara, une plaie de trop sur la conscience du roi des morts, une plaie de trop…_parmi les centaines d'autre qui souillent la toile parfaite qu'était la vie avant qu'il n'apparaisse!_ Il senti une colère brutale grimper les échelons de son impatience, trop violente pour être refoulée tout simplement comme n'importe quelle autre émotion. Loki le savait, le pouvoir de l'animal qui vivait en lui y était sans doute pour quelque chose, cette chose qui avait sa propre volonté… Et qui était également une part indélébile de lui-même. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie à présent, frapper dans un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule.

Il poussa un hurlement de rage et de frustration accumulés avant de se diriger d'un pas furieux vers son lit. Il devait récupérer des forces, mais il savait que cette nuit allait très peu l'aider à se calmer. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et de son armure avant de se laisser choir sur le dos sur le lit, passant ses mains sur son visage, désespéré. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent finalement sur le plafond, mais sa conscience s'égarait sur d'autres visions. Il soupira, déjà las de la guerre qui pointait le bout de son nez. Il se redressa peu après et retira son chandail, dévoilant sa peau pâle…

Striée de cicatrices abominables.

Des plaies et encore des plaies, de griffes insatiables recherchant la destruction, souvenirs de longs combats ardus. Contre Cerberus. Contre les ténèbres qui pouvaient à tout moment détruire son monde paisible, son jardin innocent si longuement travaillé, la terre de son exil qu'il a voulu transformer en nid chaleureux pour les siens… Pourquoi ce monstre s'amusait-il à le détruire impitoyablement comme une vipère dévorant les oisillons? Pourquoi fallait-il… que Cerberus saigne à blanc tout ce que Loki construisait au bout de ses peines? Cerberus était la divinité de l'anarchie et de la destruction bien évidemment, mais Loki…?

Qui était-il lui qui n'est même pas un Ase entièrement? Rien… qu'un bâtard rejeté qui n'avait pas la moindre valeur. Seul le sang maternel qui coulait en lui avait sauvé son existence parmi celles des dieux d'Asgard.

À ces pensées, le concerné éprouva des sensations qu'il n'avait pas expérimentés depuis plusieurs millénaires déjà. C'était comme au tout début...

_À la naissance de sa haine…._

Son exil. Dès qu'il posa ses pieds dans le royaume des morts, une fureur immense s'était emparée de lui, considérant son bannissement temporaire d'Asgard comme étant le pire des affronts qu'Odin lui infligea. Loki était devenu mauvais… très mauvais, au point tel qu'il honorait dignement son nom de dieu maléfique. Il était un jeune homme à l'époque, un adolescent en pleine crise identitaire. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait l'air, un voyou à la chevelure indisciplinée qui tombait sur son visage, se croyant au-dessus de tout… Maître unique dans un champ de sable gris et de glace. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir parcouru le royaume de fond en comble, la sensation du sable sous ses pieds nus, lui qui détestait autrefois enfiler une paire de botte, du vent à la froid glacial et brûlant qui balayait les dunes… des millions d'âmes qui erraient, tout comme lui, dans une étendue dépourvue de vie…

_« Le roi de quoi? Le roi de qui? Il n'y a rien ici… Il n'y a que le silence et la désolation._

_Le roi de rien. »_

Il avait quoi, passé quelques décennies à s'apitoyer sur son sort? La notion du temps, bien différente pour les immortels, avait cessé d'être dans son cœur. Il haïssait l'éternité pour la simple raison qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se libérer de sa souffrance. Oui, un dieu pouvait mourir, mais pas aussi facilement qu'on pourrait le croire. On a tendance à croire qu'une arme divine fera l'affaire, mais en fait, même les lames les plus acérés ne peuvent rien contre les pouvoirs de guérison instantanés des dieux supérieurs…

L'Helheim, ce qu'il avait tant espéré, devenait sa tombe spirituelle. Son corps ne pouvait pas se dérober à la vie, mais son âme pouvait se fracasser de toute part et ne plus jamais guérir par la suite. Il voulait se précipiter dans la folie, nourrir sa haine, détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ô combien la douleur était insuportable! Il était seul, dans les ruines de la mort, perché sur un amas de glace qui ne fondrait jamais, à hurler à plein poumons tous les ressentiments qui brûlaient sa chair.

Le roi de l'Helheim n'était qu'un homme après tout… Un homme impuissant.

_« Je détruirais tout… jusqu'au plus fin fragment de la mort! »_

Il était trop en colère à l'époque pour raisonner. À Asgard, qui surveillait attentivement sa dégénérescence, on le surnomma « _Intet »_, le « néant ». Tout ce qui semblait l'approcher était voué à disparaître…

Et enfin, son esprit se perdit dans les méandres de la solitude et de la haine. Son corps ne résista pas et devint dépourvu de volonté propre…

Mais ce ne fut pas long avant que l'Helheim lui-même n'intervienne. Ce royaume était le seul de tous à posséder quelque chose qu'on croyait réserver exclusivement aux enveloppes charnelles : une âme. Il avait sa propre volonté et celle-ci était de préserver l'esprit plus fragile que jamais du dieu déchu. Cent années furent nécessaires pour le sauver, car l'Helheim l'avait plongé dans un état d'un profond sommeil afin que son âme puisse refaire ses forces paisiblement et retrouver sa lucidité. Un siècle de silence…

Un siècle de rêves.

Oui, il était sans doute le seul dieu à être capable de rêver. Le sang de son père, nullement divin, avait contribué à cette habileté. Ses enfants devaient en conséquence hériter des visions nocturnes également, mais Loki fut trop effrayer par ce pouvoir pour les leurs accordé et leur jeta un sort les rendant incapables de rêver. Il considérait ces images de minuit à la fois bienfaisantes et malsaines, car il avait souvent entrevu un futur radieux, pur mensonge engendré par ses désirs muets. Il ne voulait pas inculquer à sa progéniture cette capacité cruelle, il voulait être le seul. C'était égoïste, mais juste à ses yeux. Les enfants qui portaient son sang maudit n'avaient pas à se réveiller en pleurant parce que les idéaux de leurs subconscients n'allaient jamais se réaliser, ils n'avaient pas à supporter une telle souffrance. Lui qui avait passé cent ans à rêver et cauchemarder, il avait parfaitement comprit que la nuit lui était amère et peu attrayante. Pour lui, s'endormir était une sorte de punition, le châtiment qu'il devait assumer pour purger la souillure que représentait son sang mêlé. Mais en même temps, il chérissait ces images fantaisistes…

Car ils savaient pourquoi les dieux ne pouvaient pas rêver.

C'est parce qu'ils sont immortels. Les immortels voient leurs vies se figer à jamais dans la glace de l'éternité, ils ne peuvent pas « évoluer ». Loki portait le sang d'un Géant, il était bien plus mortel que les autres en conséquent. L'évolution appartenait entièrement aux races qui avaient une espérance de vie limité, éphémère. L'évolution, c'était transformer la mort en vie, changer les erreurs en prodiges, tirer du peu de temps qu'il leur est accorder le plus de chose possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les dieux ne pouvaient pas comprendre cette notion…

Les humains, eux, par contre, étaient les maîtres incontestés de l'évolution. Ils rêvaient et changeait leur monde grâce à eux, se forçaient à repousser leurs limites, abattait les frontières de l'impossible.

Les humains étaient les créatures les plus formidables qui pouvaient exister…

Et c'était les rêves semblables aux siens qui avaient sauvé son âme de l'autodestruction. Ça et la volonté de Sigrun. Et même si elle n'en avait jamais parlé, Loki était persuadé…

Elle aussi pouvait rêver.

Kara aussi, puisqu'elle était son héritière. Il se souvenait des nuits où elle tressaillait, murmurait dans son sommeil, allant même jusqu'à verser des larmes et se réveiller en hurlant. Et lui, s'il avait le malheur de s'endormir à ses côtés, tout en absorbant son énergie pour lui permettre de se reposer, cette énergie prenait littéralement le dessus de son esprit et l'influençait dans son inconscience. Il finissait toujours pas se réveiller, en sueur, effrayé par les cauchemars que ce pouvoir lui faisait faire sans arrêt. Il ne rêvait pas dans son étreinte, il _**cauchemardait. **_C'était incompréhensible, mais c'était la vérité. Voilà pourquoi il s'efforçait de ne pas dormir durant les nuits qu'ils partageaient. Un dieu n'a pas vraiment besoin de sommeil, mais un peu de repos physique de temps en temps est nécessaire. Ou bien c'était elle qui ne dormait pas et elle veillait sur lui. Si elle restait consciente et qu'il n'absorbait pas son énergie, il pouvait dormir paisiblement. C'était la réalité qui les a consternés au tout début, puis avait créé une faille dans leur relation. Elle ne voulait pas lui apporter quelconque tourment alors qu'il voulait la convaincre de ne pas se soucier de lui.

Mais ce soir, aucun mauvais songe ne pouvait l'atteindre, car Kara n'allait pas venir à lui. Il s'allongea sur les draps et lova sa tête contre un coussin et ferma les paupières, attendant que l'engourdissement habituel de la fatigue le submerge, ce qui se passa peu après.

Sa dernière pensée avant que son corps ne cède l'alerta, mais il ne pouvait plus rien pour empêcher une colère irrépressible prendre le dessus sur sa conscience.

Elle semblait épuisée tout à l'heure, forcément, cette nuit elle allait désirer dormir… Mais pour ce, elle avait besoin de lui. Ou de quelqu'un qui portait son sang, son pouvoir d'absorption donc. Elle n'irait sans doute pas quérir Hel ou Jörmungand pour ce genre de chose, encore moins Fenrir…

Si Fenrir portait le sang de Loki… Quel sang portait « l'héritier » du premier homme?

_« Cerberus a été créé par de la magie noire… et par la chair et le sang de son maître… »_

Cerberus…

**Porte le sang de Loki en lui.**

**Il pouvait donc…**

**« Kara..! »**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Les deux promis

Il s'était réveillé il y a quelques secondes. Il avait mal à la tête et la douleur l'eut tiré de son sommeil apparemment. Confus, il ne savait même plus où est-ce qu'il était exactement. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur les draps, à sa gauche, cherchant visiblement quelque chose, _ou quelqu'un._ Sa main rencontra le vide et il fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

_S'est-elle réveillée avant moi?_

…

_KARA!_

Il se souvenait finalement de ses dernières pensées avant qu'il ne s'endorme. La même panique que celle de la veille revint le perturber et son affolement lui arracha du corps la torpeur du petit matin tandis qu'il se débattait dans les couvertures. Trop pressé, il voulut s'extirper du lit, mais tomba à la renverse, étant toujours prisonniers des épais tissus. Furieux, il se contenta de s'en débarrasser brutalement, tant pis s'il les déchirait par la même occasion. Enfin debout et libre de ses mouvements, il se rua vers l'entrée de la pièce et une fois sorti, se demanda où est-ce que sa fiancée pouvait bien se trouver. Il repéra la trace de son énergie spirituelle et en trouva la source : la salle du trône.

Il s'y précipita, se maudissant de na pas avoir eu la force de réagir la nuit dernière. Jamais il n'accepterait de laisser Cerberus prendre son énergie pour qu'elle puisse dormir, c'aurait été lui donne un grand pouvoir sans rien faire en retour, c'aurait été nourrir un animal sauvage qui se retournera contre son bienfaiteur un jour ou l'autre. Mais le simple fait que le démon puisse la toucher le mettait hors de lui, il ne permettrait à aucun homme de s'approcher de la Valkyrie avec des intentions douteuses en tête. Kara était sienne, nul n'avait le droit de le contester! Encore moins profiter de son sommeil pour la réclamer!

-Je vais le tuer ce sale bâtard, j'vais le tuer!

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était rendu à destination. Il chercha nerveusement du regard la jeune femme, mais son attention fut retenue non par elle, mais par l'état des lieux… Une partie de la pièce avait été reconstruite et la qualité du travail témoignait l'utilisation d'une quantité d'énergie considérable… Assez pour épuiser une Valkyrie, même du niveau de Kara, désireuse de s'amender auprès de son fiancé au point de se voir obligée à dormir pour récupérer quelques forces.

Finalement, il l'aperçue. Elle était assise au sol, le dos appuyé contre un tas de pierres fracassées, les paupières closes, l'air paisible. Et sa tête était appuyée contre la jambe de quelqu'un. Il leva la tête et soupira d'un soulagement non dissimulé… C'était Jörmungand, bien surprit de voir son père arriver en catastrophe de la sorte.

-Eh? Il y a un problème père?

-Non, non. Je suis bien plus tranquille maintenant que je sais que c'est toi qui veille sur elle pendant qu'elle dort… Comment as-tu su?

-J'ai entendu du bruit tard dans la nuit. Je suis venu et j'ai vu Kara, épuisée, peinant à user de sa magie pour retaper la pièce. Je lui ai proposé de dormir tranquillement avec l'aide de mon pouvoir, puis elle m'a expliqué la situation… Et le pourquoi de la si désagréable présence de cette fichue bestiole!

Il pointa de son doigt une colonne de pierre brisée en deux et Loki vit le démon perché sur son extrémité, ailes grandes ouvertes, sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien le bonjour dieu de l'enfer! J'espère que tu as fait de beaux _rêves!_

Il ricana, amusé par sa propre plaisanterie qui avait bien plus de signification que c'en avait l'air.

-Il est insuportable dès l'aube? Quelle poisse!

-Je l'ai enduré toute la nuit, ne te plaint pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas laissé s'approcher d'elle malgré ses petits tours de passe-passe.

-Bien… Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes à cause d'_Eolh_?

-Non. Son pouvoir n'agit qu'au contact physique direct. Un vêtement le contre facilement, alors je n'avais rien à craindre.

-Heureusement que cette rune possède ses propres faiblesses.

Il fixa le dos de ses mains, le même symbole marquait chacune d'entre elles. Kara les lui avaient apposés il y a longtemps de cela, la « protection Valkyrique », don uniquement accordé à ceux qui ont su se faire aimer d'une de ces guerrières divines. Au moins, ce sort-là n'empêchait personne de le toucher, il ne s'éveillait seulement que si la vie de Loki était si menacée qu'elle ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil, une défense ultime.

-Je ne suis pas très familier avec les runes, mais j'ai vu dans le regard de Kara que leurs pouvoirs ne devaient pas être sous-estimés.

-En effet. Les runes sont les bases originelles de la magie. Elles sont les bases de la vie et de la mort, du temps et de la nature. Les _créatrices_ de l'univers tel qu'on le connaît.

-…Kara m'en avait parlé un peu quand j'étais encore un gamin. Elle a été une bonne instructrice.

-Elle en sait beaucoup, comme toute Valkyrie qui se respecte et digne de ce nom.

-Hn… Loki?

Il était rare que Jörmungand s'adressait à lui par son prénom, alors l'interpellé s'étonna.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es à moitié nu?

Le dieu posa son regard d'azur sur son corps et constata qu'il ne revêtait que son pantalon.

-Je me suis réveillé un peu brusquement tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'habiller…

-Je vois.

Loki savait bien que ce n'était pas sa nudité qui mettait son fils mal à l'aise, mais bel et bien les cicatrices sur sa peau, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Cerberus aussi l'observait, ravi par ses œuvres indélébiles.

-Ne me regarde pas ainsi fiston. Je me suis longuement battu dans ma vie, alors c'est normal que j'écope de temps en temps de blessures de ce genre.

-Nul n'a pu marquer ton corps en dehors de Cerberus. Pourquoi toutes ces balafres ont été créées de ses griffes uniquement? Il n'est même pas un demi-dieu, il n'est pas supposé posséder cette force!

-Cette chose est une entité. Un démon. La magie noire qui l'habite est suffisamment puissante pour blesser un… un demi-sang comme moi. Je ne suis qu'un demi immortel Jörmungand, pas un dieu à part entière.

-… C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

-Et puis, Fenrir lui a inoculé le pouvoir obscur de la haine. Tant qu'il aura des ressentiments, il possédera le pouvoir des ténèbres.

-Et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il n'en aura plus bien évidemment…

-C'est juste. Puisqu'il n'a rien à aimer, il ne changera pas.

Le concerné soupira et battit des ailes pour s'envoler. Il se dirigea vers les dieux et se posa près du plus jeune, s'enquérant du sommeil de la Valkyrie, elle était toujours profondément endormie. Elle devait avoir usé plus de magie la veille qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Je te préviens Cerberus, si tu oses lui aire du mal-

-Quoi? Tu vas me frapper en conséquent. Certes, je te crains, mais je suis capable de me mesurer à toi sans problème et tes souvenirs de guerre le prouvent amplement. Déclenche les hostilités si tu veux, tes menaces sont futiles. Tu ne peux pas la toucher et je peux très bien décider de jouer un peu avec elle. Elle m'a arraché la promesse de ne faire du mal ni à toi ni à tes gosses. Elle m'empêche même de planter mes griffes dans la chair de Fenrir! Quelle plaie… Son sacrifice n'aura pas été vain il faut dire!

-Elle n'est pas « sacrifiée »!

-Loki, rend-toi à l'évidence… elle m'a donné sa vie pour préserver les vôtres. Je suis le seul qui puisse décider de son sort jusqu'à ce que je l'a libère de l'influence de la rune.

-… En as-tu l'intention au moins?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi d'être sage. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à perdre moi!

-Bien plus que tu ne peux le croire en fait.

-..? Que veux-tu dire?

-Une lance Valkyrique serait bien suffisante… Pour te détruire.

-Ah! Je ne crains rien, tu ne feras aucun mal à mon porteur, Kara te l'interdira!

-Je ne parlais pas de ce_ corps-là_ Cerberus…

Le démon réalisa sur le champ l'ampleur de la situation. Son corps originel…

-Tu n'oserais pas!

-Tu veux parier? Je suis celui qui t'a privé de ta chair à toi et je suis le seul qui sait où ton enveloppe charnelle repose, attendant ton âme. Je tuerais ton corps si tu ne l'as libère pas de ton emprise, est-ce bien clair? Tu ne sentiras rien littéralement, mais le simple fait de voir la lame d'une arme s'enfoncer dans une chair qui est nôtre devrait te tourmenter assez brutalement. Et en conséquent, tu seras prisonnier du corps de ton porteur humain. Il n'est pas immortel et ton pouvoir cessera un jour de protéger sa vie. Tu disparaîtras… Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

Furieux, Cerberus se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation. Malgré tout, il garda confiance, il avait l'avantage d'être le seul à être capable de toucher Kara. Loki était sentimental, le manipuler serait difficile, mais possible. Ce dernier était tout aussi confiant que son opposant, il savait la créature désireuse de retrouver son enveloppe charnelle, à n'importe quel prix. C'était donc un jeu de tension qui opposait le dieu de la ruse et l'entité de la discorde. Le vainqueur sera celui qui réussira à faire plier l'autre en premier et la victoire n'était pas assurée pour Loki… Il devait être prudent, autrement Cerberus profitera de la faille dans sa garde, il était très doué pour ça.

Mais la conclusion de ce commencement était que l'homme aux yeux bleus avait une légère longueur d'avance : il était intelligent et n'avait aucune difficulté à piéger ses cibles. Sa vivacité d'esprit pourrait bien être la clé de sa réussite… et la promesse de la libération de sa bien-aimée. Il s'attendrit quand il posa son regard sur son visage calme. Il percevait les bruits de sa respiration, régulière, profonde, apaisée. Mais quelque chose troublait la quiétude de la scène, le regard perçant de Cerberus qui tentait de prévoir les gestes de Loki.

-Jörmungand… Peux-tu la prendre dans tes bras? Je le ferais volontiers, mais je risque de toucher sa peau.

-D'accord.

Il s'exécuta et le démon attentif se rapprocha, veillant sur sa captive.

-Suis-moi. Toi le clébard, reste!

Insulté, l'interpellé montra les crocs en signe d'avertissement.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner!

-Peut-être… Je suis le seigneur de l'Helheim et tant que tu seras sur ma terre…

Loki dégagea une vague d'énergie bleutée qui repoussa quelque peu l'entité mécontente, puis forma une sorte de bouclier qui s'interposa entre eux, un bouclier aux couleurs plus vives et tracé par diverses runes. Il disparut peu après, le tour de force avait été assez convainquant aux yeux du roi en colère.

-…Tu te plieras à mon autorité!

-Prend garde fils bâtard, tu ne seras plus rien après cette guerre… Et tu ne pourras plus me retenir de te sauter à la gorge et de t'arracher les entrailles! Ton sang coulera, soit en sûr! Le tien et celui de ta progéniture de sang tout aussi mêlé que le tien, pure souillure à la face de la race divine!

-Essaie pour voir de lever la main sur mes enfants, tu n'auras plus de tête avant même que tu ne puisses bouger le petit doigt!

-Amène-toi, je t'attends _blod nil_!

Loki resta tétanisé face aux mots en Valkyrique qu'avait prononcé Cerberus sans la moindre gêne. Les mots les plus cruels et violents qui puissent exister. La créature infernale était satisfaite de son petit effet, il avait touché une corde sensible apparemment.

-Cerberus… Tu te crois en bonne position pour me dire ce genre de chose?

-Moi, je m'en fiche. Mais toi? Ai-je brisé ton honneur par hasard?

-Mon honneur? Tu l'as détruit il y a longtemps, comme ma miséricorde envers toi. Je suis prêt à m'abaisser au plus vil niveau, à me ridiculiser pour t'empêcher de souiller l'existence des autres, alors non. Tu n'as rien brisé en moi si ce n'est que la limite de ma patience. Tu peux bien te foutre de ces mots, car de toutes manières, ils ne te conviennent pas. Tu n'es digne de rien et il n'existe aucun mot pour décrire l'abomination que tu représentes. Tu n'es _**RIEN**_.

Le démon mordit sa lèvre inférieure, enragé. La situation, Loki l'avait fait tourner à son avantage. La brûlure de son argument lui rongeait l'âme. Loki savait mieux que quiconque…

_Que Cerberus détestait plus que tout au monde qu'on contredise l'essence de son existence…_

Soit, reprit le roi, Je me souviendrais de cet affront, démon. Mais tu n'en vaux pas la peine à mon avis. Tâche de bien contempler ces heures-ci, car bientôt, tu n'auras plus de vie pour les compter.

-Dans tes rêves!

Il lui tourna le dos, mettant un terme à la discussion haineuse. Jörmungand le suivit de près. Quand ils furent hors de la salle, ce dernier marcha aux côtés de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que _blod nil_ signifie? J'ai beau parler cette langue, je ne comprends pas.

-Ce n'est pas des mots qu'on enseigne mon fils… Kara ne t pas apprit leur signification pour ne pas t'inculquer de mauvaises choses.

-Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question père!

-… « Sang de néant », voilà la traduction.

-Ah? Mais leur signification? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de terrible lié à ces mots pour te faire réagir de la sorte, non?

-En effet, c'est une insulte sévère. Ne cherche pas à comprendre leurs fondements, c'est inutile et nuisible.

-…Bien.

Le dieu arrêta leur marche quand ils furent rendus à sa chambre. Il demanda à son fils cadet de poser la Valkyrie sur le lit. Entre-temps, il s'était vêtit décemment et s'était emparé d'une petite boîte blanche qui reposa sur le dessus d'un meuble et l'a garda dans sa main. Il avait mis une paire de gant également, ne désirant prendre aucune chance avec le sort de la rune. Dès qu'il toucha la main, aussi gantée, de sa future épouse, il demanda à Jörmungand de se retirer : il prenait la relève. Il s'exécuta et les laissa seuls. Déjà, l'incroyable énergie spirituelle de Kara l'envahit et de toute part, écrasante, mais revigorante. Allongé à ses côtés, soutenant sa tête de sa main disponible, il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Il était encore troublé par l'insulte, mais il retrouva peu à peu son calme en la regardant.

-Tu es magnifique Kara. La plus belle de toutes les femmes…

Il se redressa et dévoila l'intérieur de la boîte mystérieuse. Deux bagues de fiançailles scintillèrent sous la lumière ambiante. Il mit la sienne, puis passa l'autre au doigt de la belle assoupie.

-Je ne voulais pas la porter si tu ne faisais pas de même… Tu te souviens de notre dispute? Eh bien… tu me l'avais jeté au visage sur un coup de tête. Je sais que tu le regrettes, tu as le cœur trop sensible pour ne pas t'en vouloir. Ta douceur te perdra, tu es trop gentille avec les autres… Ton cœur est trop pur pour haïr. Mais pourquoi Kara… Pourquoi avoir ramené Cerberus avec toi? Ce n'est pas seulement pour sauver l'Yggdrasil n'est-ce pas? Tu as quelque chose en tête, j'en suis persuadé! Tu sais quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait, c'est l'évidence même. Est-ce que c'a concerne… ton passé? Celui que Cerberus a affirmé avoir en commun avec toi? Kara, dit-moi tout, je t'en prie… Je suis là pour toi.

Il entrelaça leurs doigts et ce geste le rassura. Elle était bien là, à ses côtés, paisible. Il ne voulait plus jamais la perdre de vue, il voulait avoir la force de rester avec elle à tout jamais, la protéger de tout danger.

-Je veux passer le reste de l'éternité en ta compagnie. Promet-moi de rester, de ne jamais m'abandonner. Je te rendrais heureuse, tu verras.

_Nous serons ensembles à jamais…_

Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle fois de la perdre, de la voir s'éloigner sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. La voir partir pour Midgard avait été une terrible chose pour lui, surtout par le fait qu'ils venaient de se quereller. C'a n'avait pas été facile pour lui de tenir sa part du marché en ne mettant jamais le pied dans le monde des hommes pour la rejoindre. L'envie avait été parfois plus forte que sa raison, mais la sagesse de Hel le remettait toujours sur le bon chemin lorsqu'il doutait profondément et qu'il s'apprêtait à transgresser le pacte.

-J'aimerais que tu ne me fasses plus jamais une de ces peurs… Je ne crois pas que mon cœur soit assez fort pour supporter une autre « mort » de ta part. Mais au moins, maintenant, tu es ici, en sécurité, ou presque… Je ne le laisserais pas te toucher et souiller la lumière de ton cœur plus longtemps, croit-moi. Il mérite le trépas quoi que tu penses. Si la vie de son porteur humain peut être épargnée, je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le reste, je m'en charge. Il est temps pour toi de prendre des petites vacances et de me laisser aller. Je vais prendre tes lourdes responsabilités sur mes épaules et apaiser ton supplice.

Kara avait beaucoup de fardeau à porter et il jugeait qu'elle méritait de se faire aider plus que quiconque. Elle en avait trop supporté ces dernières années, au point tel qu'il ne sait pas du tout comment elle a fait pour ne pas céder sous autant de pression. Ses nerfs devaient être à bout, mais elle avait tenu bon, pour que personne n'ai à souffrir de ces poids.

Elle avait un sens de la dévotion plus aiguisé que tout ce qu'il a vue dans sa longue vie, elle se donnait corps et âme en ce qu'elle avait foi. L'Helheim, Midgard, Loki… Le renouveau de la race Valkyrique, sa libération totale du joug infernal d'Odin et de ses sbires. Elle ne réclamait pas vengeance, loin de là, uniquement justice et égalité.

-Pardonne-moi Kara… pour ne pas avoir compris ta souffrance durant toutes ses années… Pardonne-moi… Je…

Il lova sa tête dans le creux d'un coussin et tenait fermement la main de sa fiancée. Il fermait les paupières, la torpeur due à la fatigue reprenait le contrôle de ses sens. Sa vue s'embrouilla peu après, mais il eut tout juste le temps de prononcé le reste de sa phrase avant de ne se laisser tomber dans le même sommeil qu'elle.

…_Je t'aime…_

Et Kara quant à elle…

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle l'avait entendu, au plus profond de sa conscience, tous ses mots lui étaient parvenus…

_« … »_

_« Moi aussi. »_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Armes divines

Kara avait quitté les côtés de Loki quand elle se réveilla, finalement reposée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille pour le moment, alors elle usa d'un charme Valkyrique qui le ferait dormir un peu plus longtemps. C'était entièrement inoffensif, ça ne faisait qu'apaiser son âme et son corps pour une certaine période. Elle voulait être à ses côtés quand il ouvrirait les yeux, Désirant lui assurer qu'elle resterait toujours avec lui, peu importe les obstacles, peu importe le temps qui s'écoulait beaucoup trop rapidement à présent qu'elle était consciente de certaines vérités.

Malgré toutes ses convictions, elle avait peur. Peur de perdre ce qui lui était cher, d'échouer lamentablement à la tâche qui lui avait confiée Sigrun, ses dernières volontés, les ultimes souhaits pour le futur des Valkyries. Plus jamais elles ne devaient être des esclaves des dieux, c'était évident. Elles étaient prêtes à se battre, à mourir pour défendre leur cause, élever la voix pour dominer les ordres immoraux d'Odin et de ses sbires sans scrupules. Les Valkyries étaient une race fière, digne, puissante… et son sang réclamait la légitimité de leur gloire innée, un déchaînement contre la tyrannie de l'Asgard.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône, où elle savait l'entité l'attendre. Elle avait senti son aura maléfique dès qu'elle avait mis les pieds en dehors des appartements de Loki, protégés par sa magie, repoussant les intrus et l'énergie néfaste qui s'aventurait d'un peu trop près à son goût. Les ruines des lieux l'affectèrent tout aussi gravement que la veille, elle n'avait pas pu compléter son travail, car elle s'était écroulée d'épuisement et que les marques du combat acharné de Loki brûlaient son cœur. Elle n'avait pas pu l'aider quand il eut besoin d'elle… Et elle regrettait sa faiblesse.

À peine entrée dans la vaste salle qu'elle perçut la source de l'énergie noire qui imprégnait la Citadelle depuis deux jours. La présence de Cerberus ne pouvait que rehausser l'aspect ténébreux de l'Helheim. Le royaume des morts étaient bien calme sans lui, ce qui était ni une bonne ni une mauvaise chose. Si on pouvait accorder à la morale de la mort une certaine fébrilité, on accordait une utilité à la présence du démon, mais autrement, il ne servait à rien d'autre que qu'enrager le seigneur du premier royaume de l'Yggdrasil. Et finalement, elle l'aperçut, perché sur des rocs entassés.

Il lui souriait gentiment, mais elle savait que derrière ce sourire se cachait de mauvaises intentions. Il était ainsi après tout, le fruit de la haine et de la folie de Fenrir.

-Bien dormit petite princesse?

-Tait-toi Cerberus… Tu me donne mal au crâne…

-Allons bon!

Elle s'approcha et il se redressa.

-Tu veux aller quelque part?

-Sortons d'ici, ces ruines me dépriment.

-Soit.

Le démon déploya ses ailes alors que Kra manifesta sa magie par des lueurs bleues tout autour de son corps, et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Ils prirent de l'attitude, jusqu'à se faufiler entre les ruines afin de rejoindre l'extérieur de la Citadelle.

-La magie Valkyrique a bien ses utilités parfois.

-Nous sommes à l'origine une race ailée, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne volerait plus même sans nos ailes. Même les humains ont appris à toucher le ciel avec leurs machines…

-Eh bien! C'est plutôt impressionnant quand on y pense. Les faibles mortels se montrent sous des couleurs ressemblant de plus en plus à celles des dieux à mon avis.

-Ils_ évoluent_, c'est dans leur nature.

-Mais malheureusement, leurs vies ne sont pas assez longues pour aspirer dignement au rêve de la divinité. Ce sont des créatures inférieures et imparfaites après tout!

-Non. Ils sont plus parfaits que tout. Leurs vies un sens au moins.

-Tu prêches encore les bontés de cette race? Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre dans l'Asgard qu'il ne faut pas se laisser envoûter par leurs charmes Je croyais que tes _véritables _souvenirs sur eux t'avaient enfin éclairée, mais non. Tu t'entêtes encore ma parole!

-Le passé… n'est pas indispensable. Il n'est qu'un grain de sable dans l'étendue désertique de ma longue vie.

-Devrais-je le saisir et le conserver pour mon propre plaisir?

-Fais-en ce que tu veux, il n'est pas une arme qui peut me faire fléchir.

Bien hauts dans le ciel, la Valkyrie et l'entité se promenaient tranquillement, surplombant l'Helheim. Le regard violet de Kara se posa sur les paysages environnants. Même sous les rayons du soleil, l'Helheim semblait dépourvu de vie, ce qui était normal dans un certain sens. Mais il fut une époque où l'enfer était animé de paix, de calme, d'amour et de tendresse. Une époque où tout allait bien, quand Cerberus ne faisait de mal à personne ainsi que Fenrir. Quand à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Loki, elle arrivait à sourire sincèrement, sans avoir de sombres pensées dans le cœur.

Des regrets, de la peur…

Au tout début, elle le repoussait, refusant de se faire courtiser par un homme marié. Elle refusait ses nombreuses invitations et l'évitait. Elle n'était visiblement pas intéressée par le dieu et disposée à entretenir une relation amoureuse avec lui. À l'époque, elle croyait fermement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, c'était une règle imposée par Odin. Mais un jour, sans crier gare, il l'avait embrassée. Elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Elle s'était contentée de s'en aller et elle ne revint pas pendant plusieurs semaines. Quand elle est revenue, elle ne lui a pas adressé la parole. Mais peu après, Loki est venu à elle, s'excusant de son comportement odieux. Et finalement, elle lui avait rendu le baiser.

Mais jamais elle n'avait osée s'approcher de lui, surtout en présence d'Angrboda. Elle se sentait sale de voler son mari, sale et ignoble.

Mais le dieu séduisant et insouciant avait déjà volé son cœur. Il lui avait assuré qu'aucuns liens amoureux ne l'unissaient à son épouse. C'aurait dû être rassurant, mais pourtant… À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir Mais ce sentiment de culpabilité s'envolait quand il l'a prenait dans ses bras, quand il l'embrassait, à l'abri des regards, comme s'ils étaient fautifs. Un amour interdit, proscrit, qui n'avait pas sa place dans le monde.

-Hep!

Cerberus l'a tira de ses pensées. Elle le toisa du regard, mécontente.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose d'avoir la tête dans les nuages dès le matin! Avec cette guerre qui de prépare, mieux vaut d'avoir les pieds sur terre.

-Ce que tu peux être chiant.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Ses yeux se posèrent vers le champ des morts. Les humains décédés s'y trouvaient…

« Au fait… Les amis de Vincent sont-ils rentrés sur Midgard? »

XXXXXXXXX

Il faut faire quelque chose!

-Mais calme-toi Cloud, tu vas crever mes tympans si tu continues de crier! S'exclama Barett, qui se couvrait les oreilles de ses mains.

-Je vais me taire lorsque j'aurais finis de parler!

Pour toute réponse, il recevait une tape derrière la tête, Tifa commençait à perdre patience.

-Cloud, calme-toi! Respire et exprime-toi doucement pour une fois.

-Eh!

Il s'exécuta, battant en retraite.

-Comme je disais, il fait réagir. On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés dans notre coin pendant qu'une guerre se prépare, vous n'êtes pas d'accord?

-On ne peut rien faire Cloud, ça ne concerne que les dieux ce combat! Et nous ne sommes pas de taille. Renchérit Reeve, dépassé par les événements. Nous ne sommes que des humains tu sais?

-On peut faire quelque chose, J'en suis sûr. De plus, on ne peut pas abandonner Vincent! Il faut aller le chercher…

Reeve craignait d'exposer sa conviction, mais il se devait de le faire, faire comprendre aux autres la triste réalité qui s'imposait à eux.

-On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui malheureusement. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était possédé par Cerb-… pardon, Chaos, et il a rejoint la camp d'Odin. Je doute fort que Vincent… soit encore des nôtres à présent.

-Il est..? Non! C'est impossible!

-Cloud, croit-moi. J'ai étudié durant plusieurs années l'entité qu'est Chaos. Pour le corps de Vincent, c'est un parasite spirituel qui peut prendre le dessus, sans doute définitivement un jour si ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment même. Nous sommes complètement impuissants.

C'était vrai. Une simple vérité qui affligea tous les membres de la bande. Peut-être ne reverront-ils jamais leur compagnon ténébreux. C'Était davantage difficile pour Reeve de supporter ses propres conclusions, car d'entre tous, il était l'homme le plus proche du Valentine, un ami précieux.

Mais s'il subsistait une chance, un tout petit fragment d'espoir, il n'hésiterait pas à le saisir. Mais que pouvait-il donc faire? Ils étaient sur leur monde et n'avaient aucun moyen pour se rendre dans l'Helheim et porter secours à leur ami en détresse et à la Valkyrie.

-Mais Kara a été claire : L'Yggdrasil va mourir! Notre monde va être anéanti si cela se produit! Nous sommes directement impliqués dans ce conflit en conséquent.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Nanaki intervint :

-Mais nous ne possédons pas le pouvoir de voyager entre les royaumes, atteindre l'enfer n'est donc pas possible.

-Nous trouverons une solution, c'est impératif.

Cloud poussa un long soupir satisfait, la raison avait gagné l'esprit de ses coéquipiers, enfin!

-Nous devons d'abord et avant tout établir un plan d'action.

-Non, en premier, nous devons réfléchir Cloud, réfléchir à propos de notre ennemi. Ce sont des dieux. Alors, comment peut-on vaincre un dieu? Nos armes nous ne serons d'aucune utilité contre eux.

-Kara… N'avait-elle pas parlé d'armes divines?

-Oui, Hel aussi, à propos de la Masamune de Sephiroth je crois bien.

-Existe-t-il d'autres armes de ce genre dans notre monde donc?

-Aucune idée… Eh, en fait…

Reeve, à l'évocation des armes divines, venait tout juste de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-J'ai lu un bouquin qui parlait de… d'objets qui n'appartenaient pas au genre humain.

Tifa jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, ayant entendu un bruit. C'était Yuffie, qui s'était isolée discrètement dès qu'elle avait entendue Reeve prononcer son verdict cruel quant à l'état de Vincent. Elle l'a rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle, voyant clairement que la jeune femme n'était pas dans son assiette. Son regard était triste malgré sa vitalité naturelle.

-Yuffie, ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Dit Tifa d'un ton rassurant et en posant sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de son amie. Je sais que tu es très attachée à Vincent. Nous allons le sortir du pétrin, c'est promis.

-Tifa… Et si Reeve avait raison? Et si… si l'âme de Vincent s'était faite dévorée par celle de Chaos?

-Alors on le forcera à recracher le morceau! Allez, nous devons trouver un moyen de botter le derrière de Chaos!

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui lui redonna le sourire.

-Ok!

Les deux femmes rejoignirent le groupe, qui était en pleine impasse : ils devaient absolument mettre la main sur les armes divines! Reeve récapitula :

-Le livre parlait d'armes plus puissantes que celles des humains. « Les Sept Joyaux de Gaïa » si ma mémoire est bonne. Dont l'un est Masamune je présume. Il en reste donc six pour notre compte.

- On n'a pas le temps de les chercher! ÇA prendre trop de temps! Protesta Cloud.

-Je peux vous être utile…

Tous s'interrogèrent, d'où venait cette voix? Cloud se retourna et fit face à une adolescente à la chevelure d'or et aux yeux verts. Il l'a reconnue bien évidemment.

-Hel? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

La fille s'approcha d'un pas réfléchit vers la troupe. Et elle était vêtue d'une armure…

-Je n'ai pas la force d'aider ma famille, alors j'espère pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous. Je ne suis pas très forte physiquement, mais je sais me battre. Et je peux user de la magie d'une façon satisfaisante. Je peux… faire quelque chose pour protéger mon royaume et les miens.

Son regard dénué de mal s'emplit de chagrin. Elle en avait marre de devoir rester en retrait à ne rien faire, à se faire mettre de côté lorsqu'un combat éclatait. Loki l'avait toujours surprotégée parce qu'elle était faible et qu'elle était la cadette._ Une simple poupée de porcelaine qu'il fallait manipuler avec précaution, ne pas être brusque, ne pas la laisser tomber, car elle se fracasserait…_

-Je vais vous supporter de mon mieux. Continua-t-elle solennellement.

Reeve prit la parole :

-Pas de problème! Tu tombes pile au bon moment en fait!

Elle fut surprise d'entendre ces mots. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose du genre autrefois! Elle croyait qu'elle allait se faire rejeter de plus. Son expression s'adoucie, un poids insupportable s'envolait de son cœur, elle avait confiance maintenant, confiance de pouvoir agir et de s'impliquer réellement. Croire en une cause et pouvoir finalement la défendre de ses propres mains.

C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui offrir.

Une seul chance de prouver sa valeur, une seule.

-Hel, dit-moi, serais-tu capable de tous nous emmener dans l'Helheim?

-Bien entendu, il n'y a rien de plus facile!

Elle disait ça, mais… Elle avait bien mit dix ans à maîtriser le portail qui reliait son monde à celui des Hommes.

-Et nous devons mettre la main sur des armes divines. Il y en a sûrement dans notre monde, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet. On les nomme les Sept Joyaux de Gaïa.

Le brun avait donc vu juste. Remercions son incroyable mémoire et curiosité intellectuelle.

-Mais… Elles sont, comment dire? Difficile à manier.

-Comment ça?

-Les Joyaux possèdent une capacité unique que nulles autres armes divines n'ont. Elles ont leurs propres volontés.

-Un esprit? Pourquoi donc une telle chose?

-C'est ainsi que Gaïa les as créés, il n'y a rien à expliquer vraiment.

-Mais… et la Masamune?

-Elle est une création d'origine asgardienne, mais la déesse l'a inclue dans le lot apparemment. Cette épée n'a pas d'âme, ce n'est qu'un bout de fer comme tant d'autre qui n'a pas à discuter des actes de son manieur. Une arme qui n'a pas d'âme ne peut que se plier à la volonté de son possesseur, mais une qui a un libre-arbitre pourrait changer le cours des choses. Et votre déesse, la représentation Midgardienne de la vie, en insufflant des âmes à ses armes, à donner un sens, une valeur humaine à un élément qui fait partie de la nature. _Donner une sens à leur existence… leur donner le choix._

-… Le choix de quoi au juste?

-De protéger ou de détruire ce qui les entoure. C'est une très belle sagesse, cela témoigne parfaitement de la grande bonté de Gaïa, de son amour inconditionnel pour le monde placé sous sa protection. La nature tout autour de nous existe, vit, s'étend, s'épanouit… Même les choses inanimées possèdent ce que les humains appellent « destin ». Les termes de la vie ne s'arrêtent pas seulement au genre humain, et ça, c'est quelque chose que les Hommes ont oubliés avec le temps. Gaïa est miséricordieuse, elle pardonne aux humains leur oubli, mais jamais elle n'en fera de même pour autant. La vie, chaque fibre d'elle, est infinie et immuable. Un humain vit, un dieu vit, une fleur, un caillou… Une arme.

-C'est une très belle notion des choses… Ce principe de la Vie Universelle.

-…Je peux invoquer ces armes, elles viendront à nous, mais je ne garantis pas leur coopération.

-C'est très bien ainsi, merci.

-Mais après les avoir appelées, j'aurais besoin du sang, rien qu'une goutte, de ceux qui les manieront, du moins, si elles veulent combattre à nos côtés. Le Pacte du Sang est indispensable si les armes acceptent de nous suivre. Six utilisateurs seront demandés puisqu'il reste six Joyaux. Et mieux vaut garder le plus malin d'entre vous pour les tactiques de combat plutôt que de le faire lutter.

Tous fixèrent Reeve.

-J'ai compris. Je reste dans mon coin comme toujours! Mon génie me perdra…. Mais sans moi, vous n'êtes que cinq!

-Je serais le sixième utilisateur. Renchérit Hel. L'une des armes en particulier me sied très bien d'ailleurs.

-Laquelle?

-… On la nomme le « Faucheur de Vent ». C'est un équipement très puissant et mon pouvoir renforcera ses capacités puisqu'il est du même élément. Je vais maintenant commencer l'invocation.

Elle recula de quelques pas, voulant maximiser l'espace autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, joignant les mains près de son visage, comme si elle faisait une prière. Elle murmura des mots tout à fait incompréhensibles, une langue par le genre humain, mais que Reeve identifia. Il reconnaissait l'air du moins, les intonations, les mêmes que celles prononcées par la Valkyrie. Une langue bien trop pure pour appartenir à la connaissance des mortels, jugea-t-il.

Certaines choses devaient après tout rester un mystère pour tous

Un cercle de lumière apparu graduellement, agrémenté de symboles complexes, laissant échapper de petites sphères lumineuses qui se baladèrent à proximité. Six d'entre elle se placèrent tout autour du cercle de façon stratégique, puis s'élargirent, laissant entrevoir à l'intérieur d'elles des formes apparaître. Bientôt, le sort fut complété et la magie se dispersa, il ne resta qu'au final les armes divines, suspendues entre ciel et terre dans un halo lumineux.

-Ce sont les Joyaux de votre terre. Voici _Jern Hanske _: les Poings de Fer, qui conviendront sans goute à Tifa. Voici _Frostskader _: la Morsure du Givre, pour Cloud. _To Blader giljotin :_ la Guillotine à Deux Lames pour Barett. _Storm Stjerner _: Tempête d'étoiles pour Cid. _Lyn Steiner _: les Pierres Éclairs pour Yuffie, et ultimement le _Vind Reaper _: le Faucheur de Vent.

Les armes correspondaient plutôt bien à leur genre en effet. Cloud avait une épée, Tifa une paire de gant, Cid avait une lance, Barett un double hache et Yuffie avait des projectiles quelque peu dangereux pour ses capacités de ninja. Quant au Faucheur de Vent, il s'agissait d'un arc.

-Armes divines, Joyaux de Gaïa, je vous ais invoqués en ce jour pour demander votre aide. L'Yggdrasil se meurt, les mondes s'effondrent et l'Asgard assiègera l'Helheim d'ici peu! Je vous en conjure, prêtez-nous votre force, afin de triompher de ces temps noirs où l'espoir ne semble plus être des nôtres. Je suis Hel, fille de Loki, et je demande à ce que les Hommes puissent se défendre grâce à vous. La Mère de Toute Chose de Midgard, votre Mère à vous aussi, ne doit pas mourir sous les coups lâches d'Odin : l'équilibre doit être rétablit! Acceptez-vous de répondre à notre requête?

Il ne se passa rien pendant un instant, puis, les lueurs les englobant s'évaporèrent dans la nature, et les armes se dirigèrent lentement vers leurs utilisateurs respectifs. À leur contact, les membres de la bande vit le bout de leurs index écoper d'une légère coupure. Dès que le métal des armes entra en contact avec le sang, une vive, mais brève lumière s'en échappèrent. Ils étaient tous bouleversé, leurs esprits étaient entrés en contact avec l'âme qui résidait en leurs nouveaux alliés. Des pensées, douces, bienfaisantes, déterminées abondèrent en eux, coulantes, comme s'il s'agissait d'une part d'eux-mêmes depuis toujours.

« _Nous nous battrons. Pour ce monde, pour celui des autres. Pour renverser la haine. Pour Gaïa et toutes ses créatures ainsi que celles des autres. Pour la paix éternelle en tout l'Yggdrasil. »_

Ces mots collectifs signèrent le Pacte de Sang définitivement.

Et maintenant, c'était au tour des humains d'entrer en scène…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Rupture

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée à la Citadelle après sa courte sortie avec Cerberus, Kara était retournée auprès de Loki, mais n'avait toujours pas osée le libérer de son sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à le confronter. Leur dernière dispute pesait encore lourd encore dans son cœur, elle ne désirait pas que le conflit prenne le dessus dans leur relation et elle craignait que leur amour s'effrite par le temps.

Elle doutait à présent de ses sentiments et de ses intentions. Elle avait été forte surprise en découvrant la bague de fiançailles à son doigt, preuve que le dieu la voulait toujours pour épouse. Mais elle, elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait réellement devenir sa femme ou rester sa compagne en due et bonne forme. Est-ce qu'un anneau autour d'un doigt pouvait amener la douleur aux gens, amplifier le chagrin?

La peur de s'engager lui perturbait l'esprit depuis plusieurs heures déjà et d'autant plus que le démon avait réussis à créer une brèche dans son cœur en lui mentionnant que rendu à ce point, Loki n'avait rien à perde en épousant une _**seconde**_femme.

En effet, elle ne fut pas la seule à partager la vie de l'homme, ses joies et peines… ses jours et nuits.

Elle n'éprouvait aucune jalousie, mais ce ressentiment inexistant en avait fait naître un autre, bien plus dévastateur pour le cœur de la Valkyrie : la simple formalité du mariage éteindrait-elle la flamme amoureuse du roi des enfers à son égard? Il n'avait pas aimé sa première conjointe, qu'est-ce qu'il le retenait de faire de même?

C'était l'incertitude classique d'une femme angoissé qui redoute les pires situations envisageables après les noces. Et Kara n'était pas étrangère aux membres de couples blasés qui ne se portent plus aucune attention, c'était toujours ainsi à l'Asgard : les dieux ne semblaient pas aimer leurs partenaires très longtemps avant d'aller voir ailleurs.

Loki l'aimait, du plus profond de son cœur, sa conscience le lui criait à plein poumons pour la rassurer, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose en elle qui brisait cette certitude. La peur, le doute, la trahison…

Les doux mensonges proférés par un Cerberus bien peu désireux de perdre sa proie.

_« Tu verras, au bout de quelques années, tu ne seras plus rien pour lui! »_

C'était le genre de chose qu'il aimait dire pour la faire paniquer et malgré le peu de valeur qu'elle attribue à cette créature ténébreuse, une part insatisfaite d'elle-même lui donnait entièrement raison.

Vraiment, les femmes sont impossibles à gérer dans ce genre de situation!

Elle ne croyait pas aux grandes histoires d'amour parfaites, car elle avait compris il y a très longtemps que si elle voulait préserver son couple, elle allait devoir faire couler le sang de ceux qui se mettaient au travers de son chemin. C'était une histoire d'amour et de haine qui s'entremêlait de leur quotidien… Jusqu'au point de parfois briser quelque chose en eux, une blessure qui n'avait pas tout à fait guérie qui se fait déterrée de son oubli à nouveau, ravivant la douleur.

Trop de choses désiraient les séparer. Et si cela se produisait, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de continuer d'avancer sans lui. Elle l'aimait et sa profonde affection sauvait son esprit de la haine absolue et des ténèbres.

Son amour empêchait Cerberus de prendre le contrôle de son âme, lui qui était réputé pour être un « voleur de vie ». Il sait manipuler, prendre petit à petit le contrôle de l'esprit de quelqu'un, puis le transformer en jouet.

Et il ne désirait que mettre ses talents à l'épreuve face à Kara. Son désir de destruction n'aura pas pu être réprimé au final. S'il advenait à gagner contre elle, plus rien ne pouvait le retenir. Tous deux le savaient : si Kara gagnait à ce petit jeu, Cerberus n'aurait pas la possibilité de faire du mal aux autres, mais dans le cas contraire… Nul royaume ne serait encore sûr. Car voler l'âme d'une Valkyrie, acte dès le départ défendu et immoral, c'était s'emparer d'un très grand pouvoir. Un pouvoir de vie et de mort, de jour et de nuit… D'éternité. N'oublions pas : les Valkyries sont les divinités suprêmes de l'existence, l'équilibre est apporté par elles…

Et en dérober l'essence sacrée reviendrait à devenir le maître du destin. Mais l'acte en soit apportait la damnation sur le profanateur, voilà pourquoi personne n'avait jamais osé le tenter, quoique Cerberus semblait indifférent à ce sort. En jetant son dévolu sur Kara, la « Reine » de sa race, il espère sans doute s'accaparer des capacités uniques et infinies.

L'existence Valkyrique était la seule en tous les royaumes de l'Yggdrasil qui pouvait franchir toutes les frontières. Si un démon du genre de Cerberus s'en emparait par caprice et vanité, l'origine même de la vie serait bouleversée. Il pourra prendre le contrôle de choses qui ne devaient pas être touchées par des mains souillées de ténèbres et tout… pourrait disparaître. L'équilibre sera rompu.

Kara n'avait pas d'autre choix que de gagner, de ne pas laisser Cerberus prendre le contrôle de son âme, de se faire anéantir par lui. Il voulait la briser en mille miettes… Et acquérir la plus grande des forces. Mais si elle perdait…

L'univers ne connaîtra plus qu'une éternité de ténèbres et de chaos. Voilà pourquoi l'erreur n'était pas une possibilité pour elle. Et ce combat, elle devait le mener seule, impliquer Loki ou d'autre personne serait du suicide, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre… Toute la douleur que ressentait l'entité, cachée sous un masque de cruauté qu'il n'arrivait plus à retirer de lui-même.

Sa rancœur était trop grande pour pardonner les fautifs.

Il n'était qu'une victime, comme tous les autres… Une victime qui n'a jamais eu le droit de choisir son avenir pour la simple raison qu'elle n'avait pas été créée à cet effet.

_« Un messager qui n'apporte que l'obscurité de la nuit, transportant le message de haine de son créateur sans avoir eu la possibilité de choisir ce qu'il voulait réellement. Oui… Cerberus déteste profondément… Fenrir. Car naître en tant que monstre signifie irrémédiablement… mourir en monstre. »_

Kara offrait une part de sa compassion au démon, mais elle prenait également en considération qu'il avait commis des actes irréparables comme tuer dix mille de ses consœurs en quelques minutes. Il avait choisi de plein gré de suivre la voie qu'on lui avait imposée, croyant qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire à son malheur. Il a suivi le mode de vie que Fenrir lui avait accidentellement octroyé en le créant : le déshonneur, la honte, l'ignominie, le mal, la violence. Tous ces fléaux étaient synonymes de son terrible nom. Il a lutté pendant un certain temps, contre ce destin qui semblait l'enchaîner au statut de monstre, mais il a vite abandonné quand la haine avait commencé à le submerger. Il s'est résigné, mais dans l'esprit de vengeance. Et aujourd'hui, il compte sur le pouvoir de Kara pour sortir son âme de cette fatalité.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il détestait le monde entier, qu'il détruisait tout sur son passage? Il jalousait le pouvoir de la femme, pur et emplit de lumière et son cœur de démon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de désirer l'anéantir, mais sa conscience qu'il avait développé individuellement par rapport à sa nature maléfique voyait en elle une toute dernière chance, comme un dû qui lui appartenait de plein droit.

Et il avait fait ses ennemis tous ceux qui s'interposaient entre lui et elle. Kara était son dernier espoir d'abandonner sa monstruosité pour devenir une créature de meilleure foi. Il était mauvais, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas aspirer à la rédemption, ce qu'il ne désirait pas dès le départ, mais il voulait mettre la main sur sa libération, cessé d'être le jouet de Fenrir et de vivre selon ses principes à lui. Il était né la tête basse et comptait se redresser dignement et fièrement avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Kara pouvoir comprendre ce désir chez lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

« Trop de sang a coulé par sa faute… »

Elle rompit le charme qu'elle avait imposé à Loki, désireuse de le voir se réveiller. Ce ne fut pas très long avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent, dévoilant l'azur profond de ses iris. Elle aimait cette couleur, douce et apaisante, rassurante même. Elle fit attention pour que leurs peaux ne se touchent pas quand elle passa son bras autour de lui, se réfugiant dans l'étreinte qu'il lui donnait en retour. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que tout au monde, elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée de lui, plus jamais.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, seul le silence était leur témoin, mais bientôt, il céda à la tentation :

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Je sais… Désolée d'avoir été si longue. J'avais quelques petites choses à faire avant de rentrer.

-Comme frayer avec Cerberus par exemple?

-…Je porte ce blâme, en effet. Reproche-moi autant de fois que tu veux ma décision, mais je sais que j'ai fait la bonne chose. L'Yggdrasil à besoin de lui, tu devrais être capable de comprendre Loki.

-Je comprends que l'Arbre ait besoin de son pouvoir obscur pour rétablir l'équilibre du bien et du mal dans notre univers, mais tu aurais prendre en considération que je possède moi-même des pouvoirs sombres, j'aurais pu accomplir sa tâche aisément. À la place de me laisser t'aider, tu as choisie de ramener cet animal ici, dans notre demeure, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas.

-Je suis désolée… Répéta-telle, complètement abattue. Elle se recroquevilla contre lui et le dieu senti son désespoir. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir mis dans cet état et pour la rassurer, il se rapprocha d'elle davantage, voulant la tenir dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Il avait trop souffert de son absence encore une fois.

-Je ne t'en veux pas tant que ça. Je ne peux pas te détester Kara, mais je m'inquiète. Je ne peux plus te toucher directement, je ne peux pas te protéger en cas de besoin, c'est ce qui me révolte le plus dans cette histoire. Cerberus est le seul… qui peut être là pour toi maintenant qu'il t'a infligé Eolh…

-Je suis là, dans tes bras, alors où est le problème Loki? Je peux rester à tes côtés, tu n'as pas en t'en faire.

-Oui, mais je ne peux plus embrasser la femme que j'aime.

-Tu peux bien te retenir un peu, non? Il brisera le sort, je te le promet…

-C'est un menteur de première catégorie si tu veux savoir. Il ne tiendra pas sa promesse, il te fera du mal à toi à ma famille rien que pour se divertir.

-Il le fera, aie confiance.

-Pourquoi es-tu si sûre de toi?

-J'ai longuement parlé avec lui à Asgard. Il n'a pas l'intention de laisser l'Yggdrasil mourir et le fait qu'il m'a apposé la rune Eolh ne résulte pas seulement de son intention de te faire bouillonner de rage. Pense-s'y : personne ne peut me toucher sauf lui. Odin ne pourra pas lever la main contre moi. Il me sauve probablement la vie en ayant fait ça, car je suis la cible numéro un d'Odin et de ses sbires. Si je meurs, la race Valkyrique se retrouve sans meneuse et nous serons désunies. Si je meurs, elles mourront…

-Je croyais… Que Cerberus voulait tuer les Valkyries lui aussi!

-Il n'en voit pas la nécessité. Il sait que nos existences maintiennent un équilibre dans le cycle de la vie et mourir ne fait pas parti de ses priorités. Il s'assure donc en même temps une certaine protection de notre part. Tant que je serais prisonnière de la rune, mes sœurs ne l'attaqueront pas. Il bénéficie de notre support jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable d'assurer sa propre survie et à ce moment-là, il me relâchera.

-…Assurer sa survie?

-Il croit qu'Odin a planifié de le tuer quand la guerre sera terminée, c'est sans doute vrai à mon avis. Fenrir ne doit pas connaître ce plan, sinon il se serait interposé et il aurait été supprimé sur le champ. Il n'est pas indispensable aux yeux d'Asgard, sa seule contribution guerrière au combat est dictée par une envie de meurtre et de vengeance à mon égard. Fenrir n'a que faire de la discipline et de la patience, il va se jeter à corps perdu dans la mêlé et se fera probablement tué de cette manière. Un pion rebelle, voilà ce qu'est Fenrir aux yeux d'Odin. S'il ne meurt pas au combat, il sera exécuté.

-… Quel imbécile il est, n'est-ce pas?

-Il est aveuglé par ses ressentiments, il s'est senti trahi toute sa vie Loki… Son âme n'a jamais été en paix.

-Si l'occasion se présente, le tueras-tu Kara? Le libéreras-tu de son éternelle souffrance?

-Je ne crois pas avoir la force d'arracher son dernier souffle.

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est mon fils?

-Non.

-Alors quoi?

-Parce que Fenrir ne demande qu'à mourir justement. Mourir en accomplissant sa tâche ou mourir de désespoir. Il veut lui-même se libérer de son tourment tout en prétendant arracher ma vie en premier. Il n'a pas envie de tuer, il est las du massacre. Il serait bien plus heureux dans une tombe à l'heure qu'il est, j'en suis persuadée. Le laisse vivre lui donnerai la chance de se prendre en main, c'est ce que je crois qui y juste de faire en ce qui le concerne.

-Fenrir n'est plus mon fils après tout ce qu'il a fait. Je n'ai que faire de ses sentiments.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

-Soit, c'est toi qui décide.

-Et j'ai justement décidé de mettre un terme à sa folie qui menace notre famille à nous. Je te veux à mes côtés, mais lui, je le veux loin de nous. Il n'est que le reflet d'un individu qui a perdu toute foi en lui-même et au monde entier.

-Tu veux le tuer de tes propres mains?

-Je ferais le nécessaire.

-Même si tu le renies, il demeure ta chair et ton sang!

-Es-tu en train de tenter de me convaincre de revenir sur ma décision? Ce gamin est un assassin qui peut détruire aisément ce qui l'entoure et tu veux me faire changer d'idée quant à son sort? Kara! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à faire, tu veux protéger cette bestiole?!

-Je n'insinue rien Loki, je cherche à te faire comprendre certaine chose. L'âme d'un homme qui tue son fils, même s'il est détesté de ce premier, se brise et ne guérit jamais. Le temps ne sera pas ton allié pour ressouder cette fracture en toi, tu ne pourras plus jamais regarder tes enfants de la même façon, car ton cœur saura que puisque tu as été capable d'achever le premier, le second et même le troisième ne serait pas compliqué à exécuter non plus!

-…Je n'ai pas peur de me briser Kara et je suis confiant que jamais je ne pourrais faire du mal à Hel ou Jörmungand. Eux, ils ne sont pas traîtres. Ils n'ont pas envie de te tuer au moins!

-Et si Fenrir abandonnait l'idée de mon meurtre? Lui pardonnerais-tu?

Il redoutait cette question, car il se l'était souvent posée sans jamais réellement trouver de compromis satisfaisant. Mais il avait tout de même un semblant de réponse après mûre réflexion.

-Non. Il est coupable d'autres crimes qui ne seront pas effacés.

-Je vois.

Elle le repoussa peu après et il fut bien surprit de ce geste. Elle se leva, abandonnant le dieu derrière elle et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas résolu. Elle était en colère cette fois, en colère contre Loki et ses décisions.

-C'est donc ainsi que ça se passe Kara? Dès que quelque chose que je dis ne te convient pas, tu fuis?

-Je ne fuis pas! J'en ai simplement marre!

-De quoi? Dit ce que tu as sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toute afin qu'on puisse tourner cette fichue page! J'en ai marre moi aussi, de plein de chose, de mon fils, du démon qui m'empêche de te toucher, de ce monde tout entier qui s'écroule!

Il se redressa à son tour, furieux :

-Kara, tu n'es pas la seule qui veut tout arrêter, qui ne désire qu'un seul petit moment de paix et de silence, mais hélas, la guerre est aux portes du royaume que j'ai construit au bout de millénaire d'acharnement et de douleur et qui s'effondre à mes pieds sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour changer ce destin de s'accomplir! Cette guerre va me coûter mon âme Kara, mon âme, mon cœur, mon sang et mon désespoir! Je n'espère plus rien en ce moment, car je n'ai rien en quoi croire! Je suis le dieu de l'enfer Kara, un être condamné de nom et d'existence! Tu n'es pas la seule qui doit faire des sacrifices, j'en fais tous les jours pour protéger les miens et faire durer le plus longtemps que possible la paix! Mais je ne suis plus capable de gérer toutes ces choses, moi, j'en ai marre de le faire parce que je n'en éprouve plus l'envie… Kara, je regrette profondément d'être né pour la simple raison que j'étais destiné à endurer le calvaire toute ma vie. Et pour une fois que j'ose dire en toute humilité que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, toi à l'occurrence… tu me persécutes avec ta morale du « tu ne dois pas tuer »! Comprends-tu ce que moi je vis? Sans doute que non, puisque tu n'as de compassion que pour les monstres et meurtriers… Oh! En fait, tu devrais en avoir pour moi, je corresponds plutôt bien à ce profil, tu ne crois pas ma chère?

Le discours haineux de Loki l'avait profondément bouleversée. Elle se retrouvait acculée au pied du mur, entre l'amour de sa vie et sa raison. Mais… quelque chose lui faisait encore plus mal que cette décision :

-J'allais dire… « J'en ai marre qu'on se dispute »… Pas de la vie que je mène ou du chagrin du monde entier… Seulement de nos différends, rien d'autre.

Elle s'était retournée et l'immortel, pris de cours par la déclaration, vit le visage de sa bien-aimée couvert de honte et de larmes. Il avait déballé toute sa fureur d'un seul coup… Inutilement. Il avait cru qu'elle allait se lamenter sur son sort, voilà pourquoi il avait choisi de parler avec autant de colère sur ce qui le tourmentait. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort à présent, elle ne désirait que régler leur conflit et lui…

Il n'avait fait que l'envenimer d'une façon bien cruelle.

-Kara, je…

-FERME-LÀ! Je ne voulais qu'on cesse de crier l'un contre l'autre, mais voilà que tu dis toutes ces choses! Je vois qu'on ne peut plus sauver notre fichue relation! Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de mes jours à t'entendre t'apitoyer! Moi aussi j'ai souffert, comme des milliers d'autres personnes en tous les royaumes! Si je suis ici en ce moment, à me plaindre, ce n'est pas pour plaider ma cause, mais pour sauver ce royaume que tu aimes tant, quitte à sacrifier ma vie et pis encore! Je suis ici en tant que Reine Valkyrique, pour sauver l'Yggdrasil! Si tu veux retrouver ta fiancée, tu vas devoir attendre, car tu viens tout juste de lui briser le cœur, encore une fois! Les hommes ne comprennent jamais rien bon sang! Je ne suis pas égoïste Loki, je pense au bonheur des autres avant le mien, je suis prête à renoncer à ma vie pour préserver ta famille! Alors je ne veux plus t'entendre parler contre moi, t'entendre te plaindre de ma morale alors que la tienne est tout sauf respectable, est-ce bien clair?!

L'instant d'après, il sentit un objet percuter son épaule, puis tomba au sol dans un bruit cristallin. Il se demanda s'il devait être surprit ou non de voir la bague de Kara rouler à ses pieds. Au fond de lui, il le savait, mais se l'avouer complètement était impensable à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas…

_**« NON! »**_

-Kara… ne fait pas ça! Ça va s'arranger, comme toujours hein!

-Non Loki. Cette fois, rien ne pourra être changé. Je n'ai pas la patience nécessaire pour accorder à notre couple une dernière chance. Les contes de fées n'existent pas et je ne me battrai pas pour m'enliser dans une telle illusion. C'était bien au début, mais ça ne marche plus on dirait bien. Ce n'est pas rare que des couples se séparent après un certain temps tu sais? Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer sur notre amour qui se fracasse sans arrêt, je n'ai plus envie… de t'aimer. C'est ainsi, c'est tout.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce tout en arborant un air grave et indifférent :

-Toi et moi….

-KARA!

_**-C'est fini.**_

_La porte se referma derrière elle et Loki s'effondra, abattu. Il cria sous l'effet de la rage et de l'impuissance. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, ça jamais! Il ne voulait plus jamais, plus jamais… Mais…_

_Pour la seconde fois de sa si longue existence maudite…_

_Versa les larmes du plus infini des chagrins qu'une âme pouvait éprouver._

_La perte d'un être qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde..._

_**Une perte qui semblait belle et bien définitive…**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Un vent de guerre

Voilà trois jours que Kara ignorait complètement Loki, qui s'évertuait à tenter de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle était inflexible et ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux, comme s'il n'était plus digne. La rupture du couple avait bouleversé Jörmungand très profondément, son désarroi était rehaussé par l'absence totale d'une explication justifiant la situation. Le jeune adulte avait simplement vu son père poursuivre Kara dans le couloir, complètement affolé, alors qu'elle lui criait de foutre le camp. En revanche, cela faisait parfaitement le bonheur de Cerberus, qui ne voyait plus aucun obstacle entre lui et la Valkyrie. Il pouvait passer tout son temps à la tourmenter maintenant, le dieu de l'enfer ne serait pas dans ses pattes pour l'en empêcher!

Kara avait terminé de restaurer la salle du trône avec sa magie à l'aide de Jörmungand, qui n'osait pas lui demander des éclaircissements, vu son air furax, c'était plutôt risqué. Mais tout de même, il n'en resta pas moins affecté gravement. Lui qui avait espéré qu'ils deviennent une famille heureuse et unie, son rêve s'était tout simplement flétrit entre ses doigts.

Et pour le cas de Hel? La jeune femme était introuvable… Son aîné prit pour acquis qu'elle s'était réfugiée ailleurs, s'enfermant comme à son habitude.

Kara avait quitté la Citadelle malgré les protestations de Loki, qui avait bien finit par perdre patience à son tour. Mais dès qu'il haussait le ton, elle lui jetait un regard emplit de rancœur. C'était justement ses tons de voix évoquant le reproche et son emportement qui l'avait convaincue de le laisser tomber. Au final, il n'était pas capable de contrôler son tempérament et il disait souvent tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'homme idéal… Mais au moins, il était quelqu'un d'attentif et dévoué. Il était maladroit dans ses mots, mais qui ne l'est pas?

Mais Kara ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Il avait été trop loin. Oui, c'était impossible de tuer son sentiment amoureux en si peu de temps et elle donnerait tout pour lui demander pardon et redevenir sa fiancée, mais elle avait autant d'orgueil que lui parfois. Ce n'était pas envisageable… Pas dans l'immédiat du moins, mais Cerberus s'assurait de l'irriter convenablement pour faire durer son courroux le plus longtemps que possible.

Pour le moment, elle était assise sur un amas de glace dans le désert de sable gris de l'Helheim. C'était sur ce même tas glacial qu'elle avait observé le massacre de ses sœurs impuissamment. Là où le démon l'avait acculé pour la tuer, mais que Loki était intervenu à temps. C'était une époque de trouble et de ténèbres, l'Asgard entière pestait contre Loki et sa famille et tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre à leurs sujets, c'étaient d'horribles calomnies. Même quand le dieu concerné était en leurs présences, les divinités asgardiennes ne se gênaient pas du tout pour lui être hostile et dégoûté. Il était le monstre, le démon, le déchu, le fils d'un animal et d'une femme qui fut assez idiote pour laisser ses entrailles engendrer une telle abomination. Mais il apparaissait toujours à eux, le sourire aux lèvres, se fichant pas mal de ce qui se racontait sur sa personne. Il n'accordait aucune valeur à la parole d'immortels qui n'avaient jamais connus la moindre souffrance dans leurs longues vies.

La seule insulte à laquelle il réagissait avec violence était _blod nil._ Sang de Néant. C'était la pire insulte en tous les mondes et les pauvres fous qui osaient prononcer ces mots à son égard devant lui écopaient la plupart du temps d'une sérieuse raclée qui parfois, menaçait leurs vies. Il ne plaisantait pas à ce sujet, se faire mépriser ça passe, mais pas Sang de Néant.

_« Ton cœur est un tas de cendre qui se consume,_

_Ton sang, l'abomination ultime, le sacrilège le plus infâme,_

_Tout ce qui le portera, le touchera, le sentira, le verra,_

_Sera souillé du même crime que toi,_

_Ta ligné est celle qui n'aurait pas dû naître,_

_Tu aurais dû mourir avant qu'elle ne le fasse,_

_Non, tu n'aurais jamais naître en fait,_

_Néant, néant, tu es un néant_

_Qui est simplement effacé du monde par sa propre destruction,_

_Tu n'as jamais existé, tu n'as jamais respiré l'air du monde,_

_Jamais foulé son sol, tu es trop impur,_

_Tu n'as ni couleurs ni sensations_

_Ni rêves ni cauchemars_

_Ni peau, ni os, ni âme, ni chair_

_Comme tous ceux qui te précède_

_Tu n'es même pas de la poussière_

_Car tu es si ignoble, si horrible, monstrueux_

_Atroce, vil, maléfique, répugnant, misérable_

_Tu es si terrible comme vice!_

_Et tu n'aurais pourtant jamais_

_Existé_

_Car tu es…_

_Sand de Néant_

_Tout de toi et de ce qui t'a approché est Sang de Néant_

_Et ils n'existeront jamais_

_Car tu n'es rien. »_

Ces mots étaient la signification de l'insulte. C'était littéralement le fait que personne ne reconnait notre existence, c'est ignorer notre vie et nous croire anéanti. C'était le rejet ultime, la solitude et l'isolation. Tous ceux qui le traitaient de Sang de Néant refusaient catégoriquement de considérer son existence. Ils faisaient comme s'il n'avait jamais été là et qu'il ne viendrait jamais non plus et que tout ce qui lui était relié connaissait le même sort. Ils ne le considéraient plus comme un être vivant, car dès qu'ils mettaient cette idée en tête, ils étaient persuadé qu'il parlait dans le vide puisqu'il refusait de voir qu'il était là. Ils effaçaient volontairement son image de leurs souvenirs…

C'était la plus terrible des insultes… On sait pourquoi maintenant. Et il avait basé son sort de Rédemption à partir de ce néant. Il pouvait littéralement, de son pouvoir, anéantir chaque sa dernière fibre d'existence un individu. Il voulait appliquer sa colère concrètement et depuis qu'il a tué un dieu de cette manière après s'être fait traité de blod nil, les gens préféraient se taire ou murmurer les calomnies d'un ton assez bas pour qu'il ne les entende pas. Il n'avait pas été puni cette-fois-là, car on craignait sa rancœur. Odin l'a laissé faire, ne voulant pas connaître le même sort. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, il ne peut pas user de ce pouvoir à volonté, il a des restrictions. À chaque fois qu'il utilisait Rédemption, cela lui coûtait une énorme quantité d'énergie et en même temps…

Alors que sa victime connaissait la plus grande douleur physique, c'était son âme à lui qui prenait toute la douleur spirituelle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'user de Rédemption plus de deux fois par jours, sinon il risquait de menacer sa vie physique par son manque d'énergie et de briser son âme par la torture infligée à son âme…

Plus de deux recours par jours signifierait probablement la mort.

Il était assis sur son trône, ayant temporairement renoncé à pourchasser Kara. Il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule un moment quand elle s'était dirigée vers le champ où avaient péri dix-mille Valkyries autrefois. C'était un lieu sacré qu'il n'osait pas profané de sa présence, un lieu qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et à ses remords. Elles les avaient laissées mourir… Jamais elle ne s'était pardonné de sa faiblesse et lâcheté sûrement et il n'y pouvait rien. De plus, il ne voulait pas y aller…

Il préférait garer un œil sur Cerberus, qui lui, le faisait face, un rictus malveillant dessiné sur le visage.

-Comptes-tu un jour libérer ton hôte humain ou non?

-Pas pour le moment je dirais. J'ai le contrôle total de son corps et c'est fortement agréable comme sensation. Il ne peut rien faire et sa pauvre petite âme souffre bien à force d'être réprimée si longtemps! Peut-être qu'il ne tiendra même pas le coup d'ici le commencement de la guerre! Les humains sont si faibles tu sais?

-Il finira par mourir en effet.

-Tant mieux! Il m'a suffisamment emprisonné cet idiot! Douce vengeance!

-Mais si son âme meurt, son corps fera de même, car tu n'es pas « lui », tu n'es pas celui qui anime de vie cette enveloppe de chair.

-Eh merde… J'avais oublié. Je crois que je vais devoir le laisser souffler un peu.

-J'ai une meilleure proposition.

-? Toi? Tu veux passer un accord avec moi? As-tu perdu la tête pour accepter de marchander avec moi ou quoi?

-Non. Je sais simplement que tu regretteras amèrement si tu refuses. Suis-moi.

-…Soit.

Le dieu se leva et le guida au cœur de la Citadelle, bientôt, ils s'enfoncèrent dans ses entrailles de pierres par un passage que ne connaissait pas le démon. En fait, personne ne le savait, seul Loki était au courant de son existence, car bien sûr, c'était lui l'artisan de la demeure de l'Helheim! Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils firent face à un mur de pierre que Loki dégagea avec sa magie. Dans la petite pièce qui se découvrait à leurs vues, une multitude de runes marquaient les murs pour former de puissantes incantations de protection. Eolh figurait parmi elles, tout au centre de la paroi rocheuse éclairée par des feux créé par magie. À sa base, des chaînes étaient ancrées dans le mur, très solidement, brillant d'un éclat verdâtre. Les chaînes de l'Eidryn, la mako à l'état solide qui autrefois, fut utilisées pour contenir Cerberus.

Et à leurs autres extrémités pendaient les membres dénués de vie d'un corps que ce dernier reconnu. Le sien. Son corps à lui, si près…

Mais intouchable.

-Je vois que tu as compris… Je te fais goûter de ta propre médecine. Eolh t'empêchera tout contact physique avec ta chair originelle. Il est douloureux de ne pas pouvoir tenir ce qui nous est le plus précieux entre nos mains, n'est-ce pas..? J'imagine qu'à présent, tu sais ce que je veux en retour. Libère Kara et jure de ne jamais plus lever la main sur elle et je t'accorderais ce dont je t'ai privé il y a si longtemps de cela!

Cerberus était face à un dilemme à présent. Mais il ne pouvait pas agir, il ressentait le pouvoir de la rune indestructible agir sur lui, le repoussant légèrement, même s'il ne s'est pas approché de sa source. Loki y avait mis le paquet cette fois, mettant toutes les chances de son côté. SI la créature des ténèbres refusait maintenant, cette chance inestimable ne se présentera plus jamais, mais s'il acceptait, il devait libérer la Valkyrie, la seule personne susceptible de lui offrir la force nécessaire pour libérer son âme de son destin maudit.

-Tu commences à me taper sur le système Loki…

-Et tu crois que je m'amuse en te regardant faire du mal à Kara?

-Aurais-tu oublié qu'elle t'a largué? Elle ne veut plus de toi, alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur elle?

-Parce que moi, je l'aime. Elle m'aime aussi, mais elle a préféré faire taire ses sentiments pour rompre avec moi et prétendre qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

-Allons bon, tu crois qu'elle va revenir vers toi c'est ça?

-Je connais Kara mieux que toi. Elle est plus forte que tu ne le crois. Tout va s'arranger, point final.

-Belles illusions mon cher… J'ai sondé son cœur, il est si ravagé! Aussi vide et inerte que les champs de sables gris de l'enfer! Tu as brisé quelque chose en elle avec tes mots, alors imagine ce qu'elle deviendra si tu en viens aux actes?

-Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal!

-Je ne parlais pas de la blesser Loki.

-?

-Je parlais plutôt de laisser ta haine ronger ton cœur et d'abattre ta frustration sur tout ce que tu détestes. Kara est une « Valkyrie », les personnes de cette race ne supportent pas les cœurs obscurcis par les ressentiments. Si tu fais du mal à une personne que tu haïs, elle ne s'en remettra plus jamais.

Le dieu commença à comprendre les mots que Kara lui avaient dit, pourquoi elle avait si fortement insisté pour qu'il pardonne Fenrir… Elle savait que si le père et le fils devaient en venir aux coups, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter… Elle était si pure dans ses intentions!

Et elle avait raison, son bonheur passait après celui des autres. Loki réalisa son erreur de s'être mis en colère contre elle l'autre jour.

-Je crois que c'est à ton tour de comprendre Loki : l'âme de Kara va se fracasser dans cette guerre. Elle ne veut pas voir des gens s'entretuer! Même s'il s'agit d'Odin, l'idée de lever la pointe de sa lance vers le cœur d'un ennemi la répugne. Les Valkyries sont des guerrières certes, mais pas des tueuses. Leur tâche première consiste d'abord et avant tout de guider les morts jusqu'ici, par d'assassiner des personnes bien vivantes. Kara a déjà tué, oui, mais jamais de sang-froid et par volonté. Imagine sa souffrance en ce moment! Devoir commettre un massacre pour te protéger toi et tes gamins, ainsi que l'Yggdrasil et tous les mondes! Elle chérit si précieusement l'Helheim et Midgard, vos vies et celles des humains! Elle fera tout pour tous vous préserver de la mort, même si cela implique la destruction de son esprit. Je te l'ai déjà dit Loki : Kara a un sens du sacrifice beaucoup plus aiguisé que tout autre! Elle n'existe que pour servir de bouclier, voilà ce qu'elle pense, voilà le destin qu'elle accepte de suivre dans votre intérêt à tous. Ça sera elle qui mènera ce combat, en tant que reine défendant ses sujets, en tant qu'être vivant défendant sa terre, en tant… que femme pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime.

-… Je sais déjà toutes ces choses Cerberus.

-Alors t'es mieux de me le prouver. Si tu réussis à la reconquérir et que tu me redonnes mon corps, j'accepterais de la libérer, voilà le marché!

Le prix était extrêmement élevé pour Loki, mais en théorie, il n'était pas en position de négocier. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être plus prudent, mais son éternel ennemi avait le don particulier de faire tourner la situation à son avantage. Il lui présenta sa main et après une longue hésitation, le roi de l'Helheim l'a serra avec mépris.

-C'est entendu.

-Oh! Ais-je oublié de mentionner un petit détail?

-Quoi?!

-Oui, si tu perds ce petit défi, qui comporte à la séduire une seconde fois, je ne retrouverais pas mon corps bien évidement, mais en contrepartie…

-Quoi sale bestiole?

-Elle m'appartiendra… Pour toujours! Et je lui volerais chaque fibre de son pouvoir… Quand j'en aurais finit avec elle, après l'avoir torturé jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la raison…

-!

_-Je lui donnerais le coup de grâce après qu'elle me demandera à genoux d'abréger ses souffrances!_

Loki fut envahi par une pulsion meurtrière sans précédent. Il ne désirait que mettre un terme à la vie du démon de façon définitive. Il fut terriblement tenté d'user de Rédemption pour l'anéantir, mais il se retint sans comprendre pourquoi. Il n'était pas indispensable après tout, pourquoi le laissait-il vivre? Même s'il mourrait…

Eolh ne sera pas effacée, voilà la raison. Si elle n'était pas brisée par son invocateur avant que celui-ci ne meure, elle continuait de faire effet quand même. Kara ne serais jamais libre autrement dit et plus personne ne pourra la toucher pour le reste de l'éternité.

Elle serait si seule…

Une étrange sensation lui parvint, éveillant sa méfiance. Cerberus réagissait pareillement, curieux d'en savoir d'avantage sur ce qui se passait. Tous deux remontèrent à la surface de la Citadelle et accoururent dans la salle du trône, là où la source du trouble semblait résider. Loki fut très surpris d'apercevoir Hel, quelque peu épuisée, revêtant son armure de guerre… et accompagnée par des humains.

-Hel! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?!

-Père..!

Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'explication de sa part. Il venait de voir l'arme qu'elle tenait à la main.

-_Vind Reaper..?_ Mais c'est… les armes divines du monde humain!

-Oui père… Nous les avons invoqués, nous avons demandé leur aide pour ce combat. Elles ont acceptées, elles se battront à nos côtés! Midgard est avec nous!

Loki brisa instantanément l'enthousiasme de sa fille en affichant un air sévère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a père?

-Hel, ni toi ni ces humains ne lutteront! Nos ennemis sont des dieux, pas de simples soldats! Ne comprends-tu donc pas que si je t'ai éloigné de la voie guerrière, c'était pour ton bien et no pour restreindre tes capacités? Pourquoi faut-il que tu me défies en ce jour avec Vind Reaper à la main?! Non mais! Les gosses ne savent plus respecter leurs parents de nos jours, quelle plaie!

Hel écarquillait les yeux, impuissante, profondément déçue. Tous ses espoirs s'effondrèrent, sa simple volonté d'être reconnue par son père s'était fracassée à l'instant même. Elle ne se sentait ni aimée ni capable de le regarder en face à présent. Comme si toute sa vie à cet instant précis se formulait concrètement en un seul mot.

Échec.

-Oh, oh, que vois-je Loki? Tu as brisé le cœur de deux femmes en trois jours seulement, je te félicite! Kara à raison de te croire complètement borné!

-Toi, ferme-là! Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner sur la paternité ou l'amour, car tu n'as jamais été aimé par qui que ce soit!

-C'est là que tu te mets le dois dans l'œil mon pauvre!

-Pardon?

-Je suis vraiment amnésique ces derniers temps, j'oublie toujours de te spécifier certaines choses!

-De quoi parles-tu? Crache le morceau!

-Ah! Tu veux donc m'entendre parler maintenant? Tu es bien indécis!

-PARLE!

-C'est bon, pas la peine de crier! Je disais : j'ai déjà été aimé autrefois. Pas d'un amour inconditionnel, seulement très profondément affectionné par une personne. J'étais un peu son camarade dans la souffrance. Et c'était une fille si tu veux savoir! Elle était jeune, très mignonne, portant sur ses épaules un fardeau trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. J'ai partagé quelques années de sa longue vie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse tout simplement.

-Toi, avoir expérimenté la douleur de la perte? Ne me fait pas rire!

-Non, je n'ai pas souffert tant que ça.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Parce que j'ai retrouvé cette enfant perdue, qui m'approchait sans craindre mes crocs, qui m'avaient donné envie d'être libre… De ne plus obéir à celui qui dictait ma vie.

-...!

-Oui Loki… Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que…

-…N…non…!

-Même Kara fut une simple fillette par la passé. Et que nos chemins sont étroitement liés l'un à l'autre!

Il ne comprenait plus rien, était-ce un mensonge pour le déstabilisé? Si c'était le cas, c'était une réussite! Cerberus ne pouvait pas avoir connu Kara par le passé, les Valkyries étaient élevées à Asgard et jamais on n'aurait permis à la créature de franchir son seuil! C'était impossible… Ils ne pouvaient pas se connaître, sinon elle, elle s'en souviendrait forcément! C'est un peu difficile d'effacer Cerberus de notre mémoire après tout, surtout d'oublier son sourire mauvais.

-Tu ne sais rien d'elle en réalité Loki. Je suis le seul qui la connaît réellement. Je l'ai vu pleurer des milliers de fois, elle s'est abandonné à mon étreinte tout autant, cherchant le réconfort dans mes bras à moi et à moi seul. C'est moi qui a volé son cœur le premier, ne te fait pas d'illusion à ce sujet même si ce n'était pas pour l'amour qu'il contenait. J'ai volé son cœur, emplit de chagrin, de haine et de violence pour m'en nourrir, me donner un peu plus de force. J'étais le seul en qui elle avait confiance… Et comme je l'ai dit, elle a subitement disparue. Ses souvenirs ont été arrachée de sa mémoire et voilà pourquoi elle ne me regarde qu'avec de la peur dans les yeux aujourd'hui et non avec apaisement! Odin est un sale type, je ne le croyais pas capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi immoral jusqu'à ce que je comprenne sa petite manigance.

-Odin… qu… qu'a-t-il fait? QU'A-T-IL FAIT À KARA?!

-Tu le sauras bientôt sans doute…

Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

-Dit-moi Cerberus!

-Tut, tut! Pas de pleurs aujourd'hui!

Au même moment, Jörmungand fit son apparition dans la pièce, complètement bouleversé et exténué, il avait dû courir à en perdre haleine pour être dans cet état!

-Jörmungand! Que se passe-t-il?!

Il reprit à peine son souffle en s'appuyant contre un mur qu'il déclara la dernière chose que Loki avait envie d'entendre en ce moment :

-C'est Odin! Il est à l'Arche de l'Helheim avec son armée! Il sera ici dans moins d'une heure!

La guerre était-elle donc le seul moyen qui existait pour sauver le monde?

C'était probablement le cas…

Et Kara, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, redressa la tête.

Le vent lui apportait un bien malheureux message…

**Une odeur de sang…**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Premier assaut

La situation était grave, même catastrophique. L'armée de dieux d'Odin était en marche et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. La déclaration guerre allait officiellement se signer par celui qui attaquera le premier. Puisque Loki n'avait aucune défense, il était en très mauvaise posture. Et ce n'est pas Hel et la bande d'humains armés qui pouvaient faire une différence concluante. Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux : et dire que Kara n'était pas là! Il n'aimait pas devoir se reposer sur des gens, mais cette fois, il devait obtenir une aide supplémentaire pour tenir le coup.

-Cerberus… Tu te battras dans quel camp dit-moi?

-Celui de Kara. Mais je peux bien considérer le tien aussi si tu me demandes bien gentiment.

-Salopard…

-C'est comme tu veux hein!

L'instant d'après, le sourire amusé de Cerberus se dissipa. Il avait été attaqué par derrière! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de se débarrasser de son assaillant agrippé dans son dos, passant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que..!

-REND-MOI VINCENT ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD À LA NOIX!%?% !&?% ((*? !

Il fut la proie d'une pluie de petits coups sur sa tête, toujours incapable de saisir l'agresseur hors de lui-même.

-Mais lâche-moi espèce de malade!

Il battit des ailes pour s'élever dans les airs, son terrain de prédilection et réussis finalement à se dégager, saisissant le bras de son opposant et le ramena face à lui. C'était… Une gamine.

-Yuffie bon sang! Il ne faut pas sauter sur Chaos tête baissée! TU VEUX TE TUER OU QUOI?!

-M'EN FICHE, J'VEUX VINCENT!

Le concerné était totalement estomaqué par l'audace naïve de la jeune ninja, qu'il continuait de maintenir dans le vide en lui tenant le bras, furieux. Elle le toisait avec détermination et rancœur, mais il ne s'offensa pas pour le moins du monde. Il percevait au travers de la mémoire de Valentine la jeune femme téméraire, Yuffie Kisaragi, complètement timbrée… Mais également une chère amie de son porteur.

-Je vois, je vois… On ne t'a as enseigné les bonnes manières! Devrais-je te rafraîchir la mémoire? La moindre blessure imposée à ce corps ne me fait pas mal à moi, mais a cet homme. Si tu veux te battre, je suis prêt à te montrer ce dont je suis capable, mais seras-tu capable de riposter par contre? J'en doute, si tu veux qu'il ne souffre pas davantage, tu vas te tenir bien tranquille, pas vrai?

-Je sais que tu éprouves de la douleur physique également!

-Et alors?

-Tiens, prend ça! Sans rancune Vincent!

Yuffie, complètement déchaînée, ne se gêna d'aucune manière à donner un violent coup de genou entre les jambes du démon, qui automatiquement, relâcha la ninja, qui se réceptionna au sol sans la moindre difficulté. Sous l'effet tétanisant de la douleur, il se posa au sol, plié en deux, poussant un cri d'agonie qui plu beaucoup l'attaquante.

-Parfois je me demande… pourquoi… je n'ai pas pris le corps… d'une femme. Dit-il en tentant de masquer sa souffrance.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer au plus malin avec moi! Allez, redonne-moi Vincent et je ne recommencerais pas!

Il était évident que toute l'assistance était bouche bée, elle était techniquement parlant la seule qui avait osé le brutaliser jusqu'ici…

-Yu…ffie… Commenta Reeve, laissé sans voix par l'acte plus que dangereux en répercussions.

-Aller les mecs! On ne va pas se laisser avoir hein!

Elle commit l'erreur de se retourner, de quitter le démon du regard, même si ce n'était que pour un instant.

-Comme tous ceux qui m'ont imprudemment défié avant toi, ton courage devient folie sous mes griffes!

Mais avant qu'il ne put porter sin coup fatal et vif comme l'éclair à l'humaine, ses griffes dorées rencontrèrent une résistance, une épée de surcroît. Cloud avait pu réagir à temps heureusement et il poussa d'un coup d'épaule son amie qui était fort effrayée à présent. Elle avait sous-estimé la réaction de l'entité vengeresse.

-Un autre pathétique mortel qui se met au travers de mon chemin… Vous en avez du cran, vous les humains! Vous êtes prisonniers dans un monde où vous serez enchaîné éternellement si vous y mourrez, pourquoi s'interposer en augmentant ce risque? Tu ne reverras jamais ton monde s'il advient que je te tranche la gorge… Pourquoi donc t'acharnes-tu?

La force physique de Cerberus était bien évidemment bien plus grande que celle de Cloud, mais il ne céda pas, continuant de l'interdire d'approcher les autres en lui bloquant le chemin avec sa large épée.

-Parce-que c'est ça être humain! La détermination est une part de nous, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de vouloir se battre pour nos idéaux, même si le désespoir est notre unique relai! Et puis, on se bat également pour ceux qu'on aime et qu'on veut protéger, une famille, des amis! Et malheureusement pour toi, tu squattes le corps d'un de nos amis et on va te le faire regretter amèrement!

-Hun,hun! Tout cela est bien joli comme motivation et philosophie, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des enfants qui refusent de grandir pour faire face à la réalité : le monde est cruel, vous ne serez pas épargnés vous non plus! Cesser de croire en ces chimères… et laissez-vous emporter par le poison de la douleur. C'est un magnifique rêve… dont vous ne vous réveillerez jamais!

De son bras disponible, il écarta la lame de fer qui le bloquait et empoigna rudement la gorge du blondin avant de le jeter au sol, continuant de raffermir sa poigne, juste pour le voir se débattre vainement. Les autres voulaient réagir pour sauver Cloud, mais le regard de Cerberus était si menaçant que c'en était devenu pétrifiant, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger, l'homme devait se sauver par lui-même.

-Un homme n'est pas supposé blesser ses amis à ce que je sache : rends-toi à l'évidence! Je suis en train de tuer celui que tu implores silencieusement en ce moment précis. Il finira par mourir étranglé, tout comme toi! Valentine ne possède pas ta force d'âme, autrement, voilà belle lurette que j'aurais été mis à la porte. Je le domine complètement en ce moment, il n'a même pas le pouvoir de rester conscient, il est tombé dans l'abime de ténèbres que je lui est offert… Encore un peu et son âme deviendra un vide uniquement maintenu en place pour préserver la vie qui anime cette enveloppe charnelle. Et quand je retrouverais mon corps à moi, sois en sûr… Je le tuerais de mes propres mains!

Cloud tentait désespérément de se délivrer de la poigne féroce de l'entité survoltée. Et comme si sa détermination avait portée fruit, sa gorge fut libérée. Il reprit sa respiration, bien heureux de ne pas avoir eu la nuque broyée par l'écrasante force qu'avait appliquée Cerberus dans sa main. Il aurait pu le tuer si aisément… Cloud comprit qu'il était dangereux de sous-estimer ses limites humaines et qu'à la moindre erreur : il serait fait prisonnier de l'Helheim et il ne pourra jamais retourner sur Midgard.

-Pourquoi m'interrompre… Loki?

Le dieu avait saisi le bras de son ennemi juré afin de sauver le blond, qui recula jusqu'à atteindre sa bande.

-Un humain de plus ou un de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change dans ton éternelle existence divine à toi, seigneur de l'enfer? Continua-t-il en se redressant, son bras étant toujours retenu.

-Mieux vaut une vie qu'une mort. Déjà que ce royaume est remplie de cette dernière, je n'aime pas donner un camarade à ces pauvres créatures sans rêves.

-Il n'y a pas de paradis, toutes créatures qui achèvent leurs vies mortelles commencent « l'immortalité » ici. Le temps est figé, les âmes ne disparaissent pas, la souffrance les habitent même bien après la mort physique. L'Helheim est une immense cage de folie, pourquoi ne pas ravir maintenant à un humain ce qu'il connaîtra inévitablement plus tard? On ne fait que gagner du temps…

-Tuer est un crime grave, même aux yeux d'Asgard. Pourquoi un être aussi abominable que toi aurait le droit de parler de la vie, alors que tes mains sont recouvertes de sang? Tu es fou Cerberus, fou à lier. Et toi, même si tu es « vivant », tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas seulement ton corps que tu as perdu, mais également la raison et quelque chose qui te manque cruellement… Tu as perdu ton cœur le jour où tu m'as confronté pour me renverser et tu as perdu ton âme le jour où tu as compris que tu n'étais qu'un jouet pour Fenrir et Angrboda, le jour qui marqua ta prise de conscience…_ Celui où tu compris que tu n'avais ni destin ni identité propre à toi-même…_ Et un être qui perd son âme de par le ressentiment ne l'a regagne jamais. Ce n'est pas ton esprit qui dirige le corps de cet humain, seulement les ruines de ta haine. Tu es faible et tu le resteras, tu ne pourras pas voler le pouvoir de Kara, ça jamais. Tout ce qui te reste en cet univers Cerberus se résume à ta violence meurtrière. C'est tout. Rien d'autre. Ici, c'est toi le _blod nil_!

Loki le relâcha, furieux. Le démon ne réagit pas, pesant les mots du dieu avec soin. Même s'ils étaient ennemis et que l'entité ne lui accordait aucune valeur…

Ses mots étaient douloureusement vrais.

-Tss! Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que sais vivre en étant un objet. Tu n'as vécu que comme animal qu'on craignait et qu'on savait indomptable. Moi, je n'ai même pas eu le droit de regarder ce monde avec mon opinion personnelle, je n'ai pas eu le droit de vivre jusqu'à ce que mon calvaire s'apaise un peu quand je m'eus libéré du joug de ton satané de fils! Je compte me venger, lui faire payer cette souillure, pour avoir volé de si nombreuses années de ma vie comme si mon existence était vouée à la sienne, et pour ce, Kara est ma carte maîtresse. Je ne te laisserais pas me la prendre, oh non. Elle est mienne…

-Dans tes rêves sale bestiole.

-Est-ce qu'on peut s'intéresser à un sujet relativement plus important bon sang?! S'écria Jörmungand, qui ne savait toujours pas que Kara avait repoussé Loki n'oublions pas. La guerre est à nos portes, nous n'avons pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce conflit en ce moment!

-Parce que la vie de Kara n'est pas importante à tes yeux fiston? Le questionna le dieu en lui lançant un regard glacial.

-Sa vie m'importe beaucoup, ne dit pas le contraire. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser te déconcentrer et te faire avoir par ces misérables dieux d'Asgard. Mon rôle en tant que ton fils se révèle enfin il faut dire… Je défendrais l'Helheim au péril de ma vie. Je ne les laisserais pas piétiner ma terre natale, je ne les laisserais pas…

Loki s'approcha. Il n'avait pas encore abordé la question avec son second fils, mais il devina que ce n'était pas nécessaire de s'entretenir avec lui désormais, il avait compris de lui-même…

Si son père venait à mourir au combat, étant le nouveau successeur de ce dernier dû au bannissement de Fenrir.

Jörmungand était le prochain qui allait monter sur le trône en conséquent. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité, alors ça l'avait profondément perturbé au début. Il croyait qu'il allait rester prince éternellement, mais il ne détestait pas ce destin-là. Il ne voulait pas devenir le roi uniquement pour remplacer l'aîné renégat, il se pensait illégitime dans cette situation.

-Si j'ai à porter ce royaume aussi fièrement sur mes épaules que toi père, je te ferais honneur… Mais ne demande pas de le faire pour chasser l'ombre de mon frère, demande-moi le pour protéger les nôtres et parce que je serais digne d'accomplir cette tâche.

-… Je n'ai jamais douté de ton âme et de tes capacités. Si je meurs, crois-moi, tu sauras me rendre fier, tu sauras mener ce monde avec justice et paix. Mais je suis désolé de te dire ceci…

-?

-Je ne compte pas rendre l'âme, pas pour le moins du monde!

Le sourire assuré de son père l'apaisa. Voilà un problème de régler. Mais pourtant, tous se l'avouaient en silence sans pourtant le mentionner à haute voix :

Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas tous vivants. Il n'existait pas de fin heureuse parfaite. Des sacrifices seront nécessaires…

_«Loki, je ne regretterais jamais l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu es une vraie bénédiction à mes yeux… Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses comme moi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres… Tu es le Roi… et tu reconnaîtras ta Reine dès le premier regard. Aime-là, protège-là, elle sera notre salut à tous. Vos destinées sont liées. Ensembles, vous sauverez ce qui vous est cher. La guerre vous sera douloureuse, mais vous vous en sortirez. Pas sans sacrifices par contre. N'abandonne jamais, car il y a toujours un soleil derrière les nuages… et votre avenir sera radieux après de longs temps noirs. Le jour de la renaissance de l'espoir… la lumière tombera du ciel pour chasser éternellement vos larmes. Ai foi Loki, ai foi. Ne laisse personne vous faire du mal, car ni dieu ni mort ne peuvent vous séparez, mais le danger sera bien réel.»_

Les mots de Sigrun prononcés juste avant sa mort avaient refait surface dans la conscience de l'immortel ténébreux.

« La Reine…Le Roi… Ces mots n'ont plus de sens maintenant puisque Kara ne veut plus de moi. Est-ce que tu t'es trompée Sigrun? Tes prédictions sont devenues des illusions sur certains aspects. Kara ne veut pas être ma Reine… Et moi…»

Il était sans doute trop tard pour empêcher ce qui arrivait à ce moment précis. Odin avait bien caché son aura, assez pour que nul ne le remarque…

« Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées. Aujourd'hui… Est-ce la fin? »

La façade nord de la salle du trône fut complètement broyée sur place pas une magie qui n'avait rien de banale. Odin y mettais le paquet dès le départ apparemment!

-Hel…

-Père?

-Soit, bat-toi. Bat-toi pour ce monde, pour toi-même. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te faire comprendre que j'étais fier de toi même si tu n'étais pas une guerrière. Tu es ma fille, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme étant inférieure. Je ne voulais simplement pas te force à prendre une voie aussi violente qu'ont prise tes frères.

-…Père…

Hel était apaisée. Il était fier d'elle, il l'avait dit, enfin.

-En tant que princesse de l'Helheim, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour vaincre notre ennemi. Battons-nous côtes à côtes, dans ce but ultime de paix.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Le mur continuait de se fracasser, presque complètement détruit. Leurs chances de réussites étaient très faibles, tout semblait être désespéré, mais Loki était prêt à s'interposer entre l'envahisseur et sa famille, il était prêt à donner une seconde chance à sa foi, dans un élan ultime de guerre. L'Asgard contre l'Helheim, dans une lutte à mort, pour la destruction ou la sauvegarde de l'Yggdrasil.

Tous saisirent leurs armes avec férocité et Loki fit apparaître deux épées dans ses mains, c'était l'instant absolu qui allait décider s'il y aurait un lendemain à leurs vies ou non.

-Jusqu'au bout des temps, à la lisière de la fin, jusqu'aux cris des derniers morts! S'exclama-t-il.

Cerberus était amusé par la soudaine volonté de son opposant, mais ne s'attarda pas longtemps à ce sujet. Il fit face au mur qui s'écroulait, ayant choisi son camp, du moins pour l'instant. Il voulait affronter Fenrir et Odin, quitte à tuer quelques dieux par la même occasion.

-Amenez-vous guerriers sans foi ni loi… Et nous verrons bien qui mérite de se faire appeler « immortel »!

Le groupe d'humain était également prêt à l'affrontement inévitable, eux aussi avait une raison de lutter : la sauvegarde de leur monde.

Le mur fut complètement anéanti en peu de temps. L'armée de dieux fit irruption dans la salle, guidée par Odin, qui revêtait son armure de guerre. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, c'était maintenant tout simplement, maintenant et seulement maintenant.

Aucuns mots ne furent prononcés, seuls les cliquetis métalliques des armes de deux camps adverses se faisaient entendre. Mais bien vite, le silence fut rompu par un individu bien peu intéressé par le mutisme général :

-Cerberus! Je vois que tu as pris quelques libertés ces derniers temps… Allez, finis-en avec Loki une bonne fois pour toute!

-Me battre contre ton paternel? Pourquoi donc?

Odin, agacé par la naïveté de Fenrir, répliqua :

-Fenrir, ne vois-tu donc pas que ton jouet t'a trahi? Il est dans leur camp, il est donc contre nous. Il sera sur la liste des morts aujourd'hui, soit en sûr!

Le demi-dieu demeura interdit quelques instants, pas si surprit qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il poussa un long soupir, las :

-Je me doutais bien que la bête finirait bien par mordre son maître, mais pas si tôt! Je suis déçu Cerberus, je comptais sur toi pour ce coup! Mais voilà que tu te rebelles et que tu as coupé tes fils de pantin. Que vais-je faire de toi? Je n'ai pas besoin de pions qui ne me sont pas loyaux…

-Me tuer? Tu es serais bien incapable. Ton cœur enrage de ne pas pouvoir m'atteindre en ce moment, car tu souhaites toujours que je revienne vers toi. Tu m'as créé, mais tu ne me détruiras pas, je te le jure. Si l'un de nous deux doit mourir aujourd'hui, ça sera toi. Quand j'aurais volé le pouvoir de Kara, je serais tout puissant et je serais enfin complètement libre de ton influence. Cette guerre… Se conclura avec ta défaite imminente.

-… C'est ce que tu crois, démon ingrat!

-Viens tâter de mon poing si tu l'oses!

-Je te ferais goûter du mien avec plaisir!

Les deux opposants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et c'est ainsi que la guerre commença. Le tout premier assaut, la première joute de la fin. Ça serait un combat sanglant, tout le monde le savait, pas de place pour la pitié, pas de place pour les faibles. Seuls les plus forts vaincront.

Et alors qu'un des dieux attaqua Loki de face et que ce dernier s'apprêtait à parer l'attaque avec aisance, une ombre noire se dessina au-dessus du dieu imprudent. Il était trop tard pour le sauver, les lames des deux armes divines, des lances appartenant au monde de l'Helheim, tranchaient la gorge du malheureux. L'ombre retomba au sol doucement, se dessinant parfaitement peu après.

Loki vu pour la toute première fois cet aspect chez Kara, un instinct meurtrier et vengeur. La Valkyrie lui apparaissait vêtue d'une armure qu'il reconnaissait bien : la même que celle de Sigrun et de vêtements exclusivement noirs. Une Valkyrie ne portait jamais de noir…

Sauf quand elle portait justement ce genre d'armure :

Celle d'une Déesse de la Guerre. C'était aussi cela une Valkyrie, une combattante innée.

Même dans les couleurs de la mort et du massacre elle était magnifique, terrifiante par la même occasion, mais d'une réelle beauté glaciale. Loki ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, sentant son cœur s'adoucir. Mais elle ne le regarda pas, elle se tourna directement vers Odin sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se contenta de croiser ses deux lances vers le ciel. La terre semblait trembler tout autour d'eux et le dieu de l'enfer comprit :

Elle appelait ses sœurs…

_**Et la guerre pouvait finalement commencer…**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Face à face

Le combat durait depuis plus d'une heure déjà et tout semblait être voué au cataclysme. Les Valkyries s'étaient jointes à la partie, mais dû à leur nombre imposant, le rude combat s'était étendu jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Citadelle. De nombreux cadavres recouvraient les sols, dont la grande majorité étaient ceux de sœurs de Kara, qui à chaque fois qu'une d'elle mourrait, sentait une douleur poignante dans le cœur. Les Valkyries ne pouvaient pas se réincarner dans l'Helheim et leurs âmes y sont désormais prisonnières temporairement, oui, car l'âme d'une Valkyrie, même décédée dans l'Helheim, rejoint toujours les limbes. Elles ne sont pas « Celles qui traversent l'Yggdrasil » pour rien, les messagères, les divinités qui se transforme en poussière à leur mort, et parfois en _Setter_, une Passeuse, la fleur qui représentait le fait qu'elles se liaient volontairement au monde des vivants, car elles auront trépassées avec de la rancune dans le cœur. Ces fleurs ne disparaîtront pas avant d'avoir été vengé, voilà pourquoi les Fleurs de Sang demeuraient dans l'Helheim, les Setter des dix-mille Valkyries mortes sous les griffes de Cerberus qui n'attendent que sa mort pour s'apaiser.

Et la Setter de Sigrun attendait également son heure…

La lance de Kara s'entrechoqua avec celle d'Odin. Finalement, le combat entre eux s'amorçait et ne se terminerais que par la défaite de l'un ou de l'autre, voire la mort. Elle donna un violent coup d'épaule au dieu malfaisant et le repoussa tout juste avant qu'il ne la fauche avec son épée dans l'autre main. Ils étaient au centre de la lutte, nul n'osait piétiner l'arène de leur jouette, profaner l'instant qui ne pouvait plus être repoussé ni évité. C'était leur heure, le moment décisif pour régler leurs comptes, déverser dans leurs coups toutes les horreurs dont ils sont capables, leur aversion, leurs reproches. C'était leur guerreà eux, seulement à eux.

-Tu portes la fierté et l'armure de cette chère Sigrun à ce que je vois, dit-il d'un ton moqueur et méprisant. Si seulement elle l'avait portée le jour où je l'ai tué, elle aurait pu survivre à ce moment-là!

-C'était son destin de mourir, se sacrifier pour donner naissance à notre race, nous donner la chance de te punir de tes crimes! Renchérit-elle avec l'ardeur d'une véritable déesse de la guerre, déterminée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Me punir? Qu'avez-vous donc fait toutes ces années? Vous êtes restées enchaînées à mes ordres, à votre fausse idée de la loyauté! Vous n'êtes que des idiotes qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre un roi et un tyran!

-Nous ne sommes pas idiote, il est évident que le mot « peur » ne fait pas parti de ton dictionnaire!

Ils échangèrent d'autres coups, de plus en plus brutaux et déchaînés, puis reculèrent, se donnant un répit après le court affrontement endiablé.

-Parce que je ne suis pas un lâche, voilà tout!

-Ce n'est pas une question de lâcheté, de force et encore plus, mais de souffrance. Tu as fait souffrir mes sœurs, tu leurs as imposé des règles humiliantes et immorales pour les contrôler. Tu as cherché à briser notre sens de l'unité pour mieux asservir notre race! Et il n'y avait personne pour les guider, jusqu'à ce que Sigrun me fasse réaliser que j'étais la clé de leur délivrance, que je devais absolument mener cet ultime combat, pour notre race, pour nos rêves et futurs! Asgard périra et ainsi, plus aucuns tyrans ne te remplaceront!

-Détruire la cité des dieux?! Tu dois être folle pour proférer une telle injure! Tu vas payer de ta vie ton insolence!

-Et tu paieras de la tienne les millénaires d'esclavage dont nous sommes les victimes!

Elle jeta sa lance dans sa direction, libérant légèrement son pouvoir pour redoubler sa force. La vitesse de l'arme meurtrière était impressionnante, mais Odin su l'éviter de peu, quoiqu'une longue balafre sanguinolente vint marquer son bras droit malgré l'armure de métal.

-Tu veux jouer à ça maintenant? On va donc prendre les grands moyens pour en finir! Tu rejoindras tes sœurs dans les limbes avant le coucher du soleil, fait tes prières Kara d'Asgard, toi qui aura trahi ta patrie!

-Ma patrie? Tu te moques de moi ma parole! L'Helheim a toujours été ma maison!

-Alors quoi? Il faut que je te nomme Kara de l'Helheim maintenant? Quel nom honteux!

-Non…

-?

-Je suis Kara de Midgard!

Elle lâcha sa seconde lance et fit apparaître dans ses mains deux épées aux lames longues et étroites, fabriquées dans un métal blanc comme neige.

-Kara de Midgard… Je vois que tu as tout découvert. J'imagine que Sigrun t'a éclairée à ce sujet. J'aurais préféré de tu meurs sans le savoir, ç'aurait été plus plaisant pour moi, car je sais que maintenant, tu vas me bombarder de questions!

-Quelle perspicacité, j'en frémis d'admiration! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, dressant les deux armes dans la direction de son ennemi juré.

-Alors pose-les tes questions, je t'éliminerais après.

Ils s'attaquèrent au même instant, leurs armes se fracassant les unes contre les autres, créant une ribambelle d'étincelles autour d'eux, illuminant leurs visages couvert de sueur et barré par l'expression de la vengeance.

-POURQUOI M'AVOIR FAIT ÇA?!

-Tu vois Kara… Tu étais si seule là-bas, si seule et si puissante! J'ai cru bien faire en te prenant sous mon aile, en te guidant vers une destinée fabuleuse! Je t'ai tout donné, incluant ta vie d'aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne pas me l'a redonné hein? J'ai fait de toi le jouet parfois, tu l'étais jusqu'à ce que Loki et Sigrun ne sème la graine de la rébellion dans ton esprit, tu aurais pu être la guerrière parfaite, la Valkyrie suprême! Mais non, tu as choisi la voie des faibles, ton amour pour ce bâtard de Loki te perdra, ainsi que tous ces rêves mensongers de paix et de lumière!

-NON! Ce ne sont pas des mensonges! Tout ça, c'est ce qui va arriver! Tu seras vaincu et l'Helheim connaîtra une renaissance, dépouillé de ta haine et de tes abus de pouvoir! La lumière tombera du ciel, Sigrun l'a prédit!

-Sigrun était folle, folle et sauvage! Je n'ai jamais vu une Valkyrie aussi entêtée et hautaine qu'elle!

Un autre coup. Ils étaient maintenant en combat rapproché et chaque mouvement pouvait soit être une erreur soit un point de plus gagné sur le terrain, il fallait que Kara soit d'une extrême prudence face à ce guerrier d'élite chevronné. Il ne fallait pas prendre une lutte contre Odin à la légère, ç'était signer son arrêt de mort autrement. Sans compté qu'il était plus forte physiquement! Mais Kara gardait un certain avantage, elle possédait une réserve d'énergie si vaste qu'elle pourrait d'un simple claquement de doigt détruire cinq des neuf Royaume en un seul coup, même si elle n'allait pas user de cette fabuleuse force pour une fin destructrice.

Du côté de Loki, il affrontait son frère adoptif, Thor, mais tous deux savaient que ce n'était que pour les apparences, puisque le dieu de la foudre était de son côté, mieux valait garder un atout en main jusqu'au moment opportun. Les deux hommes jetaient de nombreux coup d'œil dans la direction de Kara, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et que la situation était sous son contrôle.

Cerberus s'amusait à égorger quelques dieux par-ci par-là, secondé par les humains qui tapait fort malgré leur condition mortelle et de Hel qui surveillait leurs arrières grâce aux flèches imparables de Vind Reaper. Elle s'avérait à être une virtuose de l'arc, ce qui rassura de beaucoup son père soucieux.

Jörmungand et Fenrir se faisaient face, bien à l'écart des autres, sur un des champs de sable gris de l'Helheim. Ils allaient régler leurs problèmes fraternels tout d'abord et avant tout. La rivalité était palpable, rehaussée par leurs regards soit méprisant, soit haineux. Il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait les empêcher de s'affronter, le cadet voulait le tuer et l'aîné désirait la même chose et pourtant…

C'était le même but, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Ah, mon frère! Mon cher monstre abominable, nous voilà donc prêt pour le duel que tu attendais depuis si longtemps non? Pourquoi me parais-tu donc si ravagé à cette idée de vengeance? Tu devrais te réjouir, car aujourd'hui, je pourrais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, mourir par ta faute! Ne sois pas si dépité par notre conflit, tu verras, tout sera bien vite réglé entre nous. Ta mort ou la mienne, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour agir.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là. Mais tu t'es entêté à t'imposer comme une menace pour notre famille et notre monde, alors je n'ai plus le choix que d'agir comme étant le futur seigneur que tu étais : défendre les intérêts de notre avenir à tous. Tu aurais dû agir ainsi et non pour ta propre personne, ton devoir était t'honorer notre père, pas le décevoir aussi douloureusement. Tu n'es plus l'un des nôtres, tu n'es ni mon ami ni mon frère, seulement un étranger qui a mis les pieds sur mon territoire dans l'intention de faire du mal à ce qui m'est cher. Que viens-tu faire là pauvre fou? _Te jeter dans la gueule du loup?_

-Ha ha! Tu es bien amusant aujourd'hui, toi et tes belles illusions de sauvegarde, toi qui te crois assez puissant pour me vaincre, moi, le véritable _**loup**_ de l'Helheim? Et qu'est-ce que tu es toi? Un vulgaire reptile rampant qui n'aspire qu'à s'élever à mon niveau?

-Ahhh.. Fenrir!

L'expression de Jörmungand se radoucit, non pas parce qu'il était choqué ou ému par les mots de son rival, mais parce qu'il avait laissé tomber la diplomatie et était prêt à jouer le même petit jeu d'arrogance que Fenrir.

-Toi, premier fils, que faisais-tu pendant que celui qui te suivait dans l'ordre de la lignée s'entraînait d'arrache-pied jours et nuits, dans l'espoir et la conviction d'acquérir la force nécessaire à la protection de sa famille? Que faisais-tu quand moi, je faisais saigner mes mains en frappant des pierres, tombait d'épuisement après avoir invoqué de ma magie une armée de colosses? _Que faisais-tu Fenrir… quand le serpent nichait dans la tanière du loup? __**RIEN...Qui est faible maintenant, à cette heure cruciale?**_

Fenrir, enragé par l'affirmation de son frangin, montra les crocs d'une façon menaçante, c'était son unique avertissement avant que la situation ne tourne aux coups.

-Quoi? Tu vas encore te défiler la queue entre les jambes et aller sécher tes larmes dans les bras des dieux d'Asgard? Je ne te croyais pas aussi pitoyable que père le disait : comment oses-tu te montrer ton visage en ces lieux après la lâcheté que tu as commise en implorant l'aide d'Odin? Tu es faible d'esprit et de corps, car sinon, tu seras venu ici seul et sans arme, clamer la légitimité de ta haine et tu te serais battu! Il a fallu que tu t'allies avec ces imbéciles du premier Royaume pour daigner venir? Tu as peur Fenrir, de perdre face à nous, de ne pouvoir tuer Kara… En fait, tu as peur de ton propre reflet! Car voilà bien des années que ta raison à basculée et qu'à chaque fois que tu te regardes dans un miroir, tu haïs l'image du raté que tu es et tu crains ne jamais pouvoir l'effacer. En réalité Fenrir… tu n'es pas venu ici pour vaincre, mais pour perdre. Tu es venu pour te mettre en plein milieu de la discorde, du champ de bataille, les bras baissés, attendant ton heure. Fenrir : TU ES VENU MOURIR. Et tu espères qu'ainsi, cette horrible image dans le miroir disparaîtra elle aussi. As-tu des regrets? Si oui, dit les moi que j'entende tes lamentations, que j'écoute les dernières paroles d'un fou qui n'aimait rien. Et laisse-toi mourir…

Le loup ne nia pas, ce qui ne surprit point le serpent.

-Tu es las, tu veux en finir, tu ne veux plus avoir à souffrir, à voir ton existence se déchirer dans tes mains sans que tu ne puisses rien faire. Je te comprends d'une certaine façon, moi aussi j'en aurais marre de vivre si mon père m'aurait renié ainsi que la créature de ma fabrication. Je ne voudrais plus connaître la prochaine aube si je n'avais ni famille ni ami et que dans une tentative désespérée, je me jetterais à corps perdu dans une guerre qui me donne l'envie de vomir tellement elle est puérile et à caractère égoïste. Qui es-tu en ce jour Fenrir? Ces lettres qui forment un nom ont-elles encore une signification? Tu es venu mourir… et expier tes fautes, et tu ne veux pas être seul… n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as parfaitement raison. Je suis venu… pour rendre l'âme, mais…

-Tu as prévu de m'emporter avec toi à ce que je vois.

-Mon petit frère chéri, tu as tout comprit! Je ne serais pas le seul à sentir les chaînes de l'enfer dérober les derniers fragments de ma liberté, tu viendras avec moi. On se l'était promit étant enfant : « À la vie, à la mort, frères de sang! », as-tu oublié?

-…Non…

-Alors joint-moi dans cette libération ultime, achevons nos souffrances charnelles et mêlons nos âmes à la douceur de la mort absolue!

Ses paroles, son ton de voix, ses yeux, son visage… Tout de Fenrir criait la folie, le désespoir, le point de non-retour. Jörmungand, malgré ses résolutions, ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour son aîné. Il avait souffert lui aussi, d'une façon différente que lui, mais la douleur ne lui était en rien étrangère.

-Je suis venu te tuer pour chasser mon éternel tourment et ma solitude Jörmungand…

-Et moi, je vais te tuer pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

-Je renonce à assassiner Kara, Cerberus s'en occupera à ma place ou bien Odin. Au final, cette fichue sorcière de pacotille finira dans une tombe, comme nous deux. Tout est parfait ainsi, parfait…

-N'en soit pas si sûr. Elle est bien plus puissante que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Ka…ra… Pourquoi est-ce…POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ELLE A TOUT FICHU EN L'AIR!? ELLE N'AURAIT JAMAIS DÛ EXISTER, ENTRER DANS NOS VIES! NOUS ÉTIONS HEUREUX AVANT, UNE BELLE FAMILLE UNIE! C'est de sa faute si aujourd'hui, je vais commettre le crime du fratricide, si elle n'aurait pas été là, j'aurais été heureux, NOUS aurions été heureux toi, moi, Hel, nos parents! C'est un monstre au visage d'ange qui a dévoré notre bonheur, un démon aux ailes de colombe, une illusion! Jörmungand, ne soit pas naïf et libère-toi de ses chimères!

-Non Fenrir.

-POURQUOI?!

-Parce que le seul mensonge, c'est celui que tu t'imposes en disant que c'est Kara la coupable. Notre mère est le seul monstre et démon qui a ruiné ta vie. Elle t'a privé de l'amour et la bonté que contenait ton cœur et t'a dressé comme un chien de garde pour mordre Kara, cette femme qui n'a jamais fait de tort à notre famille si ce n'est que nous foutre un de ces chocs pendant qu'elle était « morte ».

-Alors même toi…

-?

-Même toi tu as été dupé par son sourire, pas vrai? Cette femme t'a volé ton âme mon frère, elle t'a leurré si facilement!

Il n'allait pas changer d'avis, c'était un cas désespéré. Jörmungand renonça de façon définitive et poussa un soupir de résignation.

-Il va falloir que je te tue pour que je n'entende plus jamais ces mots désobligeants je crois bien. Ta haine est injustifié, mais je comprends ta condition, n'aie crainte. C'est Angrboda qui a volé ton âme à toi, tu n'es plus toi-même… Prépare-toi mon frère…

-Jörmungand! Dit-moi que tu la détestes! Dit-moi que tu as vu clairement au travers de ses belles paroles! DIT-LE MOI!

-…

-Allez! Je t'en supplie!

-_**Adieu mon frère…**_


End file.
